


My Darling

by DrownInTheMadness, mdev_theartist



Series: My Edward [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Arkham Asylum, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Edward, Break Up, Breakfast in Bed, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bruises, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Coming Out, Complete, Condoms, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom!Edward, Dom!Oswald, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Episode: s03e01 Better to Reign in Hell..., Episode: s03e03 Look Into My Eyes, Episode: s03e04 New Day Rising, Episode: s03e05 Anything for You, Episode: s03e06 Follow the White Rabbit, Eye Contact, Face Slapping, Five Years Later, Forced Eye Contact, Gift Giving, Glove Kink, Gloves, Gotham s03e01, Gotham s03e03, Gotham s03e04, Gotham s03e05, Gotham s03e06, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Leather, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, Light Dom/sub, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Love Bites, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mental Breakdown, Mouth Sewn Shut, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Pain, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Slapping, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub!Edward, Sub!Oswald, Subwald, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love, Vibrators, Years Later, gobblepot, starved kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 103,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownInTheMadness/pseuds/DrownInTheMadness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdev_theartist/pseuds/mdev_theartist
Summary: Set in Season 3, Oswald and Edward have reunited during Oswald's candidacy as mayor. However, the relationship keeps shifting. How will Oswald keep his temper in order? Will Riddler steal away Oswald's affection during Ed's desperate times?





	1. Bittersweet

-Timeskip. 5 Years, later-

After the downfall with Oswald, Edward didn’t have the motivation to find work. He had plenty of money saved up, and lived comfortably off of that, trying to forget about Penguin and everything that happened.  
However;  
It wasn’t that simple.  
He thought about it constantly, day and night. Hoping one day, Oswald would come back. But as the days, and even years past, Edward gave up hope entirely.  
With his mind and mental state being twisted, he began to try and pursue Kristen Kringle again. But that ended up being somewhat of...  
A bloodbath.  
Having stabbed Dougherty outside of Kristen’s house, and she had caught sight, Edward was faced with two gruesome murders on his hands. He tried to frame Jim Gordon, and actually succeeded for a while, until he was ultimately busted due to him hearing false information, and going to dig up the bodies to relocate them.  
This is where, Edward Nygma, was at with his life right now.  
Being hauled off by various cops, and several cameras surrounding him, accompanied by various reporters asking questions. Edward didn’t acknowledge any of them as he was hauled off into a police car, then driven to Arkham Asylum.  
Unbeknownst to him, he made the front page news, and was the top story all over Gotham.

After the loss of his beloved friend, Oswald had gotten himself a bit of a replacement: a dog of the same name. He'd had Edward for about a year now, and he was such a good boy~. He'd always eat steak at dinner and listen to Oswald whenever he rambled, but just as he was about to forget his only true lover, there he was on his newspaper. Tears pricked Oswald's eyes as he saw that gorgeous face and glasses accompanied with guards and a striped jumpsuit. His poor darling! Er--his poor ex-darling.  
The bird had been to Arkham before he had ever even met Ed, and it was a strange and terrible place. There was no way he could let Edward stay in there in those bitter cold rooms with terrible screams of the insane. He had to do something about it.  
And so he did.  
Nearing his two-week stay in the facility, guards called him to the front, stating he had a visitor. And there he was. Like a ghost. Dressed in a familiar, favourite purple suit that adorned him just the same. Five years later and his skin was still fresh and young, like he could never age. Before him was a soft, mushy sort of thing in white wrapping paper with a green bow. Hopefully Ed would consider being in his presence and time had not turned their parting into a memory of betrayal and backlash. To Oswald, what they had was sorrowful and heart-wrenching, but addictive just the same. He wondered how much his and Edward's hearts would soar...

Edward had spent just about two weeks in Arkham and he was getting agitated.  
The screams of the insane were so loud, that he couldn’t hear his own thoughts. He rarely talked to anyone, preferring to stay on the sidelines and psychoanalyze every single one of the inmates. No one seemed to bother Ed, and Edward didn’t bother anyone. Strangely enough, it was peaceful. All except for the screaming however.  
He was in the dining hall, when a guard came and grabbed him, stating that there was a visitor. He didn’t expect anymore, and probably assumed it was Jim coming to interrogate him further on why he did what he did. At that thought, the man groaned mentally and was lead down to the front of the building. The guards shoved him inside the room, and shut the gate. He stumbled slightly, but remained steady with his posture.  
After five years, Edward didn’t look that much different, but the once innocent and rather goofy/quirky side of him.  
Was gone.  
Edward Nygma brushed off his jumpsuit and looked up.  
Instantly, he froze.  
His heart stopped in his chest as he made eye contact with.  
Him.  
Oswald Cobblepot.

Oswald saw him come out from the gate and held in his breath. It had been so long, and he was still as handsome as long ago. He thought the newspaper was just lying to him. Oswald almost stood up from how completely terrified and excited he was. He extended a shaky hand and gestured towards the other side of the table when Edward would not come near. Please oh please, just let me hear his voice~. That sweet and beautiful nerdy voice that sometimes deepened into that sexy growl. Make him remember it all from half a decade ago. Let their love rekindle and spark into the brilliant, powerful flame it was meant to be.

Edward was absolutely baffled as to why Oswald was the one standing there. He bit his tongue as the thoughts began to race.  
’I thought he never wanted to see me again?’  
’Is he here, just to mock me?’  
’Why is he here after all of this time?!?’  
Edward swallowed the big lump that was forming in his throat as he watched Oswald gesture towards the seat in front of him at the table. Slowly, the man moved from his spot, walking with poise as he approached the table. He pulled out the chair, and promptly sat down.

Oswald couldn't stop shaking, a smile kept tugging its way to his lips. "I-I-I...", the bird spoke in his nasally tone. "I… missed you… so much...", he finally spoke, reaching his hand out across the table. "I saw you on the news the other d-day… it was so surreal..." He let out a nervous, airy laugh, trying to take his hand. "But you're here..."

Edward’s heart pounded against his rib cage like a drum. He felt his ears heat up at hearing Oswald’s words. The words he wanted so desperately to hear so long ago. But now with five years gone by, it was rather, bittersweet. Ed looked down as Oswald tried to take his hand, and he promptly put both of his hands in his lap, and crossed his legs. He didn’t say anything, but merely gawked at the sight of the man. A mixture of anger, hurt, sexual tension, and old feelings swarming around through his head.

He saw the denial and felt his heart pang terribly in his body. "...Oh.." he slowly pulled it back. "O-Okay, well..." he pulled his hands back slowly and instead pushed a gift closer to him. "I got you a gift. I hope you'll appreciate it."

Edward observed the gift, confusion masking his face as he raised an eyebrow and brought his hands up, unwrapping the gift with ease.

Inside the carefully constructed wrapping paper lay a folded up, thick, forest green sweater. "I know how drafty the rooms can get. It's much nicer than that uniform, I assure you..."

The man looked at the sweater, his eyes wide, still in complete shock. He looked over at Oswald, and gave his former employer a nod, gulping slightly at how strangely nice he was being. His eyes downcast back to the sweater as he pushed up his glasses.  
“Why’re you doing this?”

"I-- Well, I can't leave you in this dreadful place to suffer. These past few years have been a nightmare without you in my life. When I knew you were here, I thought that I could maybe come see you again. We could be… friends… again."

Blinking, Edward looked away, an exasperated chuckle escaping his lips as he leaned over in his seat. “I thought you never wanted to see me, ever again. You made that pretty clear that night.” He spoke with a sharp tone as he looked straight into Oswald’s eyes, gaze never wavering.

"I was looking out for your safety. If I admitted my feelings then, someone could have used you against me. There's no way I could handle you always being in danger." He pushed the article of clothing a bit closer to his friend. "I did it to keep you alive. But, you are your own man now. You murdered two people and you almost got away with it. You and I… we can be together. And we can be safe..."

Edward’s face flinched, his eyes widening further as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. “If that was all it took to get your approval I would’ve done it 5 years ago...” He muttered darkly as he let out a soft sigh. His eyes looked back at Oswald, his face becoming darker and darker. “You think, after all this time, I want to be with you? I thought you came here to mock me, take me for a fool. Turns out, you’re just doing it to yourself.”

The man pulled his hand back, body shaking with tears beginning to prick his eyes again. "I-I...thought..." After all this time, he still didn't hold out a candle for him? The man thought he would feel the same, heart still beating and pounding for him. But, no...Ed must have moved on long ago.  
"I see… my mistake..." He stood up, leaning heavily on his cane. "Well, please accept my gift. If I cannot be with you as a lover, I'll be here as a friend. F-- Farewell."

Edward watched in silence as the man left. Once Oswald was gone, the man grabbed the green sweater and folded it carefully, his heart aching as he tried to ignore what just happened.  
Of course there was a part of him that wanted so desperately to grab Oswald and never let him go, but there was also a part of him that wanted to hurt him, since Oswald hurt him so long ago.  
He let out a sigh as a guard came for him, Edward picked up the sweater and put it under his jumpsuit, following the guard with ease.

The sweater Oswald bought for him was snug and thick and just his size. The sleeves of it made it to the first knuckle of his finger to provide extra warmth to cling onto. Despite what happened, Oswald was still a fairly generous and thoughtful person towards the taller one.

That night, in his cell, Edward was feeling rather chilly. Colder than he normally did. He tried his best to ignore it, curling himself up into a ball, but it didn’t work well to his advantage. The man groaned softly, getting out of his bed, body shivering. He looked over towards the sweater he placed beside his bed on the floor and let out a sigh. Quickly, the man grabbed the garment and put it on over his jumpsuit, hugging himself as warmth took over him. A small smile, unbeknownst to him, lingering on his face. The sweater even smelled a little bit like Oswald, too. It was that classic scent of old wine and expensive cologne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently, the entire log that I have written up in google docs (which is 25+ chapters long atm) however, Felix is taking a hiatus during the month of July. There may be a few days before August where we have nothing posted without the fic being completed. In the meantime, I may update the previous work in the series (my dancer) based on post editing I've done for every chapter.


	2. It's Another Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second visit

A week passed and the guards came in claiming Edward had a visitor. Who else could it be? The man had another gift this time, but in the form of a cookie tin underneath his drumming fingers.

Edward came to the visiting room once again. He had his sweater on underneath his jumpsuit, it couldn’t be seen, but it kept him warm and cozy in the surprisingly cold asylum. He was pushed in by a guard, Edward glared at them, then turned around and saw Oswald. He blinked. Surprise washing over his face. Hadn’t he gotten the message? He didn’t want to see him anymore... or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

The man paused his nervous finger gestures and looked to the door with a hopeful smile. "Hello, old friend.", he smiled and pushed the closed cookie tin forward.

Ed looked at Oswald. His chest tightening as he saw the little tin being pushed forward towards him. The lengthy man took a few steps towards him and looked down at the object. Like last time, he raised an eyebrow at what the man was tying to give to him.

"It's another gift.", he clarified. "Open it." Given their past, it sounded more like a demand than a request.

Edward gulped, taking the gift from him. He looked to Oswald, then back down at the container as he opened it.

Inside were dark coloured biscuits, still warm as the condensation on the inside of the lid indicated.  
"Olga made them this morning.", he said with a smile. "They're gingerbread. I can take them back if you don't like them."

Edward's eyes softened as he smelled the delicious treat, his face softening as his mouth watered. “I remember her cooking was wonderful...” He muttered to himself as he closed the lid. His body then twitched as he looked back up at Oswald, forgetting he was there for a moment. “Thank you....”

"You're welcome.", he smiled. "Lately, events have been tough for me. Sofia Falcone tried to overthrow my rule-- and failed, rightly so." He looked into Edward's eyes. "Oh, and when Maroni was shot I got my hands on Moretti." He added the final part like it was nothing but useless banter.

“What did you do with him?” He spoke suddenly, face lightening up with curiosity as he met Oswald’s gaze. He gulped and turned his head away, thinking the question was stupid. “Forget it. That was a foolish question...” He muttered softly after.

"Don't feel so ashamed, friend. He's still locked up in my basement. That fat body of his is doing enough for him to survive. I haven't decided what to do with him, but now that I'm in closer contact with you, I've kept a camera on him."

Edward blinked. A grim expression making its way onto his face as he went over to the table and took a seat. “What I wouldn’t give to watch him squirm...” He growled to himself softly as he set the tin down and slumped back in his seat.

"You know, I could bring in the video recorder and show it to you.", he smiled just as grimly, hoping to reconnect that sadistic spark they both had.

Edward crossed his arms and smirked, looking up and into Oswald’s eyes. “That would be something~.”

"I'll have Butch take care of it." He smiled and stood. "It's been a true pleasure to speak with you, again, Ed. But I have business in Gotham to attend to. Enjoy the biscuits." The bird limped towards the exit.

Edward watched as Oswald walked off, his eyes sparking with curiosity as he stood up from his seat.  
‘A lot has changed, hasn’t it Ed?’  
A guard came to the gate and signaled for Edward. The man walked over towards him, the tin under his arm.  
‘Don’t let him play us for a fool.’  
With that, Edward was back in his cell, and he decided to take a nap, feeling extremely tired.


	3. Penguin. Eat. Fish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what they say...

Every week, Penguin visited. He raved and often ranted about his difficulties as a social activist and fighting for the people of Gotham, but he always came with more biscuits and a video of Moretti getting tortured for Edward. Of course, not too heavily. Oswald had a plan to give Edward the privilege of such a thing. 

Edward would listen to Oswald, rarely speaking for himself, but if he spoke too much he would stop himself. He didn’t dislike the man visiting him, he kind of like the change of atmosphere from being surrounded by lunatics to being surrounded by Oswald’s presence.

One day, however, he came with not a ton of cookies, but a cube wrapped in pretty paper. Edward immediately took note of what Oswald was holding as he sat down.

Oswald presented it to his friend by sliding it forward and waiting for him to unwrap the present. "It's a puzzle.", he said with a cheery grin. "The trick is opening it. The man at the store said it's one of the most difficult ever made. People pass it down unsolved for generations."

Edward listened as Oswald talked, taking the present and eagerly opening it. He went over to the table and sat down, paper finally removed as he looked at the cube for a moment. He twisted the gears, with ease as Oswald talked about how the puzzle hadn’t been solved for generations, and within a matter of seconds, the cube walls fell apart.

"A mathematician once went mad trying to--" he was cut off as he saw Edward solve the puzzle right in front of him. "Well-- there you go!", he chuckled, looking at his friend with admiration.

“It was a nice thought.” He spoke gruffly, looking up at Oswald with a slight smile on his face, his eyes having what appears to be some dark circles appearing under them, his hair, some curls coming over his forehead.

"Did you like the biscuits?", he asked. "They were a new recipe this time. And the sweater? I know how drafty these rooms are--"

“Why’re you being so kind?” Edward spoke up suddenly, looking up at the man, face contorted in one of confusion. Every time the man came to see him, he felt his heart grow, but it also hurt so much, it was insane.

"...These past few years...the past few months, even...I don't know how I could've gotten by any further if I hadn't found you again.", he began. "I know you don't feel the same anymore, but I still miss you as a friend."

Edward’s heart soared at the words, his chest getting tighter and tighter. He gulped and looked right into Oswald’s eyes. Ed stood up and walked over the table to the man, eyes still locked onto his. He didn’t say anything, but just stood right in front of him, really close. Probably a bit too close...

"E-Ed?", he asked with a startled tone. What was the brunette doing? Was he mad?

Ed’s cheeks got pink, as he leaned in and placed his lips onto Oswald’s, closing his eyes as he felt the oh-so familiar feeling from years ago.

https://nygmobblepot-fanart.tumblr.com/post/151026603021/why-are-you-being-so-kind-talking-to-you-these

The man's eyes widened for so long. He thought Edward didn't reciprocate his feelings. He thought the inmate had moved on and his hope would never come to be. But here he was, getting kissed by the Ed he still loved. Just as the Penguin's fingertips reached up to hold Edward's jaw with eyes fluttered closed, a guard came up to them, snatched Ed, and put him back in his seat. "You got five minutes.", he grunted.

Edward nodded at the guard, glaring slightly at him as he walked away. “How bothersome...” He muttered softly as he let out a sigh then looked over to Oswald, his cheeks getting pink as he looked down. “My apologies, that was rude of me.”

"N-No..." he reached over and held his hand. "I liked it, a lot..." Oswald smiled and ran his thumb along the back of his hand. "Um-- in other news, Fish has been on the rise..." The man continued as normal, with his ramblings of what was going on in his new campaign.

Edward nodded as he listened to the man’s rambling. He hated how Oswald was a bit nervous about Fish. So in a spur moment, Edward ripped some of the wrapping paper and began to fold something. He could feel Oswald’s eyes on him as he did so. Once he was done, he looked up at the man. “Oswald. Always remember...” The man began as he placed the little origami penguin onto the table.  
”Penguins. Eat. Fish.”

Oswald looked astonished the adorable little thing. Taking it into his hands, he nodded. "You're right. Thank you." As a goodbye, he leaned forward and kissed the younger man's forehead and exited the visitation room. Once he was gone, Edward was led back to his cell, a small smile lingering on his lips as he was put into his room.


	4. God, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *naughty stuff ahead*

A little less than a week later, he was called into the warden's office. Inside were the clothes he was captured in nearly two months ago. They were declaring him 100% sane and escorting him outside to the gate with a certificate.

“I’m sane?” He asked, dumbfounded, dark expression on his face as he was lead out to the gate by the warden. “So what about the murders I committed?”

"You committed those murders while you were insane. Now you're sane", the man assured, a nervous smile on his features.

Edward raised an eyebrow, lifting up the certificate as he chuckled at the man. “Completely sane?”

"Yes. One hundred percent."  
Suddenly, a familiar limo drove up to the gate, and out popped a familiar face. "Hello, old friend.", greeted the bird from the car window.

Edward's eyes lit up as he smirked deviously, he looked towards the warden, and chuckled softly. “Well, it’s been fun~.” He spoke slyly, as he walked out of the gate and to Oswald’s car.

Oswald lowered his body onto the seat and opened the door for his friend. When Edward was inside and safe with him, he enveloped the man into a tight hug. "My sweet, sweet darling~." He hadn't said that in so long, but it felt right on his lips. "My beautiful Edward, my luscious Riddler~....you're safe with me now~."

Edward closed his eyes when the man embraced him, smiling at the words he spoke as he wrapped his arms around Oswald and held him closer.

The dark-haired man smiled and pressed kisses on his friend's neck and cheekbones. "I missed touching you.", he said with a shaking voice. "I missed your scent and your warmth and your body." He chuckled softly and continued planting kisses all over him.

Edward watched Oswald as he kissed all over his body, he felt warm and safe, he fluttered his eyes to a close and let out a soft sigh.  
‘We can’t... do this anymore....’  
Ed’s eyes shot open, Oswald was still embracing him, and his heart felt heavy. He bit his tongue, and felt his body get slightly shaky.

"Promise me, please. I can't risk losing you. Promise me, you'll be safe and always carry a firearm with you." He kissed lower down his neck, even grazing his skin with his own teeth.

Cheeks now red, Edward gasped slightly as the feeling of Oswald’s mouth on his neck. Other than that, he stayed silent, arms still wrapped around the smaller man.

"Tell me~.", he begged, running his hands along the man's wrinkled clothes. "Tell me you still love me, darling~."

“Oswald~.” The man purred our softly as he took the man’s chin into his hands. “I’ve missed you so much, it’s insane.. I didn’t think you wanted me in your life anymore. I was crushed..” He spoke softly, eyes now downcast. “I struggled, for years trying to get over the fact that you would never love me. But. You came back.” He leaned in and pressed his nose against his lover’s. “I’ve been in love with you, for so many years, it’s crazy~” He growled seductively, eyes looking back into Oswald’s.

Oswald leaned in so their foreheads could touch. "So have I~. You were the best friend I've ever had~." The bird put his hand over Edward's thigh and slowly rubbed it.  
In no time, the man pressed their lips together with a humming moan. "You still taste so good~.", complimented the lustful-eyed man.

“I would hope so~. These lips only wanted to kiss yours, and no one else’s~.” He purred in response, capturing the man in another kiss as he let out a shaky moan.

Oswald pulled his hips closer and seamlessly onto his lap. "Oh, darling, I love you~.", he sighed and slipped a gloved hand up his shirt. "I can't wait to have you on my team~.", he smiled.

Edward wrapped his hands around the man’s waist and pulled him closer, licking his lips as he did so. “You’re just as handsome as I remember...” He muttered softly, shivering as he felt Oswald’s hand go up his shirt.

"You've aged much better than I have~. You're still gorgeous and smart and-- God~." He let out a pleasured breath and reached down to cup his ass with his free hand. "Your ass is still perfect~." The leather glove reached up and rubbed his nipple from under the shirt. "I must admit something to you-- while you were gone, I still kept the photos~." Oswald bit his bottom lip, still obsessed over pleasuring the man in his lap.

Edward let out a soft moan as he arched his back and gripped onto Oswald’s back. “Mmmmm~?” The man hummed in response to the admittance of Oswald still having the photos. “I’m flattered, Mr. Penguin~.”

"I love it when you call me that~.", he growled with his nasally voice. "And I love it when you moan for me~."  
Oswald was quick to gain an erection and start grinding up into Edward's body. It had been five years since he'd felt the touch of another… he was already feeling himself get close.

“Mmm, are you excited~?” The man purred as he looked down at Oswald’s erection, licking his lips as a pink blush appeared on his face.  
“You’re so seductive, Oswald~.” He groaned out softly as he watched the needy-man grind against him.

"Tha-Thank you~.", he moaned out and leaned his head back as his hips continued on their own. "Please, Ed~.", he began to beg. "Darling, I want you~."

“Then take me, Oswald.~ I’ll do whatever you ask of me.~” He spoke with a smirk as he watched the man, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

"Yo-Your lips~...", he moaned out, gloved hands still squeezing at his gorgeous body. "I need them on me~. Now~." He demanded.  
To help the other man out, he took his hands away from Ed's bare chest, sat with his legs stretched across the limousine seat, and unbuttoned his own trousers. 

With those words, Edward attacked Oswald’s lips, biting at the soft pink flesh, he then began to place soft kisses down his neck and trailed down to Oswald’s trousers. His hands were at either side of the bird’s thighs. Without hesitation, he lowered his underwear and saw the man’s hard cock pop out in front of his face.  
“Miss me~?”

He was throbbing and leaking desperately. "Please~.", the man whined. "I missed you so much, my beautiful boy~." A gloved hand reached to pet his curled locks.

Edward ran his tongue over the tip of the man’s cock and looked up at Oswald as he did so. “Tell me how much you want it~.”

He moaned loudly and bucked his hips. "I'll take anything~. I just want you~." It seemed as though Oswald’s rule for begging had changed significantly.

“God... I love you~.” He muttered to himself as he wrapped his lips around the tip and began to take Oswald into his mouth.

The man moaned once again and leaned back with his eyes closed. "Fuck~...I love you, too, darling~."

The lengthy individual hummed in response, taking Oswald in deeper into his mouth, and felt him touch the back of his throat.

Right at that moment, without warning, Oswald came in his lover's throat. Edward was so terribly good at doing his job~.

Edward closed his eyes tightly as he felt the hot liquid spill down his throat, he almost gagged, but kept himself from making any noise as he swallowed it all and popped his head off of the man’s cock, his lips wet, and eyes filled with lust as he painted heavily.

"I'm s-so sorry~.", he immediately apologized and pet his lover's hair. His face turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't know I would finish that fast~."

“Mmm, you missed me that much, huh~?” He asked with a half smirk, wiping his lips and laying his head into Oswald’s shoulder.

"Oh, of course I did~.", he held the man's warm body closely. "You're my only true love. I should've ran towards you all those years ago~."

“You really should’ve~.” The man agreed with a dangerous tone as he placed a kiss on Oswald’s forehead. “You broke my heart, Oswald....” He whispered softly, leaning into his lover more as he said the things he said.

"I broke my own, too. I promise to never let you go again~." He kissed his lover's neck respectively.

Edward hummed softly in response, arching his back a bit to expose more of his neck. “I won’t let you get away either~.”

"Mmh~. Tell me what you want, darling~. I'll give you anything~." He ran his gloved hands back under his shirt.

“Mmmm, Anything~? That was always so tempting to hear~.” He purred back, shivering slightly at the man’s touch. “Surprise me, Mr. Penguin~.”

"No~.", he replied, squeezing and rubbing his sweet skin. "I want to give you what you want~."

Edward let out a soft, deep moan, licking his lips as he felt the man’s touch. “Keep doing that~.” He spoke, his voice gravely as he used his hand to grab Oswald’s free hand. Slowly, he brought his lover’s hand to his pants, were a large tent had formed from his stiff cock. “Make me moan your name as you get me off~.”

"With pleasure~." He pulled the man's cock out and began stroking with his leather glove tight on his fingers. The other hand reached up and thumbed his pink nipples

Observing with half-lidded eyes, Ed let out another set of moans, biting his lip at how strangely good Oswald’s gloved hand felt on his cock.

"I love you, Ed~. You're such a beautiful man~." Oswald's teeth nibbled on his neck while his hand rubbed faster.

“O-Oswald~.” The man grunted out, his glasses sliding down his nose and fogging slightly.

"That's right~. Say my name~.", he growled and kept the speed. His teeth sunk deeper, now threatening to bruise him.

“Mmmf~! F-Fuck Oswald~.” The man grunted out, digging his nails into Oswald’s back.

"Again~." He started to stroke Edward faster, pointing his cock upwards. "Show me how much you want this~."

“Oswald~!” He spoke through gritted teeth, his back arching slightly as he panted heavily. “F-Fuck~!”

A slap came to the brunette firm behind. "You're so precious~. How close are you~?"

“Very~.” The man purred out softly, biting his lip harshly as he felt the immense pleasure run through his veins.

"Where do you want to cum~?", he asked, biting down on his neck but slowing the movements on his cock.

“Mmmmf~! I don’t care where, just as long as I can look into your eyes as I c-cum~!”

"Stand on your knees. On my lap.", he ordered. When Edward was in the correct position, he swallowed his cock whole and sucked until Edward released.

“O-Oswald~! I-I’m-“ The man abruptly let out a loud moan as he threw his head back and came violently into the man’s throat.

Oswald held his breath and swallowed it all. Despite it being years, he still had the same expertise as then. And by then, he meant before he met Ed. Minutes after, Oswald was panting against Edward's chest and holding him as tight as he could. The car had parked long ago, but Charles-- or maybe it was a new driver this time-- was never supposed to invade on Mr. Cobblepot's privacy.

Edward embraced the man in his lap, panting harshly as he tried to regain himself. He looked down at Oswald, and ran a hand through his thick black hair. “I love you....”

"I love you, too, darling~." Oswald kissed him. "I'm so glad to have you in my campaign~. You'll be a brilliant asset~."

’If he crosses us, I will destroy him...’  
Edward blinked, not hearing those kinds of thoughts in a while, he just simply shrugged it off and continued to pet Oswald’s hair.

After a bit of cleaning up with a handkerchief kept in the bird’s pocket, Oswald escorted his lover outside of the limousine and into his mansion. "Come sleep in my room tonight~.", he said while linking his hands with Edward's. “And every night~.”

Edward blushed slightly, feeling Oswald’s grip on his hand as he was lead into the oh-so familiar mansion. “You won’t punch me in the nose again will yo-“ Edward was half-joking but then he stopped himself and cursed at mentally. “S-Sorry, I wasn’t thinking...”

His comment actually made the other pause and squeeze his hand. "I thought it was a burglar trying to hurt us. I wouldn't have fought you if I knew..." Oswald set his head down, recalling all the times he had hurt his dear friend years ago. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Edward squeezed the man’s hand and let out a sigh. “It’s alright... I know...” He spoke softly as he looked over and saw the man’s head down. “Hey...” He spoke as he lifted up the man’s chin with his hand. “It’s okay... really...”

The nerd brought a smile to his former employer's face. "You're right. Let's get to bed."  
Like all those years ago, he let Edward borrow sleepwear (and let him change openly~). The bird hugged the smart man under the sheets as if he would fly away within any second.  
The following morning, he scheduled them both to a relaxing, stress-free morning. Breakfast in bed, cuddles, kisses, and conversation.


	5. Sex For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a good night's rest and meets a furry friend.

When Edward awoke, he was relaxed, relieved to have waken up not in the asylum. He smiled when he saw Oswald next to him, thinking everything that happened could’ve been a dream, but it wasn’t. It was all too real~.

Oswald's hands slowly clenched at the other man's clothes while he came to consciousness. Those pretty blonde lashes of his fluttered and opened up to look at the gorgeous man beside him. What a dream~. He smiled, leaned over, and stole a good morning kiss. "Morning, handsome~.", he whispered raspily.

“Good morning to you, Oswald~.” He smiled softly as he reached a hand up and caressed the man’s face. “How did you sleep?”

"Blissfully~. Like a child~." He kissed him all over before heard scratching at the door. "Edward!"  
Oswald sighed and excused himself to stand up and open the door for...a bulldog?

Edward sat up, confused as he rubbed his eyes. “Huh?” He got up a little more and took a closer look at Oswald and the dog. “Did you. Did you. Name your dog after me?”

Oswald picked up the mutt and brought him to the bed. "Um-- yes...I guess that shows how much I missed you." The boy chuckled and pet his puppy who sniffed the other man with vigor. Who was this new, funny-smelling stranger??

Edward was seemingly... distant from the dog, looking at the creature with an eyebrow raised, staying still on the bed. “That’s... cute...”

"Who's a good boy~?", he cooed while petting his dog and letting him sit on his lap.

Ed narrowed his eyes at the dog and let out a soft yawn, ignoring the creature entirely.

Oswald turned to his lover at the sound. "Are you tired, darling? You can sleep, if you wish. Olga hasn't made our breakfast yet."

“N-No-I mean. I’m alright, just a little bit... groggy.” He spoke with a small smile as he stretched out his arms.

"Oh, well, come and be near me then~." He smiled and pulled human-Edward closer. "I'll kiss you awake~." Oswald laughed lowly and pressed his lips to the man's head.

Edward blushed, and chuckled softly looking at Oswald. “How lovely, to get kissed by an angel to wake me~.”

"You're the angel~." He replied and gave him more kisses. The bulldog approached Edward and began to lick his hands.

A small smile etched its way onto his features as he was kissed by his lover, but he scowled slightly when he felt the dog lick his hands....  
Was he jealous?

Oswald looked sound and let out an airy laugh. "Edward~.", he cooed and pulled the dog away. "Don't do that~." He planted a kiss onto his furry forehead.

Edward's eyes widened, cheeks blushing red as he grabbed the man’s chin and planted a passionate kiss on the bird’s lips, his heart beating furiously as he did so.

Oswald's cheeks were heated and he smiled. "What was that for, darling~?", he smiled while petting his puppy.

“What? Am I not allowed to kiss you~?” He spoke with a laugh, a grin stretching across his face.

"No, no~. You can kiss me as much as you like~.", he smiled dreamily.  
Then there was a rap at the door. "Mister Kapelput, you are going to come down for breakfast?", asked a heavily accented woman.  
"Edward, the dog and I will be having breakfast in bed. Make three plates, please.", he called back.  
"Three?" The woman sighed. "Of course, Mister Kapelput..."

“Should I go and help?” Edward asked, looking down at the man as he let out another soft yawn.

"No, darling. Olga can take care of it~." Oswald kissed him softly. "Are you feeling comfortable~?"

“Definitely. Beats being locked up in the looney bin.” He spoke with a snort as he laid his head on Oswald’s shoulder.

"Oh, certainly. I'm so glad you're out of there~." He kissed the top of Edward's head while the bulldog slowly fell asleep on his lap.

“How is it that you convinced them that I was, ‘sane’?” He asked with a smile as he looked into Oswald’s eyes.

"Simple. I politely informed the man that if he didn't let go of your charges, that he would loose his job, and I'd appoint another person who will. I also bribed him with a better position.", the Penguin smiled.  
Soon enough, Olga knocked on the door and entered with a tray of three plates. "Oh!", she suddenly gasped at the sight of Ed. "Edvard! Have not seen you in so long!" The woman smiled, setting one of the breakfast plates on the floor for Edward the dog. Oswald readjusted his position on the bed with his pet now out of his lap.

Edward smiled ear-to-ear as he sat up straight and nodded his head up at Olga. “рад тебя видеть.” The man spoke warmly as he smelt the deliciously cooked food.

"Я рад видеть Вас тоже", she smiled warmly and set the bed tray over Oswald's lap. "Enjoy." The woman walked out as Ed's partner fed him the jam toast.

Edward was a bit surprised as he felt the toast go into his mouth, but he bit down and mumbled something incoherent.

Oswald pulled the heated bread back as his partner bit down on it. "What was that, lovely?", he asked while smiling.

“Mmufffing..” The man spoke as he swallowed his food and chuckled softly.

"Hm?", he asked again right before shoving the food back into his mouth with an airy laugh.

Edward groaned as he tried to swallow the food and slap playfully away at Oswald.

His partner giggled happily. "Okay, okay, tell me what you were going to say.", he replied with a smile. The toast was set back down to his plate.

With a roll of his eyes, Edward swallowed the food once more, and cleared his throat. “Well it’s not important now, I lost my train of thought when you shoved toast into my mouth!” The man spoke with a half-joking tone as he smiled and nudged Oswald in a loving manner.

"Aw, I'm sorry." He kissed the lovely man's cheek. "You're intelligent and marvelously talented~. I'm sure you could find your place later."

“Hmmm, maybe~” The man replied as he blushed a bit from the kiss he was given. “Even still, you flatter me, way too much.”

"But it's the truth~. You're the smartest man in all of Gotham~." He pressed more kisses to his face. "Now, open up for scrambled eggs~."

“But mooooooommm~” The man replied with a goofy closed eyed laugh as he gently shoved away Oswald’s hands.

Oswald steadied his hands and set the fork back down onto the plate. "A-Alright, then...", he said with the clearing of his throat. "Do you like bacon?"

“Haven’t had it in a while, not since I was locked up in Arkham..” He looked down at the man’s plate. “Code meaning: yes I like it, now give me some... oh! Please. Please?”

Oswald quickly smiled and giggled. “Okay, open up~.” The man fed his partner the strip of perfectly crispy bacon, satisfied to see Ed chew down on proper food. He was so skinny… "So, tell me-- how was it like to kill for the first time?", he smiled sweetly as if it were normal conversation.

“Exhilarating.” The man blurted out suddenly, an evil look appearing on his face as he folded his hands.

"Mm. I bet you were a good little killer, too~." Oswald kissed his cheek. "Guess who's going to have Moretti all to himself~?"

Eyes widening, and a smirk painting onto his lips, Edward looked into Oswald’s eyes. “You still have Moretti~?” He spoke darkly, his voice thick like honey.

"Of course I do. He's barely surviving on Edward's leftovers.", the bird smiled. "After I knew you were in Arkham, I decided to keep him here for you."

A soft, sadistic chuckle spilled from the former Arkham inmates throat as he wrapped an arm around Oswald’s waist. “How thoughtful of you, Mr. Penguin~.”

"But not today, love. I want you to relax and feel like a king right now. Moretti can wait~." A few more kisses were planted upon his face.

’You won’t be able to wait....’  
Edward’s face twitched as he just brushed off the thought and placed a kiss on the man’s head.

"Now finish eating with me. I made sure to ask Olga to extra season it so you'd taste how delicious it is~." Oswald speared a waffle and ripped off part of it to feed Ed.

“Oh~? You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” He spoke softly as he gave a really sweet smile, but his eyes were still filled with something dark and sadistic.

"Of course, I am~." He giggled and put the fork to his partner's lips. 

Edward hummed softly to himself as he was fed by his lover, making sure to keep prolonged eye contact with Oswald as he ate. A small smile on his face.

Oswald noticed the eye contact and blushed, lashes looking down and conveying a flustered feeling. "Why are you staring at me~?", he smiled.

“Because you’re beautiful~.” He spoke simply, sweetly, leaning over to tilt his chin up. “I’m just so enveloped in the art I’m staring at~.”

Oswald's piercing blue eyes widened and sparkled with admiration. His face turned red and he tried to look away shyly. "You're so sweet, darling~."

Edward noticed this, and let out a soft chuckle as he leaned down and kissed the man on the nose. “I’m just being honest~.”

His lip twitched up in a dreamy smile as he looked up at his beautiful partner. A small breath escaped him while he looked back up at his romantic, perfect Edward.  
After finishing breakfast, Olga came in the clean up and the bulldog came back up onto the bed to snuggle himself on Oswald's lap.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” The man asked out of curiosity as he laid back down on the bed, arms crossed behind his head.

"Whatever you wish. Today is solely for my favourite man to relax and have whatever he wishes~." Oswald pet Edward while simultaneously petting his lover's hair.

His cheeks got a little red at the words, and his eyelashes fluttered. “You’re way too nice to me...”

"Nonsense~. I'm treating you how you should be treated~."

Ed’s face just got redder as he averted his eyes from Oswald and got rather flustered. Much like how he had made Oswald himself earlier get flustered.

Oswald stroked his chin with one of his fingers. "Are you getting shy on me, Ed~?", he smiled and pet him like a puppy.

“N-Not at all...” He spoke with a stutter as he slowly turned his head back and made eye contact.

"Mhm~, sure you aren't~." He slowly set Edward on the floor, who waddled about to explore the new scents in the bedroom. Oswald slowly moved his legs and began to straddle Edward's lap. "Do you remember our first time together~? How you wanted to suck my cock after I got hard for your performance~?"

Edward became beet red at this point. He gulped and turned his head away slightly. When remembering, it was his alter that did the dirty deed, and Edward, in a sense, sat back in his mind and watched everything with awe. The way Oswald’s body moved, the way he moaned when he was being sucked off~. Absentmindedly, Ed bit his lip while thinking about it.

Oswald leaned down and bit his neck. "I know you do~. You're a good boy, aren't you~? You're my beautiful private show~."

‘Good boy? Oh he’s hilarious~ you’re anything but good~.’  
Ed’s face twitched as he let out a shaky sigh, his chest feeling hot and heavy.

Oswald's hand reached down and slapped his fat ass. "I love your behind~. So plump and firm just for me~." The man squeezed it tight.

When his ass was slapped, Edward arched his back and let out a sharp breath.

"Mm~. You like that huh~?" His hand slapped down a few more times. "Tell me how much you want it, big guy~."

“It’s so early to get, frisky, Oswald~.” The man purred through gritted teeth, his pants beginning to get a little tight.

The man slowly and falsely realized the reason being Ed’s shy persona, and he pulled back, a hot wash of shame coming over him. "R-Right, sorry..." he removed himself from Edward and rubbed his bad knee. "I should've held back a little..."

Edward laid there for a minute, panting slightly as he felt his cock ache slightly. He looked down and blushed, sitting up quickly and covering his pants. “I-It’s fine!”

"No, no, you're right it's too early.", he replied. "I should let you rest..."

‘Hard to rest, when you have something like that poking out of your pants-‘  
“No! It’s fine. You’re alright, Oswald..” The man spoke as he grabbed his arm.

Oswald flinched and looked to Edward. "Are you sure? I don't want to exhaust you..."

“Oswald...” He spoke softly, stroking the man’s arm with his hand. He didn’t know the right words to say, so he decided to let his actions speak louder than words ever could. With Oswald’s wand still in his arm, he placed a few soft kisses on his wrist, then slowly but surely moved up and kissed more of the man.

Mr. Cobblepot blushed and kept still under the cool sheets, allowing his lover to kiss his skin and the soft fabric of his robe. "E-Ed..." he said nothing more, just observing the behavior.

Edward didn’t reply, he just continued with his kisses, getting to the man’s neck and placing soft, long, drawn out kisses on the skin.

Oswald sucked in a small breath and set his hand over the hip of the other. "D-Darling, are you certain you want this~?"

Ed wrapped an arm around the man’s waist, and kissed Oswald’s cheek softly. “Mhm~.” The man hummed out as his eyes fluttered open and looked into his lover’s eyes.

"...Will you let Edward out and lock the door, darling?", he asked with a hand brushing over his cheek.

“But I don’t want to move~.” He whined playfully as he placed another peck on the man’s cheek. With hesitation, Edward unwrapped his arm from Oswald and stood up. He went over to the door and opened it up all the way, catching the attention of the dog, who sauntered out of the room. A snort came out of the lengthy man’s mouth as he smirked and shut the door, and locked it.

Oswald readjusted his body as to not hurt his bad leg-- which had, of course, gotten worse over the years. "What do you want to do together, handsome~?", he smiled mischievously.

Edward leaned his back against the door, crowing his hands behind himself as he eyed Oswald up and down. “Hmmm~.” He hummed out softly as he slowly began to approach his lover. “I don’t know, Mr. Penguin~.” Teasing words, coming from a teasing man as he leaned over the bed and smirked with ease.

Oswald hummed and grabbed him by his robe's collar to kiss those teasing lips. "Why don't you and I begin with you on my lap~?", he suggested.

“Mm, that sounds, lovely~.” Edward replied seamlessly, as he slowly brought himself back onto the bed, hovering over Oswald, as he gently sat down on his lap, avoiding the bad leg. “Like this~?”

"Perfect~.", he commented and supported his lover by his behind. "Today is your day, darling~. Let me know your deepest desires~."

With a soft hum, Edward wrapped his lengthy arms around Oswald’s back and pulled the two closer together, a loving gaze in his eyes as he smiled. “Hmmm....~”

"Are you just going to stare at me all day~?", he smiled and caressed his cheek gently.

“Do you not like it?” The man inquired as he took one hand away and took off his glasses, placing them on the bed. 

"No I--" 

He looked back up at Oswald and leaned in suddenly, pressing his lips to the others. Edward ran his hand up Oswald’s back, while reaching his free hand up to cup the man’s cheek.

"Mhh~." He moaned and used his free hand to grope his fat ass.

When he felt Oswald’s hand grab his ass, he let out a soft groan and pulled himself back slightly, lips now only a few inches apart.

Oswald leaned up only to capture his lips again. "Tell me what you want~. I'll give it to you~."

Edward's eyelashes fluttered as he let out a soft sigh. “C-Can you.. C-Can you..” Edward seemed flustered, but he grabbed Oswald’s hand and placed it on his chest, sliding it down slowly to his pants.

"You want me to touch you, darling~?", he smiled and rubbed his V-line. That tease~.

Ed bit his lip, cheeks turning red as he grew rather embarrassed. He nodded his head in reply and looked at Oswald with wanting eyes.

"Tell me how much you want it~.", he smiled and rubbed him a little lower, centimeters under the hem of his boxers.

“You already know how much I want it~.” Edward spoke up suddenly with a deep growl, cheeks still red as he gave the man a soft subtle smirk, the embarrassment instantly washing away.

Oswald gasped at his sudden change of behavior. "Riddler~?", he asked cautiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun... dun?


	6. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddler makes a special appearance.

Edward blinked softly, he felt his body freeze, and could hear a scoff in his brain. He looked to the side and saw the man in the corner of the room, arms crossed.  
‘He’s kidding, right~?’  
Edward just shook it off and took Oswald by the collar, forcing his lips onto his to shut him up.

Oswald looked up and gaped lightly. "I-Is it him--you? It's been so long since I've seen Riddler..." he gently pawed at the man's clothes. "I remember y--he was very confident..."

Riddler was now behind Edward, standing, looming over his figure, staring down at Oswald, but of course Oswald couldn’t see this.  
‘Say my name... one more time...’  
He mumbled out, Edward flinched slightly when he heard the man’s low voice in his head, his ears beginning to ring slightly, as his grip tightened around Oswald’s collar.

Oswald hitched his breath and looked up at his lover. "D-Darling?", he asked and placed a warm, tender hand over his cheek.

’Say it.’  
Edward’s eyes snapped close as he loosened his hold on the man’s collar, his ears ringing even more. “O-Oswald..”

"Is something wrong?" He sat up and held the man closer. "Do you have a headache?" His hands stroked his brunette locks as a way to relax his friend.

“D-Don’t.. Say.. his..” He cut himself off as he felt a large surge of pain overtake his head, his body went stiff as he leaned into Oswald’s touch, using him as support.

"E-Ed??" He held the man closer and did his very best to soothe the individual. "What is wrong? Are you okay??" Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.

Ed was loosing the battle in his mind, Riddler’s voice kept booming in his ears as he fell into Oswald’s lap and let out a shaky sigh.

"Ed? Ed!??" He started to panick. What was wrong with his darling? Oswald moved him so he was lying down against the pillows while the bird flailed out of bed and limped towards the door. "Olga! Come over, right now, this instant!", he shrieked across the hall right before coming to the man's side. "E-Ed, I don't understand..."

“M-My h-h-head...” He muttered in pain as he gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Oswald’s arm.

"What's wrong with your head?", he whispered, holding the boy close. "D-Did I do something wrong by mentioning Riddler?"  
Olga walked in with a first aid, speaking in Russian to the other.

’There we go~.’  
With the name slipping from Oswald’s mouth again, Edward was lost into the back of his mind and was no longer in control. The man sat up slowly, rubbing his temples as he replied seamlessly in Russian to Olga, saying he was fine and just had a minor headache.

Oswald wasn't completely convinced. "A-Are you sure, darling? You looked like you were in terrible pain..."

Slowly, The man nodded his head, continuing to rub his temples as he kept his eyes closed. “I’m fine now, it was just a little migraine is all.”

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need anything, my darling?", he get his hands on him for support, worried that at any moment something bad could happen.

“воды?” He asked softly, leaning into the support Oswald was giving to him.

Oswald held him closely, rubbing his back and fluffy hair with care. Olga stood up and walked down to the kitchen for his water. "Ed-- do you need anything? I want to help you as much as I can."

The second Olga left the room, the lengthy man sat up with ease, no longer using Oswald to lean on. His eyes fluttered open, they were dark, menacing as he looked down and into the shorter man’s eyes. “Oh, no. I’m fine. Honest~”

"E-Ed? What--" he huffed and looked back. "Were you faking the whole time!? I was worried about you, darling!" He held the man's hands while looking confused and angry.

“Oh, no. Edward was in some pain, but I feel just fine..~” The man purred with ease as he squeezed Oswald’s hands in return.  
“Say... did you miss me, Mr, Penguin~?”

Oswald gaped and gasped before pulling the Riddler close in a tight hug. "Oh, darling! I missed you so, so much~... You scared me-- Is Edward alright?" Oswald pet him and brushed his hair to the side lovingly.

“Mmm. He’s fine..” He muttered out, not hugging the man back as Oswald embraced him.

"Are you sure? He looked like he was having a terrible migraine. Poor thing..." Oswald held the Riddler's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

“He’s fine.” He spoke simply, observing Oswald as he kissed his hand. “It happens a lot.”

"Can you bring him out, please? I-I just want to make sure. I promise, I'll talk to you in a minute, Riddler.

“Hm... no.” He spoke bluntly, cocking an eyebrow as he took his hand away from Oswald.

"P-- Please?", he asked. Olga came in with the water. "Sorry, Mister Kapelput!", he quickly apologized to her employer. "I brought aspirin also for headache." 

“I want to chat with you, just a bit more, if you don’t mind.” He spoke calmly, looking over at Olga and saying a quick, ‘thank you.’ in Russian.

She left quickly as Oswald looked to Riddler with a creasing brow. "I can speak with you later, I just want to make sure that Ed is okay. I want to hear it from him..."

“You always did care about him more...” He spoke as he stood up from the bed, and brushed his shoulders off.

"What? No, that's not true--" he stood up and limped quickly to be in front of him. "Ed was in pain, I have to make sure my darling is okay..."

“He’s fine. He just struggles to maintain control, is all.” He spoke as he glanced down at Oswald, eyebrow raised.

"I want to hear it from him. Please let him speak..."

Riddler glared, eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel and stepped away. “You want to risk hurting him further? Be my guest. Say his name.”

"W-What? I could hurt him??", he gasped and held onto the collar of his own robe.

“Mmmm. He’s fine.” He dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Riddler!", he growled. "I've had enough of your bratty behavior! Let me see Ed!"

“Bratty~?” He question as he leaned over to reach Oswald’s level. “Says the one who stomped all over me, then suddenly after five years, desperately wants me back as if nothing happened.”

"I left you for your safety! I hurt myself as much as I hurt you! I loved you then and I still love you-- both of you-- now!" He huffed and looked back to the Riddler with glossy eyes. "Let Edward out, now."

“I don’t love you, I loathe you.” . The man spat suddenly, fury in his eyes as he turned away and let out a huff. “Ed is so foolish, honestly.”

Oswald's heart stopped. "You..." his eyes overwhelmed with tears. "Y-You can't say that..." he started to chuckle. "...you're lying...you're a liar! You love me!" He came forward and hugged the other softly. "You told me first. You care about me I know you do, you ca-can't lie!"

“And how did you reciprocate those feelings, Oswald?” He spoke through gritted teeth. “You left me to rot, for 5. Years.” He spoke, his tone still pointed but sad nonetheless.

"I let you go because I love you! I knew that if I had taken you in as my partner that you would have been taken from me, and you would’ve been killed! I couldn't have that!" He felt tears fall down his face. "But we have each other now. You and I will make the best team imaginable..."

“Edward may still love you, but I don’t know, how I feel.” He spoke harshly, though he didn’t push Oswald away as he was being hugged.

"Riddler, I love you...please-- you can't not love me too." He squeezed his body and looked up at him. "You and I are destined to be together. You asked me if I believed in fate..."

“Then you told me to leave you alone...” He spoke back, his voice softer, but his face still somewhat-firm.

"To protect you. I couldn't have you killed-- I couldn't run that risk--"

“I can take care of myself!” Riddler cut off abruptly, eyebrows ceased as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Really? You could take care of yourself if you get shot? Poisoned? Kidnapped and tortured? I don't know how long you've been in Gotham, but people will go to great lengths to threaten the weaknesses of people in power."

“Weakness?” The man scoffed with a dry chuckle. He stepped back from Oswald, not daring to look at him. “I would’ve been fine, Oswald.” He spat as he rubbed his temples. “You think I’m a helpless child, but I know how to survive, I know how to take care of myself.”

"That doesn't matter! The risk is still in place! You have no idea how many people in my life I've lost, despite everything I thought and how much I tried to protect them!"

Riddler looked away, eyes narrowed as he seethed in and externally.

"Exactly. That's what I thought.", he exhaled. "...Riddler...." he came closer to the man and reached up to caress his cheek. "...things have changed now. We can finally be together...."

The man flinched slightly at the man’s touch, but kept his stance firm. “What has changed? I killed some people, yet you still see me as a child who needs to be protected..”

"Of course I want you protected. Why wouldn't I care about you?", he kissed his cheek softly. "You are my light, my everything. I want you safe..."

“That’s not the point.” His voice grew a bit softer, but he still wouldn’t look down at Oswald.

"Then-- look at me, Riddler-- Then what is your point?"

Hesitated at first, slowly the man looked down at Oswald, and took in a breath. “Don’t treat me like I’m useless, like I can’t handle anything. If I get hurt, it’s my fault, my mess. I-I don’t need help. Oswald— I want you, to treat me like a man, rather than a boy..”

"I know you aren't useless, my darling. I'm just worried about you… I don't want you to get hurt..." Oswald sighed. "Alright, then… I'll do my best to put more trust in you… but no one must find out about us..."

The man let out a sigh, followed by a slow nod as he looked down at Oswald.  
‘We would be better off unencumbered, Oswald...’  
He thought to himself, but the words didn’t come out of his mouth.

He held one of Riddler's hands and kissed the back of it. "I love you, Riddler. No matter what."

The man blinked, his eyelashes fluttering as he let out a soft chuckle, still not meeting Oswald’s gaze entirely.

"There's my lovely man's laughter~." He kissed the Riddler's wrist and smiled sweetly up at him.

Riddler finally made eye contact with Oswald, his face softening even more as he saw the man’s sweet smile.

Oswald wiped away his own tears and leaned in, hugging his second lover. "Let us go back to bed, now."

The man nodded simply, feeling the warmth from Oswald’s hug. He then in a swift moment, lifted up the bird into his arms, and carried him bridal style towards the bed, being sure to mind his leg.

Oswald nearly shrieked from how surprised he was. "E-Ed, you don't have to..." How could someone of his stature even be that strong??

The man just hummed softly In response, placing his lover down onto the bed with ease.

Oswald held onto him and pulled him close. "What sorts of thoughts are brewing in that brilliant mind of yours, hm~?"

“Hmm~ you’d like to know, wouldn’t you~?” He spoke back to the man, running a hand through his hair.

The Penguin hummed with a smile at his lover's affections. "I would~. Why don't you tell me, friend?"

“I haven’t gotten to talk to you in so long...” He spoke in a hushed voice, running his hand back through Oswald’s hair, but then trailing it down his neck and to his chest.

"I know, darling~. I missed you ever so much~. Tell me all about your time in between then and now~."


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another romp in the hay... or is this a new sensation?

“It was.. dreadful without you...” The man spoke with a soft voice, he looked into Oswald’s eyes and smirked softly. “I did some equally dreadful things to try and fill the void...~”

"Oh? Tell me about it, darling.", he replied with clear interest. What kinds of dreadful things did his favourite man do over him~?

“You probably already heard about it in the news...” Riddler began, a serious look on his face. “Edward wanted to forget you ever existed, so he tried to pursue Kristen again. He saw she was in a relationship, one that was abusive, and tried to intervene. Which, ended up in him stabbing the man several times in the abdomen— Kristen, she saw the whole thing. He didn’t have the heart to kill her, so I did. Then I made the bodies disappear, and tried to blame the deaths on Jim Gordon..” He finished with ease as he let a smirk come onto his once static face. “I must say, it was absolutely riveting to watch her squirm~.”

"My, my~." He ran a hand over his chest. "What a handsome and strong man you are~. Tell me how it felt~."

“Beautiful~.” He purred out as he watched the man’s hand closely. “Ed was devastated, but then he also felt the change~.”

"Do you plan to kill again~?.", he smiled widely. 

“I hope to have a little more creative freedom with future experiences.” The man commented with a wave of his hand, a smile on his face.

"You can have all of that and more with Moretti, gorgeous~." Oswald pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it slowly and nipping at his bottom lip. "I'd love to see your brilliant mind in action~."

“Mmm~ Mr. Penguin~.” The man replied with a sly tone as he wrapped an arm around the man. “You’d get off on me torturing someone~?” He asked with a mocking tone, smirk still on his lips.

"Maybe~.", he teased in a flirtatious manner. "I could honestly get turned on by you doing anything, my darling~." Petting Riddler's hair was one of Oswald's favourite things, and so he continued to do it.

“Mmmm~ I missed your flattery~.” He teased right back, letting his eyes droop slowly as he felt Oswald’s fingers go through his hair.

"I missed your presence~. You put me at such ease~." The man continued to preen him like a pet and caress his lovely hair.

“Oh? Well I’m glad~.” His reply was smooth like butter as he let out a soft, sweet, sigh.

"Do you like that, Riddler~?", he said while somehow putting husk in his otherwise nasally voice. It may not be as charming and relaxing as Riddler's so easily was, but there was a clearly tone shift.

“Mmmhmmm~.” Riddler hummed seductively in response as his eyes fluttered open to look up at Oswald.

"Such a good boy~.", he smiled, continuing to pet him like a dog and kiss his neck and cheeks.

“Oswald~.” The man moaned out softly under his breath, his skin feeling hot and flushed.

"You like that, don't you~? You like being my good boy~?" He bit down on his neck and left a definite bruise among the others that were beginning to fade.

“Mmmf-~!” Riddler dug his hands into the man’s back, trembling softly as he felt the man’s bites on his neck.

"Tell me, Riddler~." He sucked on the skin and flinched at the pressure against his back.

“I like it, perhaps-hmm! A bit too much~.” The man responded with a breathless voice.

Oswald continued leaving hickeys all over his skin. "Show me how much of a good boy you are~."

The man let out a deep groan, his voice filling up the room more and more with each sound of pleasure that escaped his throat, and along with the throes of bliss, his pants were also growing unbearably tight~.

"I love you, Riddler~.", he moaned purposefully into his ear right before sharply thrusting his hips against the other.

A sharp groan erupted from the lengthy man’s mouth, his back arching slightly at the friction. “Do that again~.” He demanded in a husky tone, breath ragged.

Oswald gladly thrust into him again. "Does my good boy like being pleasured~? Does my good boy want something~?"

“You know what I want, Oswald, you know what I’ve wanted from the very beginning~” He purred out as he sat up and took Oswald into his lap. “I want you, Mr. Penguin~.”

"Do you, now~?", he teased and leaned towards the bedside table, looking for something in the drawer. In the meantime, he pressed and rubbed his behind against the ex-stripper.

“Mmmm~ I’ve always wanted you~.” He spoke with a seductive growl, biting his lips as he felt Oswald rub against him.

He smiled and took out a box of condoms with lubricant. "How much do you want me, darling~?"

“I’d fucking kill to have you and only you~.” His voice had a bite to those words as he leaned in and kissed the man greedily.

"Mmh~, good boy~." He began to undress himself and help undress the alter.

The taller man watched with lust-filled eyes as Oswald undressed himself, the sight was breathtaking.

When the two men were finally fully naked, their scars and blemishes and imperfections put on display for each other. The bird noticed the ones on his perfect partner and frowned. He decided to ask later. Spoiling the mood would be one of the worst decisions he could have made. Oswald lowered his face to sit in between the young man's legs. His tongue quickly left a wet stripe along Riddler's cock until his tongue dragged down to his sack and even lower towards his entrance.

No words came from the alters mouth as he just watched in awe, a soft groan getting stuck in his throat as he felt the man’s tongue on his body.

"So beautiful~.", he praised and slowly poked his tongue into his tight hole.

“D-Don’t tease me, Oswald-!” The man covered his mouth with his fist, biting down to try and keep his noises down.

"Who said I was teasing~?", he smiled and spread the man's cheeks further to start slipping his tongue inside.

The man mumbled underneath his breath, shoving his fist farther in his mouth as his body twitched with pleasure.

His tongue continued to prod and pleasure while hands rubbed his thigh and stroked his cock. Oswald needed to please his only man as much as possible.

Riddler shut his eyes tightly, a small groan releasing from his throat as his hand fell from his mouth and to his side, his head was cocked slightly to the side as he bit his lip.

After minutes of this, Oswald raised his head and licked his lips, now applying the small bottle of lubricant to his fingers and pressing them against Ed's slightly stretched hole. "How would you feel if I broke you~?", he asked with a smile. "If I pleasured your tight self so much you could barely handle it~?"

A shaky sigh left Riddler’s upturned lips, some strands of hair falling onto his face as he looked down at Oswald, his eyes half lidded and filled with lust. “Well, Mr. Penguin~.” He began as he ran a hand through his own hair, the hunger in his eyes burning. “I would love nothing more~ .”

The tips of his fingers slipped inside. "Is that so, darling~?"

“Mmmmhmm-!” The man moaned out, licking his lips as he watched Oswald.

His partner smiled and carefully observed his face. Those two fingers of his pushed in halfway slowly, and then pulled out, and then pushed in again. The Penguin happily finger-fucked the Riddler at a ridiculously teasing pace.

“Haaaah-! O-Oswald-!” The boy gasped out, his voice breathy and a bit higher than it normally was as he gripped onto the bed sheets harshly as he felt the pleasure soaring up through his veins.

Oh, he made such sweet sounds~. "Moan more for me~.", the powerful bird demanded, continuing to move slowly. Riddler deserved a slow love-making, not just a quick fuck.

Riddler continued to let out sweet, sweet moans, hands gripping harder as he grinder himself onto the fingers that entered his greedy hole.

"Good boy, Riddler~. You love getting fingered, don't you~? Yes you do~. Yes you do~.", he cooed at him like a dog and finally increased the speed on his hand, he watched the shift in the man's demeanor with a smile. At every instant he saw increased pleasure on the Riddler's face, he applied what he wanted soon after. His darling deserved to have everything they wanted, including this.

With every moment, Riddler felt like he was on a high that only Oswald could put him on. Pure bliss flowing like the blood that was in his veins, mouth gape open wide and letting out sweet, sweet groans, moans and gasps. He wanted all of Oswald to ravage him, and no one else. “O-Oswald~!”

"Good boy~.", he continued to praise. The moans made his cock throb harder against Riddler's naked thigh, and after a while he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
The dark-haired man hovered over his body instead of just being near the end. "I wish to ravage you~." He confessed with the tip of his cock brushing against his loosened hole.

Riddler felt a shiver go up his spine, eyelashes fluttering as he reached his hands up and grasped Oswald’s shoulder. He felt the tip of the man’s cock brush against his ass and looked up into the man’s eyes. “Do it~.” He breathed against his lips, pure and utter want and hunger dripping from the two simple words.

Oswald pressed both their lips together in a starved, brutal kiss. "I love you, darling~.", he breathed and reached by the bedside for the box of condoms.  
After applied two to their own respective cocks, Oswald slowly pushed into the man's greedy hole, all while keeping their foreheads pressed together. Edward may have been five years starved of this sort of pleasure, but for Oswald, it had been almost eight. And this, technically, would’ve been a first.

Utterly breathless, Riddler closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he finally felt the feeling of Oswald pushing inside of him. “Ahh-! Oswald~” He moaned out softly, his upper lip twitching slightly as he gripped a bit harder onto Oswald’s shoulders.

Oswald supported his body and panted softly while letting them both adjust. Moments after, his hips slowly thrust inside him. "Oh, darling~. You're so tight~."

Not being able to respond with coherent words, the man just bit his lip, feeling a bit of pain at how big Oswald was, but that sensation was being washed over with something more blissful, which caused him to let out a throaty groan.

"I'm sure you love it, don't you~", he panted and tucked his pointed nose in the crook of his neck. His hips penetrated deeply, but at a slow and romantic level.

“It feels... better than I could’ve... ever imagined..~” He panted our harshly, his breath seemingly leaving him as he arched his back and groaned.

"Do you want me to slow down, darling~?", he asked and caressed his beautiful body.

“No, it’s alright~.” He replied, his voice rough as he looked up and into Oswald’s eyes.

"Mmh~." He sped up a little for his own pleasure. "Anything you wish, darling~. You deserve the world~."

“Mmm~!” The man moaned through gritted teeth as he blushed softly at Oswald’s words.

"Lovely~." He praised and kissed Riddler's throat.

Riddler’s cock twitched at that word, he bit his lip and felt his cheeks grow hot. “Oswald~.”

"Yes, my darling~?" He nibbled of the skin and threatened to give him a third hickey. His hips were trying so hard not to go any faster.

“Go faster~.” He responded, a smirk coming on his lips as he looked at how Oswald would react.

"Are you certain?" He asked. The bird was practically teasing as he slowly sped up inside his lanky-limbed boy.

“Yes, god yes~!” He practically moaned out as he felt the pace beginning to change, slowly but surely.

With that said, Oswald slammed into his lover. His hands continued to caress his body affectionately as moans and skin slapping filled the room. "Oh, Riddler~.", he moaned into his ear. One of his hands slipped down to his abandoned cock and slowly pleasured him there as well.

When Oswald put his hand on Riddler’s cock, a louder moan escaped his throat. Both areas now on fire with pleasure as he rolled his hips each time Oswald slammed into him.

"Fuck~!" He thrust into him deeper and harder, moans happily escaping him and filling the room. "Oh, darling, I'm close~!"

“K-Keep going~!” He nearly screamed out as he moaned at each time Oswald slammed into him. “I’m gonna c-cum~!”

Oswald suddenly stopped, panting hard and looking straight in his eyes. "Tell me you love me~...", he begged from the man.

Riddler let out a shaky breath, eyes sparkling as he traveled his hands from Oswald’s shoulders to his neck, wrapping his arms around loosely. “Oswald~...” He began as he pulled Mr. Penguin down, so that their lips were now slightly brushing over his own. “I love you~.” He whispered lovingly, finally pressing his lips to Oswald after the words were spoken.

The man moaned into the kiss, happily devouring him right before fucking his brains out. His hips moved so fast, he had to screw his own eyes shut and furrow his brow with a loud, high-pitched moan. Oswald came inside his condom, breath panting against his lover's lips.

Riddler soon finished after, his entire body tingling as he let out a hefty moan and also screwed his eyes shut as his orgasm washed over his system.

Oswald left lazy kisses over Riddler's sweaty body. Minutes after they both calmed down, he pulled out and tied up both of their condoms to throw away in the small trash can he kept near the bedside table. With that taken care of, the bird crawled back into bed with the alter close to his chest. "You were amazing~. And beautiful~."

“You’re flattery has really grown on me~.” The man responded softly, voice tired as he wrapped his arms around Oswald. “Don’t leave me again...” He muttered under his breath as he pulled the man closer into his embrace.

"Never, darling~. Never, ever again~." Oswald kissed his head and leaned against the pillows with a sigh. Doing that had taken up so much energy. The man felt his lashes grow heavy and flutter down drowsily.

“Goodnight... Oswald...” The man mumbled quietly, also feeling sleep come upon him as his eyelids felt heavy, in only a matter of minutes, Riddler had fallen asleep.


	8. New Day Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this doesn't bore you, since it is the same exact events as in the episode

The man took a heavy nap for about an hour until he heard heavy knocking at his door. "Mister Kapelput! There is important news!", Olga exclaimed, bringing Oswald out of his slumbered state.  
"I-I'll be right there!", he called and got out of bed while tucking Ed back into it. The man reached into his closer and began to change into one of his three piece suits-- a new one that was most likely conceived in the years he and Edward were apart. "I recommend that you stay in bed, Mr. Nygma.", he said in an oddly formal and protective tone. "But you're welcome to join me in this matter at any time." Once the man was fully dressed, he limped out of the room and closed the door.

Grogginess in his system, Edward’s eyes fluttered open slightly, and caught sight of Oswald leaving the room. He couldn’t really make out exactly what he was saying, but he just gave a curt nod and laid his head back down, wanting to get in a few more minutes of sleep..  
After a bit more time had passed, Edward made himself get up out of the bed and clean everything up. Making the bed, then he proceeded to change out of his attire and into something new. He called Olga and managed to get some simple attire, a nice white button down, accompanied by some nice, perfectly fitting black dress pants, a matching black tie, and a dark green vest. He combed and slicked back his hair, and finished off his look with his glasses, which he’s picked up from the foot of Oswald’s bed. Once done, he asked Olga to take him to where Oswald was.

Olga requested a car for Edward, leading to way towards Oswald's location. It was a speech in front of city hall, with both the Penguin and Aubrey James. They spoke passionately about issues facing the monsters in Gotham, Riddler's partner obviously having the upper hand. By the end of it, the people were cheering and the news were clamoring to interview them both.  
"Mr. Cobblepot, today is election day, what are you expecting from the results?"  
"I expect the people to make the right decision and chose the leader that they believe is good for them.", he smiled as he told his response. The people of Gotham loved him, that was clear.

Edward had stepped out of the car the minute the driver had gotten to the location. He did his best to somewhat blend into the crowd as he heard Oswald’s impassioned speech. His eyes filling with admiration at the sight of how professional and astute he looked. At his last response, the people surrounding him cheered the man’s name, clapped and cried with admiration. A small smile came to Edward’s face as he gave a few claps here and there.

Finally, that talk was over, and Oswald was escorted to the car Edward came out of. He sighed inside, adjusting his cuffs with a smile. "I should go out to get him a suit...", he spoke to himself.

Edward caught up with Oswald a few minutes later, letting himself into the car and nodding to the man in a, “professional” sort of manner as he sat down and crossed his legs. “Very impassioned speech, Mr. Cobblepot.”

The man gasped and smiled. "Riddler~!" He kissed his cheek while they drove off. "I didn't know you came to the address. How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

“I’m feeling perfectly fine.” He responded with a smile, eyebrow raised. “You really stumped Mr. James, the crowd seemed to love you.”

"Yes, they did. I'm very hopeful in my win for today. Speaking of which, I should get you an outfit. Everyone on my team should be properly dressed."

“Agreed.” He returned simply, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs. “Wouldn’t want your reputation to be tarnished due to my lack of dress.”

"Certainly. Thank God my tailor is still alive and in business. He should still have your measurements stored away from years ago. In the mean time, you may want to readjust to your new living space and be in support of my campaign." The man had a gleaming smile. "I have a photoshoot to do."

A soft chuckle came from the man’s mouth as he gave another curt nod. He looked to Oswald and his eyes scanned over his suit. He reached out and fixed the man’s collar that was only slightly out of place, then brought his hands back down to his sides. “You’ll do great, Mr. Cobblepot.”

"Thank you. I appreciate your input." Oswald leaned forward to kiss his beloved partner.  
Hours later, nearing the afternoon, Oswald, Edward, and a few others in his campaign gathered near the living room of his large estate. Oswald was taking photos while a beefy individual conducted some shady practices.  
The mayoral candidate approached the now suited Edward from behind with a smile. "I must say, you are looking quite the dapper fellow!" His skin was touched up with toner and his hair was slicked back. His smile reached his eyes, love filling the blue-green orbs while looking at his secret lover. Those eyes looked back down to his new suit. "I had Mr. Lundy guess on the jacket size. I hope it fits." His expression now grew worried, the sounds of calls and bustling individuals all around.

“It’s perfect.” The man responded with a reassuring smile. His eyes darted towards the individual who was up to some, “shady” things. He figured after his brief talk with Oswald, he would do a little of investigating.

Oswald smiled bashfully. "I'm glad, but it's just a suit."

“You’re too modest, Mr. Cobblepot.” Right as he said that, he could hear some more chatter bustling, and his gaze reared back towards where something fishy was taking place.

"Is something the matter? Your attention seems to be on something else. I was hoping to introduce something to you." He felt giddy over this little surprise.

Riddlers eyes snapped back onto Oswald as he shook his head. “Apologies, my attention isn’t elsewhere. I’m just trying to count for everything, make sure all goes right for your election process.”

"Of course. I appreciate your input. I'm glad to have you on my team. You know, I was once in Arkham-- before I met you-- and I believe that it has made us both stronger." He leaned over the tall man and revealed two framed papers. "Which is why I had our release certificates framed!"

The man’s lips upturned into a big grin, before revealing his teeth. A chuckle escaped his throat as he looked at the certificates. “Wow, that’s amazing Oswald!” He exclaimed, becoming just as giddy as Oswald was.

"A reminder of past struggles and new beginnings.", he smiled back. Those blonde eyelashes of his fluttered softly.

The feeling of wanting to grab the man and give him a sweet passionate kiss had to be wiped from his mind as he nodded and admired the handy-work of how the certificates were framed.

"I suppose you could call me a sentimentalist~.", he grinned, heart aching for banter with his secret partner.

“It’s lovely~.” He responded in a low, yet sweet loving voice, making sure no one else would overhear and think something was up with the two of them.

The same large, bulky man with a fake hand approached the two of them. "You all set, boss?", he asked the Penguin. His expression made it obvious he disliked the more carefree and flirting manner of the two. "Busy day today."

“Who were those people you were speaking with?” Edward chirped up, smile still present on his face as he looked over at Butch.

Oswald's smile fell slightly while the other man gave him a look. "Don't worry 'bout it.", he squinted.  
The shorter one looked in between the two and frowned. "Come now, Butch, play nice. We're all on the same team here. Right?" He smiled and leaned forward with a giggle. "My team~." The man limped away.  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.", Butch responded, looking at Edward the whole time. He leaned forward with a low whisper. "You keep your nose outta my business, pretty boy.", he warned the Riddler.

The man’s eyes grew dark, a smirk morphing it’s way onto his face as he saw Butch begin to turn away. “Yea.... sure. Whatever you say.” He spoke with a low voice, a sly look on his face as Butch turned back around to give him one last look.

Later in the day, everyone was scheduled to attend Cobblepot's final, closing speech before the votes would be tallied. He had a strong influence and a strong voice as he spoke. He was surely going to win. Edward, or Riddler rather, had the pleasure of standing just beside his lover.  
"My beloved mother...", he spoke. "...always believed in me. Even when I doubted myself, she held firm." He pointed into the crowd. "Seeing all your bright faces reminds that there is nothing you cannot do if you put your mind to it."  
The shutters of cameras filled the room he spoke in. "And when I am mayor--" Off the the side, near the darker parts of the room, Butch was conspiring with another individual. That individual happened to be a chairman, affiliated with voting. "I believe… no… I know that together we will make Gotham safe again!" Butch passed said man an envelope as the crowd cheered for Oswald.

Edward was making sure all was going accordingly, Oswald’s speech was empowering the public, everything seemed right. But his eyes wandered and saw Butch leaving the room and talking to someone that looked like they were on the election board. Once Oswald’s speech concluded and the crowd was in an uproar with applause and camera shots, Ed made his way through the people, mumbling his pardons as he made it outside of the room and caught the man.  
“Excuse me?” He asked, a smile on his face as he lowered his voice. “Are you on the election board?”  
The other man nodded and gave a confused, yes and Edward smiled a bit more.  
“I work for Mr. Cobblepot, he just wanted me to confirm what Butch gave you. May I?”  
He grabbed the envelope that was barely sticking out of the man’s coat, and his eyes beamed.  
“Thank you.” He opened up the envelope and raised an eyebrow slightly at the money that was inside. He then shut the envelope and the smile returned to his face.  
“It’s all there, thank you.” With that, he shoved the envelope back into the man’s suit and walked off.

Butch observed Edward's behavior and turned to another man beside him. "Follow him for the rest of the day.", he ordered. "Don't let him leave your sight." He shook his head towards the bean-pole.  
Oswald had descended from his podium and was looking around at the photographers and people gathered for his, now ended, speech.

Just a little while later, Edward re-entered Oswald’s campaign room, most of the people were gone, but there was still a slight crowd of individuals around and chattering them amongst themselves. Ed made his way over to Oswald.  
“I assume you know Butch is paying campaign officials to buy the election?”

"You don't approve?", he asked as he was taken out from his powerful fantasy. He chuckled softly through his nose and approached the man closer. "My darling Ed, this is Gotham. This is how things are done."

“And in theory, I support that. But, Oswald.” He let out a soft chuckle as he took a slight step back to have some room for the two of them. “Do you see how these people are cheering for you?”

He smiled and looked forward towards the people. "Yes... they do seem very excited~..."

Edward smiled and let out a chuckle in disbelief. “You can win this on your own.”

He slowly lost his smile and turned back to Ed. "Why risk it?", he asked seriously and begun to shake his head. "There is no upside. I want this, Ed. I want this like I've never wanted anything." Hyperbole, of course. He would always desire Edward more than a powerful official position.

“I know.” He cut in, his voice dropping another octave, sounding gravely and serious. “Which is why you need to call off Butch.”  
At that same moment, a school child, a girl dressed in white, came up behind Oswald. “Mr. Penguin?”

He visibly swallowed in front of his partner. Was this what he really thought? At the touch of the small girl, he raised his eyebrows and turned around. "Hello there.", he greeted with a happy smile. What could this precious child want?

“I wanted to thank you, for getting rid of all the monsters.” She spoke gently with a smile. Meanwhile, Edward looked over at the girl and smiled at the all-too perfect display.

He smiled happily at the little lady and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. While taking in a breath, Oswald turn to his secret lover with the same, wide smile. "Do you see? People look at me differently, now. For the first time in my life… in a long while… I feel more wanted than ever."

Ed smiled at the impassioned words Oswald spoke, but as soon as he had spoken his piece, the little girl reached out her arm and looked up at Edward.  
“Nice doing business with you.”  
Edward grabbed some cash from his pocket and promptly handed it to the girl, noting the look of bafflement making its way onto Oswald’s face.  
“And how do you feel now?”

Oswald exhaled and looked back up to the taller man. "I feel like I've misjudged someone who's supposed to be my p-- friend." He look a bit peeved.

“I am your friend.” He reassured with a firm voice. “I can’t be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two, what am I?”

Oswald shook his head. "I don't care.", he finally spat out. "I do not need a stupid riddle right now." Stupid? He sighed, letting out another huff before getting close to him. "I know what I want. I want to be mayor. Stay out of it, Ed, I'm warning you." He limped off to take care of some other business.


	9. They Made Out In The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second half of new day rising

The day passed and brad daylight quickly turned into a soft evening glow. It was now election night and the polls were about to come in. Oswald limped about the estate, looking for his lovely, green partner. He hoped the man hadn't taken his words earlier too harshly, he was simply passionate. Finally, he caught sight of the other across the room and walked towards him, cane in hand. His smile reached his eyes during his moment of excitement. "This is it!", he smiled at Ed. "The moment I've been waiting for!" A small and nervous giggle came out from his lips.

Edward returned the smile, leaning his back against the wall he was standing in front of. “Indeed.” He replied simply, feeling a bit of warmth at how excited the man was. He would hope Oswald would forgive him for what he had done earlier.....

"YOU!", bellowed the beefy individual from outside of the room. "YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Butch came up to Edward and pinned him against the wall by his neck with his fake hand.  
Oswald's eyes went wide and glossy. "Butch! Release him this instant! What is going on!?", he demanded. No way was he losing the love of his life again.  
"I'll tell you what's going on! He just cost you the election!" The short bird turned to his lover with hurt and betrayal upon his features. "He went to every district official and took the money back! Said you wanted to run a clean election!"  
The man's mouth gaped open. "Tell me this is not true.", he begged of his partner.

“I’m afraid, Butch is right.” He spoke through gritted teeth as he felt the constriction around his throat. “For once...” At those words, Butch growled and grasped tighter onto his neck.

"Why?", he asked, tears drawing closer to his eyes. "After everything I've done for us...everything we could have done together-- you betray me..." he did his best to keep calm, but his expression was most definitely giving his sadness away. His heart felt torn into a million pieces.  
"Butch!", he commanded as the large man pulled out a pistol and cocked it. Other members of the room gasped and looked on in shock. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Butch kill you where you stand!" This was all for show. He was emotional. Not a chance he would kill his darling Ed today or any day, but he also needed to send a message to his partner. He needed a threat.

Edward gritted his teeth further, letting out a slight huff as his eyes darted around the room. “Well. For starters, there’s about 30 witnesses in this room.”

"I don't care!", he whined like a spoiled child. Suddenly, applause and celebration came from the television stand behind them.

“And, there’s that.” His voice growled out as the applause on the TV grew louder and a female reporter appeared on screen.  
“As a seismic shift, even by Gotham’s standards, former underworld kingpin, Oswald Cobblepot has won the mayors office, by a landslide!”

The employees in his office cheered for the new mayor, while Oswald simply stood and stared at the screen. He had tears in his eyes and his heart raced quickly. Edward...he knew...  
The man hushed everyone else in the room while he continued to stare and will his crying away. "...I still won...", he said with a wavering voice and a smile. Butch continued to stare Ed down, gun pointed at him menacingly. The bird turned around to face his lover. To think he threatened his life. "They really want me as mayor..."

“Yes.” Edward affirmed, looking at Oswald, trying to disregard that Butch still had a gun pointed to his forehead.

He drew in a small breath. "I can't be bought..." he used his cane to limp forward. "...but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one but priceless to two… love~." He breathed out with a smile and stared at him like he never loved him before this moment. What an ingenious man he was~.  
His features crinkled again as he tried to repress another cry and he bat down Butch's gun while approaching ever closer to his lover. People would definitely talk. Oswald didn't care right now, what he did care about was sinking in his victory. He smiled and looked from the television back to his partner. He so badly wanted to kiss him. "They love me~."

“If you would’ve bought the election, you would’ve never known. But now you do.” He looked at the man’s smile, and let out a soft chuckle, ignoring some of the looks that the two of them got from their conversation.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it~?” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the disbelief and utter disdain Butch had on his face for what Edward was saying.

Oswald blinked back his tears. "How did you know I would win?", he asked.

“I believe in you Oswald... Even when you don’t believe in yourself.” He spoke softly, his voice still deep as he smiled lovingly at Oswald, ignoring that there was people around them.

That was what his mother said... Oswald smiled widely before losing it and turning to Butch. "You.", he accused. "You never believed I could win this election on my own. I think maybe you're not cut out for this, after all."  
"What!?" The man couldn't believe his ears. "You gotta be kidding me. This guy--!"  
"Don't worry, I still need someone to crack skulls!" He took in a breath and turned right back to Ed. Oh, his beloved Ed~. "Come, Ed.", he grinned, fingers subtly brushing against his lover's. "We have… plan to make~." The shorter man turned and walked out the door with Edward trailing just behind him.

Edward chuckled behind Oswald as he followed him out, catching a glance of Butch glaring heavily at him as the two left the room.

Oswald pulled Edward out the door and into the empty hallway for a deep, passionate kiss. "Naughty boy~.", he scolded it a whisper with his eyes still wet. "You nearly had me kill you for that~."

“I knew you wouldn’t kill me, Oswald~.” He growled in response, smirk. “I knew the town would still vote for you, I had my entire life bet on it after all~”

"You had me so scared~." The man replied before kissing him against the wall again. It felt so good to dominate him like that~. "Can you feel how fast my heart is beating~?"

Edward couldn’t deny it, but the man’s heart was racing in his chest, pounding against his rib cage. “Don’t hurt yourself now~.”

"You do this to me~." He smiled. "You make it so easy to love you~. Kiss me again, there isn't much time before I need to make my acceptance speech~."

At those words, Edward leaned into the man, capturing his lips with ease as he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Oswald moaned against him with a smile. "I'm so happy~.", he whispered in between deep kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from here after, there's much less show-influenced events. and, it makes me sad to say it, but it gets very messy and dramatic and... bad...
> 
> with every chapter that comes out after this, more and more time had passed between responses. Felix was very busy with school, so he didn't really have as much time to respond to me. Not his fault. But this was most likely why everything got a lot worse in terms of writing. It goes off track a lot, unfortunately, but I'll try my best to fix some things in post. I'll try to make it more bearable. 
> 
> Please make sure to comment so I know your thoughts on the story! I'm much less confident in this work than I was in My Dancer.


	10. Victory Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "victory screech!"  
> *cue Ed's moans*

Much later, the same man was invited onto a stage to say his acceptance speech. He visibly patted down his suit with blushing cheeks, thanks to Ed. "It is with a humble heart...that I accept the trust, placed in me by this great city, to become your mayor.", he smiled. “The people have spoken and I have heard their call." Those in the audience clapped and agreed. "And, as my first act as mayor, I would very much like to introduce you to my chief of staff...", he turned towards his lover. "Mr. Edward Nygma!"  
The audience on the room clapped for him while Oswald stood their beaming.

Edward stood there for a moment, his facial expression turning into one of confusion, shock, surprise, astonishment. His mouth fell open slightly, but then it turned into a smile as he felt his cheeks warm up slightly. He made his way to the front of the room where Oswald stood behind his podium and turned to him, a look of gratitude and appreciation on his face as the people clapped.

Butch stared at him from far away. Something conspiratorial was occurring in between the two of those men, he knew it...  
Oswald reached out to the tall man and pressed a hand over his shoulder. He pulled his lover closer and raised his arm in the air for all the photographers to catch a great picture.

Edward was still in shock, a state of awe as he took the photo with Oswald. He smiled brightly for the cameras as they snapped multiple shots of the two.

The entire situation soon died down after multiple reporters and photoshoots coming their way. Finally, it was nighttime and they could both wind down. "Edward?", Oswald called from the bathroom. He was wiping down his bronzer and removing the gel from his hair before a bath.

Edward was sitting on the bed, cleaning a smudge off of his glasses as he looked up in the direction of the bathroom. “Yes?”

"Would you like to bathe with me?", he asked in a nervous manner. He and Edward had already been together for a few days, and they fucked, yet he found this as perhaps pushing the boundaries.

Ed nearly dropped his glasses as his face turned pink. He quickly snatched them up and put them on his face. “S-Sure!” He stuttered out, revealing he was also slightly nervous as he got up and made his way to the bathroom, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You don't have to if you don't w-want to..." he assured as he removed the last of his bronzer. All was left was his casual suit.

Edward gulped, nervousness continuing to build as he took a step into the bathroom and caught glimpse of Oswald. “No, no! I’d love to join you.”

Oswald looked over to him with a smile. "Wonderful~. Now..." the shorter one trailed off as he approached him and touched his suit with his hands. What a fine body he had under that outfit~. The new mayor of Gotham helped them both to fully undress.

Once Oswald hadn’t seemed as nervous, all the anxiousness that Edward carried, had now been washed away. He watched as the man touched his suit, feeling the warmth of his hands radiate through the clothing and to his skin. When the new mayor began to undress him, he couldn’t help but anticipate the touch of his hands on his completely bare skin.

Oswald had their clothes abandoned in a mess on the floor. Aside from that, he pulled his darling's glasses off and set them on the counter. "I hope you're feeling better.", he said while cupping the side of his head. You had a terrible migraine this morning… maybe the bath will help~." A bare naked Cobblepot turned around, ass and all towards the brunette standing behind him. He settled in the large, deep tub comfortably just before raising a finger. "Get in~. That's an order, Mr. Nygma~."

Something about how Oswald had said that last sentence, stirred something inside of Ed. He felt as if he was in some sort of trance as he made his way over towards the absurdly large bathtub. While walking, his eyes trailed from Oswald’s face down to the rest of his body, or at least the parts he could see from where he stood. His skin steamed from the warm water, and he looked like an absolute dream~. He finally was standing over over the tub, and slowly started to get in. With all the room inside, he was able to carefully situate himself inside.

"No, no, no~", he scolded with the wave of his finger. He patted his naked lap under the water with his opposite hand. "Over here, Eddie~."

With his mouth slightly open in surprise, a blush washed over his pale cheeks. He nodded slowly, then carefully got back up, water flowing and dripping off of his body as he began to sit himself down on Oswald’s lap. His honey brown eyes looked deep into his employer’s, a sort of giddy feeling beginning to shine through them.

The man grunted softly yet reassured Ed that he was alright. Oswald smiled. "You're so gorgeous~.", he praised, lifting his arm out of the water to hold his chin. "From now on, you and I will spend so much time together~. I can't wait to come home with you after a long evening and be lost in your eyes as we lie on the bed." Their lips inched ever closer. "Or sneak a kiss onto your cheek when no one's looking~."

“Didn’t you tell me some time ago that we shouldn’t be... too close, in public~?” The man teased softly as he looked down at Oswald’s lips. “Wouldn’t want to arise, any... suspicions~.” He spoke with an eyebrow raised as he reached a hand up through the water and ran it up the back of Oswald’s neck. “Or maybe... maybe, you just want to get caught~.”

"The idea is thrilling~..." he began with the tilt of his head. "But I cannot risk it. I love you too much~."

Edward hummed softly in response, his hand making its way up and into Oswald’s hair. “Don’t say that too loud, you never know if someone’s listening~.” He spoke, his voice low, but obviously also had a joking note to it.

"Right~. Clever boy~.", he continued to praise and playfully touched the tip of his nose. "Butch might walk in on us at any second~."

“Butch...” He growled under his breath, eyes averting to the door, glaring at it as if was the big lackey.

Oswald frowned and raised his hand to turn his head back to him. "Now, now, there's no need to make a fuss. Tomorrow is a big day. We should take this time to relax."

A soft sigh escaped the man’s lips as he looked back into the Mayor’s eyes. “You’re right, Oswald..”

"That's Mayor Cobblepot to you~.", he growled and gave his lover a kiss. "You beautiful genius~."

With his nails combing through Oswald’s hair, Edward leaned his forehead onto his lover’s and smiled seductively. “I don’t deserve your kindness, Oswa- Mayor Cobblepot.”

"You deserve my kindness and more~." He wrapped an arm around his back. "You're such a good boy, aren't you~."

“Mmm, only for you.~” Edward responded sweetly, his eyelashes fluttering as he continued to play with Oswald’s hair.

His hand threatened to slide down Eward's back. "I love you so much~.", he continued. "You have no idea how much I want to scream on the rooftops that you're mine~. I wish Maroni were still alive, then I could shove it in his fat, greasy face."

Edward let out a soft chuckle, his body feeling relaxed as he sat there in his lover’s arms. “You’d love to do that, wouldn’t you?~” Ed teased softly, his smile growing as he admired the man with his eyes. “I love you, Oswald...” He whispered gently, bringing his hand down from his hair to gently caress his face.

"I love you, too, darling~.", he cupped the man's soft behind and kissed him.

Edward's eyes fluttered to a close as he felt Oswald’s lips against his own. His hand repositioned itself so it could be under Oswald’s chin. He lifted it slightly so he could get a better angle to deepen the kiss.

The mayor tilted his head as well and let out a soft hum. Oswald's hands were so grabby~.

Edward could feel the mayors hands on his ass and he let out a low moan into Oswald’s mouth.

Oswald smiled and pulled away slowly. "Want something, gorgeous~?", he asked coyly.

Ed’s cheeks grew red as he averted his eyes from Oswald. “I don’t know what you mean~.” He responded smoothly, despite how red his face was.

"Oh, come now~.", he encouraged and ran his thumb over the surface of his plump ass. "I heard you~."

A soft chuckle escaped from the lengthy man’s lips as his eyes darted back over to look into Oswald’s for a brief moment. “What is it you want me to say, Mr. Mayor~?”

"You want me~. You wish to be relieved from a stress-filled day~.", he smirked, loving Ed’s behavior.

“Mmmmmm~.” He hummed softly, his full attention now back on Oswald entirely, eyelashes fluttering as he took in a breath. “Mr. Mayor~?” He began, voice low, almost quiet enough to be a whisper. He wrapped his arms around Oswald’s neck, and pulled himself closer.  
“I want you-I need you. I beg you, please. Please, relieve me~.”

"Oh, Ed~." He breathed out and leaned up for a kiss with him. He pulled away while nibbling on his lower lip. "It would be a crime if I didn't, but I'm so exhausted~." Oswald had a bit of truth in his teasing remark.

The man pouted, his bottom lip sticking out slightly as he looked away. “I understand~.” He spoke softly, the words coming out like a sigh as he took his arms away. “I should just let you rest then....”

Oswald raised his head and cupped the sad man's cheek. "No, no, darling~. I was thinking that you could do it yourself~.", he smiled and pressed his finger tips against the man's tight hole. The mayor licked his lips.

With cheeks now beet red, Edward let out a chocked groan and turned his head away, embarrassment flooding his system.

"Or...I could give you..." he lifted Edward up by the ass and pressed against his flaccid cock with his free hand. "...something else~."

Like clock work, Edward felt himself harden slightly at Oswald’s touch. He looked back over his shoulder into the man’s eyes. His eye lashes fluttered, his facial expression looked like he was begging for him to touch him further.

"Is that a yes~?", he asked while dragging a finger along his dick. "Do you wish for a special favour from Mayor Cobblepot~?"

“Please~.” The man suddenly burst out, his face reddening further as he bit down on his tongue to keep him from talking further.

The small man nearly flinched. "My, my~." He took a hold of his aching cock. "Needy, aren't we~?" His soft, wet hand began to stroke. "I wonder how long it would take to get you all hot and bothered for me during a meeting, hm~?"

Edward gulped, turning his head away as he felt shame for how much harder those words had made him. “I’m not needy...” He whispered under his breath.

"Please~.", he said, imitating the man's previous actions. "Oh, please, Mr. Cobblepot~. I want you~, I need you~."

Edward snapped his head back and looked into Oswald’s eyes, a look of determination sparkling in his expression. “How is it needy to be up front with what I want~?” He purred softly, voice still slightly timid as he wrapped his arms back around the man.

"Oh, really~?" He removed his hand and set it far away from Edward's crotch. "If you aren't needy, then prove it~."

Ed blinked, confusion washing moved his face as he scoffed. “I beg your pardon?”

"You practically begged me to touch you. If you aren't needy, then prove that you don't need it~."

The man gulped, looking down at himself. His cock twitched slightly as he glanced back up into Oswald’s eyes. Knowing now, he was probably just going to get teased for wanting him, Edward decided to do the unexpected. Slowly, he trailed one of his hands down Oswald’s bare chest, and down to his own throbbing member. “Fine~.”

"Admit that you're my needy worker~.", he whispered in his husky tones. "Then we'll get straight into it, I promise, darling~."

With his hand, he ran it up his cock and let out a little shudder, eyelashes fluttering as he focused down on the area. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you~?”

"Of course I would~. I want to know how much you love it when I touch you~." As if he were jealous of Edward's own hand, he quickly swatted it away and replaced it with his own.

A gasp erupted from Ed’s throat as he felt Oswald’s had now stroking his cock. “O-Oswald~.”

"Yes, darling~? Do you enjoy it when I pleasure you like this~?", he whispered in his ear.

“Yes~.” The man moaned out softly, bucking his hips slightly as he felt Oswald’s hot breath in his ear.

"How much better would you enjoy this if I took you into my mouth~?", the mayor offered.

The man visibly, with both his cock and body twitched, lowering his head so he could try and hide his face.

"What's the matter, darling~?", he teased and quickened the pace. "Are you getting shy on me~?"

A moan sounded it’s way out of Ed’s mouth as he tilted his head up slightly, trying not to seem as shy. “N-No...”

"Then answer my question~." He stroked faster and faster, watching for his reactions until he suddenly came to an aching, slow pace. Tease.

When Oswald went faster, Edward let out a shaky moan, his body twitching slightly from the feeling. When he slowed down, he let out a groan and gritted his teeth. “Y-Yes, I cant get enough of it~.”

"That doesn't answer my question, darling~? I'm asking if you want my lips on you~."

“Please.”  
He practically groaned out as he looked into Oswald’s eyes, his expression pleading for the man.

"Such a needy little thing~.", he cooed affectionately while pressed a hand against the man's wet ass. "Come and take me, Eddie~." His jaw opened wide for his hard cock.

The man looked down and felt his eyes widen at the sight. He didn’t know if the man was trying to tease him again, so he had some hesitance. “Are you sure~?”

"Do it~.", he encouraged.

As if there was a change in the man, he bit down hard on his lip as he grabbed the back of Oswald’s head and slowly pushed his cock into the mayors mouth, letting out a soft groan as he did so.

"Mhh~.", he closed his eyes for a minute and happily took him in. Oswald still looked like a natural. Almost like he'd been practicing sucking dick. Hm.

Edward watched as the man seamlessly took all of him in. The sight made him shudder with anticipation as he absent-mindlessly thrust himself further into Oswald’s throat.

Oswald groaned but took him in anyway. His pretty, blonde eyelashes fluttered open and looked up at the brunette.

Once Oswald had looked up at him, Edward let out a soft groan, biting his lip at the erotic sight he saw before him. “Oswald~.” He practically purred as he ran a hand through the raven-haired man’s damp locks.

He swirled his tongue around and grazed his skin with his front teeth. His other hands squeezed his firm ass and held it in its proper place.

The man let out a sharp breath at both of the sensations he was feeling. Ed felt both of his eyes flutter to a close as he pulled on Oswald’s hair.

With a smack to his ass, the mayor encouraged Edward to go faster and thrust. The bird was certainly more than happy to do so.

“I’m s-sorry, in advance...~” Edward stuttered out softly, his eyes slowly opening as he looked down at Oswald. Without warning, he shoved himself harshly into the mayors throat, cursing under his breath as he began to thrust his length into the man’s throat.

Oswald groaned, nearly gagging against him but he took it all. He's had bigger.

Ed had never really done this sort of thing, and he mentally shoved himself if he was acting meek. His thoughts began to plague his mind, and in those thoughts a sense of frustration made its way onto his face. Without even realizing, he thrust harder, and more aggressively into Oswald’s mouth, groaning soft as he did so.

Oswald gagged back. He wanted this, wanting Edward to proudly embrace their love for each other. His cock was warm and salty, yet so much more pleasant than Maroni. No-- quit making comparisons. This is all about Ed.

Through the frustration, Ed felt himself getting close, slipping a little in regards to his state of mind as he let out a moan. “Oswald~.” He groaned out darkly, his voice dipping down low as he gripped harder onto the back of Oswald’s head.

His Penguin moaned back, looking straight back at him with his icy, sea blue eyes. They were full of lust and wanting. 'Come in my mouth', they urged.

Before he even knew it, the man had finally released himself, a moan coming out of his mouth as his hands clenched onto Oswald’s head, himself still deep in Oswald’s throat as he came.

Oswald groaned and swallowed most of him. Some of his partner's fluid fell out from his lips and dripped into the bath.  
Later, when Edward had pulled himself out, Oswald invited him to cuddle against his chest. "You were such a good boy~."

Edward leaned his head into the crook of Oswald’s neck, letting out a few short, panted breaths as he did so. He didn’t have words to respond with as his hands fell slowly back to his sides.

"Tired, darling?", he asked. The bath had lost it's steamy temperature. "Rest up, love. I can tuck you into bed tonight."

The man lifted his head and nodded softly, his facial expression soft as his eyes threatened to flutter to a close.

The Penguin helped him out of the tub, dried both of their bodies, and draped them in special robes. He took Riddler to bed and tucked him in sweetly. Half an hour after taking care of some external business, he joined the other man.

The man was already fast asleep by the time Oswald had arrived. He moved a bit in his sleep when the mayor came onto the bed, mumbling something incoherent as he wrapped an arm around Oswald and pulled him closer to him.

Oswald smiled and kissed his soft cheek. "Sweet dreams, darling. We have a long day ahead of us." And with that, they both slept in each others embrace under Egyptian cotton sheets.


	11. The War Of Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue saxophone music*

The following morning was the celebration of Gotham's new mayor, not to mention a few meetings and legislative gatherings according to Mr. Cobblepot's wishes. He and his chief of staff would be together at all times. But first, the parading of the two. Edward and Oswald had the privilege of being able to sit by each other and wave to the cheering crowd. How lucky the bird was~.

Edward felt happier than he ever could’ve thought. Waving to the crowd with Oswald, smiling down at the bird with content, before looking back up at the crowd that admired their new mayor.

Oswald looked back and felt so tempted to kiss that sweet face. But he knew he couldn't. Later in the day, he cut the ribbon to a new school bus and kept Edward right beside him. For the photo, he put his arm around Ed and kept him near.  
Butch wasn't to happy to be put on the sidelines.

Edward was oblivious to Butch’s despise of him. Or at least that’s how it looked on the surface. Ed smiled big for the cameras when Oswald brought him close, his eyes bright and wide.

Their duties for the day had been completed, and now the two men were kept at home during the evening. Dinner would be served soon, and yet Oswald placed himself far away from the dining area, now in the living area most farthest away.

Edward was in the kitchen, helping Olga with some of the cooking and cleaning. Conversing with her about various things, enjoying himself with conversation. After a while, he excused himself from the room and began to wander around the vast mansion. In the back of the mind he was trying to think of where Oswald was. When the thought came to him, he began to search for the man, humming softly as he did so.

Oswald was silently staring at the statue of his mother. He'd commissioned it to be set outside of city hall the next morning. "I've been meaning to ask you something...", he began. "Am I a good boy? Have I made you proud?" He looked on at a statue of his mother. For six years, she had been dead, and yet missing her continued a pain in his heart like no other. His eyes welled up with tears and he remembered her kind spirit.

“Oswald?” Edward called out softly, turning the corner to one of the edges of the house, once he was turned, he entered the large vast room that contained his lover. He smiled when he saw him, and stopped where he was standing.

Oswald quickly turned around and turned back to wipe his eyes. "E-Ed... you never met my mother...", he began, still looking at her statue. "Wasn't she beautiful?"

Ed’s eyes averted to the statue, then back to Oswald as he slowly walked over towards Oswald. “She seems like she was a lovely woman.”

"She used to be my whole world...", he began, trying to fight his tears in front of his lover. "...the only one who was always there for me..."

Edward could see from the side how upset Oswald was looking. He was holding back his emotions, and it hurt something deep inside of him.

"Do you think she'd be proud of me, Ed? Of us?", he asked while wiping away another tear and looking at his well-dressed partner.

Ed blinked softly, uncrossing his arms, watching with a solemn face as he watched the smaller man wipe his tears. “Definitely.” He spoke gently, looking from him to the statue.

He smiled back towards his darling. Oh how lovely he was. "Do you really think so?", he continued on.

“I know so, Oswald.” He made his way a bit closer towards the man, still observing the statue, then looking back to his lover.

He sighed and put an arm around the man. "I suppose I do, too. The people love me. Gangs fear me. Tomorrow night, Gotham will gather to celebrate me… and I have someone to share it with." He smiled and turned his body towards Ed. Oswald stood on his toes to reach up and kiss Edward's lips. "What more could I ever ask for~?"

The man looked down at Oswald with loving eyes, warmth in his chest as he wrapped an arm around the mayors waist, pulling him closer to himself. He didn’t really say anything, his eyes just said it all as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss in return onto Oswald’s lips.

The two kissed longingly in that room until Olga called for them to come into the dining room and eat their dinner.  
Long after dinner had been eaten and they both cleaned up before bed, Oswald waited for Edward in a rather seductive pose on their shared bed. "Hello, darling~."

Edward stood over at the end of the bed, eyes gazing over the body of his lover as he smirked slightly at the sultry pose he was saw the bird in. “Hello, Mr. Penguin~”

The bird spread his legs and the robe spread apart near his bare chest. "Mind if I treat you in bed~?"

“I feel like you’ve been spoiling me, as of late...~” The man cooed out as his eyes lowered to the man’s legs. “How about... I treat the king for once~?”

Oswald paused, feeling butterflies in his chest and stomach. "What a generous offer~." He smiled and gladly sat back. "Do as you please, my darling."

“Mmm~” He hummed out softly, as the man slowly shrugged off his overcoat, letting it slowly drop to the floor as he approached Oswald. “Remember when we met?~ Five years ago...?”

Oswald looked up and him and fluttered his lashes. "Of course I do. You were such a shy little thing with so much potential~."

Ed let out a soft chuckle, reaching up to his face as he slowly slid off his glasses. “I was quite meek, wasn’t I?”

"It was adorable~.", Oswald assured. "I wish I could've taken your sweet self before Moretti-- speaking of which, we have plans tomorrow afternoon~."

“Mmm~? And what might those plans be~?” He asked softly, sitting down on the side of the bed, looking over at Oswald over his shoulder.

"You will have Moretti all to yourself for two and half hours.", he grinned wickedly. "I'll be watching in the corner~."

As if someone lit a fire inside of him, Edward's eyes sparked up. A wicked smile spreading across his lips as he leaned over closer towards his lover. “Really?!”

"Why, of course, darling~." He held his chin and pulled the other closer. "I promised you that~." Oswald smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

“You are so lovely...~” He muttered as he looked into the man’s eyes, feeling himself getting lost in their sparkle.

"You're gorgeous~." He eagerly pulled him into bed and bit the lobe of his cute, elephant-like ear.

Ed let out a soft breathy moan at the suddenly feeling of his lover biting down onto his ear. “You shouldn’t be saying that, when you’re the one that is absolutely breathtakingly beautiful~”

"My friend, you are drop dead delicious~.", he bit his neck now while feeling an erection stir down below. With a growl, he added, "What happened to wanting to please your king~."

With a slight gasp, Ed wrapped an arm around the smaller man. “You grabbed me, and began to take control, that’s what happened, my king~.”

"My apologies, my darling prince~." He pulled away slightly. "Don't let me get in the way of your wishes."

Edward lifted a hand and caressed the Penguins cheek, then he let it fall down his chest, slipping past the robe to feel the ragged, scarred skin underneath.

Oswald reached down to caressed his partner's back and behind. What a gorgeous treasure he had~.

Ed, visibly didn’t react to the touch Oswald was giving him, but inside of his chest, his heart did beat a little faster. He slid his hand from the mayors chest, over to his side, feeling down the soft, pale beauty that was his lover’s skin. “Even after all this time, you’re still so beautiful...”

"You're so kind~.", he replied.

“I’m just being honest~.” Edward replied right back, trailing his hands more and more down the man’s body.

He leaned back with a calm smile. "I know you are, darling. You're even more gorgeous than back then~."

A soft chuckle came out of Edward’s throat as he finally reached the area he wanted~ he slowly peeled off the man’s robe that was covering said area, as if it was something delicate. “You still flatter me, way too much~.”

"Mm, found something you like, Ed~?", he asked with half-lidded eyes.

The man hummed in response, smirking softly as he looked over into Oswald’s eyes.

"Don't be shy~. Take what you want~.", he encouraged.

“Yes, sir~.” He spoke gently as he ran his hand down the man’s pelvis, until he reached the base of the man’s cock.

"Mmh~. ", the bird moaned and encouraged his partner to continue. He imagined all the ways Edward would pleasure him. By hand? By tongue? Perhaps he'd pull a wild card. He and his partner were very avid in participating in sexual activities, yet they were both so inexperienced with each other. He thought of the tactics Maroni would use on him. Would Edward like being tied up? Or tying his mayor up? The possibilities were endless, yet they had such little time.

“Hmmmm...~.” Edward bit his lip as he stroked up the man’s length. He began to think of what he could do... he could just proceed with doing something he knew, or.. perhaps..  
Try something new~?.

Oswald groaned and bucked his hips into his lovers hand. Better stay quiet. Tonight was his night, and he wouldn't risk doing anything that might ruin Edward's plans. The man was a genius. He definitely had something in his big, beautiful brain. Oh, how lucky he was~.

Edward was never the type to be... outrageously bold, but he was cooking up something in his brain for Oswald~. He leaned his head down, still stroking the man’s cock as he licked the tip greedily.

"Oh~.", Oswald felt his hard cock begin to pulse. What a tease~. He could already imagine himself fucking that pretty mouth of his~.

At that sound, Edward continued with his actions for a second, then pulled his mouth and hand away. He began to unbutton his own pants, and slip them off of his thighs, revealing his tight boxers that showed off every part of his erection to Oswald. “I’m going to try something a bit... different~”

The bird opened his eyes wide to observe his glorious boner. His darling was so handsome, indeed~. "Tell me, my prince~.", he encouraged.

Ed bit his lip, as he looked over into Oswald’s eyes, seeing him staring right at his cock. “Sit up, first~.” He spoke in a haste voice.

Oswald complied. "Are you the one making orders, now~?", he asked. What did his lovely nerd have in mind~?

“I want you to look right into my eyes, and no where else, okay, Oswald~?” He spoke softly, his tone serious but it had a bite of hunger in the words that were spoken.

He felt his heart beat faster and something deep down in his loins begin to burn. He looked straight into the man's chocolate eyes as requested. So beautiful.

Edward smiled at the compliance he received from Oswald, he stared right back into his lover’s eyes with lust. Without looking away, Ed reached down, and began to slide his boxers off, revealing his long, erect, throbbing cock. “I don’t want you to look away, not even for a moment~.”

Oh, God, the torture.  
The man had so much trouble controlling himself. His eyes half-darted towards Ed's lovely cock before shutting closed and looking right into the man's eye. "You truly are cruel~.", he commented.

“Mmm~? Is that so?” He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Without warning, he brushed his hand across the tip of Oswald’s throbbing cock, still maintaining perfect eye contact as he did so. “Then you’re truly going to hate me, when I’m done~.”

Oswald drew in a breath and held it while the man spoke. "I suppose so. By all means, continue~." It would take quite the amount of willpower to not look down and appreciate the man's handy work. On the other hand, Edward was so beautiful, and his eyes were delicious~.

Ed smirked in response, winking slyly at Oswald as he ran his hand slowly down the man’s length, licking his lips as he did so.

Oswald's breathing hitched but he continued to stare at his partner.

“You’re so beautiful, Oswald~.” Edward commented lowly, running his hand back up Oswald’s cock before pulling his hand away entirely. “Wrap your arms around me~.”

His eyes fluttered, but he kept them open as best and possible. "Yes, sir~." He reached his back and pulled him forward.

When Oswald wrapped his hands around him and pulled him in, Edward's cock gently brushed past Oswald and his body visibly shuddered as he stared dreamily into Oswald’s eyes.

Oswald continued staring into his lovely eyes, as requested. "You're so lovely~."

Humming in response, Ed inched a little closer, letting his cock brush slowly up against Oswald’s as he caressed the man’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful~.”

Oswald chuckled softly. "How long until one of us wins the war of compliments~?" Slowly, his hips thrust up and rubbed against the brunette's cute cock~.

“Mmm, it’s hard to say, Mr. Penguin~.” Edward purred out softly, feeling Oswald rub up against his cock.

"Why don't we just cut the talk..." he raised his hand from his lower back to his chiseled cheek. "...and skip to the fun part~."

Ed’s eyelashes fluttered as he leaned into Oswald’s touch, letting his eyes come almost to a close. He smiled as he brought his hand back towards the man’s cock, grasping the base gently. Edward's own throbbing member kept brushing slowly past Oswald’s.

Oswald drew in a breath and patiently waited. Was Edward just being slow on purpose?

With a swift movement, Edward leaning in even more. His cock pressing hard against Oswald’s as he looked down, then back up into Oswald’s eyes.

Oswald blinked as he did his best to stare at him. His eyes were almost getting itchy. "Ed~.", he whined and thrust his hips forward.

Something about that whine, stirred something inside of Ed. Unconsciously, he thrust his hips, causing a large amount of friction between the two man’s cocks. Ed groaned softly under his breath, his eyes becoming clouded with lust.

That motion drew out a small moan from Oswald as well, but then a noise from the door made him flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN


	12. At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who could it be?

A soft whine and scratching against the door made Oswald's heart sink. Poor Edward. With human Edward around, he'd completely forgotten about his beloved pet. The man showed his emotions and thoughts through the expression he kept staring at his lover with.

Edward saw the man’s expression and felt his face soften. His eyes averted over towards the door, then back over to Oswald. He let out a soft sigh, then ran a hand through his lover’s hair. “I’ll go let him in..”

"But--", he heard Edward begin to whine again and sighed sadly. "Yes, please do, darling." The man sat up, rubbed his eyes, and tucked his cock back into his boxers. They made quite the tent~.

Slowly, Edward got up, and wrapped his robe around his body. He approached the door, and unlocked it, revealing the poor little dog-Ed on the ground.

Edward had lied down, anticipating no entry, but when the door opened he stood up and wagged his little tail nub. The bulldog hurried himself over to Oswald's side, and with a smile the bird picked up his pet and kissed his head. "Don't be sad, Edward~."

A soft chuckle erupted from the tall man’s lips as he shut the door after the dog had made its way into the room. He looked over to Oswald, seeing how he picked up the pet and was praising him. A smile stretched its way across his face as he admired how adorable the sight was.

The Penguin groomed the pup and had him lie down over his stomach. He seemed to be entirely focused on the dog instead of his beloved partner.

Ed bit his tongue at all the attention he was giving the dog. It was as if, he was jealous? No! No... that couldn’t be true.. or at least, that’s what the lengthy man was trying to convince himself....

The Penguin praised his puppy and felt so happy to be around him. Five minutes after, his erection had faded and he was started to get tired. Oswald's hand had been mindlessly petting his bull dog's head while his own lolled back against the pillows, eyes closed and breathing slowed.

Edward had gone over to the other side of the bed, sitting on the side, watching his lover pet the dog, and slowly begin to lull off into a slumber. “Oswald?”

The man flinched and sat up quickly. "Y-Yes? Yes?", he asked, blinking slowly and staring at his partner.

A smile spread across Ed’s face as he looked at how quickly the man had changed from almost asleep, to slightly frantic. “I love you.”

Oswald stared at him for a while and then smiled sweetly. "Heheh~, I love you too Ed~.", he replied and went back to petting Ed.

The man came over to Oswald, laying his head down on the pillow and watched the man pet the dog. A twinge of jealousy in the back of his mind. “Why did you name your dog after me?”

Oswald looked over at his lover with the question given to him. How was he to explain this without sounding… creepy...?  
"Well… I missed you. I missed having someone to talk with and share my grievances to. I wanted a reminder of one of the happiest times in all my years."

“Hm.” Edward hummed our shortly, looking up into his lover’s eyes. “You shouldn’t have told me to leave in the first place...” He spoke bluntly, reaching a hand up to stroke the man’s jawline. “I once thought, that we would be better off... unencumbered...” He began as he looked away for a brief moment, his throat tightening. “But once I was away from you, life was... I just... I went back to being a nobody. Mistreated. Disrespected. A nuisance.” His tone changed at the final words, his face scrunched up as if those adjectives had punched him, caused him pain.  
“I thought.. that I hated you. Loathed you even.. but when you came to Arkham... I knew it was something else.”

"I know, I know..." Oswald frowned and took his own hands away from the pup to hug his lover. "I'm still concerned about your safety.", he whispered. "I never want to lose you in any way, shape, or form... tomorrow, I'll give you your present and then we can continue from where we left off tonight~." He kissed Ed's pink lips and lifted up the neat covers.

“Sounds lovely..” He murmured softly as he also lifted up the covers, bringing himself under the blankets and burrowing his body in the nice warmth it carried.

Oswald leaned over to turn off the lamps and cuddle with human Edward as closely as he could. Dog Edward made himself some space at the foot of the bed. "I love you~.", Edward's little bird whispered into his neck.

“I love you too, Oswald..” The man replied, his tone soft-spoken as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him in closer. A smile spread across his face as he began to drift off into a nice slumber.


	13. Follow The Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is uploaded early because of some art events im hosting tomorrow and Sunday. I need to take care of internet things while I can cuz im swamped with things I shouldn't have done last minute.

The following morning had come seeping in from the window and onto their sleepy faces. As always, they had a delicious breakfast, got dressed, and began their duties in between. Today was the placement of the statue.  
"My mother was the daughter of immigrants. A humble cook...", Oswald went on with his speech and smiled proudly. "...and Gotham will be safe again!"  
Suddenly, gunshots fired closeby and the people began to panic. The red hood hang desecrated his mother's statue and threw awful gas as they drove away. How dare they! They would pay for this!

With not weapon, Ed felt virtually useless as the red hood gang attacked and ruined the statue of Oswald’s mother, he was ducked down, between some reporters, and on his other side, there was Butch.

"E-Ed!" He turned to his side and hobbled near his darling partner. "Ed, are you alright?"

He looked up and over at his lover, ears ringing heavily as he gave a curt nod. “I-I’m fine.” He assured, not knowing how loud his voice was as he rubbed his temples.

Oswald put his hand over his own mouth and held him close. "Let's move. A meeting is in order."

Edward blinked, and nodded vigorously, realizing they were still in public he kept up his facade, moving from the scene with the mayor.

Oswald ushered everyone out of the area. Later on, he had a meeting about respect and managed to shoot someone who made light of the situation. Whoever did this would pay dearly.  
Later in the afternoon, he'd cancelled the torturing session with Moretti in favour of pursuing this dangerous gang. He really needed to stop doing this. "I need to find him, Ed.", he explained. "And I need to now!"

Ed was sitting down, Head in one hand, arm dangling at his side. “Do we have any leads as of right now?” He asked calmly, eyes looking the smaller man up and down with curiosity. “Because something seemed a little.. odd about that whole encounter...”

"They were impersonating the red hood gang. They were a group that robbed banks, though, so they couldn't be copycats. Either way, I. Am. Livid.", he growled and began pacing on his limp.

Ed let out a soft sigh, standing to his feet as he watched the shorter man pace. “If they were a group that robbed banks, why would they come and decimate your mothers statue? Doesn’t seem like something a notorious gang would do... seems odd...”

"Of course not. It isn't the gang, but they aren't a copycat group-- everything is wrong!" He huffed and plopped down in the armchair with the heel of his hands digging into his eyes.

Carefully, Ed made his way over towards Oswald, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to try and calm him. “It’s going to be alright.. I’ll make sure that they will pay for this...”

"...This isn't your fight, darling. I don't want you to get hurt." He removed his hands, revealing tear-filled eyes as he rubbed Ed’ cheek.

“I can help.” He spoke insistently, looking into the man’s tear filled eyes. “I won’t get hurt, you need to let me help you, Oswald.”

Oswald took Nygma's palm into his own. "No, no, I can't..." He squeezed the other's hand. "If they went after my mother's statue, who knows if they try to go after you, too. I cannot bear to lose you..."

Edward bit down on his tongue, looking away, frustration in his features as he felt his head start to ache slightly. “I was in forensics. I can determine what types of bullets the gang used, then use that to track where they got them, then in turn hopefully find where they’re located...”

"... I… I suppose you could do that...", he mumbled. "But you must be accompanied by another. I'll hire one of my lackeys as protection."

“Anyone... but Butch...” He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes as the name slipped off of his tongue.

"Certainly not. I need Butch on the investigation team."

Edward hummed in response, there was just something off about the man that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He sighed. "Come here.", he pulled Edward closer and moved him to sit on his lap. Now he was the dog~. "I was so worried for you..." Oswald sweetly kissed the knuckles on his hand.

“I-I’m alright, Oswald..” He stuttered out softly, blushing as he watched the smaller man kiss his knuckles.

"I know you are, but that doesn’t stop me. My heart still races when I think about that moment. I was... I was terrified..." he squeezed his hand again and sighed. "I know I shouldn't...I know..."

Edward felt his heart sink at how upset his lover looked. He squeezed the man’s hand in return and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’m sorry that you had to worry about me like that, I’ll make sure if anything were to happen I’ll take extra caution, for the both of us. Okay?”

Oswald breathed in and sobbed out while squeezing whatever parts of Ed he had been holding. "I'm sorry, I-I...", the bird sniffed and removed one of his hands to wipe the tears away. "I-I don't know wh-wh-why I'm crying..."

Slowly, Edward wiped a few of the stray tears that Oswald didn’t catch and looked at him lovingly. “It’s alright, Oswald..” He whispered softly, looking at how distraught his lover looked. He leaned onto the man more, and pressed his lips softly over the mayors, wrapping an arm around him as he did his best efforts to calm the man down.

The mayor held Edward compactly close and wept into his jacket. He was so weak, but his heart had been so fragile. His hands clawed at the fabric on his body while trying to calm himself.

The lengthy man was taken aback by how emotional his superior was. He looked down at Oswald with wide eyes; and watched as he sobbed into his jacket. After a minute or so, Edward wrapped his arms around the man and squeezed him tight. “It’s alright, Oswald. I’m here. It’s okay. It’s all right.” He whispered gently into the man’s ear, bringing a hand up to run it through the mayors hair.

Oswald slowly calmed down, his breaths now slowed and calm with Edward still holding him and in his lap. "I love you, darling...", he whispered with a shuddering breath.

“I love you too, Oswald.” He replied softly, rubbing the man’s back in a comforting way, feeling a bit relieved as his lover finally began to calm down a bit.

"...I'm sorry for...acting like this..." he sniffed and pulled away. "I-- oh, I'm sorry. I-I ruined your suit...", he said, observing the man's suit covered in tears and snot. "I'm so sorry--"

“It’s fine, it’s just a suit, Oswald.” The man replied softly as he observed his lover’s face. “You’re also fine Oswald, you don’t need to apologize for any behavior you have. What ever you feel, is valid.”

The man took a breath and nodded. "You're right, you're right..." he slowly edged Edward off of his lap and stood shakily. "But there's no use in crying right now. As soon as I call someone, I'll allow you to aid with the investigation."  
The bird wiped his eyes and hobbled off to somewhere else in the mansion. Oswald picked up a phone and spoke about protection for his chief of staff.

Edward was still sitting down, legs now crossed as he closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair.  
‘Is your little boyfriend alright~?’  
Ed’s face cringed as he kept his eyes closed, and rubbed his temples. “Don’t talk like that. You know you like him, just as much as I do...”

After calling for a lackey and having said person come into the mansion, Oswald allowed Edward to utilize any service of place he wished. He was given full permission by Mayor Cobblepot himself.

Edward decided the best course of action, much to his dismay, was to go to the GCPD, and find out if they had any information to bring to light on the whole matter.

When those in the GCPD saw the door open and witnessed who it was, a select few of their jaws dropped. They hadn't realized that Edward Nygma, chief of staff, was actually the stripper from five years ago, busted as a prostitute for Mayor Cobblepot's old burlesque club. Not the mention a forensic expert at the same time.  
Harvey couldn't help but snicker when he saw Ed rear his face into the precinct. What a failure of a man, he thought. Jim stood his ground and scowled, but inside he was feeling… odd... His coworker went from forensic scientist to stripper to killer to Arkham inmate to chief of staff of MAYOR Cobblepot… what a life Ed lived...

The lengthy man stood his ground, clearing his throat and looking around at everyone, a serious, no-nonsense expression on his face as he stepped further into the precinct, ignoring how some gawked, some scowled, and one snickered. After a second however, Edward's mind said, ‘screw it.’ And he flashed a smirk, than an amused smile, followed by a toothy grin and laugh.  
“It is.. good to be back!” He exclaimed, another laughing escaping his throat as he boasted. “I have missed, all of you!” He gestured to the various cops, along with the old detectives he used to, but still did, loathe.  
“Harvey. Still a stranger to a haircut, and a shave I see....”

Harvey scoffed. "Uh huh, keep talkin', man whore.", he said under his breath.  
Jim stepped forward. "What are you doing here, Nygma?", he asked bitterly.

“As Mayor Cobblepot’s Chief of Staff, I’m going to be your liaison in the Red Hood investigation.” With those words he stepped down the steps and walked up towards James.  
“I want to see all reports.” He began, now standing tall and proud, unwavering in front of Gordon. “And I’m going to need access to the forensics lab.”

Suddenly, the police commissioner came forward. "No chance in hell are we gonna give anything to a criminal like you.", he said sternly.

“You’ll be fired.” Edward spoke with a raise of his eyebrow, looking up and down at the commissioner, with no hint of amusement in his face. “So, I suggest you let me through.”

"...You can't fire me.", he scoffed. Everyone else in the department was still and silent.

“Oh no. I can’t. But the Mayor can hire a new commissioner who will..” He spoke rather menacingly.

The officer stared and then scoffed. "...fine. Get someone to aid Mr. Nygma.", he ordered and walked off.

Ed nodded his head slightly, a smirk twisting its way onto his lips as he took another glance around the precinct. Nothing had changed, everything looked as it did 5 years ago....

Harvey was still smirking and laughing to himself as well as gossiping with James. “What’s so funny?” The man suddenly spoke up, most of the officers began to get back to work, as he got Harvey’s attention.

Harvey jumped and turned around. "Jesus, you're just as creepy as back then. What did you do to get the position? You suck his dick? Did a little more for money?" Jim distanced himself. This was risky business.

“You would like to know that, wouldn’t you?” Ed retorted bluntly, his voice blunt as he raised an eyebrow at Harvey, then glanced over at Jim, then back to Harvey.

Harvey smirked. "You just found another load of money to mooch off of. Cobblepot loves a two-birds-one-stone kind of person."

A short-dry laugh came out of Edward’s throat, a fake smile plastered onto his face. “Funny. Really.” The smile fell as he let out a soft huff and began to make his way past the two. “Now if you’ll excuse me..”

"Hey! Don't forget to skim a little off the top before he tosses you aside.", Harvey continued as Jim let him pass. James gave his friend a warning and asked him to take this more seriously. 

Ed didn’t want to give Harvey the satisfaction of answering him, he just whistled softly as he walked off in the direction of the forensic lab. Lucius reluctantly offered to aid Edward in finding whatever he needed to find. The taller man hummed softly to himself, taking a step into the forensics room, a grin on his face. “It’s as if, I never even left...” He commented to himself, his eyes observing every little nook and cranny of the oh-so familiar room.

"Seems like were doing better without you...", he added softly.

“You’re probably right about that.” He replied bluntly, not looking at Lucius as he continued to look around. “Such genius cannot simply be contained after all...”

"Mm. I heard you had worked for Penguin in the past. As an escort.", he said dryly. "Is that true?"

“I don’t see the relevance of that particular question.” Edward spoke smoothly, snapping his head over in Lucius’s direction.

"I'm simply asking a question. A couple of the employees have been talking about it."

The man hummed softly, turning his head away and looking over at something else, his lip twitching slightly. “It’s none of your business..”

Lucius stood back. "You're right. I'm sorry for being invasive." Finally, someone with their head screwed on straight. "Is there anything you're searching for in particular? Something I can help you with?

“Were there any bullets that were managed to be taken from the scene of the crime?” Edward asked simply, giving Lucius a quick glance, then looking back over at something over his shoulder.

"I believe that some were salvaged from the statue and picked up from the ground, but we could not find any clear links to a source.", he responded.

“Did you happen to cross-list the bullet with every single factory here that manufactures ammunition?” Edward spoke with a hint of shock, his eyes had slightly widened at Mr. Fox’s words..

"We did most in the short span of time. Perhaps you could identify it better than the department."

“I most certainly could...” Edward chuckled sarcastically to himself, giving Lucius an unimpressed look from over his shoulder. “Would you perhaps point me in the right direction of where I might find the bullets you recovered?”

Lucius handed him to bag of evidence to be thoroughly examined. He discussed with the smart man about possible areas they could've missed in the investigation. The darker complected man even suggested that the gang may have had the traces covered up. What a pickle they were in…


	14. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waaa titles are hard

The bird made his way up the stage after his brief talk with his lover. Such a kind soul he was~. It almost made his heart burst with love as Ed wished him good luck before beginning his speech. In front of the civilians at the sirens club, no less~.  
"Tonight is a celebration, not of my victory...", he said into the microphone. "...but of Gotham's. This is a new day!"  
And it all went down with a gunshot from the crowd. The mayor gasped and staggered back, a gaze immediately going toward his Edward.

“I wouldn’t celebrate yet, Mr. Mayor.” The red hooded assailant said bluntly as he lowered his gun and pointed it at Oswald. “Red hoods ain’t finished yet.”  
Edward was on the side of the stage when the gunshot had gone off. He ran upon the platform and grabbed Oswald’s hands and held him firmly in place. A plan in his mind as he saw how confused and somewhat scared the mayor had looked.

"Ed!", he gasped and struggled. "What are you doing!?"  
Was his love betraying him? After everything they had done together?? In that mere day???? Was it all for nothing!? His blood began to boil, as his sadness could never overtake him in a public setting.

“Wait!” Ed shouted as he gripped tighter, making sure the man he loved knew what was about to happen.  
“Sorry, boss...” The man in the red hood said in a lower voice,  
Meanwhile, Ed was still there gripping onto Oswald.

"Butch!?", he bellowed. This could not be happening! Oswald's mind raced at his own downfall. Was this really what it had come down to?

With no time left for anymore words, Butch fired off his gun, the entire room screaming as the shot went off...  
But there they still stood, Oswald and Ed, no bullet to be seen as Butch looks down at his gun in disbelief through his hood.  
“Oops~.”  
Edward spoke out sarcastically, a smile spreading across his face like butter as he let out a sadistic laugh.

Oswald let out an exasperated breath of air while clutching onto one of Edward's green lapels. His poor darling nearly scared him half to death. A few flashing lights came on as the press came in and began to record.

As if right on cue~  
Zsasz came in, gun blazing as he shot Butch twice, once in the side, another on his arm. With the antics now done with, Edward let go of Oswald and went towards the microphone that stood at the center of the stage.  
“The mayor… Our mayor, vowed that all the red hoods would be destroyed. And now, we have the real leader caught. Red. Handed.”  
Edward jumped off the little platform and made his way towards Butch, mumbling some things to him with a smile, as he ripped off the man’s hood, gasps from the crowd becoming audible as Butch’s face was shown.

Oswald neared the microphone, completely enraged by his former friend. "I will kill you for this!", the mayor screeched.  
Soon, the man stepped down and got right into Butch's face. "After all that I've done for you! I gave you a job!"

“I gave you everything!” The man shouted furiously right back, watching as how Oswald had also looked standing before him.  
“I used to be somebody in this town, then you and that sniveling little son of a-“

Oswald was quick to harshly back-hand slap Butch across the face. How dare he!  
"Shut the hell up!" While panting, he groomed his suit and backed away from the scene. In a simple hop, he regained status on the stage and spoke once more.  
"I… am shocked… and grieved..." The man's light eyes pierced down at Butch in disgust. "...that one of my dearest friends had betrayed me. But let it be known! That Oswald Cobblepot will prosecute ANYONE who threatens Gotham!"  
He heard Barbara agree and the crown begin to cheer.

Edward clapped along with the crowd and stood before Oswald, a proud smile on his face.  
When suddenly, Tabitha ran out from a doorway, one of Oswald’s lackeys in front of her, a knife in his back..  
“Showtime.” Butch spoke suddenly as he elbowed Victor and threw him over a table.  
“Oswald, move!”  
Edward spoke forcefully as Butch stormed over towards Edward, hands gripping at the lengthy man’s throat as he tackled him down onto the stage and began to strangle the man. “I’m going to enjoy this...!”

"ED!" The man screamed out and began panting, looking for anything to help his poor angel. He ended up stealing Barbara's wine and shattering it against Butch's head. After shoving the oaf off of his partner, he got down onto his knees and searched for signs of life. Why wasn't his darling opening his eyes!?  
"Ed!", he breathed out, hands rummaging across his chest. "ED!" Tears began forming in his eyes. He couldn't loose him! "ED!!!" His hands cupped around his gorgeous face.

A loud sporadic cough came out from Ed’s throat as he opened his eyes and began to cough more and more, looking up at Oswald with somewhat teary eyes as he grabbed back at the man, hands clenching hard.

"Oh!" Oswald tightened his hands all around the fabrics of his suit. Edward was alive! Thank the heavens he was alive! Oswald could help but smile and hold the man tightly by his head. His chocolate eyes may have been surrounded in red, but they were still lively and beautiful. With once more stroke of his hand around the man's head, he began to cry and bury his face into the man's neck. "Oh, Ed!", he sobbed against his cheek while the reporters caught pictures of their plight. "My dearest...you're alive...", Oswald whispered much quieter and pressed subtle kisses into his cheek. He couldn't imagine letting go of his soulmate anytime soon.

Edward tried to reply, but only a hearty half-chuckle followed by coughs came from his throat. Part of him wanted to warn the man that the reporters were watching and taking photos, but his throat wouldn’t allow him to speak as he coughed a little longer and gripped onto Oswald tighter, holding him as he sobbed.

The man rose up slowly while wiping his eyes in a hurry. "Come now, Ed.", he smiled and helped him to stand ever so patiently. A few of his lackeys rushed over to help and shield them from the press.

Nearly an hour later, Oswald had them situated in the Van Dahl mansion with a cozy fire, the mayor's slippers, a soft robe over his undressed attire, and a cup of tea coming up. While Oswald saw his poor love coughing in pain, he delivered Edward with a cute teacup and saucer.  
"Ginger tea with honey.", the man said while sitting beside him. He hoped being hip to hip wouldn't bother the other man. "It's my mother's remedy for a sore throat." His lovely, light eyes now trailed up to his ugly bruise. The only bruise that should be on the are the ones Oswald makes with his teeth. "You sure you don't need a doctor?", the mayor asked again.

“No. I’m fine.” The man spoke as he gently grabbed the tea from Oswald’s hands, another cough erupting from his throat as he sipped on the delightfully warm beverage.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me what you were doing, darling." The man pressed a soft hand to his forearm. He kept the other in his lap.

“Your shock, when seeing Butch, had to be genuine.” Edward stayed simply, voice still hoarse, as he set his cup down the table in front of him. “The people had to believe it... and they did. And now, you’re the city’s hero.” He spoke roughly, a smile on his face as he turned to look at his lover.

"But... you could've been killed...", Oswald whimpered and reached out towards his hand. Now they had interlocked fingers.

“But, you saved me... again.” Edward looked down at their interlocked hands, then looked back up into his lover’s eyes, letting out a chuckle followed by another short cough. “I hope you know, Oswald. I would do anything for you.”

The bird smiled and slowly leaned in for a slow kiss. "I love you, darling. I feel like I should chastise you, but it wouldn't be right. Thank you." Another kiss. "Thank you~." His tongue brushed against his perfect teeth.

The lengthy man’s eyelashes fluttered as he wrapped his arms around Oswald and leaned more into the kiss, a soft groan escaping his throat as he embraced his lover.

Oswald smiled. He loved the noises that Edward made for him. How many could he get out without hurting his love, though?  
Mayor Cobblepot reached down and cupped the lengthy boy's hips, now digging his fingers into the flesh.

Ed let out a soft yell at the sudden feeling, his lips parting from Oswald’s for a brief moment as his cheeks turned pink, eyes somewhat hazy as he looked longingly into the man’s eyes.

Oswald smirked and looked down at him. Complete perfection. He swirled the pad of his thumbs deep into his waist as the rest of his hand came around to cup his behind. Oh, that lovely and plush behind~. How he missed watching it dance and strip for him~.

“O-Oswald..~!” The man grunted out, his face getting pinker as he watched the man with half-lidded eyes.

Oswald growled and pressed his front to the other man. "Say my name again~.", the mayor commanded as a whisper in Ed's ear. His hands squeezed hard on his chief of staff's ass. He so badly wanted to spread those legs and make him scream~.

“Oswald~.” The man spoke more defiantly, his voice low and gruff due to the incident with Butch. Edward rolled his hips into the man’s lap as a shaky sigh left his lips. “I’ll say your name as many times as you want~.”

"I'd demand more, but your throat must be aching~. My poor darling~." He kissed his cheek and rolled his hips right back. His arousal became much harder to conceal from in between Edward's long and lovely legs.

Edward only hummed in response, lips parting after he felt Oswald roll his hips back onto him. He could feel himself hardening slightly as he felt something all too familiar sticking up in his lover’s lap.  
“You got so angry earlier... I thought you were about to explode...” Edward murmured out softly, trying not to hurt his throat further as he wrapped his arms around Oswald’s neck.

"I thought you were going to kill me. What was I to think?" The bird then sharply bucked his hips up before continuing to hump against his partner. "But I might as well explode here, right, Ed~?"

A half choked moan escaped from the brunettes lips as he looked into the mayors eyes, lust and hunger clouding his pupils. “I certainly won’t stop you, Mr. Penguin~.”

Oswald licked his lips just before shoving his lips back against Edward's. In a swift motion, he unbuckled and pulled down the boy's pants. "Beg~.", he now ordered.


	15. My Bruised Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy more sexy time

Edward bit his lip softly, looking at his lover with a heated gaze. “Mr. Mayor....” The man began, voice low and gruffly as he leaned down and blew hot air into his lover’s ear. “I need you~. Please, Mr. Penguin..~.”

Oswald smiled and pressed his pinky against Edward's tight entrance. "Hmm~. That doesn't convince me enough, Eddie~." He teased the brunette's hole a bit more. "How can you prove to me that you need me~."

A soft cough erupted from the man’s throat followed by a moan as he gilt the man’s finger teasing his hole. Edward pressed himself eagerly against it, wanting it to tease him more. He looked into Oswald’s eyes with a pleading look, his glasses sliding from the bridge of his nose as he moaned a soft, deep sultry groan of the man’s name.

He let out a hum and slowly removed those glasses with a warm hand. After setting them aside, he pressed himself fully flush against his lover, pinky still barely grazing against his hole. "Tell me, darling~.", his mayor growled into his cute, oddly-shaped ears.

“I want you, Oswald.. no one but you.” He began, voice hoarse as he bit harder on his lip, letting out a seductive chuckle as he did so. “I want your fingers inside of me, but most of all...” He began as he leaned in to the man’s neck and placed a few small pecks. “I want you inside of me~.”

With that, he slowly inserted his pinky inside his lover, keeping it in so he could become used to it. "Like that, dearest~?", he asked with a smile. Moments afterward he replaced the pinky with his index and thrust inside of him painfully slowly. "Make noises for me, Eddie~."

At the sudden feeling of Oswald teasingly thrusting with his finger, Edward let out a breathy moan, his mouth slightly agape as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

A second finger slipped inside. "Oh, Ed~...", he whispered hotly. "...you're incredibly tight~."

“O-Oswald-! Nnghh~!” The man moaned out, his voice slightly louder than it had previously been.

And then he slipped in a third. "You enjoy that, don't you~? The feeling of being stretched and filled~? I'll be filling you up quite a bit, my darling~."

Edward panted. “Yes-ahh-! Fill me up, Oswald...!” With those words, a louder moan vibrates from his throat and filled the room as the man rolled his hips greedily onto his lover’s fingers, moaning softly whenever they brushed against his sweet spot.

There it was~.  
Oswald reached deep up inside of him and rubbed against his prostate. "Such a good boy~.", he growled. "Huh, Edward~?"

“Mmmhmmmm...” The brunette hummed out, biting down on his lip as he felt the bliss of Oswald’s fingers.

Mayor Cobblepot felt his hand sink deeper inside the boy, thrusting and pounding away.

Every noise that Oswald could ever imagine was coming out of Edward's mouth. Sweet moans, breathy sighs, and sharp groans.

Suddenly, he shoved all four of his fingers inside and bit sharply on the lobe of his ear. "Tell me how you feel, darling~.", he whispered seductively.

With his voice getting tougher and more rugged by the minute, the brunette swirled his hips so that he could feel more of the mayors fingers inside of him. “Fucking fantastic...~” The man cursed out with a groan as he felt himself edging closer to a sweet release.

A sudden, sharp smack came to his plump rear from Oswald's other hand. "Naughty boy~. Don’t swear~."  
It wasn't too long after when Oswald pulled his fingers out and stroked his own cock with his own spit and Edward's fluids. "Brace yourself darling~.", Oswald whispered and slipped his tip inside. The man rested there, making sure he would get used to the sensation.

Edward bit down hard on his lip, a soft moan escaping as he felt the other man start to slide into him. “Don’t go so slow... I can take it...” He groaned out, desperately needing his lover to enter into him completely.

Oswald let out a small chuckle. "For you, my love, I'll do anything~." His cock was slowly pushed in all the way and the thrusting began quickly after. He went at a reasonable pace, careful to not hurt his darling boy even further. In just a few minutes, Oswald was slamming himself inside of Ed with a hand on his abandoned cock, stroking away. All the while, he whispered things into his nibbled-on ear. "You're-- hah-- such a good boy, Ed~..."

Edward was in a complete state of pure and utter bliss. The pain from his neck seemed to vanish as he felt his lover’s cock slip in and out of him at a fast pace, hitting all the spots he wanted it to hit. Not to mention, the bliss intensified when his lover placed his hand on his lonely stiff cock. “Are you-fuck~ only saying that because-! You love me~? Or because-Christ~ you’re inside of the ass you love so much-!” The man groaned out as he looked over his shoulder and at his lover, biting his lip as he felt himself getting close.

Oswald took a hold of Edward's chin and pointed him back in the direction of his short lover. "A little bit of both~." He admitted before pressing their chests together and taking a sharp bite of his large ear. "Mmh~, I c-can't wait... for all the... gossip magazines to investigate what I've been up to-- hah-- on you~.", he smiled graciously while forcing his hips to go faster and faster. His breathing was hitched and it made it difficult to throw out his more fabricated quips.

The brunette let out a few choked back moans as his head titled back slightly, rolling his hips onto the man as he fucked him faster. “Mmm, think they’ll f-find out that I used to w-work for the GCPD~? Or t-that I stripped for you~?” The man spoke with a seductive growl as he closed his eyes and let out another moan.

"Not a ch-chance~. I had those records... wiped years ag-go~!" A loud moan erupted from Oswald's chest and he squeezed Ed's ass in one hand and the couch with his other. "Fuck fuck fuck~!", he cursed and took another bite of his ear. "Oh, I'm close, darling~. You're m-making me cum too quick~." What followed was a half-chuckle-half-moan.

“Fuck, Oswald~!” The man groaned out, a soft chuckle also following after. “You c-can’t tell me, you d-don’t-! Love it~.” He purred out, a few more moans erupting from his mouth. “Oswald, I’m gonna c-cum~!”

"Hold it, honey, h-hold it..." Oswald slowly stopped his thrusting, heaving against his partner's shoulder. "Good God...we cannot stain this couch. This was my father's couch...", he breathed. "A-And our suits..."

“Mmm... you’re not wrong..” Edward muttered out softly, looking from Oswald, to the couch, to his suit, then to his own suit. “But you can’t just stop on me, Mr. Mayor...” He spoke lowly, swirling his hips onto the cock that was still buried inside of him. “So, what do you propose we do, hm~?”

"Hmm~...", he moaned and rubbed his lover's behind. "Would you be a dear and get on the floor for me, darling~?" He added a soft spank for good measure.

“You’re joking....” The man asked with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk making its way onto his face.

"Oh, my bad, I had no clue I had a pillow princess~.", the mayor teased. "I suppose we're both stuck unless you have a better idea, my genius boy~."

“Pillow princess? Please~.” The lengthy man chuckled out, leaning his face in to his lowers, as he took in Oswald’s chin with his hand. “A pillow princess wouldn’t be moaning your name so hard that the whole town could hear~.” With those words he leaned in and captured his lover’s lips with his own, chuckling softly as he pulled back a moment after. “I think I might know something that could work...~”

"Tell me, darling~.", Oswald came forward and caught a second kiss from those lovely pink lips.

“You... put your dick in my mouth.~” Edward spoke seductively as he pointed to his lips and gave his lover a wink. “And I... put my dick, in your mouth~.” He spoke with a smirk as he pressed his nose against Oswald’s.

"Hmm~, I'm not in the mood to suck dick~.", he said like a bratty child. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow morning~." Oswald winked and began to massage his lovely thighs.

“Mmmm...” The man hummed our softly, looking down as he watched Oswald rub his thighs. “Then I think I’m going to retire for the evening...~” He spoke with a wink as he got off of his lover’s lap, rubbing his ass teasing against him as he stood up and put his pants back on. “You said it yourself... can’t wait to see the towns gossip about the two of us in the morning, should be a real treat, wouldn’t you say?”

"Mmh, Eddie~." Oswald held onto his forearm and tried to pull him back to the couch. "I want us to finish, tonight~. Together~." The bird even pressed a gently kiss onto his hand.

“Is that so...?” The man asked with a soft smirk, eyebrow raising as he looked into his lover’s eyes. “I’m not going on the floor, to finish, Ozzie~.”

Oswald whined quietly and squeezed his hand, continuing to pull him closer. "But darling~..."

Edward’s smirk grew when their proximity grew closer and closer. “Hmmm~? Is this begging I hear~?”

"Yes, I'm begging.", he sighed and tucked his cock back into his pants shortly before standing up. Oswald winced, but looked down to quickly hide it. He did his best to limp to the stairs with Edward in hand.

The brunette noticed even when seeing his lover’s best attempt to hide it from him. He looked from his hand, to Oswald and his smirk faded into a soft smile. He stopped walking, which made the other man also stop in his tracks. Without warning, Edward scooped up Oswald into his arms with ease, being sure not to hurt his leg, or anything else for that matter as he carried him seamlessly, bridal style. He then proceeded to go up the stairs, humming softly as he did so.

Oswald nearly screamed when this was done to him. He shook heavily while in Edward's arms and his feet even kicked a bit. "E-E-Ed, put me down!", he ordered firmly.

“While halfway up the stairs? That’s a terrible accident waiting to happen...” Ed stated matter-of-factly as he continued up. He looked down at his loved with a gentle look, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I would hate for you to get hurt...” He admitted solemnly.

"Then-- hurry upstairs!", he screeched. "I want to be put down immediately!" The man continued squirming and lightly kicking in his hold.

“Awww, you’re like a little baby..” Edward commented slyly as he reached the final steps, looking down with a chuckle at how the man squirmed. “A rather, restless one at that...” He muttered as he reached the hallway. The man looked at Oswald, expectantly, waiting for him to stop squirming. “I’m not putting you down, till you stop that.”

"Edward, I swear to go if you don't put me down right now, you are fired!", he threatened, continuing to squirm, this time much more animated. He even kicked Edward's arm with the back of his heel.

“I can’t put you down if your kicking and squirming! You’ll fall!” He objected, wincing slightly from the kick he received to his arm.

Oswald ignored his objection. "Put me down, NOW!" The man leaned over and bit his lover's neck... right on the bruise... and hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst: *turns the corner* you called?


	16. Make You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oswald noooooo why you do dis

The lengthy man yelped, his knees buckling as on of his arms dropped, causing Oswald to fall out from his arms, not harshly as it would be expected. With Oswald now out of his arms, Ed grabbed the back of his head via his raven-colored hair, and pulled him harshly away from his neck, coughing violently as he stumbled back.

Oswald huffed, still shaking from his experience. The man turned back and frowned softly. "I'm sorry I bit you, darling. I just don't like it when you carry me in that manner." He slowly came forward with his hands now resting on Edward's. "Come here. Let me look at it..."

As if Oswald’s hands were fire, Edward immediately jerked back, pulling his own hands away as he blinked. “Don’t touch me!-I’m fine...” He spoke dismissively, his face looking blank as he avoided eye contact with Oswald. A slight cough escaping from his throat as he covered it up with his hand.

"E-Ed, I apologize. Please, just let me take a look. I'll put something on it when we get to the room." He tilted his head to take a look and gasped. He could see where the bite marks had landed. "Darling! I had no intention to bite your bruise! I meant to bite above it! Oh, Edward, I'm so, so sorry!"

“I’ll take care of it-just...” He muttered out softly, brushing past Oswald as he headed towards the bathroom. “I’ll only be a few minutes..” He spoke gruffly, opening the door and shutting it behind him with a soft, ‘click’ of the lock.

"Edward, wait--!" He pressed himself against the door of the bathroom and tried to jiggle the lock open. "Eddie, I'm so sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you... Edward?... please, I'm sorry..."

Edward didn’t answer as he turned on the sink and looked into the mirror, now really seeing how bad the bruise was across his neck, and visibly seeing the large bite that Oswald had made. He sighed softly as he grabbed a rag and ran it under the water. Ringing it out, he pressed the semi-damp cloth to his neck and let out a soft hiss.

Oswald could hear the soft noise through the door. "Ed!? Edward, are you okay?"  
More silence.  
With a sigh, Oswald decided to leave his darling alone. He had done enough damage to him. Instead the mayor walked into their room, made the bed, and finished his remaining load into a condom. Oswald sighed to himself as he threw it away and laid on Edward's side of the bed to warm it up for him.

Edward had soon finished up, cleaning his neck much to his reluctance of feeling the pain of the raw skin being abused by the wet cloth. After a few minutes of cleaning, he managed to find some bandages and wrapped his neck into them slowly, and carefully, making sure not to add too much pressure. Once he was done, he left the bathroom and made his way towards the bedroom with a hefty sigh, opening the door and shutting it swiftly behind him.

Oswald perked up and slid off of the bed. "Ed...", he came closer. "Darling..." The mayor reached out to hold his hand.

“The bruise spread further up and down my neck.” Edward muttered under his breath, not acknowledging the hand Oswald was reaching out towards him with.

"I-I apologize...it was never my intention to hurt you like this." His fingers slowly interlocked with Edward's. "You believe that, don't you?"

The man had no words to speak, he just looked down at his hand that was now interlocked with Oswald’s. “I’m tired...”

"Ed?" His eyes glistened and his hand squeezed a bit tighter. "Will you answer my question?"

He was about to say something else, when his throat tightened slightly and he coughed violently, he placed his free hand over his mouth and settled his throat down. “S-Sorry...” He groaned out, voice raspier than it had been.

"I-it's alright, darling. Do you want me to get your tea?", he asked and gently patted his back.

“I-I’m fine...” He spoke defiantly, letting out a soft sigh. “I just need to retire for the evening..”

"I-- um, of course. Do you... um... do you want me to...?" The man gestured down to his lover's crotch. "I-I mean, it can't be comfortable..."

“I’m fine.” The man hadn’t even noticed that he was still a bit hard. He just brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Edward, I want to make up what I did to you. I don't want you to hate me...", he insisted and gently stepped back while holding his hand. Oswald was trying to pull him to the bed.

“I don’t hate you, Oswald.” With some reluctance, Edward followed along suit to what his lover was trying to do.

Oswald smiled and raised his hand up to kiss the back of it. "I love you, Ed." The man whispered while taking him to the bed.

Against his will, Edward's lips curled up into a small smile, masking the reluctance and dissonance it once held.

Oswald smiled back and sat down with him against the mattress. "Tell me what you want, my gorgeous man. I'll do anything for you."

Not expecting this, Edward blinked and rubbing his bandaged neck, unsure of what to say as his cheeks turned pink.

Oswald came forward to kiss his cheek. "There's my shy boy~.", he whispered. "You're so cute when you get flustered like that~. Reminds me of when Riddler and I fooled around at the Iceberg Lounge~."

Edward let out a nervous chuckle as he looked down and into his lover’s eyes. “My god... how many years ago was that...?” He spoke with a tone of wonderment and shock as he began to think back on the years prior.

"Five. Six in a few months. I miss that club, and I miss you dancing for me~."

The man let out a chuckle. “I was never as good of a performer as my other half was... I wasn’t too big on the theatrics back then...”

"I'd certainly beg to differ.", he smiled. "You and Riddler were both stars in my eyes~."

With those words, Edward blushed harder. Gulping softly he leaned down, putting his hands down, one on either side of Oswald. He pressed his lips onto the smaller man’s lips.

Oswald smiled and happily kissed him back. "There's my Eddie~."

The man hummed softly in reply, cheeks still red as he kissed down the man’s face, then made his way to his neck.

"Mmh~... Ed~..." he ran his hand through his curly hair. He always loved whenever his hair got messy after sex.

With those words, the man nipped a few areas with his teeth, testing out the waters to see which spot made him crack.

"Ah~...", he tilted his head and let Edward feast on his flesh. He seemed to get more sensitive lower down his neck. He had begun to squeak and gasp so cutely.

With these new sounds, they encourage Edward to go further down, and begin to bite softly down onto the soft skin.

By the time Edward reached his traps, he was moaning and whining like a whore. With every pause that his chief of staff took, Oswald bit his lip and continued his whining. Imagine if the public heard him like that~.

The moans and soft little pleas his lover made, had caused his trousers to become unbearably right as he moved his lips away from the man’s neck and looked up and into his eyes, winking with a sky smirk.

Oswald was panting while giving Edward a look-over. "Lie down, darling~.", he smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. "Mr. Penguin will take care of your little problem~."

Edward nodded, biting his lip slightly as he moved away from Oswald and laid down. He rested his head on the pillows and let out a soft sight as he took a peek over at his lover.

Oswald prowled over him like an animal and tugged away his belt and trousers. "Your cock is so beautiful, Ed~.", he praised while pulling it out and giving it a few strokes.

Ed’s whole body shook with surprise and pleasure at the suddenness of Oswald’s movements. He stifled a groan by biting down on his lip, hard, and looked at Oswald with hunger filled eyes.

"Don't hold back on me, darling~.", he growled and began licking on his sensitive tip. He slurped it up like a popsicle.

“Shit-!” The man cursed out violently as his back arched, and hands violently gripped the bed covers as he looked over at Oswald. “I thought you weren’t in the mood for sucking dick tonight~?” He purred out cockily as he licked his lips.

"I realized that I could make an exception tonight~.", he smiled and rubbed the base of his lovely cock with his fingers.

Those words made the brunette shiver with delight as he watched Oswald with hungry eyes. “God, you’re an absolute wonder...” He mumbled to himself, letting out a shaky sigh.

Oswald continued sucking on the tip and quickly stroking the base. He hummed on the muscle and looked up to him with those big blue eyes.

Edward reached his hand into the man’s hair, and played with the locks. “Oswald~.” He hummed out deeply, following it with a soft moan as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

Oswald moaned as well from the hair pulling. God, he loved that feeling.

The vibrations from Oswald’s moan made Ed arch his back further, pulling harshly on the other man’s hair as he did so.

It resulted in even more moaning and he decided to take a lot more than just the head of his cock.

“F-Fuck, Oswald~!” Edward groaned out as he pushed himself further into Oswald’s mouth, pulling at his hair all the while.

Oswald continued to moan and bob and down his beautiful shaft. The man reached over and locked fingers with Ed’s free hand. This man was all his~

Ed continued to moan and groan as his lover took him inside of his mouth, continuing to pull away roughly at Oswald’s hair.

The mayor whined and popped off softly. "Not too hard, darling~." He smiled as he began to trail his lower torso with a few kisses.

“Sorry, love...” Edward spoke softly, rubbing a hand through the hair to soothe Oswald’s head from all the rough pulling.

"It's alright..." he panted with a smile. His lips pressed more kisses over the boy's exposed v-line.

The brunette smiled in contempt, watching with loving eyes as he watched his lover place soft kisses on his pelvis.

In a few moments, he returned to his cock and deep-throated his lover confidently.

With one hand still in Oswald’s hair, and the other on the bed, he tugged lightly at both the sheet and his lover’s locks as he cursed out with sweet moans.

Hearing him moan like that spurred him on further. Oswald slurped over his savory sex from his sensitive tip to the base. His hooked nose often brushed against the hair settled above.

“Oswald~! Oswald-!” The man moaned underneath his breath, his voice rough and husky as his back arched on the bed, his length running itself further down Oswald’s throat.

The man gagged and pulled back up to breath. He started coughing softly and holding onto his lover's hand while catching his breath. He hadn’t had that sort of deep, forceful sensation since… a while. "G-Goodness, Eddie~...", he panted before going back to his cock. His ocean green eyes were glossy and hooded with lust. From then on, he simply sucked and pleasured Edward's tip.

Edward bit his lip as he watched his lover, his eyes also holding the same lust and hunger that Oswald’s had. “Sorry~.” He groaned out softly, eyelashes fluttering.

"It's okay, my darling~.", he smiled after popping off temporarily. From then on, he focused of getting his chief of staff to cum.

Ed was in an intense state of bliss, mouth slightly agape as he watched his lover with intent-filled eyes.

Oswald's hand, the one that wasn't locked with Edward's began deeply fondling his partner's tightened sack.

The brunette had to bite down on his lip as he watched his lover play with him, a soft moan escaped his mouth as his cock twitched.

"Mmh~. Moan just like that for me, darling~. I want to hear it all~."

There was something about the way that Oswald said those words which made Ed’s body shiver in delight, he let out another soft moan just from those words and bit down harder on his lip.

Oswald smiled deviously. His cute little lover was so adorable like this~. The mayor should suck his cock more often. Finally, his hand let go of Edward's to start quickly stroking the rest of his entire cock.

“Fuck-!” Edward suddenly gasped out, face reddening slightly from how loud he had just cursed. “O-Oswald~.”

He smiled and just pleasured him more. His lips worked their magic much quicker and with more force.

The lengthy man felt himself finally getting close to the sweet relief he so desperately wanted, soft moans and groans escaping his mouth at every moment.

"Close, honey~?", he asked, stilling licking his sensitive tip with an open mouth.

Ed panted softly, looking down at his lover with half-lidded eyes. He nodded at his lover’s words and let out a few more moans.

Oswald continued his licking. "Where do you wanna cum~?"

The brunette bit his lip harshly at those words, and felt his face get hotter than it already was. “Am I allowed to cum anywhere~?”

"Anywhere you want, my darling Ed.", he answered. "But make it quick, my arm is exhausted~."

“Y-Your face.” He stuttered out quickly, feeling his knees twitch as he got closer to releasing.

Oswald hummed excitedly, heart racing as he went back to stroking the man's cock. "Cum on me, then~.", he ordered with a smile.

Edward’s pulse quickened at those words his lover spoke. A shaky moan escaping his throat as he looked deep into Oswald’s eyes. “O-Oswald....”

God, couldn't this man just cum already!?  
Oswald stroked him as fast as his hand could muster while his lovely, blonde eyelashes fluttered closed. He aimed Edward's cock towards his own face and waited.

Edward let out a few more moans, then finally after what seemed like forever, he came onto his lover’s face, panting softly as his cheeks grew red.

Oswald waited until the man was done before he opened one eye and licked the corner on his mouth. "Delightful~." The man proceeded to clean up his face in the nearest bathroom and let his chief of staff ride his orgasm. After over ten minutes had passed, Oswald rushed in holding a flip-phone. "Yes, I need an appointment tomorrow, I can see the roots... yes... thank you, ma'am, I'll see you then." He hung up and set the device aside.  
He sat on the side of the bed and leaned over to kiss his beautiful, handsome man. "My sincerest apologies, darling.", the mayor whispered. "Mmh...did you eat tonight?"

“I didn’t.” Ed replied simply, looking up at his lover with a soft facial expression. “After what had happened with Butch, I didn’t really have much of an appetite..” He admitted as he rubbed one of his hands over the large bruise that was painted on his neck, wincing slightly as he did so.

"Shh, shh...", he placed a light kiss against his neck. "I'll give you the best damn breakfast tomorrow morning. Olga will make all of your favourites."  
The mayor spent the usual routine in stripping both himself and his chief of staff down to nothing, but instead of placing them both in robes, Oswald suggested that they fall asleep naked.

Edward was a bit taken aback by the idea, but he had no real problem with it. So, he agreed with his lover’s suggestion.

Oswald smiled and kissed his broad shoulder with a smile. Over his pale body, highlighted with the moonlight shining through the window, were scars over his shoulder and a few on his back. Not to mention his swollen knee and ankle.

The brunette looked at his lover’s scars, and couldn’t help but gawk at how.. perfect he looked. Without even thinking, his hand, unconsciously went to his shoulder and traced lightly over the blemish, eyes marveling at the sight.

Oswald looked up at Edward and then down at the scar of his bullet wound. "Oh--" he slowly sat down and brought Edward with him. "That was when I was shot during Galavan's reign. I was... in a dark place then."

Ed hummed softly in response, a frown coming onto his face as he took his hand away. “I remember hearing about that at the GCPD...” He muttered softly, his frown becoming more evident as he looked back from the scar, to Oswald’s eyes.

"Then you must know he killed my mother..." Oswald sighed deeply and leaned into Ed. "She would've loved you..."

Edward smiled softly at those words, looking at Oswald lovingly. “She would’ve loved the former forensic scientist/stripper/convict?” He asked warmly, running a hand through Oswald’s hair.

"That's not who you are.", he said sadly and lowly, words touching closely at his boyfriend’s cute, misshapen ears. "You're intelligent, cunning, adorable, and suave. I love everything about you, from my stripper to my chief of staff." His hand reached around to cup his ass rather casually. "I'm missing the first half, if you know what I mean~."

“Getting a little comfortable there, hm?” Ed smirked as he let out a soft chuckle and ran his fingers slowly down the others back. “Two can most certainly play at that game...” He spoke with a wink as he also got rather bold and cupped Oswald’s ass with his hands. It was a new feeling, but it strangely felt... lovely..

Oswald chuckled softly. "Ed~..." the mayor leaned in and licked his lips. "...we should be going to bed~..."

“But I’m not really tired....” He sighed out a lie, looking at his lover innocently as he squeezed his ass slightly. “Are you?~”

"Yes, I'm exhausted~.", he replied and tried to pull him down onto the soft sheets. "And I'm getting cold~."  
The mayor managed to shortly untangle himself from Edward's grasp to settle under the covers in bed. He laid on his side, propped up with one elbow, and bearing his alluring smile. "Come and join me, Ed~."

Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled softly in response. He gave Oswald a look, raised eyebrow, and quirky grin as he sighed in defeat and came over to his lover, lying down next to him.

Oswald raised a finger and waved it with a tsk, tsk.  
"Under the covers, Ed~.", the Penguin chastised him with that same smile. He lifted the Egyptian cotton sheets and wrapped them around his bare lover. "Mine~.", Oswald whispered against Edward's collarbone while his nimble hands caressed every inch of his torso.

His dark eyes watched Oswald intently, shivering slightly at how his hands were touching every area of skin. Edward found it quite flattering, and was also too sleepy to really stop his lover from doing what he pleased. He let out a soft yawn.

Finally, the man leaned up and gave the other a kiss. "Not tired, my ass~." His head of wild, dark hair, coupled with small glimmers of gold near the base, comfortably settled against a pillow. "Mm...goodnight, Ed..." his pretty lashes fluttered closed.

“Goodnight, Oswald.” Edward spoke gently. Laying his head down on the pillow next to his lover’s, cuddling up behind and wrapping his arms gently around Oswald in a gentle embrace.

The contact filled Oswald's heart with admiration and security. His beautiful chief of staff was his and only his. All he wanted to do was spoil him and pleasure him until he couldn't cum any longer. Alas, there was no time for such things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important news, this series might be cut short. we haven't decided yet.


	17. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex for breakfast 2.0

The following morning, Oswald found himself still under Edward. What a sweetheart, the bird thought to himself as he turned over and kissed the taller one's cheek. He managed to slip out of Edward's grasp and began to dress himself in a lovely, three-piece suit. Now off to ask Olga to make--  
Wait... what was Edward's favourite breakfast food? Oh dear. What kind of soulmate forgets such an important thing!? He sighed and limped back towards their large and lovely bed. His weight made a dip in the mattress. "Darling...", he whispered while lightly nudging his man's shoulder. "...Ed, wake up."

The man moved slightly in his sleep, stretching out his arms and legs, but ultimately he didn’t open his eyes or say a word as a soft exhale escaped his nose. A few incoherent mumbles were heard following that, but nothing that could really be made out.

Oswald leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then his temple and ear. "Come on, darling~.", he continued just before taking a little nip out of those cute ears of his.

A more audible groan came out from Edward's mouth as his eyes slowly began to open, face cringing at how light it was in the room. “What is it...?” He groaned out softly, confusion and sleepiness washing over his face.

"Sorry, darling.", he immediately apologized and began peppering his face in sweet kisses. "I was about to tell Olga to make breakfast, but I had forgotten to ask what you wanted. Tell me what you want to eat, beautiful." Another kiss on his cheek.

“I’m not picky...” Ed spoke groggily, leaning into his darling lover. “Nothing overly sweet though.. but I am a sucker for French toast...” He chuckled softly to himself as he leaned up and kissed Oswald’s cheek.

"Mm...and do you like bagels? Muffins? Bacon and scrambled eggs?", he smiled, going back to his ears and kissing the tip of one.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes.” Edward replied with a smile, feeling another wave of exhaustion hit him like a truck. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms.

"Sausages? Omelettes? Crepes?", he continued right before taking a sharp bite out of his ear.

A noise escaped from the brunettes throat at the sudden attack of his ear, biting down on his lip soon after. “Mmm, that all sounds lovely....”

"Pancakes?" He bit again. "Souffle?" Another bite. "Croque Madame or Monsieur?" A third. "Sunny side up eggs?" Fourth bite. "Toast with jam and butter?" He opened his mouth wide to chomp real hard on his ear. His canines left obvious marks over his already bitten ear.

With all the bites given, Edward became putty in Oswald’s hands, letting out soft moans at each bite, not being able to respond in anything but lewd noises.

He bit again and tugged it away. "How do you feel about sautéed potatoes~? Or some oatmeal? Maybe you'd prefer a waffle or an english muffin?" He bit hard a third time, but in a lower spot. "American style isn't your limit. I can have Olga make you some baked beans and cooked mushrooms." He bit sharper. "What kind of cheese do you like? Cheddar, Camembert, Monterey Jack?"

“Keep this up, and you’re going to start to make feel hungry for something else...~” Edward purred out slyly, a smirking painting it’s way onto his lips as he ran a hand through his lover’s dark locks of hair.

"Mmmh~ I just might give it to you~. But what will the press think if they see you limping with bite marks on your ear~." Oswald smiled and began chewing on his earlobe.

“After what happened last night, I was convinced you didn’t get a damn what the presses would think...” Edward stated smartly, cocking his neck to the side a bit, exposing his ear more to Oswald. “The way you grabbed at me, there was an awful lot of commotion buzzing~.”

"Mm, good. Our ratings might go up if people talk about us more. We'll get more press about it as well." He took another deep bite and pulled his cute ear. "But you need to decide on breakfast. We have a meeting at a local school soon."

“You’ve given me so many options... it would be impossible to chose only one..” Edward spoke bluntly, but there was a sort of bite to his words as he tugged at the man’s hair. “Surprise me.”

"Mmh~..." he moaned and stepped back to remove his tailored jacket. "I suppose you'll be having me, then." Like a horny tiger, he pounced on his naked lover and kissed him deeply. Underneath Ed, he began unbundling his pants and hurriedly trying to remove them.

“I suppose so..” Ed replied with a seductive growl, all of his tiredness seemingly fleeted away from him, his eyes holding a new need. A new want: Oswald.

In a soon regretful hurry, Oswald threw his clothes aside and slid his naked self under the covers. The mayor took a hold of the underside of Edward's lovely thighs, lifting them up and over his shoulders. His perverted penguin then proceeded to eat out his entrance with vigor and enthusiasm.

“Oswald-!” Edward shouted abruptly, face turning beet red from how exposed he was, and also from how forward his lover was being. He covered his mouth with his fist and turned his head away, in order to not embarrass himself further.

The sound of his muffled moans deserved a hard spank from Oswald. "Don't be shy, darling~.", he said with a bit of drool dripping onto Edward's cock. "I want to hear you scream and beg~." And back to eating him out he went.

A yelp, followed by a shaky moan erupted from the lengthy man’s throat, eyes peeking over to look at Oswald briefly, the same blush still wildly evident on his cheeks.

Oswald spent several minutes widening and lubricating Edward's tight hole. A few of his fingers had to step in and help before the man sat up. He wiped his face with the back of his hand to reach over and pull out a condom from the box. "I want you on your hands and knees...", the older man ordered. "...and I want to hear you scream for me~."

Edward nodded vigorously, eyes in a lustful gaze as he slowly turned himself over and propped himself up on his hands and knees, eagerly waiting for his lover to begin the dirty deed.

"So eager~.", Oswald said under his breath. Of course, he said this with joy. Knowing that his lover couldn't wait to be fucked so hard they'd be screaming made the mayor proud to have him. He pulled on the condom slowly to purposefully made Edward itch and whine for pleasure. And that pleasure came, all right.  
His cock sunk inside of Edward slowly, but the minute he was in, his hips were going rapid-fire. Oswald was slamming himself into his chief of staff's beautiful, plump ass, to which the Penguin freely grabbed. Not only that, but he had a tight grip on Ed's cute pointy ears which his teeth. He kept them latched on all throughout the hard fucking session they were having.

The moans that Oswald had been so desperate to hear, came flooding out of Ed’s mouth like clockwork. His eyes shutting at the feeling of how intense the pleasure was. He didn’t want to admit it...  
But he loved how eager his partner was to fuck him senseless...  
“O-Oswald-! Fuck! Oswald~!” He nearly shouted, curses flying as he looked over his shoulder and at his lover.

Oswald bit him harder and gave his beautiful partner a fat spank. Suddenly, with no warning at all, he stopped the movement of his hips and leaned against the other man's ear. "Keep those filthy words to yourself or else I'll wash your mouth out with soap~." His hips went right back to pounding Edward into the mattress and his mouth latched back onto his ears.

“Mmm~! Yes, Mr. Penguin, whatever you say-!” The man moaned out warmly, his knees and hands getting worn out from the position he was in. The pain made it feel all the more right, and when the man went back to pounding his sweet ass, he couldn’t help but let out more sweet noises.

"Louder.", he whispered and spanked him again. His own breaths were becoming labored and strained. "I want the entire mansion to hear that you're mine~."

“Mmm, a bit of a s-sadist, are you~?” The man purred out, voice ragged and breathy, yet still a soft groan slipped out after he finished his sentence.

Oswald spanked him again just for saying that. "I said, I want to hear you moan~." The bird bit his ear again.

“Ah~!” The man seethed out through his teeth, his eyelids lowering as he felt himself get close from this cruel punishment. “O-Oswald~.”

Another spank, this one a little softer, along with a harder spasm of his hips. "Just like that, darling~." The man pulled his ear after getting his mouth reattached to it.

Edward felt himself getting close, moans becoming more sloppy as his arms and legs grew weaker. “O-Oswald... I’m-I’m going to cum~!”

"R--Really? Without me tou-touching you, either?", he panted into his ear. The man just smiled and proceeded to fuck his ass hard in the bed. Edward's ear might as well be mangled from how much Oswald was biting it.

Ed ignored the comment and just let out a loud choked back groan as he threw his head back and moaned out his lover’s name underneath his breath.

"Such a good little slut... aren't you~?", he moaned against the man. "You're absolutely beautiful under me like this~."

The man had to bite his tongue in order not to curse the man out for calling him a slut, instead he let out a soft chuckle and clenched his already tight hole around Oswald, and looked over his shoulder as he did so.

Oswald slowed down and kissed the brunette's lovely cheekbone. "Are you alright, sweetheart?", he whispered and pressed another kiss into his temple.

“Practically perfect..” The man panted out, rolling his hips onto Oswald as he went slower, a shudder going throughout his body as he did so.

"Are you certain? You felt nervous before.", he sped up slightly and ran his hands all along the other's soft skin.

“How could I not be nervous-! W-when the mayor is p-pounding my ass, and the w-whole house can h-hear-!” He tried to stifle back his moans, but it hardly worked out in his favor.

Oswald chuckled. "Maybe so~. Speaking of which--" His hips snapped into Ed's tight hole once again and pinned him hard to the mattress. He couldn't wait to make his employee scream.

“Fuck-Oswald~!” He cursed out again, the word just flying out of his mouth. He buried his face into the bed, blushing harshly for allowing the word to slip from his mouth.

Oswald gave his fat ass another hard spank, only to bring it back down and keep his lover in place. Along with Oswald's labored breaths, occasional moans, and the skin slapping wildly against skin, louder than all of those were the precious noises of Ed. His moans were so erotic and precious, Oswald wished that he could record them and listen to them all day.  
Hm, that wasn't a half-bad idea. Him and Edward making pornos together? What an adventure~.

“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum~! Oswald~!” His lover shouted, his fists clenching so hard his knuckles began to turn white as he let out a few more groans, before finally spilling over the edge, cumming hard onto the bed, his eyes rolling back into his head as he rode out his orgasm, loud moans making their way out of his throat like clockwork.

Oswald didn't stop his thrusting, he kept going through Edward's orgasm at the same fast pace. "Let's see if we can get you to cum twice~.", he groaned in his ear just before biting it. During this, Oswald reached down and began stroking Edward's still sensitive cock.

“Ahhh! O-Oswald~!” The man couldn’t help but shout, his body shaking from how intense the pleasure seemed to become, his cock overtly sensitive to his lover’s touch.

Oswald chewed on the boy's ear and finally released his arm from Edward's shoulder to pull him back up by the arm and fucked him while standing on his knees. "Mine~.", he growled with Ed's ear in his teeth.

“All... yours~.” Edward managed to purr back, arching his neck up as he let out a groan. “F-Faster...” He panted out, the pleasure becoming more and more prominent .

Oswald both stroked his partner and fucked his tight ass harder in that position. The searing of his knee was nothing compared to the pleasure he was getting out of this. The man continued grunting and chewing on Ed's red ear.

“I’m-I’m going to c-cum again~!” Edward shouted out, his voice starting to sound rough and hoarse from all the loud noises he had been making.

"So s-soon~?", Oswald groaned. He felt himself getting close as well, but his release wasn't coming as fast as Edward's. "Hold it, darling~. Hold it a bit longer~." Oswald stopped stroking his cock and instead focused on pounding his perfect, round ass. The back of his employee’s legs were probably numb by now. Oswald himself began moaning a bit more loudly and pleasurably.

Edward bit down on his tongue and tried his hardest to concentrate on not cumming to early. He let out some shaky choked back moans, and felt his knees starting to grow weak again. “O-Oswald~.”

The mayor slowly lowered his gorgeous chief of staff down to the mattress and continued fucking him rapidly. "F-Fuck, fuck, I'm close, Ed~...", he moaned into the other's ear. 

At this point, the lengthy man couldn’t even speak, he pressed his face into the covers and felt himself grow closer to his sweet release. He warned Oswald with a loud shaky moan, then finally, came hard, for the second time.

With a few more snaps of his waist, Oswald groaned and came inside of Ed. While panting hard, the older man slowly pulled out. "Don't worry, darling..." the man pressed a kiss to his shoulder. I'll be cleaning us up." After few minutes of cleaning up and fingering Edward a bit to check if he had hurt him, the two were finally in bed and cuddling each other close. "Beautiful.", Oswald whispered as he caressed his chief of staff's curled hair. "Absolutely stunning~." His other hand was holding the man by his sore backside. His own knee and the front of his thighs were aching. They would barely reach the school on time, but it was worth it for the pleasure his gorgeous lover.


	18. Beyond the Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo, here comes a special someone~

The brunette was still trying to calm his breathing down as he leaned in to the man’s touch, loving whenever he would play with his hair. A soft smile on his face as he cuddled up closer to his lover.

"Mm... you did so well today. Devine as always. Sometimes I wish I could watch every inch of your perfect body~."

A soft chuckle left Ed’s lips as he peeked up at his lover, an eyebrow raised. “Your flattery is just as astute as ever..”

"I mean it~.", he whispered and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "I want to watch you over and over. How would you feel about being my own little camera whore~?"

Ed visibly cringed slightly, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “If someone got a hold of footage like that, both our reputations would be ruined.”

"Hm, very truthful, my darling. And such a shame, too." He kissed the man's face. "Don't look so high-strung, sweetums. No one will see you naked but me~."

Edward rolled his eyes playfully, smirk on his lips as he pressed his nose against Oswald’s. “It would take, a hell of a lot of convincing for me to be a cam whore for you...”

"Mm?", he hummed curiously and opened his eyes. "How much convincing~?"  
Oh, that tease.  
"Maybe, instead, I could buy you a little toy. Being the mayor and all, I might not be here to supply you with all of your needs."

“Being your chief of staff, I would hardly have anytime to being messing around...~” The man pointed out, sitting up in the bed he proceeded to stretch his arms out.  
“Speaking of which. We have that event at the school to attend, right? Being late, especially as mayor wouldn’t look applicable to the public. So I suggest we get ready, and head over right now to ensure our punctuality on time.”

He sighed and struggled to sit up. "I suppose so." Oswald kissed the brunette's cheek. "I'll have Olga clean the bed while we're out."  
At a decent speed, the man redressed in his proper suit, doing his best the smooth out any tiny wrinkle, and did his makeup in the bathroom. Eyeliner really brought out the lovely colour of his eyes. All he had left to fix was his hair, and he was ready to go.

Meanwhile, Edward had found something similar to what he was wearing the other evening, but the colors weren’t as flashy, some grey tones with a splash of color for the tie. He dressed quickly, and smoothed out everything. While Oswald was doing his hair, Edward was doing the same. He had combed it all back, then slicked it to perfection. With his final touch, being his glasses, he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt and waited patiently for Oswald at the front of the house.

The bird put on a forced smile as he limped more than usual down the hall and outside. Inside of their limousine, Oswald fussed with the supposed uneven look of Ed’s lapels. If he were being honest, this was just an excuse to touch his boyfriend's broad shoulders and chest.

“The tour of the school should take approximately about 45 minutes, then you are meeting a very lucky group of children, something to boost the mayor image.” Edward spoke professionally, his face stern and focused, no longer the lust facade he held only minutes ago with his lover.

"Mm. That will be a strain on my leg. I should have taken more of my pain killers." He sighed, leaning his head against his partner's shoulder. "What would be the age range of the children?"

“Not too young.. I believe 4th and 5th grade children, don’t quote me on that, though.” Edward spoke as he adjusted his glasses and sat up a little bit taller.

Oswald groaned. "Children under the age of ten are usually the most insufferable. Teenagers are brats, but at least they can be capable enough to do your bidding."

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Edward stated smartly, a smile crossing onto his features as the car came to a stop. “You might be surprised.”

"Clever as always." He gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek behind tinted windows. "I'll keep that in mind."  
The driver opened the door for the couple and gave Oswald his cane after exiting. He and his chief of staff were given a tour of the facility by a rather punctual and cheery woman. It was a half hour into their visit that Oswald was continuously gesturing towards Edward to lean down beside him and listen to what he had to complain about in a soft whisper.  
It wasn't until Oswald noticed a curly-haired boy sitting by himself at a separate table. "What's wrong with that boy there?", he asked with the click of his tongue to the lady who had toured them.  
"That's Martin.", she answered with a bit of a sigh. "He's new here." Before she could continue with anything else, Oswald limped by the press and the tables of younger students all the way to Martin's solo table. Of course, not to be stopped half-way by a girl with no sense of others around her.  
As Oswald approached the boy, he could see glimpses of notes and drawings among crushed up papers and a notepad. "Hello, Martin.", he said with a soft smile. "I am Mayor Cobblepot. Why aren't you playing with the other children?"  
Martin reached for one of the notepads and began scribbling something. Feeling ignored, Oswald was about to speak again, but the boy turned it around to have him read the note.  
"What if they don't like me?"  
This poor boy was either mute or extremely shy about speaking. "Well, how would you ever know if you don't give it a try?", the mayor suggested kindly. After a bit of a pause, he pressed his palms against the table and spoke in more hushed tones towards the student. "And if they don't like you... wait for them to turn their backs and push them down the stairs." Oswald smiled a bit wider as he watched Martin contain a similar smile. How adorable. The young one picked up his notebook and a pen before running off to go join the others. Oswald chuckled warmly to himself.

“Amazing, as always..” Edward suddenly appeared behind Oswald, a smirk on his face as he watched the boy, Martin, run off towards the other children. “What exactly did you say to him?” The man asked with curiosity, head tilting slightly as he looked down at his lover with amusement.

"Little guy just needed a push, that's all.", he replied, fluttering his eyelashes at the other. "However, I'm starting to see your... judging books by their covers analogy. I was worried he was going to be another snot-nosed brat until I spoke to him."

“He certainly didn’t seem to be one though, hm?” The man spoke matter-of-fairly as he gave Oswald a soft smile and looked over at where Martin was now, over with a group of people who welcomed him in and were now all playing together.

"No. I seemed so sweet. I certainly hope his peers accept him."  
The woman led them towards all the other classrooms, putting a strain on his leg and make the tour impossibly longer with the teachers ideas for activities involving the mayor. Once everything was said and done, Oswald couldn't wait to leave. In the limousine, Oswald held Edward's hand and had his eyes closed while resting on his chest. "Please never book me for visits to schools ever again.", he sighed heavily.

“Now, now Oswald. You are now a public figure to the city of Gotham. Visits and trips like these are only customary to show the community you care, and to wash away the negative thoughts people might still have towards you.” Edward spoke with ease, an eyebrow raised as he rubbed circles around the man’s back in order to comfort him. “Is your leg bothering you?” He asked, in a more gentle and sincere voice.

"Mm...a little." He lied about the severity of his pain. "But I'll be fine, dearest. You're so kind."

“I’ll take a look at it when we get back to the house. I noticed when you walked out earlier, your limping was more rough than usual.” Ed spoke seriously as he gaze a soft kiss onto the man’s forehead.

Oh, his heart. His heart thumped for his lover. Oswald reached a hand out and gently squeezed one of his hands. "May I remind you of our shenanigans this morning?", he asked softly. "I'm more surprised that you weren't limping at all. You're quite resilient~."

“Perhaps I’m stronger than you’ve estimated~.” Edward replied with a wink, wrapping an arm around his lover. “Maybe you just need to go harder on me next time~.”

A small, pleasurable shiver ran through his spine. "Oh, I'll certainly go harder~. I've already planned out how I'm willing to make sweet, hardcore love to you on every surface of our bedroom... and bathroom~."

“Only those two areas~?” Edward asked with a sly raise of his eyebrow, his hand traveling down the man’s back as the car came to a halt. “You can be more creative than that, Mr. Mayor~.”

"Oh, of course I can.", he said pompously, pressed a hand to his chest. "But the gardener won't live if he sees me pounding you against the flowerbeds~. And Olga might barge in on you slurping away on your favourite cock under my desk~."

“Mmm, wouldn’t that be such fun~?” Edward spoke, leaning into the man’s touch, face hovering over his lover’s as he purred seductively.

"Oh, it would. However, I've made it clear that no one must see you so undignified~. No one but me, of course~." The Penguin leaned up and kissed his partner happily. "But, if you insist on something more interesting, you and I can go out shopping for toys and bondage~. I hear BDSM is quite an adventurous route~."

“Mmmm, what if someone spots us while we are out? I can see the tabloids now, “Mayor Cobblepot’s Chief of Staff? Or His Own Personal Escort?” The man joked as he kissed the man’s forehead once more.

"Oh, Lord, we can't have that, now can we. Hmm, I suppose I'll get one of my men to purchase them for us. Any ideas of a type of toy you'd like? Or perhaps, some clothing? I'd love to see you wear a thong~." After his final teasing sentence, Oswald chuckled softly, pink cheeks now glowing red.

“Mmm, you’re getting red thinking about me like that~?” Edward teased, running his hand down the side of the man’s face, a cocky smirk adorning his lips.

"Oh, please. I've imagined you in much more lewd scenarios. I'm... fond of you in a skirt~."

“Maybe I’ll wear one for you sometime~.” The man teased.

"Promise me~?", he asked and pressed his hooked nose against the man's chiseled cheek.

“Depends. What’s in it for me?” The man asked, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at his lover.

"Oh, come on, now. Don't act like that.", he chided and pulled his lover closer. "Hm, if you dress the way I want, I'll pleasure you the way you want~." Oswald smiled and kissed his cheek. "However, I want nothing beginning too seriously. Lace underwear would be a good start for you, darling~."

“Hmmmm... not good enough..” He spoke slyly, as the car door unlocked, and Ed’s head perked up.

Oswald flinched and pulled himself away from Edward, quickly straightening his suit just in case. His heart began racing out of panic. With a slight clearing of his throat, he exited the car with his cane in hand. "Thank you, Jeffrey.", he said while limping towards the mansion. "Come along, Edward. We have much to discuss."

“Yes sir.” The man spoke cooly, stepping out of the car, and promptly following Oswald up the steps of the mansion.

He hissed during a certain step inside the house, but quickly turned away from Edward while trying to keep his voice down. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me. Once I'm out, join me in the bedroom. We'll continue our conversation."

Edward was very observant of what had happened. “Are you alright? Do you need any assistance?”

"No, darling. I'm fine.", he said with a smile and limped into the nearest bathroom. He quickly shut the door and sighed deeply. After nearly a half hour going by of Oswald never coming outside of the bathroom, he emerged and continued with his accented limp. After shedding his jacket, the man sat down on the mattress of his bed to remove his shoes.

Edward had been downstairs, doing paperwork at his desk. His worrying about Oswald was still present, but he had work he needed to do and get finished.  
‘Stress any harder, and you just might pop a blood vessel...’  
Edward blinked and looked over into the corner, and saw Riddler, proud and all with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh im so sad irl i can't rp with Felix i miss hiiiimmmm


	19. I'll Pick Up A Nice Bottle Of Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lovely dinner to come, nothing more

Oswald finally changed into a much more comfortable robe and popped a few painkiller pills until he realized Edward wasn't coming in the room any time soon.  
"Edward?", he called. All that did was summon the dog. Oh, his poor puppy. He felt awful for always forgetting about him. With a gentle smile, Oswald picked up the bulldog and pressed a kiss into his forehead. "Such a good boy." The mayor kept himself on the bed and off of his feet by petting his puppy in his lap.

Edward had not heard his lover when he called for him. He was currently ogling at the hallucination of his other half. “How.. are you...”  
‘How am I here? In front of you? Gracing you with my presence? It’s simple, Eddie. You can’t get rid of me, especially when you’re stressed.’  
Edward bit his lip and groaned, looking back down at his paperwork, putting it all into a neat stack, then place it into the desk. “I don’t have time for this.” He spoke simply, getting up from his spot and storming out of the room, a dark chuckle echoing in his ears as he walked out.  
‘You can’t just lock me out like that.’ He appeared on the stairs as Edward tried to walk up and past him, ignoring the presence entirely.  
“Yes. I can. And I will.”  
‘What if he wants to see me?’  
This is what made Edward stop at the top of the stairs. He looked down at the man and gave him a cold defiant look.  
“Trust me. He doesn’t want to see you.”

Oswald heard a bit of murmuring downstairs, and recognized it as Edward's voice. He was most likely speaking with Olga. "Ed!", he called loudly from the bedroom. The bulldog flinched and Oswald had to pet him, apologize softly, and calm him down. "Edward!" The mayor patiently waited for his handsome chief of staff.

Edward blinked, and heard his alter give out another chuckle.  
‘You were saying~?’  
“Leave us alone. He doesn’t like you. I. Don’t. Like. You.”  
He spoke defiantly, finishing his march up the steps and appeared into the hallway, seeing Oswald’s room door open.

Oswald was petting a very happy Edward in his lap. "Where were you? I asked you to wait in the bedroom.", he spoke up after seeing his lover in the doorway.

“I had some paperwork I had to finish.”  
‘You also forgot that he asked you to wait for him, so mean~.’  
Edward muttered a curse under his breath, and just shook his head, approaching Oswald with a fake smile.

Oswald patted his empty side and waited for Edward to lie down with him. "We have a few legislations to sign later this afternoon, but for the evening, we're both quite free. Would you like to do anything tonight?"

Edward sat down on the bed, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “I’m not really sure. Do you have anything in mind?”

"Perhaps, we could share a lovely dinner together. Or another bath? Something romantic, I'm feeling generous~."

“I could pick us up a nice bottle of wine.” Edward suggested, a soft smile enveloping his face as he thought of a nice romantic evening.

"I'm certain I have wine here, but I'd appreciate a change of style. Let's see what my beautiful Edward will chose for our drink together~." He smiled.

Edward leaned over and kissed his lover, a soft smile on his face as he sat up. “I’ll pick out something perfect.”

"Mhhm~.", he hummed a laugh and kissed the back if his delicate hand. "Perfect, indeed. You're always perfect."

“You flatter me too much...” He spoke softly, smiling as he stood up. “White or red?” He asked, referring to the type of wine as he held onto his lover’s hand.

"No, no… not now." He pulled him back to bed. "Though, I'm partial to red."

Edward chuckled at how cute his lover was being. He rested his chin on the man’s shoulder, looking like a cute little puppy. “Yes, sir.”

The mayor smiled and hummed. "I love it when you call me that~.", he whispered into his cute ear.

“Mmmm~?” The man teased with a raise on his eyebrow, leaning in a bit more to really get into his lover’s face. “Then I’ll say it more often, sir~.”

"Don't say it too much, pup~. I don't have any energy to do that today~." Oswald continued to pet his dog.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully and took a glance over at the dog, making eye contact with the mini Edward. They both stared at each other, Ed was very amused by this.

Oswald smiled and kissed the top of his dog's head. "I feel bad for ignoring Edward. I should let him sleep on our bed."

“I’m fine with that.” Edward spoke simply, fairly. He reached out a hand, and was surprised when the little creature licked it.

"Aw, he likes you~." Oswald smiled and pulled his lover closer.

“Hm.” The man hummed triumphantly as he smoothly pet the dogs head with contempt.

Oswald smiled and laid back against the pillows with his eyes closed. While unconsciously petting his lovely bulldog, he felt himself drift away. His pats became slower and slower until they came to a stop.

Edward watched as his lover drifted off into a calm slumber, a soft expression on his face as he slowly sat up. He thought this would be the perfect time to go out and get the bottle of wine, and perhaps surprise his lover by asking Olga to cook something lovely for the two of them, so by the time Edward would get back, things would be absolutely lovely for Oswald. “Sweet dreams, my prince.~”

"Mmh~...", he mumbled and tried grabbing at something with only the fingers resting on his pup. And then he went right back to sleep.

Edward slipped out of bed seamlessly, smiling to himself as he carefully tiptoed out of the room and began his trip to go get his lover some fabulously wine for the two of them. Before he left, he had a brief conversation with Olga, asking her to make something that Oswald would love to feast upon, then he promptly left the mansion, and made his way to the winery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Isabella vibes*


	20. Do You Love Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bad, I missed yesterday

Walking in, the scent was the first thing to hit him, and it was so lovely and fragrant. He walked over immediately towards he section he thought would hold some nice treasures, and thus: the hunt began.

"That's him.", said the voice from her phone. "Walk in now."  
"Yes, Katherine."  
A lovely blonde woman came through the doors of the winery and carefully placed herself in the aisle. "Impossible to pick the perfect bottle, isn't it?", she asked with a perfect voice.

Edward smiled down at the two bottles he was holding, placing one back onto the shelf. “Well it all depends on region and vintage. Of course, you have to also consider the wine pairing.” He looked over at the woman, and immediately froze. His eyes widened, and he felt his heart hammer in his chest.  
“Ms. Kringle?”

She smiled softly as he turned to face her, carrying her books close to her chest and fidgeting ever so slightly. The woman quickly shook her head. "No, uh-- no, my name's Isabella.", she quickly responded. “Um, I'm sorry to bother you; I don't usually talk to other people." She was quick to try and shy away. "There's just, um, something about you."

“No, no, no! Please!” He reached out with his hand, stopping the woman from leaving as he gulped from a sudden onset nervousness he was feeling. “There’s no need to apologize. You.... you remind me of someone, I used to know. A long time ago.” He went back to looking down at the bottle he had in his hand, his heart hammering as he was reminded of all the memories of the late Kristen Kringle.

She came forward. "You struggle to regain me.", the woman began to recite in a somewhat seductive whisper. "When I'm lost... you struggle to obtain me." She was less than a foot away from this man. "What am I?"  
As Edward looked down at her, she looked right back up and batted her pretty green eyes at him.

“Time.” He spoke with awe, a genuine smile etching its way onto his face as he looked down at Isabella. “I’m Edward. Edward Nygma.”

She smiled back just as sweetly and looked down at the bottles he had taken into his hands. "You have quite refined tastes Mister Nygma.", she complimented while adding a small giggle.

“I’d like to think everyone does. Especially when it comes to something as decedent as a perfect bottle of wine.” He spoke smoothly, looking from the bottle, down to Kristen-Isabella.

Her delicate hand slowly began to cover his. "Certainly so... I think..." she began lowering the bottle and pull out another that was just in front of it on the shelf. "This one might go well for a meeting." The woman offered another continuous smile.

“You think so?” He asked quizzically, observing the label and looking at all the details with ease. “Safe to assume you’ve had this bottle before?” He spoke with a smile as he looked down and into her eyes.

"I had this during a conversation I had with a business associate about my library. I'm assuming, with your lovely suit, that you're off to a similar place?"

“A dinner, to be precise.” He looked down at the books she was holding, a warmth spreading across his cheeks. “You own a library?”

"A dinner?" This had surprised her. "Uh... Y-Yes, I love reading and literature." The woman cleared her throat. "You look very overdressed for a dinner, oh, not to judge you, of course. You look very handsome, I just-- Ah, I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The man had blushed, maybe perhaps he shouldn’t have said dinner, he doesn’t want anyone in the public to be suspecting him and Oswald were doing anything.. that surely would put a back mark on the mayors publicity. “Did I say dinner? My apologies, it’s more of a get together with some colleagues. I work for the mayor, chief of staff.” He rambled on, finally shutting himself up, blinking as he looked down at Isabella. “Handsome?” He asked with genuine concern, the blush on his face intensifying as he gulped, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my! I had-- I had no clue. You must be... incredibly intelligent to have such a role." The woman herself developed a bit of a blush as she looked away and looked back. "Yes, you are... quite attractive." A small giggle followed. "Why... Why don't you and I continue our conversation elsewhere?"

Edward gulped, feeling his hands get rather clammy as he held onto the bottle tightly. “That sounds lovely.” He spoke as he put the bottle back onto the rack and felt his heart and mind both race.

Perfect. All according to plan.  
"I know a lovely cafe that opens late into the night. It's wonderful for the occasional night of insomnia, don't you think?" With books still in hand, she stood beside him while walking him outside of the wine store.

“That sounds really quite quaint.” He chuckled softly as he looked down at the books the woman still held. “What kind of books do you have there?” He spoke casually, intrigued as to what they were.

"Oh, I'm learning about anatomy and forensic science.", she listed. "I wanted to grab something to drink with dinner while I read." With a smile, they continued down the street with the setting sun.  
"Goodness. Isn't that just a beautiful sight? I find that beauty in nature is often the most astonishing."

Edward blinked. All thoughts of Oswald were completely thrown from his head as he ogled at this woman.. she was. Absolutely perfect. Perhaps it could be the shock that she looks exactly like his dead Kristen Kringle, but all he knew was that this woman held him in some sort of a trance. “It’s gorgeous.” He put simply, looking at the setting sun, his cheeks pink. He looked absolutely giddy and happy.  
“If you need to know anything about forensics, I used to work in that field. Studied it for years, know almost everything about it.”

"Really?", she gasped. "How amazing."  
Isabella proceeded to ask all sorts of questions about the miraculous ways if the human body. They bonded over cups of coffee, biscuits, and other foods that the cafe served. She had them both talk for hours and hours, all the way until midnight and even beyond that, with the hours of the morning. She was just finishing up her discussion on the steps of a public building about how she broke a body part of hers. "And that's where I discovered my love of books.", he smiled, speaking with an angelic voice. "I never would have thought a fractured tibia would launch my library career. But it did." The blonde finished with a giggle.

“Fun fact: the tibia is the second largest bone in the body.” He spoke with a dorky grin, feeling that throughout the entirety that the two talked, he felt like.. his old self. Before all the murder and mayhem. He felt like. Dorky old Ed. With this woman, he could be just that...

"Second only to the femur.", she responded, face closing into Edward's. Her lively eyes were sparkling in delight.

“You have, exquisite femurs..” He spoke rather seductively with a chuckle as he also leaned in... until~! The two were both interrupted by a newspaper hitting the pavement, and a newsboy dinging his bile bell, yelling a, ‘good morning!’ Before riding off, Edward broke from the trance he was in and blinked softly.

Isabella had a hand pressed to her chest as she was startled. "The morning paper.", she breathed. "Goodness, we've been out all night."

“What time is it?” He asked a bit frantically, looking around for a watch, but then realizing he didn’t bring one with him.

"Oh, uh, it's...", she checked her own. "...just past 6:00. I'm so sorry you missed your meeting. Being the chief of staff, that must have been very important..."

“No, no. It’s quite alright, hopefully he-they will understand.” He spoke with a shrug and gave Isabella a curt smile. “I apologize, but I must get going.”

"Uh, Edward." She stood up, came closer to him, and stood slightly in his way. "These past twelve hours have been the best of my life. When can we meet again?"

“What can’t you have for breakfast or lunch?” He perked up with a smile, looking back over to Isabella.

"Dinner. I'd love to.", she said with a wide, pearly white smile.

“Splendid.” Edward spoke firmly, stepping down the steps and waving off to Isabella as he began to make his way back to the mansion. Immediately once he was a far enough distance, his mind was in a frenzied panic.  
What. Had he just done...  
When he made his way back to the mansion, he sincerely hoped that Oswald was still asleep from the afternoon and didn’t notice his leave of absence as he came in through the front door.

"I understand that one is expected to wait 24 hours before filing a missing persons report--", the man said while screeching into the phone. "--but, sir, I am the MAYOR!" Oswald pointed a finger in no particular direction.

Edward had entered the room right at that moment and blinked, seeing Oswald. He cleared his throat and waited for him to acknowledge his presence.

Oswald turned and let out a shuddered breath as he dropped the phone along with his jaw. The man's eyes were filled with tears with dried streaks coming down his cheeks. He was adorned in a special suit, one with a different, more jarring cut completely unlike his other outfits. Just as he finished taking in that his darling Edward was home and safe, the man let out a terrified breath just before running up and catching Ed into a tight hug. He pressed his face hard against the taller one's chest and panted to try and stop himself from crying further. "When you didn't come home, I assumed the worst.", he said with nervous laughter. While holding onto his lover's arms, he pulled back and looked into Edward's eyes.

“I’m okay, it’s alright-I’m sorry for worrying you, Oswald.” He spoke very apologetically, a frown on his face as he went over the entire night inside of his head.

"I am so glad you're okay.", he breathed. And then suddenly his face creased sadly while looking up at him. "Where were you?? I waited for you to come to dinner all night and you never came!" His hands pressed soothingly into his arm muscles.

Edward froze at those words. His heart began to race as he blinked and didn’t know how to answer. “I apologize for not showing, something... came up.”

"Came up? What..." he pulled Edward into the living room. "What happened, darling?"

‘He met someone...’  
Edward gulped and just shook his head, a nervous smile on his features. “Nothing really..”  
‘Nothing..? But aren’t you going to dinner with her tonight?’

A silence fell over Oswald and his brows furrowed ever slowly. "You want to tell me that you left for the entire night because of 'nothing really'?", he asked with a terse tone of voice. "Ed, what happened? Truthfully, I mean... did someone hurt you?"

“No! Not at all. It’s just. I don’t really know how to tell you.” He admitted truthfully. Feeling very ashamed that he spent the whole night out with a woman.. when he was with Oswald. He felt dirty for doing such a thing.  
‘You should feel bad... poor little Ozzie, you’re going to hurt his feelings.~’  
“Shut your mouth.” Edward angrily spat, looking over to the corner to see his alter laughing at him.

Oswald stared at Edward in shock. "Ex-Excuse me?", he asked. When Edward stared at the corner, the mayor turned around and frowned slightly. "Are you... talking to Riddler...?"

‘You should let me break the news to him, because I didn’t do anything wrong~.’  
Edward shook his head and just didn’t say anything, the look on his face answering the question for Oswald.

"Does he want to say something? Can you let him out?", Oswald asked with a soft and careful voice. His hand came up to hold his cheek.

‘I would love to talk to my darling Oswa-‘  
“No! No! He has absolutely nothing to say! Nothing of the sort. Nothing. Zero. Zip.”

"...You're lying to me... Why are you lying to me!?" Oswald said with the tears beginning to resurface in his stinging eyes. "I want to hear what Riddler has to say, because it sounds to me like you're keeping a secret!"

“D-Don’t say his name..” He stuttered as he felt his head begin to ring violently. His face cringed as it had happened.

"Riddler, Riddler, Riddler!", he shouted back angrily. "If you won't tell me, then he will!"

His head rang even more as he grabbed Oswald’s shoulders and felt his composure crumple. His eyes shut as her tried to mutter something, but no words came out and he went silent as his body drooped.

"Ed?" He held up his limp body. "E-Ed??" Oh God, what had he done? Oswald fisted a hand in the back of Edward's suit and sniffled behind his neck.

After a minute, the man stirred and a soft groan escaped his lips as he raised his head, a wicked look in his eye as he gaze Oswald a smirk. “Miss me, darling~?”

Oswald let out a sigh and held the Riddler in a close hug. "Christ, you scared me. I thought I hurt Ed.", he replied, very breathy and cracking with emotion. After composing himself, he sat up straight and looked Riddler in the eye. "What happened last night when you left the mansion?"

The man hummed softly, taking Oswald’s hands into his as he looked into the man’s eye intently. “Oh you know. He went to get a bottle of wine, had this nice dinner planned with Olga.. then something distracted him...”

"Riddler, please...", he sighed. "I would appreciate it if you didn't treat this lightly. Just tell me why Ed was gone for so long."

“He met someone. To put it bluntly.” He spoke, straight to the point, still holding his hand. “Her name is Isabella. He met her while he was out getting wine. She looked strikingly similar to his dead almost-girlfriend, Kristen.”

"...Okay.", he sighed. "And what happened after he met this woman?"

“He completely forgot about the dinner. He spent the entire night with her. They went to a cafe, talked a lot. Found out that they had a lot of things in common, they were like two peas in a pod.”

"...Riddler, that's not funny. I need you to be serious with me..." his heart was already beginning to ache at the thought, but he knew it couldn't be true. Edward loved him. Riddler loved him. Oswald loved his chief of staff. They were inseparable, in love. Edward wouldn't throw away a meaningful, romantic dinner for a woman who looks like his dead love interest, whoever she was.

“I’m being dead serious, love.” He spoke, his voice now a bit softer as he looked into his eyes. “Nothing really happened beyond talking. Once Edward finally realized how late he was, he rushed to get back here.” He spoke honestly, rubbing the back of the man’s hand with his finger.

The mayor looked down at his thighs. "...Did he...have feelings for her?", he asked lowly. His lip was wobbling and his eyes turned glossy.

“I. Unfortunately don’t know the answer to that question.” He spoke with a falter.. uncharacteristically sad tone. “I’m not the biggest fan of her...” He muttered under his breath as he gently lifted Oswald’s chin and tried to look into his eyes.

Oswald slapped his hand away and looked away from Riddler. His tone suddenly turned dark. "I want you to never go anywhere outside without my permission. From now on you will be accompanied by a guard to watch over you, and I will be aware of your location at all times." The man stood up from the couch. "And I never want you, or Edward, to see that woman ever again."

The man blinked. His face was now blank. But after a moment, he understood and gave a curt nod, no words spilling from the alters mouth, as he still sat on the couch, and now crossed his legs. “Oswald?”

"I do not wish to speak to you.", he replied almost immediately. The man began limping slowly across the manor, heading towards the bedroom. From the inside, the Penguin had locked the door.

As soon as Oswald left the room. The man sunk into the couch, an irritable expression on his face, as he smacked himself harshly across the cheek. “You idiot!” He nearly yelled, but still shouted nonetheless. “What were you even thinking? Even I’m not that incompetent, Ed.” He seethed, Getting no response, he sighed and rubbed his temples, continuing to lay further into the couch as he cursed the other under his breath.


	21. I Don't Love Her, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald continues his pouting parade and Isabella returns

Oswald refused to emerge from the locked bedroom. The only time it would open, it was Olga bringing him a snack at his request. A guard had been posted near to door, assuring that Edward wouldn't leave the mansion without Oswald's permission. During dinner, Oswald did not come to the table. He had his own dinner inside the room. Olga made Edward a plate of food at the edge of the large, empty dining table that the mayor had waited for him during the precious night.

The man ate alone that night, due to the embarrassment and grief, Edward hadn’t emerged, so his alter was in complete and full control of his body. He roamed about the mansion in a huff of boredom, finally being able to accustom himself with the area and everything around him. He stopped off in the library of the mansion, and decided to spend his night there. He fell asleep surrounded by a pile of books, and half burned candles that lit the room.

Penguin had a meeting early that morning, and so he made sure to appoint lackeys to watch Edward and a few items for himself. He needed to care care of himself for a while without him.  
The moment he opened the door, a blonde woman was waiting by the door. "Oh, Mister Mayor!", she said with a smile. Ugh, a reporter. "Not now, I'm off to a meeting.", he grunted.  
"No, no, sir, I'm looking for your chief of staff."  
Oswald froze. After a pause, he turned to face her. "Really, now?", his mouth curled into a fake smile. "And who might you be?"  
"Um, my name is Isabella. Edward-- I mean, Mr. Nygma invited me for dinner but he never said where to."  
Oswald's blood began boiling. "Right. He told me all about you. Ed changed his mind and he wants nothing to do with you. Goodbye!" He smiled and hurried off the his limo, ignoring her other interjections. He was going to have another talk with Ed after he came home.

Meanwhile, the man was now awake and peacefully continuing his research. He decided it would be good knowledge to check out the information on Gotham’s first families, essential things that someone like Oswald would need to know if he was ever encountered with a question. His chief of staff could be there with the information needed and be there to the rescue.  
“Edward, you really are a fool. I don’t understand particularly why you would spend a night with some woman you don’t even know. Regardless if she looks like...” He paused for a moment and blinked.  
“Oh. I feel like I see the situation more clearly now.”  
With the snapping close of the book that lay in his lap, he stood up and blew out the candles and stormed out of the library, making his way towards the office.

Isabella kicked her heels and frustration and picked up her flip phone. "Katherine, it's me... no... Mayor Cobblepot just told me that Edward changed his feelings about me... I-- ... Yes, yes I can..." she hung up the phone and cleared her voice before knocking on the front of the door. Perhaps a servant would let her in.

The man stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the female voice and the knock on the door. Perhaps it was a business partner he was unaware of. Either way, Riddler made his way to the door and unlocked it without a thought, then opened it.

Isabella's eyes lip up with a smile. "Edward!", she greeted with a grin. "Mayor Cobblepot told me your feelings about the night before... did I do something wrong?" Her expression suddenly became one of pain and remorse.

The man blinked. Oh, how he was not good with this kind of emotion being presented.. that was more of Ed’s fortay. “He was correct. I hate to be the one to say this, but I apologize if I gave you the wrong idea about how I feel.”

"E-Excuse me?", she asked, coming closer towards him. "I swear that we had a connection." Her hand pressed against his chest. "I thought it was fate."

Looking down at the hand Isabella had placed on his chest, made him blink, and look at her, rather unamused. “You’re confusing yourself, I see you as nothing more than a remarkable friend.” He lied through his teeth. “Besides. I don’t like being played for a fool, Isabella.” With those words he took the woman’s hand off of him and smirked at her. “Tell me something, who’s Katherine?”

Her hand was about to reach up and hold his cheek, but it froze halfway after hearing the name come out of his mouth. "How...How do you know my friend's name?", she asked.

“I’m not stupid. The window is open.” He spoke bluntly as he pointed at a set of windows next to the door that were cracked open. “I have ears, like a hawk.” He put bluntly, crossing his arms as he looked down at her. “Tell me. Who is she?”

"Yes, she's a very good friend of mine. My only friend. I was... well, I was rather upset when I heard your employer speak so bluntly and confidently about your feelings towards me..."

The man raised an eyebrow, not believing what he was hearing. His eyes were darker than usual as he pushed his glasses up and cleared his throat. “Regardless, I don’t feel the same way about you. I think of you as nothing more than a friend, and I’d just like to make that crystal clear.”

"...Then... why did you almost kiss me? By the steps, we were talking about such wonderful things. You and I--" she looked down and then up again with a smile. "You cannot deny our connection. We spoke for hours."

The man gulped. He had forgotten that Edward almost tired to kiss her. But then stopped himself. “You merely reminded him-me of someone I used to know. Someone who’s gone, out of my life. I was merely trying to replace them with you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He spoke rather quickly, about to go in and shut the door.

She made her way to quickly come inside. "Edward, wait!"  
Olga exclaimed in Russian before running towards the phone. Isabella was insistent on the chief of staff. "We had a bond, I know we did. I'm not going to stop fighting for you, Ed."

“Она не уйдет.” The man called out in Olga’s direction, then looked back at Isabella with an annoyed expression. “I don’t have time for this. Isabella. Please. Respect my wishes, and just go.” He spoke defiantly, blocking her from entering the house further.

She forced herself in. "But you're lying! You have to be." Tears filled her eyes and she began crying with makeup running down her face. "I just, I don't underst-stand. I th-thought..."

The man gulped once more, turning his face away. He didn’t like watching people cry, and this woman being the spitting image of Kristen, he didn’t like watching it all the more. “Please.. I’m in love with someone else, I’m sorry..” He muttered to himself, not looking at Isabella as he cursed himself mentally for letting something like that slip out.

"If you love someone else, then why did you almost kiss me?", she sniffled. "You obviously don't love her if you and I had such a connection together." More tears fell and her sobs became louder.

‘Why did you almost kiss her...’  
The man thought in his head, directing the question at Edward who simply was either ignoring him, or just didn’t have an answer. A soft sigh came from his lips as he looked down at Isabella. “Look. You’re a remarkable individual, we do share a connection, but after what happened and after thinking, I really only think of us as being friends. The reason I almost kissed you, was because you reminded me of my past love. I stopped myself because I knew if I kissed you, it would’ve meant nothing. I would’ve ruined a perfectly good friendship. I don’t want to ruin something like that.”  
‘Besides.. I’m In love with a man, and I can’t let the public know or else that spells out trouble for the two of us...’

The woman suddenly came forward to hug him and let out all of her sorrowful sobs. Shortly afterwards, Oswald burst open through the door. "Darling!", he called out of habit, immediately pausing as he saw the display. "E-Ed, why is she here!?"  
Isabella turned towards the mayor. "I am... so sorry for my behavior... I just.." she sniffed. "I-I'm sorry..." and just like that the woman ran out of the mansion, still in tears.

The man closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, feeling rather bad for having someone sob over Edward.. it was really not a situation he would’ve liked. “I heard a knock on the door. Turns out, Isabella was here. I politely tried to tell her I wasn’t interested, and I saw her as nothing more than a friend. Then she proceeded to barge her way in, then she started crying, and it’s. It was a mess.”  
The man ran a hand through his hair, looking at Oswald with an unreadable expression.

Oswald stood still and slowly nodded. "I see..." the man cleared his throat and turned around. "If you'll excuse me, I'm now late for the meeting..."

“W-Wait! Oswald!” 

Oswald didn't even listen to his partner, he simply left the mansion. He didn't want to hear anything Edward had to say unless he asked for it. Anything other than that was either a lie or an excuse, and he wouldn't be able to handle either. The brunette tried to reach out, but then stopped himself and took a step back. “I’m sorry...” He turned around and began to walk off, not daring to look Oswald in the eye. The young man made himself scarce, not saying a word as he went to the office to file out the paperwork he was meaning to do earlier. He made some business calls, kept himself busy to try and distract from what had happened.

Much later in the day, Oswald returned home and went straight towards locking the bedroom. He didn't want to see Edward. He didn't want to hear from him. He didn't want any interaction on the sort from his partner.

Much later into the night, Riddler insisted on Ed taking control and going to apologize to Oswald. With hesitation, the man came out and left the office, making his way up the stairs and to Oswald’s room. He was about to knock. Then he stopped himself.  
What if he didn’t want to ever speak to him again?  
What if he didn’t trust him anymore?  
All those thoughts made Edward sit down next to the door and lean his head against the wall, letting his mind wander with all the thoughts.

Coming up the stairs was Olga, tray of dinner on a lovely plate near the door. "Бедняга...", she cooed. "Mister Kapelput will not be this way forever.", she assured. The woman knocked on Oswald's door and he creaked it open to take the tray. "Thank you, Olga.", he managed to croak out.

Edward couldn’t even look at the man. He just closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath, not thinking he was worthy enough to talk to him.

"Ah, Mister Kapelput. Ed is outside door. You should go talk." Oswald shook his head softly. "I-I can't... I don't want him to look at me right now..."

The man looked visibly depressed by the statement, eyes were still closed, but his frown was more evident as he slumped down further on the wall.

"Mister, please. If you don't talk, you will not be happy. You love Edvard."  
A long silence came from Oswald. "I don't just love him, Olga.", he replied. "I'd die for him. I'd give him up if it meant he were happy, but... I'm scared... I'm scared that if I let him out of my sights again he'll leave me." Sniffles came along with his wavering voice. "I d-don't want him to l-leave me...."

“I would never leave you.” The man called out boldly from the hall, back still on the wall as he sat up slightly.

Oswald froze. He'd thought Edward wouldn't hear him. "What about Isabella?", he said, wavering voice still apparent.

“I don’t love her. I love you.” He spoke out firmly, yet his voice had a very soft tone about it as he shifted along the wall.

The mayor paused for a long time. "Olga, will you let us talk for a moment?", he asked, to which she obliged to and left. Oswald opened the door a bit more. "You are… welcome inside..."


	22. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to happy fun times... for now...

Edward finally opened his eyes and looked up at Oswald, from the look of it, the taller man looked like a lost puppy. He nodded and stood up slowly, making his way inside.

His face looked... tired, to say the very best of it. There were bags under his eyes and he sported sickly skin. His expression was terribly sad, coupled with the glossy eyes and tear tracks. He looked so much more lively earlier, but then again, that may have just been his make up.  
Silently, Oswald stepped into the room and set his tray of dinner on the counter. He sat on the bed, beside his pet dog, and waited for Edward to sit with him.

The man made his way over to the bed slowly, being sure not to sit on the dog as he slowly sat down onto his lover’s bed.

"...Are you going to say anything?", he asked softly. Oswald began petting his pup in front of him as a means to distract himself.

“I don’t know what you want me to say...” He spoke honestly, looking down at the pup with a sad frown.

"...an apology?", he suggested. Oswald held the dog closer to his own body.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, his voice light and airy as a look of disappointment and shame clouded his face. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Oswald held Edward in his lap, stroking the fur slowly as he began contemplating. After Edward spoke, the mayor raised his head a smidge upwards. "Is that all?" He couldn't look into the man's eyes just yet.

“I... I. I don’t love her.” He hesitated softly, but then shook his head and let out a sigh. “I don’t know how to put it, but there was just something about her when I met her. It was like, my brain was trying to go back to the past.” He explained, his eyes downcast as he sniffled softly.  
“She’s a dead ringer for Kristen. When I saw her face, my brain just took me back, and I felt like my old self. Before. Before I had done the things I had done... but it made me realize. That, I don’t want to go back.” He finally looked up and looked at Oswald.  
“I always thought, in the back of my mind that if I was presented with something like that, that I would jump at the opportunity.. but I didn’t. Because I’ve done so much, that I can’t turn back time. And, I don’t regret anything.”  
The man shifted slightly on the bed, his eyes watering slightly.  
“I don’t love Isabella. I’m in unconditional love with a man, and his name is Oswald Cobblepot.”

His words brought a small smile to his face. "Edward...", he remarked in a loving tone. Unable to think of anything else in remarks to his statements, Oswald simply reached out to hold his chief of staff's hand.

Edward looked down at the man’s hand and felt his face go soft. He blinked, then grabbed Oswald’s hand in his. In a swift movement, he brought his lover’s hand to his lips, and kiss the back of it lovingly.

Oswald looked up to see this incredibly romantic display. The mayor blushed and averted his gaze shyly. "...how can I stay upset at you?" After giggling shortly, Oswald tried to pull Edward closer into a hug. Oh, he felt so warm~.

The chief of staff gladly hugged his partner back, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

Edward made his way to squeeze out from beneath the two men and inside find a spot else where on the bed. This gave Oswald more reason to pull Edward in closer and smell his lovely scent. He detected hints of shampoo, cologne, candles, and the classic smell of old paper in a book. "Where did you sleep last night, darling?", he asked softly.

“Riddler was researching on Gotham’s old history, he fell asleep in a chair surrounded by books.” The man spoke softly, enjoying the comfort and warmth Oswald’s brought to him.

"Oh, my poor Riddler~.", he said with a pout and kissed his cheek very softly. "Mm...I haven't spoken with him in a while, my love. Will you let him out for me?" His airy voice tickled Edward's ear as his hands still rubbed along his broad back.

“Look into my eyes, and just say you want him. Then he’ll have the ability to come out seamlessly.” The man spoke calmly, running a hand through Oswald’s hair as he did so.

Oswald smiled and did just as he was told. With glossy eyes looking into just as equally glossy eyes, he spoke the man's name. "I want you, Riddler." And he ended it with a chaste kiss.

The man gasped softly at the kiss, and he grabbed roughly onto Oswald as his head spun. After a few moments, his eyes darkened and his grip relaxed as he stared dreamily into Oswald’s eyes. “Good evening, beautiful~.”

"Same to you, handsome~." Oswald leaned in to kiss him again. "I missed you~."  
With this statement, Oswald wrapped his arms around the alter's shoulders with a very happy grin.

“Mmm~? I’m flattered.” He spoke with a chuckle as he admired how absolutely gorgeous Oswald looked.  
“You’re absolutely breathtaking, do you know that?”

"Oh, stop~.", he replied, giving his boyfriend yet another deserved kiss. "I just got done crying, there's no chance I could look decent."

“You always look drop dead gorgeous.” He admitted, winking at the man before kissing him softly on the forehead. “

"Riddler~.", he chided with a small chuckle. "You're such a sweetheart. Are you hungry, kincsem~?"

“Starving~.” He spoke with a rather seductive tone as he leaned in and playfully bit the man’s bottom lip.

"Ngh~!", he giggled and pulled away. "Riddler, don't be such a tease~. Come now, I had Olga make me a lovely tuna sandwich." The man shifted his position to stand up from their perfect bed.

“Penguins eat fish, after all, hm~?” The man teased with a smirk as he also gracefully lifted himself off of the bed.

"Quiet.", he commanded just before pushing the other back down to sit. Oswald sauntered over to the tray he had set on his dresser, now bringing it back to the bed and splitting it in half with his partner. "Eat up, kincsem.", the mayor encouraged.

“What’s with the new nickname?” He asked inquisitively as he took the half sandwich from Oswald, then took a greedy bite of the food.

Oswald made sure to take a generous bite as well. "It means honey or darling in Hungarian. It came to mind yesterday... do you not like it?"

“I was just unaware.. I should brush up on my Hungarian then. It gives me perfect excuse to read more of the books you have in the library downstairs.” He spoke as he finished the rest of his half of the sandwich.

"I should do the same with Russian. I'd love to hear all the things to gossip to Olga about. I know they're about me." With a smirk on his face, he took a second bite. Despite Oswald's big mouth, he took quite small bites

“Russians a very lovely language, I love how it rolls off of the tongue.” The man perked up, crossing his legs and looking towards Oswald.  
“ты такой вкусный, я просто хочу съесть тебя.~”

"Ah! I know that word. It means eat. Olga uses it often when she serves dinner. Are you enjoying the sandwich?"

The man chuckled and rolled his eyes, winking at the man playfully as he gave a curt nod. “It’s delicious, even for just a simple looking sandwich.”

"Of course. She's an excellent cook.", he smiled and finished his sandwich. "Do you wish for anything else, darling?" He offered to take the tray and walk out to leave it beside the door.

“I’m quite alright, but thank you.” He spoke smoothly, giving Oswald a smile as he leaned back onto the bed.

Oswald crawled sign him like a kitten and snuggled his cute little face against his chest.

“You’re adorable.” The man chuckled out softly, ruffling Oswald’s hair with contempt. “My little kitten~.”

Oswald hummed at the soothing feeling and stayed in his cute position. "You're still in yesterday's suit...", he commented softly.

“Hmmm? Oh. I am.” He replied dumbfounded, looking down at the wrinkles that spread across his sleeves. “That’s what I get for falling asleep in the library...”

"Get out of it~.", the mayor whispered softly just before reaching up to bite his ear. His hands were already undoing his tie and collar.

“What are you waiting for? Undress me~.” He purred right back, looking at Oswald with a seductive hunger in his eye.

He chuckled and quickly mounted his beautiful lover. "Needy, aren't you, Mister Riddler~?", he teased before ripping off the tie and unbuttoning his vest. After that came his jacket, to which Oswald was quick to throw off the bed.  
The moment Edward was topless, Oswald sat back and admired his gorgeous body. "You're beautiful..." the man traced over some scars he found on his chest. He knew what they represented and the mayor leaned down to sweetly kiss each mark he could find. "How is your neck feeling?"

“Better.. still aches from time to time..” The man muttered out, watching as Oswald kissed his scars, his lips parting slightly as he watched the sweet, yet oddly arousing display. “It’s seen better days, I can tell you that.” He joked casually, letting out a soft chuckle as he watched his lover with loving eyes.

Oswald kissed up his chest and left little bite marks on bare spaces of soft, warm skin. The mayor kissed up his neck while massaging Riddler's arms. "My gorgeous, big-brained, beautiful chief of staff~.", he began praising. "My adorable, good, little puppy."

Though never verbally admitted out loud, the man absolutely loved whenever Oswald gave him sweet praises. It made something inside of his chest tingle as he watched his lover, his breathing became a little heavier as he watched. “You flatter me too much, Oswald...”

"My smart puppy~. Who's a good boy~?"  
At that, the dog perked up and looked towards the two.  
Oswald continued whispering sweet nothings and kissing his face, neck, and even biting his cute ears constantly.

“Do you want me to start barking for you~?” The man joked with a smirk, running his fingers teasingly down the others back.

"I'd be happy to hear any sounds you make~.", he replied. And just like that, the man bit sharply into his chief of staff's ear.

“Shit~.” The alter cursed, clear as day, voice deeper than Edward’s as he gripped onto Oswald’s back.

"Naughty boy~.", he whispered and spanked him on his round ass.  
Just as he did that, Edward approached the two and tried to lick the human Ed's face.

The man cringed slightly, looking down at the dog with a little bit of distaste. “I think he wants your attention.” He spoke bluntly as he let the dog lick his face.

"Edward, off the bed.", he commanded. The dog didn't budge. "Edward, off!"  
The dog quickly hopped down and waddled about the room. With a sigh, he continued with Riddler. "I hope he didn't ruin the mood, kincsem~."

The man shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Oswald with a smirk. “No one can ever ruin my mood when I’m around you, darling~.”

The man chuckled and stroked his man's hair. "That's perfection.” After some more undressing, Oswald was proud to have his gorgeous partner completely bare below him. "Mm~. Now go put something cute on~.", the mayor ordered.

The man raised an eyebrow and leaned down onto Oswald, the smirk spreading further onto his face. “Oh?~” He asked slyly, batting his eyelashes.

"You heard me, mister~. Either do what I say or bend over~." The Penguin patted his lap with an evil grin.

“What if I deny doing anything~?” The man tried, standing up from the bed and taking a few teasing steps back. “What would you do, Oswald~?”

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm going to do~." With the same evil expression, he came forward and nibbled on his fading bruise.

The man let out a soft chuckle, biting down on his lip at the surprising burst of pain and pleasure that he felt.

"Do what I told you to, Riddler~.", he demanded a second time before his sharp teeth sunk right into the bruised skin.

“Fuck-! Make me~.” He seethed out of his teeth, feeling the immense amount of pleasure that ran down his spine. “Do your worst, Oswald~.”

Oswald bit really hard into his bruise and sucked a hickey on it. "You're being very, very naughty~!" His hand came down to slap the underside of his thigh. Another hickey over the red marks. Then another and another.

“Mmmmm, maybe I just like it when you punish me~.” He spoke with a seductive tone, dipping his head back so he could expose more of his neck to his beloved Oswald.

"Oh I'll punish you alright~." He pulled Riddler closer. "Bend over my knee~."

“You want it done, then like I said earlier, you’re going to have to make me~.” He growled, towering over Oswald with a defiant look.

Oswald grabbed the man by the arm and forced him over his own lap right before slapping his ass hard. "You've been a bad boy.", he scolded and spanked him hard again. "You need to learn when you obey the orders of Gotham's mayor."

Riddler breathed in harshly through his teeth, his face darkening in embarrassment as he looked over his shoulder and at Oswald, his eyes dark and mysterious as he laughed quietly.

That earned him another hard spank. "Have I made myself clear?", he ordered.

“Not quite.” He muttered under his breath, a part of him liking how fired up Oswald was getting.

"Am I to get the belt and whip you?", he suggested in between hard spanks. "You're quite the disobedient bitch, where did you go wrong?"

“Y-You were the one that let me out to play~.” The man stuttered softly, feeling his ass get redder and redder with each harsh slap.

Oswald reached down on the floor for Edward's own belt and wrapped it up into position before tapping it softly against the alter's fat ass. "Choose wisely. Are you going to listen?"

“No.” He spoke firmly, looking at Oswald with a sly look, his eyes shifting from his lover, to his own belt that he now wielded.

Oswald brought the belt down and began whipping him. One after another, they slowly grew quicker and harder. "I suppose I'll have to punish you, then~." His whipping continued, but his left hand always remained caressing the back of his neck and hair.

Riddler moaned with his mouth closed, they sounded more like pleasurable hums, one right after the other, following each little whip.

Oswald slowly moved his hand from the nape of his neck to his pretty little mouth. He began to press fingers against the entrance of his mouth as he continued to whip. Occasionally, after a few whips, he would put down the belt to rub and play with the man's beautiful, bouncy ass.

The man moaned hotly against Oswald’s fingers, his mouth opening wide to allow his lover inside. Oh... how the clever man looked so promiscuous as of this very moment...

"You like that, don't you~?", the mayor whispered before bringing his belt down again to whip him. "You love sucking on me~. I'm certain you're imagining it to be my cock~." He brought the belt down hard. "Slut~."

With that harsh whip, a yelp came from the brunettes mouth, face darkening as he felt the pain singe throughout his body. “Only for you...~” He muttered softly under his breath.

Oswald rubbed the skin and smiled as he forced Riddler's head up to kiss his beautiful face. "There's a good boy~.", he whispered.

The lengthy man let out a seductive purr in response, looking into his lover’s eyes as he leaned up flexibly and returned the kiss with ease.

Oswald kissed him a bit more before slapping his bare hand against his rear. "Are you going to listen now~?"

“Yes, sir~.” Mischievously, the man smirked and gave Oswald a wicked look, it was a facial expression that gave the appearance that Riddler was up to no good....

"Good, then go put on something cute~." He kissed the man's cheek and let his go free.

“I’m not so sure I have anything...” He responses gently, standing up from the bed, feeling the cool air wipe against his bare ass. Visibly, the man shivered slightly.

"Oh, I think you do~.", he smiled. "Go check the drawer~." He smiled and waited for Riddler to check.

With a raised eyebrow, Riddler walked cautiously over to the drawer, he placed his hand on the knob and slowly opened it with a hum.

On Edward's portion of it were several articles of green clothing and a few sex toys. "I bought them as gifts the night you never came home. I wanted to surprise you after dinner.", he explained. Inside were several stockings of different black and green patterns and shades. He bought several different coloured lace underwear as well as a lime green butt plug with remote control.

Audibly, the man gulped as he looked inside of the drawer, a nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he rummaged through and looked over everything that was inside. “How... thoughtful...” He muttered softly.

"...Do… Do you not like it?", he asked, feeling a small pang in his heart after seeing Riddler's reaction.

“Just processing...” He spoke with a much calmer tone, taking out a pair of the stalkings and running his hand down the soft fabric. “You’re a dirty man, Oswald~.” He spoke slyly as he looked over at his lover.

The pair of thigh-high stockings he had picked out in particular were white and light green stripes made of super soft material. "Ed and I spoke about it days ago. I supposed we should try it out."

The man hummed softly in response, folding them up, and placing the stockings underneath his shoulder. “How many times... have you fantasized about fucking him in all of this~?” He asked as he then took out a pair of the underwear and eyed them with a smirk.

"Many times for both of you~.", he breathed out softly. "Put something on for me~.", he smiled.

“Hmmmm....” He put the underwear back, but still had the stockings in the pit of his arm. “What’s in it for me~?”

"Not much.", Oswald answered simply. "Other than that you'll look extraordinary sexy~."

This caused the man to blush as he looked towards the bathroom door, trying to avoid Oswald’s gaze. “Damn..” He muttered as he felt how hot his face was.

"What is it?", the mayor asked out of concern. He didn't know why Riddler looked so shy and nervous all of a sudden. Had he said something off?

“I never get nervous. Or flustered. Hell, I was a burlesque dancer for your club, years ago.” He spoke as he pushed up his glasses and looked over at Oswald. “My hearts beating ridiculously fast...” He spoke cautiously as he slowly walked over towards his lover, now standing in front of him, he took the mayors hand. “Do you want to feel?”

"...What?", he asked. The man was just confused. "I don't understand what you mean..."

“Thoughts are racing in my head.” He spoke as he pressed Oswald’s hand to his chest, letting his lover feel how quick his heart was beating. “What if you don’t like what you see... what if it’s not... all that you hoped and dreamed it would be?” He spoke as he looked away and let out a scoff. “It’s a stupid thought, I know..”

"Oh darling..." he pulled the man down to sit in his lap. "Every inch of you is pure perfection." Oswald emphasized it by kissing his broad shoulder. "You look amazing in everything. Stockings and underwear should be the least if your worries."

“I don’t know why I’m being so foolish. It isn’t like me...” He muttered calmly, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. You can just stay here and cuddle with me~."

“I’d like that...” With those words, Riddler leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Oswald’s lips, relishing in how soft and plump they were.

Oswald smiled and fell back down onto the bed with the taller man in his hands. "I love you~.", he whispered and began petting his hair while on the bed.

“I love you too, Oswald~.” A smile also appeared on his face as he felt the man pet his hair.

"I love you more~.", the man challenged in a whisper. His hands did their best to maneuver his partner while also comforting him and trying to get them under the warm covers.

“I love you most~.” Riddler bit back, smirking at Oswald as he pressed his nose to the man’s chest, and looked up at him with his dark eyes.

Oswald pet his hair affectionately while looking down at him. "I love you to the moon and back~."

“You’re adorable if you think you’re going to win this battle!” The man spoke dramatically, smiling up at his lover. “I love you more than you could possibly think.”

"I love you more than what can possibly occur~.", he fired back, pulling the soft sheets over both of their shoulders. A small kiss was planted at the top of his head.

“Is that so~?” He retorted back, eyebrow raised as he snuggled into the sheets.

"Of course it's so. Everything I tell you is true~. You are such a sweetling, I wish I could parade you around as mine forever~." Oswald kissed his precious skin and settled comfortably against him.

“You can, and most certainly will~.” He replied lovingly, reaching a hand up to gently caress his soft pale complexion. “Just don’t let anyone steal me away from you...” He muttered softly, letting his hand slowly relax on Oswald’s face as he felt slumber quickly overtake him. Within only a matter of seconds, Riddler was out like a light. He laid with his lover, soft snores occasionally slipping out of his through as the man got some much-deserved sleep. Oswald didn't manage to sleep as quickly, but he went to bed nonetheless.


	23. The Newspaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Cobblepot and Edward's relationship goes public... kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOY IS BACK!!!!! yay~ the role-play is off hiatus~

In the morning, he rightfully began to regret not changing into some more comfortable pants, or just taking them off in general. Either way, this morning was going to be a stark contrast from the doom and gloom of yesterday. Or so he hoped. Thank goodness he made no significant public appearances then. No one will have noticed his quick behavior change.  
Deciding to let his perfect, naked angel to get more well-deserved rest, he slipped out of bed and made his way to the dining room. For breakfast, he had a teacup of coffee and a buttered-up chocolate croissant. His calming attitude changed, however, when he was given the paper and read page 3, the most heart-stopping article appeared.  
Right on the headline: Is There More To Mayor Cobblepot's Relationship With His Chief Of Staff? Showcasing an image of Oswald holding the man tightly and sobbing over him during the night at the Siren's. The article succeeded in making Oswald's heart freeze up in horror as it detailed little instances and moments during clear, candid shots in between himself and his secret lover. The mayor quickly shut the newspaper closed and called up an underling of his.  
"I want every trace of the dancers from the Iceberg Lounge destroyed. Remove every shred of Edward Nygma's recorded crime of prostitution from five years ago. Just do anything to burn it all away for sure. And do it FAST." He slammed the phone down with a huff.

“Someone’s in a mood..” As if on cue, Edward entered the room, he had put on some nice, but somewhat casual clothes. Adorning a green sweater and some dark pants, nothing too fancy. He saw how angered and horrified his lover looked, and immediately straightened up his posture and stood a few feet away from him.  
“Is something wrong? What happened?”

Hearing his voice, Oswald gasped and held his heart. "God, Riddler, you almost gave me a heart attack...", he breathed out. "Oh... Oh, get me a chair..." the man picked up the newspaper and handed it to Edward.

With a blink, the man took the newspaper from Oswald, but also managed to grab him a chair from where he was located in the room. He slid it over to Oswald, then opened up the paper and searched for a moment. Then instantly he froze when he read the headline.  
“Oh. Dear...”

"Exactly..." he put his head in his hands. "They even got pictures of me whispering in your ear at the school and kissing your cheek on the night of Butch's betrayal. I assume Isabella has something to do with this. An anonymous source reported that they heard me call you 'darling' and that you admitted to liking men. I knew there was something up with her... you didn't tell her about us, did you?"

“What? No. Why would you suspect that?” Edward spoke defensively as he looked over at Oswald with a half glare. He let out a gruff, and put the paper down on the table. In a fit of frustration, Ed began to rub his temples and slowly pace back and forth.  
“This is not good Oswald. We can’t have the public thinking you’re fraternizing with your chief of staff. What kind of message does that send? Unprofessionalism! Along with that-!” Edward continued to ramble on, unaware of how he began to just repeat himself.

"Riddler, Riddler, calm down...", he commanded the man to come sit with him. "Come here...none of that will happen. I have my guys destroying everything about the past. Every little bit. We'll be fine, Ed, I assure you."

Instead of listening, he just continued to pace. “Isabella. Thinks she can tip off the press... just because I wouldn’t- you know what... she wants to make your life a living hell, I can do the same to her.”

"Riddler, sit down.", he ordered again. "You will not be making any type of connection with that hussy."

“She will pay.” He snapped, looking over at Oswald with a look of pure malice as he looked away and ran a hand through his hair.

"She'll pay, of course she will, but I need you to sit down.", he sighed and picked up the newspaper to search through a few more articles possibly damaging their reputation.

“It’s better if I stand, my legs are restless.” He mumbled as he bit down on his tongue, tapped his chin, and continued his pacing.

The mayor sighed and tried his best to ignore the constant pacing. "I'm having people take care of it. You and I will be fine as long as nothing important slips out to the press."

“I need water.” Edward spoke abruptly, dashing his way out of the room, and in the direction of the kitchen.

"Riddler.", he stressed and let out a sigh. The man sat back and pressed himself against the chair. He groaned softly with his head in his hands. This was going to be a stressful day, unfortunately. So much for hoping…

After a few minutes, the man came back. A tall glass of water being held firmly in his hand. He let out a deep sigh as he came back over to the table and sat down.

"Riddler, come here, now.", he ordered firmly. He was already upset, having his partner not listen to him was even more frustrating.

Audibly, the lengthy man groaned. He quickly downed the glass of water, and made his way back over to where Oswald was. When he entered he gave the man a sharp look, then sat down next to him.

"No, no...", he patted his lap and gave the other a sympathetic gaze. "Don't look at me like that, dearest..."

The man gave a sheepish nod, realizing how pointed he was being. He took in a large breath, and when he let it all out, he looked visibly more relaxed.

Oswald looked up at him. "Riddler....", he reached his hand out, begging the other to take it.

Giving Oswald an indistinguishable expression, Riddler put his hand out, and gripped onto his lover’s tightly.

Oswald slowly pulled the man closer. "Please don't shy away from me..."

“I’m not doing it intentionally..” He muttered with a soft gruff.

"...Darling...", he whispered. "...Riddler-- please..." his hand continued to tug him closer to no avail.

“What are we going to do?” He turned to look right into Oswald’s eyes, effectively scooting his chair closer as he did so.

Oswald continued to pull him. "Not address it. It's pathetic gossip... d-darling... please--", the mayor began to whine as his love wouldn't get out of his seat.

“Sorry. It’s just. Yea.” The man budged slightly, looking to Oswald who was trying to pull him into his lap. “I’m frustrated...”

Oswald, after realizing that Edward barely moved despite his insistence, slowly let go of his darling's hand and looked down. "..Mhm..." the mayor picked up his cup and sipped the rest of his cold coffee.

“I just. I don’t want to compromise your image in any sort of way. I’m your chief of staff to the public, I should’ve been more careful...”

"This isn't your fault, dearest. It's Isabella's. At the very least, this scandal isn't detrimental. It's romantic gossip. No one will believe this fluff piece rubbish." The man stood up and sighed. "...hopefully..."

“Still. Something like this is not good for your image at all...” The man explained as he looked up at Oswald.

"If the public doesn't see it affecting us, then it won't. There's not much I can do about the article, but I am purging the last records of the Iceberg Lounge."

“Good.” Edward spoke firmly as he crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair. “We have a meeting with the press later, regarding addressing the public about what you’ve done so far as mayor.” The man sighed out, running a hand through his hair. “It would look shady if we tried to cancel it...”

"Certainly, and I had no intention to. I'll wear something...formal. You should as well." He grabbed the newspaper and threw it straight into the garbage.

“Yes, sir.” The man spoke as he stood up and adjusted his glasses. “Oh. Oswald?” Edward turned to his lover and cupped his hand underneath his chin, he quickly leaned in and gave a soft kiss onto his lover’s lips. He then pulled away, and gave him a small smile. “I love you.” With those words, he walked away, making his way back up to the bedroom to find some nice clothes.

The sudden kiss brought a smile to Oswald's lips and just like that his hands were on Edward on their way to the bedroom.


	24. Again, In The Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Edward confront the press

Edward hummed softly as he watched his lover pick out his clothes. He smiled as he sat down on the bed and waited.

Oswald finally dressed him up and gave his neck a few tickling kisses before they headed out together in the limo. The mayor did his best to practice himself in a calm manner around Ed, without being close to him either.  
During the meeting, the woman across from his podium seemed to ask him the usual questions, until they got to one that made Oswald tense up.  
"What are your remarks to the newest story about yourself and your chief of staff?"  
"...Excuse me?", he asked with much disdain.  
"In the Gotham Gazette. It details a romantic relationship in between you and Mr. Nygma."  
Oswald forced out a laugh. "I have nothing to say in acknowledgement of such a ridiculous notion. Not only is there an anonymous source, the least credible source you could find, but it's pure nonsense. I'm ashamed to see such tactful attitude displayed by a news source in order to get a few extra bucks out of their buyers. What matters are my policies, my duties as mayor. Not an idiotic article that thinks they even know a glimpse of my personal life. Next question."

There was something inside of the taller man that shifted when he heard Oswald say those words, though knowing they were untrue, that still didn’t make it any less painful. He stood a far distance away from Oswald as he watched the press swarm him with questions like there was no tomorrow..  
He just wanted this foolish rumor to come to a close before anything else would come of it...  
He certainly didn’t want Oswald’s name to be tarnished...  
Nor did he want someone to try and also ruin his own name...

"Mr. Cobblepot you refused to take a stance on the newest development with you and Mr. Nygma--"  
"I SAID that I didn't want to comment on it. I won't be giving it any attention because it doesn't deserve it. I refuse to answer any other questions related to such idiocy."  
He answered a few more real inquiries and ended the conference shortly after. Of course, the press made sure to get plenty of images of Edward and Oswald walking away together.

“That went over well...” Ed commented under his breath, walking a fair distance behind Oswald as they walked away from the bumbling press that was behind them.  
“I hate mindless gossip... it makes me sick to my stomach...”

Finally, behind the blackened windows of their limousine, Oswald rubbed the man's chest and kissed his chisled cheek. "Exactly, it's annoying...", he replied. "They were on us like hawks, is our relationship that important?'

“Apparently so... they were like vultures out there... trying to eat up at you as if their whole lives depended on it..” He muttered softly, running a hand through his hair as he looked over and into Oswald’s eyes.

"Perhaps this will be a new fad. I explained my stance clear enough, there isn't anything to go on..." the man kissed his partner's pretty pink lips. "Ed...I'm..." Oswald trailed off, refusing to continue.

“What is it, Oswald?” The man replied eagerly, wanting to know what it is that his lover was trying to tell him. “You can tell me anything, Oswald..”

"...I'm very scared...", he admitted. "I'm scared to lose you..." he nuzzled his face back into the man's chest.

“Why... in the world, do you think you’re going to lose me?” Edward asked in shock, hugging onto the man as soon as he made contact with his chest.

"This situation is going to drive us apart, willingly or not. Enemies will come after us, after you. they'll take you and hurt you. And I-I don't want it to be the Siren's all over again..."

“Don’t. Don’t you dare say anything like that..” With a shaky voice, Ed looked down and gave his lover sad eyes. “If anyone comes after us. Or tries anything, I won’t hesitate to gut them. Like a fish.” He spat with malice, but then shook his head and calmed himself down.

"You don't know politics in Gotham, Riddler...", he whispered. "I don't doubt your skills, but my fear is still there..."

“I understand that.. it’s just.. I don’t want you to have to think about that.. now I’m thinking about it, and it’s just.. Awful..”

"I've been thinking about it. All day I've been worrying about us. I made sure to hire extra security before our press conference began..."

“Oswald...” The man cooed out, worried expression on his face as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover’s head.

"I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't not do it. You are everything to me. I'd rather lose my position as mayor than have anything happen to you."

“Don’t compromise the position you worked so hard for.. we can make this work, it’ll be okay. Just. Have some faith? As disgustingly cliche as it sounds.”

"Having this position isn't worth it if you get hurt in the process, darling.", he whispered and kissed the man's cheek.

“It shouldn’t matter about me, you have a duty as mayor. Don’t let the people down..” Edward spoke with a more pointed tone, but it still held sincerity and emotion.

Oswald looked down and then back up again. "No.", he replied firmly. "I love you, Ed. You are everything to me." His hands reached up and brought his mouth down for a sweet kiss.  
"We have a founder's dinner tonight. I was told I could bring a plus-one."

“I would be delighted to attend as your right hand man...” The man replied sweetly, pushing up his glasses as he looked lovingly into his lover’s eyes.

"Mm, more like my husband~.", he whispered and kissed him a bit more. The man's skin was so soft~.

Immediately, Edward's face became beet red, his eyes widened to the size of saucers, and his heart began to race.

Oswald hummed happily while kissing him endlessly. He had no clue what he had whispered for Ed to hear. "Your heart's racing again~. Nervous about the dinner~?" His hands ran along the lapels of his suit. "You look so beautiful in this, my gorgeous~."

“Damn. I’m so in love with you, you don’t even know...~” The man whispered out, not processing what he said when it flew from his lips. He gripped onto Oswald and looked down at him as he traced his hands along his clothing.

"Mm~, I've heard that before~. Say it again~." The man fell back against the car seats while pulling Edward on top of him.

“I’m in love with you, Oswald, more than you could imagine...” The man whispered once again, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Oswald’s, gripping a bit tighter onto his clothing as he passionately made-out with his darling.

Oswald practically moaned. The shorter of the two reached back up to hold him and grope him in all sorts of places. "Let's do it~.", he breathed. "Right now, in this car~."

“Fuck~.” Edward groaned out, eagerly seeking out more of Oswald’s sweet touches. “What if someone catches us~?”

"If someone catches us fucking in the limo~? With blacked out windows and a driver I paid to keep silent or else his family will die~?", the man smirked. "Oh, Ed, you're so cute~."

Those words made Edward let out an animalistic growl as he leaned forward and bit onto the man’s neck, kissing and sucking at the skin. “Aren’t I just, adorable~?”

"Ahh~.", he moaned. "I'll have to cover that with makeup, darling~."  
After several minutes of frantick frotting, deep fingering, and slowly eating out Edward's ass, Oswald began to line himself up. "Are you certain you're ready~?", he breathed out. All his scars were out and open for Edward and only Edward to see.

“I’ve been ready~.” The man purred back, greedily grinding his ass against Oswald. “Give it to me, don’t be shy~.” He spoke boldly as he bit his lip in anticipation.

"You're so eager, I love it~." He slowly slid his wet cock into Edward's greedy little ass. "We have to be quick about this~." He whispered after moaning against Ed's throat. In just a few moments, the mayor was rapidly thrusting inside of his chief of staff with a hand pleasuring the cock in between their stomachs.

“Fuck~ Os-Oswald~ faster~.” The man immediately moaned out, not giving a damn if perhaps he was a bit louder than he should be as his lover fucked him passionately.

Oswald leaned down and sucked a hickey into Ed's fading bruise. "Don't tell me what to do~." The mayor growled against his soft neck before fucking him much faster.

Immediately Ed moaned shakily at those words, loving how Oswald was fucking him. It was pure and utter bliss as he felt himself soon about to burst. “Yes, sir~.”

Oswald came a little over 5 minutes after, right in Ed's ass and spilling on the car seat.

Edward was a sweating, panting mess, collapsing onto the seats after Oswald had dropped his load inside of him.

The mayor began cursing with shaking arms and legs. He fell down over his love with a heavy breath.  
"Fuck.... fuck..... fuck...."  
He was completely drained. However, with the simple shift of his leg, he shot back up and cursed loudly. "Shit! Ahhh...." he man hissed while reaching back to rub his knee.

At the curses of his lover, Edward sat up and wrapped his arm carefully around Oswald. His other hand swiftly moved down down to carefully rub his sore knee, a calm expression on his face. “You need to stop hurting yourself like that...”

"I...I really wore myself out..." he chuckled and tried to sit properly in the limo.

“You sure did.” Edward joked with a chuckle, humming softly as he continued to massage his lover’s knee.

"Mmm… you don't have to do that, Ed...", he said while trying to wipe off some of his excess cum.

The man just continued humming and rubbing Oswald’s knee, a contempt, calm look on his face as he did so. “I know I don’t have to, I’m doing it because I want to.” He spoke bluntly, his hands gently caressing the skin, taking out some of the pain with how gentle yet precise he was.

Oswald put a hand over Edward's and tried to move it. "I appreciate it, but there really is no need… but we have made quite the mess..." the Penguin chuckled and offer his other, cum-covered hand to Ed. "Would you like to clean up~?"

Greedily, Edward moved his head forward and licked his lover’s hand, eyes coming to a close as the still-warm substance danced along his hot wet tongue.

Oswald hummed and bit his lip while watching this erotic display. "Oh, Eddie~.", he smiled softly. "You're such a good little puppy~."

The man smirked softly in response to his lover’s words, he wrapped a hand around Oswald’s wrist so he could lift the hand up closer. Now, he sucked on his fingers, humming softly as he did so.

As a tease, Oswald shoved his fingers forward to gag his love.

Edward did gag slightly, opening his eyes to narrow them at Oswald as his cheeks turned red.

The mayor chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself~."  
After getting Edward to clean up their cum, he redressed into his previous attire. Admittedly, it was still rather uncomfortable to put on with all the sweat underneath.

Edward also made himself useful, dressing himself back up, smoothing out his hair and making sure he looked presentable.

Oswald kissed his cheek and held his hand. "Ready to go home?"

“Mmhmm..” The man hummed out softly, leaning into Oswald’s shoulder as he tiredly closed his eyes.

"Poor thing~." The man gave him a few more kisses on his soft head and gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Truly exhausted..” Ed breathed out with a soft sigh, relaxing his shoulder at his lover’s touch.

"I can tell." After a few more kisses, the driver knocked on the car door to inform them that they had arrived home. Oswald opened the door and shivered at the cold air. "Come with me, darling.", the Penguin said while holding Ed close into the mansion. "I believe that a nice, warm bath is in order."

“That sounds, lovely...” The lengthy man spoke gently, trying not to lean his weight too much into Oswald, walking up the steps of the beautiful mansion wrapped around his darling lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psssst, there's gonna be angst in the next chapter~ I told you this was a rollercoaster~


	25. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do some naughty things in the bath... and here comes the angst

In just a few minutes, the mayor prepped the bathroom for him and his chief of staff. From the warm tub he called for Ed with a seductive tone. The room was dimmed, no lights on besides the scented candles lit around the space. Clearly, Oswald had been waiting to do this for a while. The tub was filled with bubbles and a waft of flowery scent filled the humid room. The mayor had his raven hair slicked back from the water he was lying seductively in. The roots of said hair were slowly sprouting out in a blonde colour.

In a moment, Edward slowly entered the bathroom, wearing one of Oswald’s robes, his glasses were no where to be seen, and though his hair was still slightly slicked back, a singular curl dipped down past his forehead. He looked at Oswald and gave the man a soft, rather loving smile as he approached the bathtub.

"Don't forget to lock the door. We don't want anyone barging in on us~." He moved slightly in the water, giving plenty of space for Edward to slip in.

Ed rolled his eyes, smirking slightly as he gracefully spun around, the robe lifting slightly to show off his slender legs as he locked the door with a soft, ‘click.’

At the sight of his beautiful body, the mayor bit his lip. He never noticed what Edwrad had below that perfect ass. When he caught Ed's eyes again, a smirk appeared. "Pose for me, won't you, puppy~?"

His eyelashes fluttered softly, his smirk growling as he turned around. Slowly, he let the robe drop from his shoulders, and it began to make its way down his slender body. Edward looked at Oswald over his shoulder and bit his lip as the fabric ran over his plump ass. “Like this~?”

Oswald chewed on his own lip while feeling himself throb. "Just like that~." The man chuckled. The man looked up at all the scars over Edward's back. He had known about them for a week or so, but never found an appropriate time to ask about them. "The marks on your back, what are they from?", Oswald asked softly.

Ed blinked softly, a look of surprise washing over his face. He now felt, a little self conscious as he looked away from Oswald, the robe finally landing onto the floor. “It-It’s nothing..” He dismissed, his voice soft, eyes still not wanting to look at Oswald.

"Edward..." He could tell it was an uncomfortable subject to talk about. Oswald assumed it may have been a traumatic fight or an abusive family. His poor thing...  
"If you don't want to tell me about it, you have a right to, but it isn't polite to lie to me. It's clear those are not 'nothing'." After a bit of silence, he reached his hand out to hold his hand. "If it makes you feel better, I could share a personal story of my own?"

A shaky sigh left Edward's lips, he glanced over at Oswald and gave him an apologetic look. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Oswald...”

"Please, darling. I don't want you hiding things from me. You know you can tell me anything and I will still love you." His thumb rubbed the back of his palm.

“M-My dad.. all of them.. are from.. my dad..” He muttered out, closing his eyes to try and stop himself from getting too emotional about it. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Oswald closed his eyes and pinched his brows together. The mayor pressed a kiss to the back of his palm. "Your father was a complete bastard... Is he alive?" The raven-haired man encouraged his darling boyfriend to come inside the tub with him.

Without another word, the man slipped in next to Oswald, carefully making sure no water splashed out from the tub. “I don’t wish to talk about it..”

"Are you certain?", he asked and held the man close under the steaming water. "You know I'm always here for you..."

“I know that, Oswald...” He replied, his voice deep as he closed his eyes and leaned into his lover.

Oswald rubbed his shoulder and sighed. He supposed he should leave it at that until another time. While he slicked back his black hair, whose blond roots were beginning to show underneath, the mayor gasped in realization.  
"Moretti is still in the basement."

Edward immediately laughed at the sudden realization Oswald had. “I completely forgot about him...”

"That's good, actually. I wouldn't want you to think about that slimy son of a bitch. He's been in there for a few months... he's most likely lost a lot of weight..." the man kissed his lover's cheek. "Would you like to have a bit of fun with him after our dinner~?"

“Absolutely.~” The man responded quickly, wrapping an arm around Oswald and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Mm~, why don't you pull off a little dance for me as well~? I miss the old days when I could see you like that~." He teased while his hand rubbed Ed's hip.

“I don’t want to get the floor all wet...” The man spoke slyly, looking up at his lover with a soft smirk.

He raised a hand up to cup the boy's square jaw. "Olga can clean it up~." Oswald leaned in for a deep kiss.

Ed leaned into the kiss, and moaned softly, leaning his body into Oswald’s.

"Do you like that~?", he breathed, giving another greedy kiss to the man. "Give me a dance, puppy. Or else these will go away~." The man sent a satisfying, wet smack to Ed's bare ass.

At the sudden slap, Ed’s back arched up, he bit down hard on his lip as he stared lustfully into Oswald’s eyes. “I wouldn’t want that to go away~.”

"Exactly~. Now be a good boy and give me a lovely dance, Mr. Riddler~." Oswald smiled devilishly while leaning back against the tub.

“As you wish, darling~.” The man purred softly, slowly he stood up from the water, and made direct eye contact as his wet skin stood only a few fractions away from his lover. “Do you remember.. when you’d watch my performances~?” He began as he ran his fingers down his chest. “You would have to leave so quickly after... I never knew what for. For the longest while, I thought you just didn’t like my performances...” He continued, his hands slowly making their way down his front. “Then.. that one day when I came into your office, I knew it was something else~.”

Oswald hummed softly. Edward truly had a way of capturing himself in the center of everything. He could go from the smart, caring chief of staff that was always by his side, to the aloof and illustrious dancer in the bedroom. Though, the latter was truly lacking. "How could I have known your performance would be so.... captivating~?" He smiled eagerly just from the memory of it.

“Mmmm, expect the unexpected..~” He cooed out, his hand then finally reached his employer’s pelvis, and smoothed its way over his already erect cock. “I remember seeing the ice.. then I remember boldly asking you if you wanted.. my assistance~.” He purred out as he slid his hand slowly up the base to the tip. “You were so hesitant, but then I told you.. it’s best to have a warm touch~.”

Oswald fluttered his blond eyelashes closed and hummed a moan behind his closed, red lips. He wasn't getting pleasure just from his actions, however. Most of what he found erotic was the retelling of their sexual relationship as employer and employee.

“Did you like it, when I sucked your cock for the first time~?” The man whispered out, looking at how turned on he made his lover, a soft smirk spreading across his lips. “I remember that moment, all too well~.”

He let out a quivering breath and a small bit of precum floated up to the surface of the tub. "Y-Yes... it was my first blowjob...", he whispered. He felt so pathetic while under Ed's spell.

“Mmm, you melted so deliciously into my mouth~.” He purred deeply, taking a step forward into the tub, then he bent over a little and blew some hot air into his lover’s face. “You were a beautiful mess, Oswald~.”

After another shivering breath, he placed his hands over Edward's wrists. The dinner. He needed to save his energy. "K-Keep talking like that and you'll be making me melt again~.", he warned.

“Oh dear, I don’t want you to melt...” The man spoke honestly, pulling himself in closer to Oswald. “I want you to explode~.” He spoke seductively as he bit his lip and looked down at how hard his lover was.

Oswald let out another breath and leaned his head back. "I'm sorry for coming close so quickly....", he apologized with his lashes still closed.

“No need to apologize for anything, my little bird~.” He cooed in a reassuring tone, looking at the man’s lashes with a soft expression. “You’re so beautiful...”

"I'm not your 'little bird'.", he scolded softly, breath heavy as he attempted to sooth his own near climax.

The man playfully rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he smirked. “Does it bother you when I say things like that~?” He spoke with a purr, as he leaned down and dipped his hand into the water, smoothing his palm over the man’s erection.

"Ah, stop~!" He used his hands to push Edward's away. "Y-Yes it bothers me..."

“Why’s that...?” He pondered as he kneeled down into the bathtub, taking his arm away and letting it float in the water.

"I don't appreciate being called 'little'.", he sighed. "I'm n-not some damsel to be taken care of...."

“Of course not.. no one ever said you were.” He urged as he slowly scooted closer towards his lover, his hand slowly reaching back down towards his cock. “You’re strong.. you don’t need to be taken care of.. well, unless you want me to take care of, this...” He whispered as he let his fingers brush past the most sensitive part of the man’s tip.

The man suddenly bucked his hips and leaned his head back with a bit lip and whine. "P-Please don't, please don't, please don't...", he begged. 

“Your body says otherwise, Oswald..” The man hummed, as he took his fingers and purposefully brushed them past the sensitive tip once more.

"Fuck--!" He bucked his hips again and let out a low moan as he released his seed into the bath. "E-Ed~...." the man sunk his body into the dirty water with pinched brows and obvious exhaustion. Nearly everything in his head had been wiped out.

“Keep moaning my name.. just like that..” He breathed out, finally taking hold of the man’s cock, and sliding his hand down the tip to the base.

Oswald yelped and pushed Edward's hands away. "N-N-No, no, no, n-no....", he breathed.

Ed visibly frowned, but then shrugged it off, attempting a smile as he scooted back in the tub and sat at the other end. He buried his face under the water, so that only his eyes could be seen as he let out a sigh from his nose that surfaced the water in a form of bubbles.

Oswald leaned back and slowly panted deep breaths after climaxing so quickly. He felt as though he had no energy to continue anything whatsoever. Ed was such a troublemaker. Next time he'll try to restrict himself with one climax per day, maximum. How was he to guide his lover to Moretti now? How was he to observe how his little murderer would torture that fat pig? Perhaps they'd have to save it for another, more alert day.  
"Are you... certain you want to put your head in the water...?", he breathed out.

The man lifted his head from the water and let out a soft chuckle, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his legs. “I don’t mind.” He spoke honestly as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

He rolled his head forward with a sigh. "The founder's dinner. Oh, Edward, the founder's dinner." He could barely move a muscle. "God damn it! I'm far too exhausted to attend the dinner!" With another groan he closed his eyes and furrowed his brow.

Edward blinked his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at Oswald. “It should’ve been my responsibility to remind you of it.. but I guess I lost track of time..”

"You didn't lose track of time, you made me tired..." he groaned and tried sitting up. "I told you not to pleasure me further."

“I apologize.” Ed spoke in a more robotic and monotone voice as he he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Though to be fair, Oswald was the one to encourage it..

"I accept your apology, but I'm still upset with you, Edward. I was very much looking forward to this dinner..." the man sighed and slowly stood up, body shaking as he dried himself with a towel and wrapped himself in the robe. "No matter, I'll have Tarquin write up an excuse..."

The man nodded in response, not letting another word slip as he stood up and got out of the tub. He bent over to drain it, then once he was done he dried himself off with the other towel that was there. And, as if he was in a hurry, he grabbed the robe he came in with, put it on, and left the bathroom with Oswald still in there.

Oswald always held hard grudges against people and became rash over little things, but he felt as though his anger was justified. He had to miss the Founder's Dinner, a dinner where only the highest, most prestigious citizens in Gotham could attend. He sacrificed a lot to have Edward as his plus one. But now he was forced to skip it, all because Edward couldn't keep his hands to himself. With a heavy sigh, Oswald limped slower and more prominent towards the bedroom. He was completely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Edward has taken off downstairs towards his little hideout area-the library, and plopped himself down in a comfy seat, and began to read books to take his mind off of things. Of course he felt very terrible for the two missing the founders dinner, but there wasn’t much he could at this point about it.

Oswald thought nothing of Edward's disappearance. All he could think about was snuggling under those soft, warm sheets. And look who was waiting for him! The bulldog curled up against Oswald's stomach as the mayor quickly passed out.

Edward passed out in the library, his nose deep into a book, and he snores blissfully as the hours began to tick by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are caaaalllliiinnngggggg


	26. Drooling On Old Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have they rekindled?

The following morning, Oswald awoke to a knock at the door. He grumbled softly and rolled over under the sheets. "Edward, would you be a dear and get the door, please?", he mumbled absent mindedly. Minutes went by and the person continued to knock. "Ed..." he lifted his head up and found no Edward there. "...oh..." Oswald sighed and got up from his cozy bed to answer the door.  
"Mister Kapelput--", Olga began frantically relaying the news to him that the founder's dinner had been hijacked by the villainous Mr. Tetch. "It was good thing we missed it...", the man muttered to himself with a creased brow. He supposed he had someone to apologize to. "Do you know where Edward is, Olga?"  
"Ah...no. I thought he was in room. Maybe in library, he vas sleeping inside few days ago." And so that was where Oswald headed.

Meanwhile, down in the library, Edward had woken up already and was searching around the vast room of books. He looked visibly tired, but his eyes glowed with curiosity as he scanned various works of literature, and plopped himself back down into his seat and began reading again, occasionally dozing off but then waking back up and flipping to the next page.

Oswald witnessed him flipping through books rather eagerly. Had he been up long?  
With a small ache in his heart, the Penguin limping forward towards his lover. "Edward...", the man addressed him and slowly put his hand over the brunette's shoulder.

The man was visibly startled, his shoulder twitching slightly, but then he relaxed when he peeked over his shoulder. “Oh. Good morning, Mayor Cobblepot.” He addressed almost robotically, looking back down at his book as he flipped to the next page.

"Olga gave me the news of the founder's dinner. A man by the name of Jervis Tetch invaded the dinner and forced a few of the guests to consume a dangerous blood that alters its drinkers. I heard that it turned those affected into passionately violent people, and there is no cure as of now..."  
He hand drifted off of Edward's shoulder. "I wanted to apologize for being angry at you last night. You... saved our lives..." Blue eyes tried to search for puppy dog brown ones. "Can you forgive me, dearest?"

“It was all a mere coincidence, you don’t need to apologize for anything. I was the one that was in the wrong, and I certainly couldn’t dictate what was going to happen at that dinner..” He spoke softly, closing his book and looking back over his shoulder at Oswald. “You had every right to be angry at me, Oswald.”

"No, darling, I shouldn't have been so cruel." He cupped Edward's face and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. But first..." his thumb gently grazed his lower eyelid. "...we need to get you into bed. Poor thing..."

“I-I’m not tired..” The man spoke as a soft blushed dusted over his cheeks, he looked away from Oswald and bit his lip shyly.

"Edward Nygma, do not lie to me.", he said with a firm tone. "Stand up and follow me to bed. I'll have Olga prepare some tea."

Something about the way his tone sounded to him made Edward immediately stand up, blinking softly as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at Oswald. “Yes sir..” He muttered softly, his hand running through his hair as a soft sigh escaped his lips.

Oswald lead him to the master bedroom with Edward panting happily on the bed while wagging his itty bitty tail. The mayor smiled at the sight, but lost his grin when turning back to his lover. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get your tea." He spoke in a softer tone. Oswald left rather swiftly while his bulldog now made eyes at his human counterpart.

The man sat down onto the bed, his eyes locked with the dog. He let out a soft, almost innocent smile as he pat the dogs head and gave out a soft chuckle. “I’m starting to see why Oswald adored you so much, mini-me.”

The dog rolled onto his back for the brunette and expected belly rubs. Oswald must give this dog plenty of attention.  
In a few minutes, Oswald came back with the teacup and saucer with delicious, steaming tea. "Ed, I told you to get comfortable.", the Penguin said like a doting mother. His tone wasn't scolding, but he was certainly unhappy.

Edward looked up, his hair slightly messy as his hand was on the dogs belly from rubbing it. He gave Oswald a childish grin and then looked back down at the dog. “But.. he needs belly-rubs..” He chuckled softly to himself, his tone very sweet and uncharacteristically innocent.

The man felt a blush come up to his cheeks. The way he spoke reminded him of their first encounter. He let out a soft sighed and approached the dog to pick him up. "I'm certain he deserves that, but we're focusing on a different Edward this morning. Get into bed, young man." He picked Edward up rather awkwardly only to limp off towards the door and let his pet outside of the bedroom.

Ed let out a soft sigh, a smile still on his face as he lifted up the covers and gently slipped into the bed, his eyelashes fluttering at how soft the blankets were. Once he was underneath, he laid down and once his head hit the pillow he let out a soft sigh. “You can’t keep that dog away from me forever! He will be mineee!” The man called out in a joking manner, the goofy grin still painted across his lips as he snuggled into the pillow.

Oswald walked towards him and leaned over his lover's body. "Both of you belong to me, puppy~.", he whispered before kissing his cheek. "Drink your tea before you sleep. I'll close the windows." Oswald stood back up and got a hold of the expensive curtains.

With a nod, Edward picked up his cup of tea and took a generous sip, his face soft as he watched Oswald close the windows. “I’m not that tired Oswald, it’s fine you don’t have to go through this much trouble..”

"No. I'm the one that made you feel unwanted in bed. Please, let me." He set a more darkened and somber mood for his lover. "Is the tea to your liking? I can replace it if you'd like."

“It’s always delightful... just like you...” The man mumbled underneath that last part under his breath as he took another sip, then set the cup down on the dresser next to the bed.

"What was that, darling?", he asked and sat across from him on the opposite side of their bed. The Penguin now began fluffing the pillows.

Edward looked over at his lover, a soft frown marking his lips as he softly grabbed the man’s arm and forced him to look at him. “Are you alright?”

"Of course I am. I'm simply making you comfortable.", he answered. "Lie down, Ed. You should be resting by now."

The lengthy man blinked and just averted his eyes. He took his arm away from Oswald, and let it fall onto the covers. Without a word, he slowly sunk into the bed and snuggled himself in the warm bed.  
“I love the library. The one downstairs, I mean...” He commented under his breath as he nuzzled his head into the pillow. “I can break, I can be clogged, I can be attacked, I can be given, I can be kept, I can be crushed yet I can be whole at the same time. What am I?”

The man laid beside Edward and reached a hand out as he began stroking his lovely hair. So soft and perfect~.  
"Hmm...I don't know, Ed." He should begin to study more riddles for his lover. "Tell me, dearest."

“My heart.” He spoke softly as he leaned into his lover’s touch. “The one thing, that you will always have.”

"Oh, Edward~." That earned him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a such a romantic. I adore how you say such sweet things with that clever mouth of yours."  
The mayor made sure to have his nasally voice as soft as possible, to lure his partner to sleep. He hoped stroking his hair would go by even better.

“I’m not trying to be a romantic, I’m just telling you the truth~.” Edward replied with a bright smile, it seemed that when he was tired his more menacing and cold logician like demeanor was faded.

Penguin kissed his cheek again. He could practically cut his lips on that sharp cheekbone. "The truth can still be impossibly romantic, my dear~. Now, go to sleep~.", he whispered.

“But why would I want to go to sleep, when there’s a beautiful man sitting next to me~?” The man countered with a wink of his eye.

Oswald gasped and giggled softly. "Eddddddd~!" He was rewarded with more and more kisses. "Mmm, go to bed, sweetheart~."

“Buttttttt!!! I want to talk to youuuuuu!” The man exclaimed like a child as he rolled over in the bed and propped himself up on his elbow.

Oswald sighed heavily and frowned at the love of his life. "Edward, that is enough.", he scolded immediately. "Go to bed, now."

‘He doesn’t want to talk to you. He hates you when you’re like this.’ Edward didn’t even have to move his gaze to know his other half was there. His face fell, and he pulled himself away from Oswald. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. “Leave. I can’t sleep with someone breathing down my neck.” He said with a blunt tone as he snuggled into the covers.

"Edward Nygma! You will not speak to me like this!" He immediately stood up and limped towards the door. "I can't believe you, sometimes." He slammed the door shut on Ed. With a heavy and angered huff, the Penguin made his way to the dining table for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* future dev coming in, the rp got weird. don't know if we'll continue it.


	27. All is Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does Ed love Oswald?

Once Oswald stormed out of the room, Edward lifted the covers over his head and grumbled softly to himself. He hates sometimes how Oswald would treat him like a kid. He was a grown man, and he wasn’t tired! Or.. as tired as he thought he was. The man huffed and laid under the covers for a while, sleep not being able to capture him in its sweet embrace.  
After a little over an hour, Edward grumbled to himself and kicked the blankets off, hastily he began to undress, then re-dress himself in some more nice attire, fitting for someone of his stature, and he made his way out of the bedroom, his face looking frustrated and somewhat scary without his glasses being on..  
He’s got to remember not to leave those damn things in the library all the time..

During the time that Edward was lying in bed, Oswald had Olga dress him up in a lovely black suit to go out and address the public after a crisis. His maid was watching the man's speech on the television in the living room so the sound of his recorded voice was loud and clear.

Shortly after retrieving his glasses, Edward walked along the house and noticed that Oswald was nowhere in sight. He thought it was odd, but then remembered what had happened the night before at the founders dinner. That thought made Edward race to the nearby box television and, immediately upon watching the screen with the maid, Edward was met with a televised view of his lover. 

"Mayor Cobblepot, is it true that you intended to attend this dinner with your associate, Mr. Edward Nygma."  
"Yes that is true. He is actually the reason why I did not go. Such a diligent young fellow, he helped me get more paperwork finished."  
"Mr. Cobblepot, most attendees at the Founder's ball have their plus ones as their spouses, would you care to comment on the status of your chief of staff being your plus one."  
Oswald rolled his eyes and groaned. "Edward is a dear friend of mine, and has been for a very long time. Now if you excuse me, I'm done here."  
The crowd continued shouting questions at him. They were like hungry vultures trying to feast on his private affairs.

He watched silently as the people asked him questions about his relationship, and how none of them would let up or leave him alone. But there was one sentence that made Ed freeze.  
“Edward is a dear friend of mine, and has been for a very long time-“  
The lengthy man gulped. Something about how the man said those words pricked at his skin, like mosquitos desperate for some blood. He cracked his neck from side to side and crossed his arms, reaching afterward to turn off the TV.

A little less than 20 minutes later, Oswald walked through the doors and walked right past Ed. Not even a 'hello dear' or kiss on the cheek. He was clearly still mad.

Edward didn’t even do much as blink when Oswald walked right past him. “The press is getting more and more persistent on trying to find out if I’m your lover.” The man spoke simply, spinning around on his heel as he watched his lover walk by. “I wonder if they’ll ever stop...”

Oswald ignored the man continuously. The other kept himself in the master bedroom for the rest of the day and ordered Olga to serve him food straight to the room. He was acting exactly like when he found out about Isabella but with more anger.

Ed sighed. He was tired of feeling like he was always the bad guy. Without saying a word to Olga, or Oswald, he slipped out of the house, making sure no one spotted him as he did. Once outside, he decided he was going to go on a walk and clear his mind.

Thank goodness for bodyguards.  
One of Oswald's lackeys informed the mayor that he spotted Ed leaving the mansion and walking into town. The man was shaking. "Bring him back home. Now."  
During the lanky man's walk, a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down. "Cobblepot wants to have a talk with you."

Edward looked over at the bodyguard, his facial expression looking completely unamused as he raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything though as he got into the car and crossed his arms.

"He sounded pretty pissed." The bodyguard said during their drive back home. "I think he's gonna kill ya or somethin'. Or cut you off."  
Once they arrived home, the bodyguard led Edward to the living room. Inside the mansion, Oswald was dawned in his father's robe, cup of tea in hands and eyes cast downward. He sat in a chair with had another chair across from it.

Edward took in a breath, crossing his hands behind his back and promptly went to the empty chair that was across from Oswald. “You called for me?” He asked softly, his tone deep as he observed the man’s downcast look.

The body guard left during their small moment of silence. "...Do you love me, Ed?", he asked, refusing to look at the other. "Because, often times, I feel as though you barely care for a single thing I have done for you."

Edward shifted in his seat, sitting up attentively when he heard those words. “Of course I love you, Oswald.” He spoke with a heightened tone, gulping softly as he looked at his lover. “I do care about the things you’ve done for me, I really do.. it’s just sometimes..”  
’Sometimes I don’t like it when you treat me as more of an item than a person... I’m a grown man, smart, intelligent, yet.. I’m always treated like a lost dog..’

"Sometimes what? Sometimes I'm abrasive? I shower you with too many compliments or gifts? I'm unattractive? Tell me, Ed." He demanded, finally looking into his eyes. His blue ones were glossy with a red hue in the white area.

“You treat me like I’m helpless!” The man finally snapped, his face looking angry and hurt for a brief moment, but when he realized he had raised his voice like that, his gaze went to the floor and he frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice..”

He turned silent. "When have I ever treated you as though you're helpless? I understand that you're a bright, young man. I tell you how much I love your clever mind nearly every day."

Edward didn’t say anything, instead his body shook slightly from an unprecedented anxiousness as he rested his head in his hands. “I just-I just...”

"You what? Just tell me what I'm doing wrong! Tell me why I can't make you happy!" He yelled, now standing up and putting down his tea cup.

The man looked up instantly as Oswald yelled at him. His eyes looked glossy as he let out a shaky sigh. “Trust me. Trust that I know what I’m doing, trust that I won’t cheat on you with some girl I barely even know. Trust that I can protect you. Trust that I can always be by your side. Trust my judgement. Trust everything I say. Trust it when I say that I love you, and nothing and no one can stop me from loving you. Trust. Me. Don’t treat me like I’m a precious doll who’s going to break if he falls. I’m not a doll. I’m not fragile. I won’t break-- not now, not ever. I’m strong.” With those words Edward stood up and looked Oswald straight in the eye, a tear now rolling down his cheek as he straightened his stance.

Oswald took in the information with a bit of shock on his face. He looked to the side and then back at his lover. "I... I would, Edward, but you've already broken my trust before..." The man let out a heavy sigh and let a hand rest on Edward's shoulder. "I'll do my best... all is forgiven?", he asked while looking back into his partner's puppy eyes.

Edward’s face darkened, and his frown was more prominent. “Sure, all is forgiven..” He spoke with a sad tone, his voice breaking as he wiped his face and straightened up his posture, immediately trying to vanish the look of sadness from his face.

"No, no, Ed." He cupped his jaw. "Be honest with me, darling. You know I never want to make you unhappy..." Suddenly a smile reappeared on his features. "Would a visit to Moretti cheer you up?"

“It might...” He spoke with a shrug of his shoulder, his eyes scowling at the thought of that man..  
Moretti...  
That bastard..

"Come with me. I've had everything set up and planning for the last few weeks." He held his partner's hand and lead him towards another section of the mansion.

“Okay-!” The man spoke as his lover suddenly lead him to the other section of the mansion. “If he’s been waiting for weeks.. how’s he still alive?”

"I ordered people to give him daily feedings to make sure he's still alive for you." The two travelled down the basement holding each others hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please share your thoughts on the series in the comments below. im debating whether or not to discontinue the story


	28. The Torturing of Moretti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a knife, some sewing needles, and sexual tension

In the cellar, a slightly thinner and more sickly Moretti lay chained and on the floor. "M-Mr. Cobblepot, please--"  
"Shut it. You have a visitor." He grabbed plastic body suit and handed it to his lover. "In case you don't want to bloody up that suit, darling~."

Ed pushed away the back lightly, walking over to Moretti, his eyes scanning over how much more sickly and skinny the man looked. It was a sickening sight.  
“You’ve really done a number on him, huh?”

"I didn't want him to eat all my good food. He usually eats my leftovers."  
Moretti looked up at Edward in confusion. "Wh-Who are you?"

“Don’t remember me, do you?” The man spoke with a raised eyebrow, and a soft smirk.

"Should I?", the sickly man asked and tried sitting up from the chains.  
Oswald slowly walked up behind him. "Would you prefer him standing, my love?", the Penguin asked softly.

“Sure.. why not?” The man spoke as he glanced over at Oswald, a menacing look in his eye as he gave him a smile.

With a call on his cell phone, Oswald quickly got two of his employees to chain Moretti against the wall and have him standing just for Ed. "I'll be sitting here, gorgeous. You do whatever you want~." Off to the side was an entire tray of torturous weapons and tools. He had an open canvas~.

Edward whistler softly to himself, waltzing over to the tray of tools. He slid his hand rather slowly across each one, his eyes scanning over the beautiful weapons. “So.. you really don’t remember me~?” The man asked with a somewhat sultry tone, his hips swaying slightly as he picked up a scalpel and held it up towards his face. It glistened beautifully in the light.

Oswald smiled eagerly in the bright light of the basement as he watched his honey begin preparing. He ran his tongue over his lips after seeing those hips sway.  
"N-No, who are you?" His tone turned worried and he was already beginning to squirm.

“Remember Oswald’s club? The iceberg lounge~?” He spoke as he brought the scalpel back down and let his hand explore yet another sharp object.

"...You're The Riddler...", he said softly. "You look weird without the mask..."

The man let out a dangerous chuckle as he picked up the scalpel again, glancing over at Moretti with a glare that could kill. “Now, that’s not a very nice thing to say...”

"I-I-I--" he lost his breath. "I j-just meant that it's... strange to see you like this... not that you don't look good, I happen to think you're quite handsome..."

“Still a slick tongue, I see?” He spoke as he set the scalpel down and let his hands roam over a beautifully sharpened butcher knife.

"M-More than handsome. You're more g-gorgrous than any other man I've seen. Even with the mask, I could still see your beauty..."

“So handsome that you simply couldn’t do without paying Oswald thousands of dollars to fuck me~?” The man cooed out as he picked up the butchers knife and flashed it in the light.

"E-Exactly... you were different back then. You were perfect... "

“What about now, hm?” He spoke as he finally walked away from the tray, the butchers knife in his right hand, his left hand stroking over the blade.

"You're still handsome as ever..."

“Oh really?” He spoke as he inched closer and closer towards the man, his blade dragging tauntingly across his clothing.

Moretti hitched his voice. "Of course. You must have had many after your heart with a face like that. Who-- Who could resist?" The man chuckled nervously.

“Mmmm. Looks aren’t everything.” He pointed out as he pressed slightly harder with the blade, ripping gradually into the man’s clothes. “Beauty fades, what would I be if I was just another face?”

He was shaking now, making the chains rattle as he feared for his life. "Y-You still had amazing t-t-talent back then! You were a graceful dancer!"

A dark chuckle came out of the man’s throat as the clothes tore with a satisfying ‘rip’ Edward glanced over at Oswald. “Everyone did love my dancing...”

Oswald grinned with a hum. "I'm still waiting for that, by the way~."  
Moretti nodded furiously. "Y-Yes! An amazing dancer..."

“Mmm...” The man hummed softly to himself, taking the sharp object away from Moretti, and let it hang at his side. “How about.. one last show. For old times sake, hm~?”

"A sh-show?", he groaned.   
Oswald frowned. "Yes, a show? For him?"

“Not for him. He doesn’t deserve anything but pure mental and most defiantly! Physical torture.” The man finished as he spun around and faced Oswald, a smirk on his face as he took a step back and perfectly without glancing behind him, raised his cleaver and cut the man’s cheek.

Moretti screamed in pain as blood dripped down his chubby face. The chain rattled as he began begging for his life and attempting to bribe the armed man with more money.  
Oswald crossed his legs and smiled at the gore. "Well cut, Eddie~. Don't stop now~."

“I hate it when people scream.. it’s so.. ugly.” The man spoke bluntly as he spun back around on his heel and looked Moretti in the eye. “Either shut up, or I’ll cut your vocal chords out.”

Moretti began gasping harshly with bloodshot eyes. He might as well make this as painless as possible and try his best not to scream. The man's breath was still ragged and whining. "M-M-Mr. Riddler, I'm sure we can n-negotiate something..."

“Your impotence is amusing.” The man spoke with a giddy smile as he leaned in and pressed his nose against Moretti’s getting way too close for comfort. “All right, I’ll humor you: what is it that you would possibly negotiate? Hm?”

"I-I have money. I have co-connections with higher ups. You could be in real power as my equal or even my superior! Whatever you want I can help you..."

“Hm.” Edward hummed softly as he waved the cleaver in front of the man’s face. “Tempting. Really.” With those words, he walked back over to the torture tools tray, and let the butcher knife fall from his hand and into the little tray. “I always did hate big and grand weapons.. they aren’t as precise as I like them to be..” With that, he picked back up the scalpel and waltzed back over to Moretti.

"M-Mr. Ridd-d-dler, we can work this out!", he begged. "I promise! A-Anything you want, I will be indebted to y-you forever!"

“I don’t need anything.. I’ve already got what I need..” The man muttered softly as he dragged the blade down his neck, left a few sharp nicks.

He hissed, but kept his noise level down. "I mean it! Anything at all!"  
Oswald groaned. "Darling, just gag him. I'm tired of hearing him complain."

“He’ll still make ghastly noises even if I gag him...” Edward retorted smartly as he slapped a hand over the man’s mouth and held it tightly. “I think I’ll go for those vocal chords now.”

Moretti screamed and begged for his life behind the mouth, but Oswald was quick to come behind Edward and held a hand over whatever weapon he wanted to use. "Certainly you wouldn't risk cutting an artery and killing him instantly, would you, dearest?"

“The fact that you’re questioning my precision is quite insulting.. did you forget I was in forensics before we met?” The man spoke with a raised eyebrow, but then took the scalpel away from his neck. “What do you propose I do..?”

His beaky nose nestled itself in the back of his chief of staff's neck. "Hmm... cut out his tongue~.", the shorter man hummed out a chuckle. His hands wandered over his lover's hips and waist. Edward was too delightful not to feel up.

The man let out a soft hum as he looked into Moretti’s eyes with a look that was filled with pure blood lust. “Well... you heard the man~.” Edward chuckled to himself as he removed his hand from the man’s lips, then shoved his fingers into the man’s mouth and grabbed his tongue with brute force. “Now.. this is going to be long, slow, and painful...”

Moretti screamed and struggled heavily, still begging for his miserable life with glossy eyes. "Oh, don't worry darling~..." The Penguin held Moretti's head still. "...I'll hold him still for you~..."

“Thank you, Oswald~.” The man cooed as he began to slowly bring the blade through the man’s tongue, blood spurting out and then onto his face.

The mayor bit his lip as he heard the blood curdling screeched of his partner's worst enemy. "Well done, my darling~. You're so capable~." After chuckling softly, his light eyes began scrutinizing and lustfully scanning every bit of his handsome body.

More and more splatters of blood flew onto Edward's face, as he finally with one last sharp jerk of his arm, cut off the man’s tongue, and let it drop to the floor with a satisfying, plop. “Try not to choke on your own blood..” The man cautioned warily as he gave out a demented laugh and licked the blood off of his lips.

Moretti coughed violently and sobbed and spoke incoherently. Edward's partner growled softly and continued to observe him-- and by observe he means undress him with his eyes. "Amazing job, gorgeous~."

Ed was too giddy to respond as he grabbed Moretti’s chin and tipped his head foreword, watching with glinting eyes as blood pooled out like he was a sink. “Look at that.. you’re getting the floor all dirty...”

Moretti became a giant screaming, sobbing mess in no time. "I can't wait for more~. What torturous act shall we continue with next~?'

“Hm...” Edward pondered to himself, tapping his chin with his blood-soaked index finger. “Cutting off his tongue isn’t stopping him from being loud..” He commented as he turned his head to look at Oswald. “Can we sew his mouth shut?”

"Oh~, I like how you think~. See? This is much more fun than ripping out his vocal chords~. I have some thread and a needle upstairs, keep playing with your toy until then~." Oswald gave Edward a kiss on his chiseled cheekbone before limping out of the basement.

“It certainly would’ve been amusing to hear you without vocal chords though.. your voice would squeak for a bit, then disappear entirely.. such a scary thought, no?” The man spoke tauntingly as he ran the backside of the blade across the man’s cheek, not cutting any skin but threatening to do so.

Moretti continued hyperventilating and shouting. After a few minutes, Oswald came back down humming melodiously and handed his honey needle and thread. "Ready, sweetheart~?", he smiled.

“Mhm~.” Ed replied as he threaded the needle and mercilessly began to start from the corner of Moretti’s mouth, then slowly stitch his lips closed.

Moretti screamed as his lip began to bleed. Oswald held his jaw in place again as his lover began sewing. "You're such a madman~. I love you so much~."

Edward began to hum and sing softly as he stitched up the man with precision, each time Moretti made a noise, he dug the needle in harder, and reveled in the torture he was putting the man through.

By the end of it, when Oswald finally let go of his head, his enemy’s chin was covered in blood and he was humming a bawl. Oswald leaned over and kissed his lover. "Mm~. So handsome~."

With those words, Ed dropped the needle and thread, and intently grabbed his lover’s hips and pulled him in for a hungry, passionate kiss.

"Mmh~! Mm~..." The man wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders and smiled into the daring kiss. "Not for too long, Eddie, we don't want to make his torturing more enjoyable~."

“Then let’s gauge out his eyes~.” The man spoke with an insane grin as he looked back over at Moretti and saw how terrified he looked by that statement.

"Mm-mm!" He kissed his neck softly. "Not yet, not yet~. We need to really draw this out~."

“Hmmm... what ideas do you have lingering then, hm~?” The man asked as he looked down at his lover with an eyebrow raised, and a soft playful smirk playing at his lips.

Oswald observed the other man's behavior and licked his red lips. He loved how coy Ed could be.  
The Penguin leaned up for yet another delicious kiss. "All I wish to do with you is kiss your sweet face, you brilliant-- God, forget what I said and kiss me~." Oswald leaned in for a deep, heated make out session.

Edward was taken aback slightly in surprise, but that surprise drifted away as he held onto his lover and returned the passionate kisses that he was receiving.

Oswald moaned softly and continued kissing the tall, lanky man lovingly. "God--" he cut himself off while leaning into for more kisses. "I love you, darling~. I love you~." The man's hands rubbed all over Ed's back, shoulders, and ass. Well, to be fair, it was more like a grab than a rub~.

“Mmm~. Don’t get too greedy~.” The man chuckled out deviously as he took in a sharp intake of air as he felt his lover grab his ass. “Wouldn’t want to give Moretti that satisfaction of seeing this, would you~?”

"Perhaps if he gets too excited, we could carve something into that tiny little thing~.", Oswald whispered while pressing his own self against the man he loved.

“The thought of that makes me want to puke...~.” Ed replies with a whole hearted chuckle, his hands still gently wrapped around the smaller man’s hips as he began to massage his hands into the area.

His movements caused Oswald to moan in his high, nasally voice and thrust his hips forward a bit. "My men will keep Moretti alive, why don't we take care of other business and continue another time~?"

“That sounds like a lovely idea~.” The man growled as he leaned back down and attacked his lovers lips with his own, his tongue rolling gracefully into Oswald’s mouth and fighting his own for dominance.

Oswald grunted and moaned, trying to fight back against Edward's tongue before losing with a deep moan. From this point on, he let Edward carry as dominant.

Edward pulled his lips off of Oswald’s with a soft pant, looking into his eyes as he kept him in a close locked embrace. “May I carry you upstairs~?”

"You know how I feel about you carrying me... just this once~." Oswald smiled as he began wrapping his legs around Ed's hips. His mouth went right back up kissing and biting his neck. Thank God the bruise had long faded.

When Oswald was properly wrapped around him, Ed made sure he was holding him tightly as he made his way up the stairs, humming seductively as his darling bit his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment what you think of this series below. im debating whether or not to discontinue it.


	29. Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back, babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want more chapters, just comment and ill upload again

Oswald feigned a light and nervous giggle as he was carried put of the basement. The bird tried his best to focus on his partner's neck. "I love your throat~.", he growled. "Soft and perfect for biting~. You like that, don't you, darling~?" His teeth sunk in righter he finished speaking.

Edward raised his head to expose more of his neck to his lover, he chuckled deeply as he opened the door to the basement, then shut it behind him as they walked along the main hallway. “I only like it, when it’s you~.”

Oswald happily licked his lips. "Of course you do~." His sharp teeth began sucking with the held of his lips, and they began giving Edward a hickey in an erotic display of affection. "Now, get us to bed, you tall devil~. Mr. Penguin thinks you want a ride~."

Ed let out yet another chuckle, that broke out into a soft moan as he walked up the stairs carefully with the smaller man wrapped around him. He made sure to tightly hold him into place so that he wouldn’t fall out of his grasp.

Oswald continued marking his neck high and higher, until it would definitely be over the collar. He so desperately wanted to parade Edward around as the most beautiful and generous lover in all of Gotham, even if it could only be done in the smallest of ways.

“Don’t get too touchy~. We aren’t even to our room yet..~” The man let out another soft moan as he quickened his pace and finally made it to the door, he kicked it open with his foot, then kicked it to a close before locking it swiftly.

Oswald growled and grinded his lower body against Ed's. "Take off your suit at once~.", he demanded while giving him more hickeys just below his jaw. "

“Wouldn’t you prefer ripping them off of me~?” Edward smirked deviously, the remnants of his enemies blood still splatter along his face, and splattered like a grim painting all over his suit.

"Oh, I would very, very much~. However, a true gentleman doesn't rip a perfectly fine suit that fits a perfectly fine man~. I'd actually prefer if you gave me a little strip show~."

The lengthy man raised an eyebrow as he circled around Oswald tauntingly, then he stopped once he was behind his lover, and enraptured him once again in his arms. “I’m always the one stripping for you~!” He whined sarcastically as he buried his face into the man’s neck and began kissing the skin tenderly. “Besides... I haven’t done something like that In.. years, who knows if I’ll live up to such praise from Mr. Penguin~?”

"Oh, dearest~.", he turned his head, cupping the boy's opposite cheek and kissing the closest one to his lips. "You could never disappoint me~."

With a soft smile he blushed, a soft chuckle escaped his mouth as he let out a soft sigh. “Oh, alright.. just for you.~”

"If you'd like, I could buy you an outfit in the future. I still fondly remember that... underwear~." Oswald giggled and sat against the bed with his legs open just for his love. "I could even give you those stockings~. And a skirt~. Or dress~." From the thoughts alone, he grew harder in his pants.

The taller man raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly, but then the innocent laugh disappeared as Edward's eyes traveled to the large bulge in his lover’s pants. “Such dirty thoughts, Oswald~.” He tsked as he licked his lips while continuing to make eyes at Oswald.

"If you don't take care of me soon, I'll finish with my dirty thoughts~. Dance for me, Riddler~." He smiled devilishly while eyeing, specifically, the taller one's hips.

Edward's eyelashes dipped down seductively as he slowly let his overcoat drape down his shoulders. “Yes, sir~.” He purred softly, as the garment fell to the floor.

Oswald smiled and awaited for the dance Edward would put on more him. He imagined the very first dance Edward ever put on for him. He can still imagine the hat hanging by his erect cock. Before visiting Ed in Arkham, he had many nights alone in his chamber, pleasuring himself at the memory.

“I remember the good ol’ days...” The man began as he slowly began to unbutton his dress shirt. “The first few times I danced, I would come looking for you, eager to know if I met your standards.. but you were always never to be found..” He hummed softly as his chest began to get exposed. “I remember the first time coming to your office, seeing you had to ice your poor cock~.” He spoke with a seductive growl as his shirt finally came completely open, revealing the soft smooth silky skin underneath.

"I wouldn't describe it as 'poor', my dear~. Rather... excited~." He giggled and already began to palm himself. "It felt wrong to pleasure myself to an employee~."

“Nevertheless, you did end up giving in and let Riddler blow you~.” He purred as he slowly began to strip himself of his undershirt, making sure that Oswald saw how seductive and languid his body looked while doing so.

He let out a low growl as his eyes traveled everywhere on Edward's body. "Oh please, Riddler practically begged me to let him~.", he chuckled.  
Suddenly, the bird's arms reached out, and his hands clenched over his shirt to full him in real close. "Hurry up, already. I'm going to lose my arousal~."

“I doubt that’ll happen..~” The man purred as he leaned in and pressed his lips roughly onto Oswald's. He then pulled away and smirked at his lover. “He may have begged, but once he put his mouth around your cock, you didn’t hold back~.”

Oswald saw the saliva in between them stretch out and break after the hot mess of lips. "Mm, how is Riddler doing by the way? I miss his rambunctious attitude in the bedroom~."

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking about him while you’re with me~.” The man whined playfully as he wrapped his arms around Oswald and pulled himself further in. “You’re making me jealous~.”

"It wouldn't be hard to, though he is quite a bit more handsome~.", Oswald teased. "I can just imagine him, stripping and grinding quick before bouncing on my cock like an eager boy~."

“With a cock like that, who can resist~?” Edward spoke deeply as his eyes trailed down Oswald’s body and to the bulge in his pants. Ed’s hands traveled towards the garment eagerly, his eyelashes dipping as he licked his lips. “Aren’t those pants a little.. Constricting~?”

"Oh, now you care about my situation~? I think it's a bit too late for all your forced flattery~." He whispered back and lifted Edward's sharp jaw back up by the chin.

“Are you saying you don’t want my warm lips wrapped around you~?” The man asked cockily, an eyebrow raised as he eyed Oswald seductively.

"I'm saying that you're all talk and no action.", he replied and sat back a bit more. "In all honesty, my love, if you make me wait a minute longer, I certainly won't be in the mood anymore."

The man blinked, his expression looking rather baffled and flustered at that. He didn’t know quite how to feel, but he knew that it wasn’t a good feeling when he heard his other half laughing at him inside of his head. “I’m better with words than I am with actions.” He spoke as he pushed up his glasses and stood up from the bed, turning his back towards Oswald.  
“I have billions of eyes, yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscle, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?”

Oswald sighed softly. "Ed, darling, I'm not in the mood for riddles right now..."  
The mayor stood up and patted his shoulder. "I'll be in the bathroom, if you don't mind..."

The man frowned, but didn’t let Oswald see it. He muttered a soft, ‘alright.’ In reply, and then bent over to pick up his clothes. “I’m gonna go handle these..” He referred to the bloody garments, not looking at Oswald as he stepped out of the room.

After closing the door to the bathroom, he proceeded to finish himself off. What a terrible night this had been. Why couldn't Edward have just danced faster or grinded on his lap? What a no good--  
Calm your thoughts there, Oswald. Edward is your soulmate. You shouldn't think of him in such a way. Perhaps, in the morning, Oswald could surprise him with something to make up for the lack of sex. It was mostly his own fault anyway. He was in too much of a rush.  
The mayor released and cleaned himself up, shortly coming out of the bathroom, changing, and searching for Ed in his father's robe. He hoped the man would at least come to bed this night...

Edward, with the help of some pointers from Olga, found his way across the mansion to where the laundry room was. Knowing that all of his clothes, besides his briefs were dirty, he stripped everything carefully off of himself and began to put some pre-cleaning solution on each of the big stains he saw. He sure hoped that with a deep clean they would all come out...  
‘Actions speak louder than words Eddie, you and I both know that...’  
“I’m a different person. I’m not like you.”  
Edward replied defiantly as he put his clothes into the machine. “Besides.. I just..-“ He cut himself off and bit down on his tongue.  
‘What? Intimidated that he prefers me over you~?’  
“If I wasn’t here, you would be nothing.” He retorted with a venomous tone, taking his alter slightly by surprise, but Riddler just smirked after a moment.  
‘Perhaps your right, but I at least I know what Oswald wants. Whereas you, the one with all the brains, don’t have a clue~.’

Not in the library.  
"Ed?", he called, searching the mansion for his darling. "Edward, where are you?" At some point, his puppy tagged along, but that wasn't who he was looking for. Eventually, Olga told him where the other was, and he had walked in on the man talking to himself. "Ed? Is everything alright?" He nearly looked like a lunatic...

Ed froze when he heard Oswald’s voice, his body stiffened, and his cheeks turned red when he realized his clothes were all off. He must’ve looked insane...  
“I’m fine, Oswald.” He spoke stiffly as he started up the laundry machine, still not looking at Oswald.  
‘I’m always going to be his favorite, and there's just nothing you can do about that.’  
Edward tried not to respond to those words, but visibly his hands clenched into fists.  
‘Maybe try running away to your lady friend, Isabella~? Leave Oswald to the real man~.’

Oswald's hands reached out to rub and massage his shoulders. "Is Riddler talking with you? May I speak with him, sweetheart?"

“No.” He spoke firmly as he looked into the corner and saw the alters smile grow. “You can’t talk to him.”

The denial caught him off guard. "E-Excuse me? Why? Is something the matter?", he replied.

“I don’t want you talking to him.” He spoke as his eyes were directed to the corner of the room. “He’s a smug little son of a-“ He cut himself off and shook his head.

"Darling, I think it's best that I do. I don't want him to berate you or make you feel awful. My poor little Eddie... you mean everything to me, the last thing I want of you is someone that isn't me pushing you around."

Edward gritted his teeth, and seethed. His hands clenched even tighter, fingernails digging into his palms. “Choose your words more carefully, Oswald.” He spoke with a blunt tone, turning around to face the man, his face cold and undaunted. “You’re the only one that can push me around? Please.” He spoke with a chuckle as he leaned down and got right into his lover’s face. “You don’t own me, Oswald. I’m not your toy, quit trying to treat me like one.”

He scoffed. "You knew what I meant. I was talking about the bedroom." Oswald sighed and rubbed Edward's forearm. "Look, I don't want to fight again. Let me talk to Riddler... please?"

“You do like him more... unbelievable.” He scoffed under his breath, his fists unclenching as the man stepped back. “Fine.” Within a moment, then man shut his eyes and let his head fall down. Unlike past times, where Edward would seemingly get a migraine, this time it was seamless and painless. The man let his head lift up, and the look in his eyes told anyone who looked into them that he wasn’t the same person.

"Edward, that's not true, I love you both equally....", he spoke before he saw the man's head fall. The moment he knew it was Riddler, he frowned. "What have you been saying to Ed?", he asked firmly.

The man looked at Oswald, his face cool and collected as he clicked his tongue. “Saying how he screwed up. How you like me better, you know. The truth.” He spoke easily as he walked around Oswald and retrieved a robe that had been hung dry from the wall. Not liking being so exposed casually, he slipped the garment on, and walked back over to Oswald.

"That isn't the truth. I love you both equally. You shouldn't berate Edward like that, I never want him to feel anything lower than that he is the most extraordinary man in the universe. That is what is the real truth."

“Telling me not to berate when you yourself did it earlier? Isn’t that a bit hypocritical?” He spoke pointedly as the man crossed his arms.

"I did not berate Ed.", he replied. "I wanted to tell you off for acting like an asshole to the love of my life. He misunderstood. But I don't love you more. I love you equally, of not, I actually love you less. Edward is emotionally caring, he comes up with all the endearing plans, and he doesn't fuck me, he makes love to me. All you can do is shake your ass and look pretty."

“And yet you were begging Edward to strip for you and put on a show, when you know that is my forte.” He spoke with a soft smirk, as he leaned his face in and let his nose stand only a hairs distance away from Oswald’s.  
“I can make love to you, if I so well please, Oswald.”

"You couldn't make love if it had instructions.", he bit back. "The point is, you are wrong and you need to stop. The relationship in between Ed and I is strained enough. I'm doing my best to repair it.

“Strained...?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow as he slowly wrapped an arm around Oswald’s waist. “Elaborate.”

He shoved Riddler's arm away and stepped back. "I don't need to elaborate. You know what it is." He crossed his arms and frowned. "I'm finished talking with you, bring back Ed."

“No-can-do bossman.” Riddler spoke with a serious face. “For the first time, he doesn’t want to come back. Now, if you’re finished talking, I have something I need to go and take care of.”

"No!" He pushed against the man's chest and stomped his good leg like a child throwing a tantrum. "I want my Eddie back! You aren't going anywhere until he comes out!"

“Did you not hear what I just said?” The man spoke with an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms and witnessed Oswald acting like a little kid. “Quit whining, it doesn’t suit someone of your stature.”

He took a hold of Riddler's face and looked deep into his eyes. "Edward, please come back. I'm sorry, I truly am. Please come back to me, darling. I need you. I want you. I'll do anything if you come back to me, please."

The man blinked, his face going blank as he started directly into his lover’s eyes. “I already told you, he doesn’t want to come back. At least, at the moment that’s the case.”

"Eddie, please.", he continued to beg. "Edward, I love you more than Riddler. You know this. I could never love him more than I love you. Please, don't leave me. Please... please..." he sniffled and his eyes went glossy. "...I was going to make it up to you, tonight. We were going to pick out a book and read it together before cuddling close in the night. I was going to whisper sweet nothings into your ear and let you know how much you mean to me..."

Riddlers teeth clenched behind his lips, but his face looked like it had softened from the sweet words Oswald was trying to get across to Edward. Meanwhile, Ed wasn’t making a sound, and was nowhere to be found inside of his mind. So, in order to get the man to stop getting emotional, Riddler leaned in and let his lips softly brush up against Oswald’s.

Oswald immediately pulled away and wiped his lips. "That's enough, Riddler.", he scolded before wiping his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for your antics. I miss my Ed..."

“I can’t hear him.” He spoke honestly, his tone falling into silky smooth darkness as he also wiped his lips, but his eyes still lingered on Oswald’s, his eyelashes fluttering.

It was then that Oswald broke down and fell to his knees in a sob. "I... I alw-w-ways... ruin e-everything... ", he began bawling into his lap. "I c-can never d-do... ANYTHING RIGHT!" The Penguin began sobbing harder.

Riddlers eyes widened as he saw the man he once admired for being strong, break down into a puddle onto the floor. He gulped as he saw so much anguish drip out from his frame, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart pang sorrowfully in his chest.  
“Oswald... Oswald d-don’t cry, please..”  
The man began with a soft tone as he slowly sank down to his knees and frowned with sad eyes as how emotional the king of Gotham was.  
“You didn’t ruin anything, Oswald, please.”  
This was surely a side of Riddler that not even himself had ever witnessed.

The man sniffed and turned away from the other man. "Leave me alone! I don't need your sympathy.", the darker haired bird spat out.

Riddler’s frown grew as he reached out a hand and placed it on Oswald’s shoulder. “Oswald...”

He slapped it off and growled. "Don't you dare touch me!", the man screeched. "I'm not buying into your games." With a sniffle and a wipe of his eyes, the Penguin slowly stood up. "Until Ed decides to return, I would prefer not to speak with you."

The man looked a bit disgruntled by that comment, but he was a man who listened. He stood up and shook his head, looking into Oswald’s eyes for the last time with a soft yet stern look. “Yes, Mayor Cobblepot.” He spoke almost robotically, then swiftly made his way out of the room.

The mayor limped all the way toward his bedroom and tucked himself under the covers. As he gripped the fabric from the other side of the bed, he began sobbing again. What had he done? He continuously ruined his relationship with Edward and drove him away. He promised himself that the moment Edward came back to him, he would treat him like a princess. But that would wait until tomorrow.


	30. Cymbidium Green Orchid

The following morning, he searched yet again for Riddler. When was the last time Edward even laid down under his covers? He missed the warmth, that beautiful smile...

Riddler was currently downstairs in the dinning room, eating a nice breakfast that Olga had prepared for him. He was dressed head to toe, in a lovely 3 piece suit, and his hair was perfectly slicked back, and the sides looked like they had been trimmed to perfection. He was sat down in his chair, eating while also letting his eyes browse through the newspaper, enjoying the quiet.

Oswald entered the dining room in full makeup, yet still in his robe, and found his eyes falling on Riddler. His glance was only spared for a moment, and afterwards, he turned to Olga. "Update me on the schedule for my hair appointment?", he said with a small sigh.  
"Uh... It is in 9:00 o'clock dis morning.", she replied.  
"Good, I have a half hour to get dressed. Thank you Olga." He walked back into the room. In twenty minutes he returned in a stylish suit piece with accents of magenta purple. "Do me another favour, Olga." The man leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear before she nodded. "Take care." And the Penguin left.

When Riddler was all finished with his breakfast, he cleaned up his dishes and made his way towards the library. Determined to get some paperwork done that Oswald had been too preoccupied to do. Once there. He sat himself down, and hummed softly as he filled out the forms that we brought with him.

Hours later, Oswald came back with freshly dyed black hair, a soft smile, and a plant. After finding Riddler's location, he offered the plant to him. "Here.", he said simply. It was a cymbidium green orchid, nearly fully bloomed and in a small, lively green pot. "For you... for the both of you..."

Riddler looked at the plant and gasped softly under his breath. He took the pot carefully from Oswald and examined the plant with curiosity and amazement. “I love it...” He blurted out as he closed his eyes and inhaled the beautiful scent of the orchid.

"You...do?", he asked, still unsure of himself. "Do you really like it?"

“Yes.” The man breathed out as he opened up his eyes and smiled softly. “I love all things green, and I’ve never seen a green orchid before...”

"Does...does Ed like it?", he asked. "I tried to get the very best one. We would still have to take care of it and water it and such..."

“Of course..” It was unsure if Riddler was answering Oswald’s first or second question, but he delicately ran his finger across one of the blossoming petals of the plant.

"He does? What did he say?", the man asked eagerly. "Is my darling speaking again?" His lovely sea blue eyes were shimmering brightly at the thought.

Riddler blinked and pushed up his glasses awkwardly. “I was responding to your second statement...”

"O-Oh... well, does Edward like it?", he asked again. Oswald already felt his heart ache and flutter.

“He would be a fool not to like it.. it’s breathtaking...” He muttered out softly. Then he placed the pot on his desk he made up in the room, then pushed up his glasses. “All the paperwork we’ve been neglecting to do is all sorted out. Calls were made to some clients, everything is ahead of schedule, except there are some papers I need you to sign..”

"Oh! Have you been doing that for me? You're so sweet." He smiled and picked up a pen. "Where should I sign?"

Riddler had a neat stack and handed them to Oswald professionally, shoulders back, head up. “Just those. Then you can return them to me and I can promptly have them faxed.”

"Thank you ever so much. I had completely forgotten..." Oswald spent the next several minutes reading the documents and signing them. Afterword, he handed them all back to Riddler. "So... is there any word from Ed?", he asked.

“No.” The man spoke bluntly as he snatched the documents from Oswald and placed them on his desk. “I’m afraid not.”

"Ah... I see...", he looked down and turned towards the door. "I-If you'll excuse me, I have another interview to get to..." His voice was wavering as he walked out of the room.

“Oh-uh-Okay! Thanks for the-the flower!” He stuttered out as he pushed up his glasses and let out a sigh.

It was yet another long interview with a television show host. He knew what was to come. Ongoing questions of their relationship. God, couldn't they just stop?! His relationship was on the rocks, no thanks to the media. He supposed he would have to keep a straight face and lie a whole lot.  
Penguin was doing well during most of the interview. Keep most in mind.  
"And, Mr. Cobblepot, would you happen to have anyone special in your life?"  
The man sighed. "Edward Nygma is simply an employee."  
"I never mentioned Mr. Nygma.", the newscaster smiled and those in the crowd made noises of intrigue. The mayor's face went a bit pink under the makeup. "W-Well you see--", he chuckled softly. "--the rumors of that are well known as of late. In every single interview, I have to debunk the notion. But, no. I am married to Gotham, Mrs. Esther." He finished it off with a smile.  
"Wonderful recovery, however--" The woman pulled out a few photos from newspapers that made the audience gasp and 'ooo'. "Would you care to explain these, then?"  
"Mrs. Esther, I'm not interested in pursuing this further!", he snapped. "Edward and I have been very good friends for a very long time. He is nothing more than that!" And just like that, the man stormed off of the stage and left the interview.

Meanwhile Riddler was at the house finishing up some last needed work. When he thought about how Oswald had an interview, he left the library in pursuit for the main room, knowing there was a new TV there.  
Riddler and Edward couldn’t believe what had happened in the interview. Oswald looked so flustered, so aggravated, it made the man’s heart yearn.  
“Oswald... oh, Oswald...”  
Edward whispered out, Riddler fading back into his mind as Edward finally took back control.

A near twenty minutes passed before Oswald's limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. He limped very quickly in the house and was ever quicker to find Ed.  
"Riddler...", he addressed the tall man with tears in his eyes. His arms squeezed around his body as he sobbed. "Please just hold me. You may not be him, but you have his body, you have his scent." His bawls were near incoherent afterwards, a mess of repeated phrases like "I love him", "I miss him", and "I'm sorry".

“I love you too, shhhh. It’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay..” The man cooed sweetly as he held Oswald tightly, rubbing comforting circles into his back as he hummed a soft tune to try and calm his lover down.

He shivered and pressed himself further into the man with buckling knees. "Th-That's just wh-what...", he sobbed a bit more. "That's what my Eddie would do~..." Oswald bawled a bit more and he tried to take as much from Riddler's comfort as he could.

“Of course it’s what I’d do.. Riddler can’t handle emotion all that well..” The man whispered softly into Oswald’s ear, then he continued to hum and rub his lover’s back.  
“It’s alright, baby, I’ve got you... shhh.. it’s okay..”

The young man had slowly realized that this was him. This was his Edward. The man shuddered further and put a snake-like hold around his body as he sobbed even harder. "I'm so sorry, d-d-darling! I'll never treat you like that again! Please don't leave me! Please stay with me and be m-my beautiful, perfect ray of sunshine!"

“I won’t ever leave again, I promise.” The lengthy man smiled as he ran his fingers gently through Oswald’s hair. “No need for any more tears, it’s okay now Oswald..”

He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop crying on his lover's body. Oswald never wanted to let go. He continued muttering "I'm sorry" repeatedly until he managed to calm down and release Edward very slightly.

“I love you, Oswald...” The man cooed continuously, rubbing comforting circles on the man’s back as he rocked him slowly back and forth.

"I l-l-love you, too...", he sniffed and finally pulled away with mascara running down his cheeks and face fully flushed in pink. "H-Here, change out of that suit. I'll have Olga prepare dinner. What would you like to have, tonight?" A smile finally graced his perfect cheekbones.

“I’ll have whatever you want to have, and I’ll love it as much as I love you..” The man whispered softly, wiping away the remainder of his lover’s tears. “We should get you cleaned up.”

He took a hold of Edward's soft hand. "Oh-- don't you worry about me. I'll have something special made just for you. And a dessert." He kissed the back of Edward's palm and sent him off as he approached Olga. Tonight needed to be the most special, romantic night of his lover’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know in the comments if you want this series to be continued.


	31. Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gives Oswald two big surprises

Edward made his way to the room he once used before moving in with Oswald into his own chambers. He remembered that he had a particular.. ensemble of clothes from years previous hidden and tucked away in a secret little area he was sure no one would look... the man thought that he would surprise his lover with this after dinner...

At the dinner table, when the food had been served, Oswald sat at the head of it in the same attire he wore the morning Edward returned from-- eugh-- Isabella. His collar was up and fancied, just like his dark hair. His makeup up had been retouched, if not, more glamorized than before. He wanted to look his best for the man.  
The food served was a light caprese Lobster dish, filled with fresh cherry tomatoes and seasoned corkscrew pasta. On the side was a sealed dish for dessert. All Olga had to do was knock on Ed's door and call him down for dinner.

Once Olga knocked, Edward opened the door to show that he was dressed a bit more casually... mainly due to the fact he wanted his clothing reveal later to be all the more surprising... he was wearing his perfectly fitted dark green sweater, and underneath was a nice white line-checkered dress shirt that accented the green. As for pants, he wore nice slick tight fitting black dress pants, and some nice brown oxfords.. all in all, he looked like one of those dads that was way too hot for comfort. Nevertheless, he liked the nerdy yet tasteful look. He headed downstairs with Olga, and hummed softly, drumming his fingers on the stairwell as he approached the dinning room.

Oswald heard the footsteps from afar. Here he comes! His tall glass of milk~. He expected the other to be in a luxurious suit, showing off his tight chest and long legs. And yet when he saw Edward dress down, the man blushed underneath the concealer. He was so adorable! He was reminded of the younger, more nervous side of Ed from when he had first entered his lounge. "Wow~...", Oswald breathed before clearing his throat and gesturing towards the seat opposite to him. "Have a seat, darling. I hope you enjoy it." He smiled adoringly with his hands underneath his chin and both elbows on the table.

Edward smiled sweetly and took the seat gracefully, placing down his napkin on his lap as he still hummed the tune he was when he descended down the grand staircase.

"I haven't seen that outfit before. Is it old clothing from your apartment?", Oswald asked as he served himself.

“It just so happens that it is.” The man spoke softly as he also began to serve himself, licking his lips at how beautiful the food looked. “Oh.. I have something for you-- Olga!” The man called out as the woman came into the room. Edward exchanges a few words in Russian to the woman, and smiled as she then left the room.

"What did you tell her?", Oswald asked after taking a few bites out of his plate. Olga surely knew how to cook a fine meal. He wondered which cook made Edward as fine as he was~. Perhaps he could use a similar sentiment on his love in the form of a pickup line.

“I may or may not have had something picked up for you...” Right on cue, Olga brought in a decedent bottle of red wine and Edward smiled. “Refreshments are here.~”

"Oh, Edward~." He smiled and asked Olga to serve them both a glass. "Aren't you sweet~. Your generosity and resourcefulness just makes me love you all the more~."

“You flatter me too much, Oswald~.” The man purred as he took the bottle from Olga and popped off the cork swiftly. “Wine, darling~?”

His heart thumped. Edward finally called him darling. "Certainly, dearest~.", he replied with so much affection, he might as well have hearts in his eyes.

“We’re gonna need it for later...” He hummed quietly to himself as he then poured the man a glass, then did the same with himself.

"Oh yes~. Certainly~.", he giggled softly and took a sip. "Mmm~. You have a more refined taste than I. I'm impressed~." After a few more tastes of the rich liquid, the mayor returned to his main meal.

Edward wasted no time pouring himself a glass, and drank half of it before going to eat his meal. “Mm, I used to drink wine religiously..”

"It's a good thing that's changed. I would adore it if I could bring you to a winery restaurant. We could taste test and get a bit tipsy~." With a soft giggle, he finished the rest of his meal and subtly eyed the concealed dessert.

“I’m already getting a bit tipsy...” The man spoke honestly as he finished off his glass and began to pour himself another.

Oswald smiled delightfully. "Just don't get drunk, we have a conference tomorrow~. Oh-- Ed, since we're finished with dinner, come closer and we can share our dessert." He smiled while pulling the shielded silver platter closer towards him. He couldn't wait to feed his love~.

“Oh?” The man asked as he finished pouring and set the bottle down onto the table. “What is it?”

"Come sit beside me to find out, my handsome boy~.", he said with hooded eyes and an inviting grip. "I want to stuff you up with delicious dessert~."

Edward gulped and felt his blood get warmer. His cheeks went pink as he nodded and stood up, coming over to Oswald then sitting himself next to the man.

After giving a quick peck on his perfect cheekbone, Oswald lifted up the cover over their dish. It was a dark chocolate fondue with sea salt and sugar on the side to flavour it. Not to mention strawberries, dried pineapple, pretzels, and a delicious assortment of cheese cubes to all dip into. "What do you think, darling~?", he asked.

“That looks absolutely stunning...” He spoke in awe as his eyes trailed over the lovely dessert that was made for the two of them.

He picked up a two-pronged fork and stabbed a cut strawberry, dipped it in the warm, dark fondue, and then offered it to Edward. "Open up that pretty little mouth of yours~."

Ed’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened up his mouth, and looked up and into Oswald’s eyes as he did so.

Oswald carefully position the chocolate-covered fruit inside his partners mouth. When the other bit it off, he pulled the utensil out and let him chew. "How does it taste? Do you need any seasoning for it?"

Edward shook his head as he chewed down on the bittersweet treat, once he swallowed he continued to look the man right in the eye with what looked like a new-found courage. “No, it’s perfect.”

"Wonderful~! What would you like? Some cheese?", he already began to stab a block of sharp cheddar and dip it into the melted chocolate.

“Sure.” He spoke with a smile as he watched the man drizzle the cheese into the chocolate. “I feel bad that you’re not eating any...”

"Oh, don't worry about me, dearest~. You are my first priority~." He fed Edward the block of cheese before licking the last of the fondue off of the same fork. Oswald was tasting it too seductively for innocence.

Ed watched with half-lidded eyes as he saw his lover licking off the remainder of the chocolate in such a.. provocative measure..  
“Oswald, I just remembered.. I have one more surprise for you.” With those words the man stood up and took Oswald’s chin into his hand. He certainly was acting less meek than he normally was. “I’ll be right back~.”

Oswald pouted when Edward said he was leaving. "Don't be long~.", he said with a soft kiss to the back of his hand. In the meantime, he had a few more blocks of cheese and pretzels dipped in the fondue.

The man took a solid 5 minutes, hoping that the wait would be worth it. When Ed was done doing what he needed to do, he grabbed Olga and asked her to do a few things. With Oswald still in the dinning room, Olga brought out something large that was covered in a big black sheet. She then left the room, and once she exited, the lights visibly dimmed and Ed could be heard humming from behind Oswald.  
“Close your eyes...~”

Olga coming in with the sheet covered object immediately gave him suspicion. What was Edward going to do? Was this a performance? The least he could do was close his eyes as he was told. "Dearest, what is this?", he asked as he saw nothing but the darkness behind his eyelids.

Edward stepped out, though Oswald couldn’t see it, he was in the very suit he preformed in all of those years ago, but it had been tailored and spiffed up. On top of his head he wore the signature dark purple bowler hat, and as for shoes, he was wearing some shiny black oxfords that complemented the green ensemble. The man walked over to where the large item was, and ripped off the sheet, revealing a beautiful grand piano accompanied by a stool. Edward sat down.  
“You can open your eyes now~.” With those words he began to play a deep sultry tune on the grand instrument.

Oswald blinked his eyes open and looked in the direction of the sound. "Edward what--" his own gasp shut him up. He felt as though he had steps into a portal from five years ago. His gorgeous, talented stripped was there, playing just for him. "Oh Ed~.", he swooned while staring at him and only him. "You truly are quite the romantic~."

“Come here, there’s plenty of room~.” The man beckoned as he gestured with a free hand to the space on the piano bench for his lover. “I won’t bite, unless you want me to~.”

Oswald let out a loud giggle. "Oh, Mr. Nygma~." He stood up and limped towards the bench, promptly sitting hip to hip with him. "I love you so much, Ed~." After giving him a fast kiss on his cheek, the mayor focused on his lover's dainty fingers dance across the keys.

The man lost himself in playing the piano, his fingers dancing harmoniously across the keys as he hummed softly under his breath.

Oswald leaned his head against Edward's shoulder as he listened to the lovely melody. "Edward, my love, I have been think on something for quite a while. Would you prefer being called my boyfriend, my companion, or my lover?", he asked in a soft and relaxed tone of voice.

“It depends. What am I to you?” He asked lowly over the piano, his voice deep and silky as he slowed down his playing.

"You're the love of my life. My soulmate. My one and only.", he responded in a heartbeat. "You and I are great friends, amazing lovers, and we're in a relationship. All three options are quite plausible."

“Why not call me your husband?~” The word slipped out so freely, normally Edward would’ve gasped and stopped playing, perhaps also get super flustered, but it was the opposite of that in this case. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe he just wasn’t afraid to say what he wanted.

Oswald was quite speechless himself. "You want to be my husband?", the mayor asked with wide eyes and a hopeful heart.

“Why wouldn’t I~?” He spoke with a chuckle, looking down at his lover with a warm smile.

"I... I... I don't know what to say.", he breathed. A small smiled formed on his face before he looked away. "One day I'll make you my husband, dearest~. But, not now~. I want to sweep you off your feet when I propose~."

“What if I want to sweep you off of your feet~?” The man spoke seductively into Oswald’s ear as he stopped playing, his hands slipping from the keys, and wrapping around Oswald in an embrace.

Oswald hummed a chuckle as he let his partner hold him so. "Don't be silly, my darling~. I'll propose to you first~." It almost sounded like a challenge.

“Are you sure about that...~?” The man spoke with a soft chuckle, an eyebrow raised as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

"I'm certain~. I'll make it a surprise, as well~. Despite your cleverness and brilliant mind, you won't see it coming~." He kissed the long, warm neck of his lover.

Humming contently, Ed cocked his neck slightly to the side so he could expose more of it to Oswald. “Game on~.”

"Oh, dearest~!", he whined shortly before giggling cutely. "Don't turn this into a race~. I'd be too tempted to propose to you this instant~."

“Not if I do it first.” He spoke as he slipped down off of the bench and onto one knee. “I already know I want to spend every moment with you..” He began as he took Oswald’s hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. “So why not propose~?”

The mayor’s mouth fell open with shining eyes. “Ed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger dun dun dun! comment below if you want the next chapter asap!


	32. Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexy time music*

He was being serious. He couldn’t believe he was being serious.  
"Oh, Ed...", he looked to the side. "We-- It's too soon, darling. We just recovered from a fight and..." his heart ached from telling Ed no. "... our duties as mayor and chief of staff, the press, it's too soon right now. I love you, dearest, with all my heart. And I want to spend forever with you as well. But now isn't the time to prepare a marriage..."

“Of course. Why am I acting so foolish.” He spoke with a nervous chuckle as he coughed awkwardly and stood back up. He brushed off his clothes and sat back down on the piano bench and began to play once more. “Forgive my incompetence.”

"Edward, darling, heavens no." He took his face in both of his hands. "Look at me. I want to be your husband. I want to marry you in the heart of Gotham where the whole town can see our love for each other. I want our honeymoon to be the most spectacular event in our lives.... But there will always be another day to start that." Oswald pet his partner's hair. "For now, you'll be my perfect boyfriend~." The bird gave him a deep kiss. He tasted like chocolate and cheese.

Ed brought his hands away once again from the piano and wrapped his arm around Oswald’s waist, closing his eyes as he was brought into the deep kiss.

"Mm~ oh, Edward~.", he moaned into his mouth. His greedy hands began rubbing every square inch of his back. The mayor always rubbed over Edward's clothes when he felt aroused. Someone was getting horny~.

Ed squeezed the shorter man’s waist teasingly as he attacked Oswald’s mouth with his own. He tipped his lover’s head back slightly and fought for dominance greedily.

Oswald moaned louder, but was quick to give in and let himself be dominated. Who could resist a mouth like Edward's~? The moment their lips unlocked, he panted heavily and shifted closer towards Ed's ear. "Bedroom~.", he requested in a whisper.

Edward growled seductively in response, licking his lips he stood up and grabbed Oswald into his arms, giving him another deep kiss before separating his lips and nodding.

Oswald smiled and slowly de-knotted his partner's gorgeous tie. He was certainly a man of fashion. "Carry me, beautiful~.", he demanded in the same tone.

“As you wish~.” He replied in a deep tone as he gracefully lifted the man up into his arms and held him bridal style. He made an effort to continue to kiss the man as he carried him up to their room.

Oswald giggled in delight while eagerly kissing his partner's neck. "Get us there quick, my tall glass of handsome~.", he continued in praise.

Within a matter of seconds, Edward was outside of their room. He quickly opened the door, brought himself and his partner in, then shut and locked the door easily.

"On the bed~.", he said, voice husky and breathless. "Come on the bed so I can kiss you~." Before he had even been set down, his lips had already made contact with Ed's.

Edward sat down the bed and allowed his lover to sit on his lap and continue kissing him.

Oswald pressed Edward down by his chest and moved from the neck down. His nimble fingers already began unbuttoning and shearing his beautiful lover of his pretty suit. After all Ed had prepared for him, he slightly hoped that Edward had done something underneath the suit. Commando, maybe? Oswald's hands undressed Edward faster as he daydreamed about it.

“I’m not wearing anything underneath, if that’s what you’re thinking about~.” Edward whispered seductively to his partner who was greedily taking off his clothes.

"Just for me~? How naughty~. Just imagine if you and I were in public~." The moment his darling was naked, he took the opportunity to get down on his knees and start sucking on his partner's lovely cock. Despite the pain on his right leg, he continued to pleasure Ed.

“If we were in public, you’d would have to hide me from everyone else’s eyes, wouldn’t want anyone peeking~.” The man purred as he watched the man go down on him. “God~.” He moaned out as he stared at the beautiful sight laid out before him.

He continued his tactic of deepthroating the taller one for a while, only pulling off of his savoury cock to whisper some more dirty talk. "I would absolutely adore it if you and I did this under a table~. It makes my heart race with such passion at the thought of us getting caught making love~." Oswald bobbed a few more times before his hand began to cup and fondle the brunette's sack. "Even better, I could finger you over the desk~. Phone call for Mister Nygma-- Oh, Oswald, fuck~! Harder, Mr. Penguin~!" He mimicked Edward's moans for him.

“Mmm, you would certainly like that, wouldn’t you~?” Edward joked softly, but let out a few soft moans. “At a press conference, just sneaking away, making love to me while parades of people were only seconds away~. Such a dirty thought~.”

"I'd make you moan like a virgin~. As loud as a bear~.", he egged on, tongue dancing over his tip. "I might as well try to sneak a handjob during the conference~. No one could see my hand from under the podium~."

“Don’t~! Get caught~.” The man moaned out as he looked down at Oswald with glinting eyes that were filled with starvation for his lover.

With a low chuckle, the mayor lifted his head up from his darling's genitals. "You want me, don't you~?", he growled. "You want me to stuff you up like a turkey on Thanksgiving night~."

“Don’t put it that way!” The man nearly screamed as his face turned beet red and he turned away from his lover.

"Oh, but you do, don't you~?", he continued teasing. "I can just imagine you all buttered up, perfect for me~. Drizzled in my cranberry sauce and seasoned to pefection~. Mmhm~. Good enough to eat~." He took a bite out of his large ear before giggling softly to himself.

“I’m not a turkey, Oswald..” The man chuckled softly under his breath, still blushing as he looked back down at Oswald.

"I bet I can make you squawk like one~.", Oswald challenged. "Alright, enough talk, gorgeous. Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything in the world~." His hands began caressing Edward's clothed thighs and open shirt.

Edward turned his head back completely and looked as Oswald as he caressed his body. “How about you fuck me till I can’t stand up~?” He suggested seriously, his voice deep as he gave his lover a challenging look. “Make me scream and beg for you, and only you.~?”

"Even with the press conference tomorrow?" He asked while slowly shedding his suit. The mayor pulled the bottle of lube out along with a little toy. It looked especially made for Edward considering the green hue of the silicone.

“I’ll survive.” The man replied swiftly, looking at the two his lover held in his hand. “Maybe if I look like I’m about to fall over, you can make an excuse for us to get away for a bit.~”

"Most certainly.", he smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "I wouldn't want my poor chief of staff to fall ill, now, would we?" Another kiss to his forehead. "Get into position sweetheart~. Let's prepare you for me~." Oswald now began shredding off his shirt.

“I don’t need preparation...~” Edward challenged as he gave the man a cocky smirk. “Besides... nothing gives me as much pleasure as your beautiful cock does..~”

"Don't be silly~.", he replied. The man used the lube to coat his fingers first. In only a few seconds, he began prodding Ed's hole with his index. "We both know how tight you are without me to help stretch you open~." Oswald let out a low chuckle from down below.

Ed let out a muffled groan as he bit his lip and looked away shyly from his lover. “Don’t you like it when I’m tight~?”

"Not when I can't get through~.", he smirked as he slowly pushed in his finger. "And not if I'm hurting my precious~."

“I wouldn’t mind either way..~” The man hummed out as he felt the man’s finger slip inside of him.

"You want me to hurt you?", he asked with a cocked eyebrow. "My, my~. You've just given me a marvelous idea~." As he chuckled, his fingers twisted and thrust inside of the brunette. "But that's for later. Right now..." the man leaned down and kissed Edward's thigh. "...I'm going to fuck you until you see stars~."

“Fuck... O-Oswald...~” The man marveled at the words he heard, his mouth twitching as he felt the bliss of the twisting and turning of Oswald’s fingers. “I can-! Hardly wait~.” He moaned out softly.

"Oh, I hope so~. I adore it when you're eager~." Eventually all four fingers managed to thrust inside Edward, not to mention that little green toy Oswald used to tease and edge the young man. He wanted his darling partner to beg.  
"Say it~.", Oswald growled into Edward ear, giving him a soft spank while the toy only bothered to vibrate against the outside of his hole. The two were finally fully naked with Oswald being well prepared behind him. He still had his ex-performer on his back with his legs in the air and resting over Oswald's upper arms.

“Oswald~.” The man moaned out, his eyes dark and filled to the very brim with lust as he bit his lip in anticipation. “Oswald, I need you, please, quit teasing me...” He growled back as he let out a shaky groan.

Oswald spanked him again. The toy quickly went inside and even faster back out. "Beg me~.", he ordered. "Show me how much you want Mr. Penguin's cock~."

“You already know how much I want your cock buried in my ass~.” The man spoke boldly, yet he deeply moaned out the sentence. “Please~ fuck me, Oswald~!”

He gave the boy another spank and edged him a few more times. This simply wasn't good enough. He wanted Edward screaming and drooling for him. "I don't think you're ready for me, darling~.", he whispered in his ear, their sweaty chests pressed together. He took the opportunity to bite that cute little ear of his. He both hoped and dreaded the press would find it.

Ed let out a sudden yelp when the man bit into his ear. He played it off by trying to hide it with a moment, but it was very clear that right now entire body was.. extremely..  
… sensitive.

"Mmh~. I love all those cute little sounds you make~. Give Mr. Penguin another~." The mayor sucked on his throat, leaving a hickey right on his Adam's apple. Edward would need a lot of make up tomorrow~.

“Nmh~! Fuck~!” The man moaned out as his toes curled upwards, his face contorting in a look of want and overall need. “Yes, sir~.”

"Hm... I wonder...", the man muttered softly to himself before he turned up a few dials on the vibrator and slid it all the way inside his lover. He could hear it buzzing inside the younger man all the way from his head. Oswald bit his cheekbone and jaw some more as he heard the toy pleasure his sweaty boyfriend.

Edward's head immediately shot back as he struggled to try and contain moans, it was a though battle, but after a minute he let out a choked back moan as his hands gripped the sheets. Streams of curses, along with the loud moaning of Oswald’s name came sputtering our of his mouth.

"Ohhh, there's my good boy~.", he growled in Edward's ear. "You like that don't you, darling~? You're my cute little slut~." Oswald was extremely persistent on making Edward completely submissive. He wanted him to scream out his moans when he finally fucked him. Though, he may have to cut his plan short on account of his aching arousal.

His breaths were loud, his moans were loud, his panting was loud. Everything was loud. He felt his arousal begin to try and reach its peak as he let out even more high pitched moans and looked up lustfully into his lover’s eyes. His facial expression hopefully telling Oswald, exactly what he had wanted.

"Of course you are~.", he smiled and turned off the toy as he pulled it out. The mayor slathered his cock in some more lube before the tip touched his entrance. "You want it, baby boy~?", he asked, still teasing and wanting him to beg his heart out.

“Yes, give it to me, please~.” The moan groaned out as he needed the sensation of Oswald inside him, right there, right now.

He slipped his tip inside. "Do you really want it?", he voice turned low and husky as he propped his good knee up on the mattress.

“Yes-please, fuck. Oswald~.” The man urged as he bit his lip and felt himself beginning to fully submit to his lover.

He pushed his length in at an achingly slow pace. "So needy~." And just like that, he slammed all the way inside of him. He felt his own balls slap against Edward's ass rapidly as he thrust inside his beloved chief of staff. Oswald felt his own moans slowly start slipping out from his lips.

Edward almost completely broke down from the pleasure as he let out a groan, his body tingling from the sensation he so craved from Oswald.

Oswald spilled curses from his lips as his body rapidly fucked his delicious Eddie. The boy wanted it hard. He'd get it hard. He'd have his hole bruised and his cheeks sore. He'll have scratches on his shoulders and hickeys all over his front. The mayor held his darling ever closer while panting and leaving hickeys on his skin like breadcrumbs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~!” The man moaned out from underneath his breath, loving every second of his lover passionately recking his entire body, he loved it with every fiber of his being.

"You like that, don't you~?", he growled. "You're my good boy, Eddie~. You're such a good puppy~." His thrusts only became sharper, giving his all just to fuck Edward senseless. He could hear the bed heavily creak and shake.

Edward was a complete wreck at this point, only moments away from finally spilling over the edge. He was too enticed and edged by his lover that he couldn’t muster up any actual words at this point, just sloppy moans and pants came flying from his lips, bouncing off the walls of the room and echoing into Oswald’s ear.

"Louder~.", he demanded and reached back to give him a spank. "I want to hear you scream for me~!" And just with a twist of his hips, he thrust in deeper and began thrusting each time into the man's sensitive prostate.

Once The man thrust into his prostate, that’s when Edward's vision went white and he moaned like crazy, his cheeks red as he finally found the strength to say something. “I love it so much, you have no idea~!” He moaned out greedily as he rolled his hips onto Oswald’s as he thrust. “Deeper~.” He pleaded as he let out another hot white moan.

"There's my Edward~!", he moaned and groaned while give Edward as much as he had he made sure to slam himself inside the man, grabbing him so hard by the waist that there would definitely be bruises. His poor employee was going to be a complete wreck.

Ed tried to tell the man that he was about to come cum, but when Oswald slammed full force into him, he finally released with another loud moan, almost a scream as he threw his head back in ecstasy and tightened significantly around Oswald’s length.

Oswald panted as more hard curses spilled from his mouth. The younger one's screams made him want to keep going and push him over the edge. The mayor was already beginning to feel that warmness deep in his stomach.

After he came, Edward panted and watched Oswald with half-lidded eyes, the occasional moan as he kept thrusting into him. “O-Oswald~.”

The mayor ignored him and just continued thrusting quickly, still hitting his special sweet spot. Oswald moaned against his lover's chest while his fingers mercilessly bruised even more of his skin. "Ohhhh Ed~...."

Edward felt his legs shake as he panted heavily, moans still slipping out as his arousal grew back once more. He bit his lip when his lover moaned out his name, and he cursed as he felt the hot white pleasure begin to come back twice as strong.

"Fuck, yes~!", he moaned and continued to fuck him until his entire load filled Edward's slutty hole to the brim. The Penguin couldn't help but collapse over his lover's body. He was panting hard against Ed's neck, leaving small kisses on the slick skin and whispering "I love you" over and over.

“I love you too...” The man whispered out as he wrapped his arms lazily around his lover, and panted heavily, trying hard to regain a normal breathing cycle.

After a few more moments of being able to calm down, the mayor lifted himself off of his lover and reached for the handkerchief he kept in his jacket. The man tentatively wiped their chests of Edward's release while also observing all the marks on Edward body. With a smirk, the mayor ran a soft finger over the red fingerprints left on his darling's hips.

Edward was so tired and out of it, that as he felt his lover trace the marks he left, he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Mm, you won't be able to walk for a whole day~.", he whispered before kissing his cheek. "How do you feel, gorgeous? Do you want anything?"

The man barely shook his head as he nuzzled his head cutely into the mattress, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you sure? No glass of water? No cream?" He smiled and even reached over to rub the taller one's round, sore ass. He could resist giving the thing a squeeze.

“Mhm....I’m fine...” He mumbled out as his breathing slowed down more, and the man’s body relaxed underneath him.

Oswald frowned slightly. He was a bit disappointed that all Edward wanted to do was fuck and then sleep. He had hoped they could continue their romantic night with soothing touches and conversation. No matter.  
"If you say so.", he replied with a smile and turned off the lamp above his bedside table. In the cover of the pale moonlight through the window, Oswald pulled the blankets over the both of them and wrapped his beautiful partner in a tight hug.

“I love you...” The man mumbled out as he placed a soft kiss to Oswald’s forehead. “I wish we wouldn’t have to hide our relationship.. I want to be able to love you publicly and openly...” The man muttered sweetly, before soon passing out.

"Mmm...I know, darling, I know...", he sighed and combed through his hair. "I do, too."  
Of course, it didn't take long for Oswald to fall asleep with his partner.


	33. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayor and his chief of staff eat waffles

When the bird woke up, the man felt relaxed and relieved as the sun slowly shined over their naked shoulders and soft covers.

Meanwhile, Edward was still dead asleep, snuggled up close next to his lover, snoring blissfully in his sleep.

Oswald smiled sweetly at his cute little partner and began combing his fingers through the man's hair. "My beautiful boy~... so perfect and gorgeous~.", the mayor whispered.

In his sleep, Ed nuzzled up into the man’s touch and seemingly purred, or perhaps it could just be a simple snore.

The man began to softly hum a sweet and slow lullaby to the other man. Until his poor, sore Ed felt ready to wake up and go to the conference, he wasn't going anywhere.

Ed stirred slightly in his sleep, mumbling a few words as his eyes finally opened very slowly, his entire body relaxed, and not as sore as he thought it would be as the consciousness took over.

"I light another candle~. Dry the tears from my face~. But nothing can warm me more--", he interrupted his singing as he saw his partner open his eyes. A small bit of pink tinged his cheek. "Good morning, dearest. How did you sleep?"

“Lovely...” He mumbled out, slowly beginning to sit himself up as he stretched his arms.

"And how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?", he asked, turning over onto his side to observe the god of a boyfriend he had.

Once Edward was sat up, he let out a yawn and shook his head, a soft smile etching its way onto his lips. “I’m alright for now.”

"Are you certain?", he asked with a faltering smile. His brow creased upwards, almost like he was disappointed. "You're perfectly fine?"

Edward looked over at his lover, a somewhat confused expression on his face as he saw the disappointment. “Is that a bad thing...?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, not knowing quite what his lover was getting at.

"Well-- no, it's only that... I tried really hard last night and you're just... fine.", he replied as his hand reached out to rest on his lover's.

“Do... do you want me to be in pain...?” He asked slowly, his face contorting into an even more confused expression. 

"No, no, darling! I'd never want you to be in pain..."

“Because my body is sore, but I’m not going to die or anything...”

"Oh, it is?", he smiled. "But you said you were fine... I had just hoped that you would have more of a reaction. Last night was our best by far."

“I mean, I am fine, I’ll live to fight another day, I thought that’s what you were asking.” Edward chuckled as flipped off the covers and got up off of the bed, his bones cracking as he stretched further.

"But, I had just hoped..." the mayor sighed. It was no use explaining. "Never mind. Sit back my love. I asked Olga to make something special for our breakfast last night. And we have plenty of time to ourselves~."

“Just let me, stretch a bit more..” The man grunted as more of his joints popped sickeningly loud, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he flopped back down onto the bed. “That felt nice.”

"It sounded terrible.", the bird responded and he clung to his naked partner. "But you looked so gorgeous~." He began kissing his shoulders and neck. "Aren't you, my good boy~?"

Edward let out a soft chuckle as a warm smile spread across his lips. “You really do love calling me a good boy, don’t you~?”

"That's because you are a good boy~.", he smiled and traced his fingers over his partner's chest. "Darling, are you ever going to tell me how you got these?", he asked while touching the scars.

Ed’s eyelashes dipped down as he glanced at the scar Oswald was tracing. “I thought I already told you.” The man spoke softly.

"You told me they were from your father, but nothing else. I almost never ask about your past, but when I do you don't provide a lot of detail. I want to know about my boyfriend..."

“My past isn’t something I’m particularly fond of.” The man spoke honestly as he let one of his hands trail into Oswald’s tangled mop of hair and stroke the locks. “What exactly do you wish to know?”

"What did your dad do to you? And why?" He leaned into his touch happily. "I'll share something as well..."

Ed sighed softly and bit down on his tongue for a brief moment. “My father. Would often beat me. First it started off being very.. scattered, but then it became a regular pattern. He was always drunk by the time I’d get home from school, and I would have to avoid the bastard every chance I had.”

"Oh darling...", he held his partner tighter. "What about your mother? Surely your mother would've protected you?"

The man scoffed and narrowed his eyes. “You’d think that. Wouldn’t you?”

"How could she not protect you? Isn't it the job of a mother to protect her baby?" He sighed softly and held the man tighter. Oswald could be Edward's new mother, after all Ed was already his protected baby. "Why wouldn't she help you?"

“How can she protect me, when she wasn’t there to begin with..” He muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Oh darling..." Oswald kissed his neck and chest, every inch where he found one of his own hickeys or a scar from Edward's terrible father. "What's happened to them now?", he asked cautiously. Perhaps they were dead? Good riddance, if so.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” He spoke with a blunt tone, letting out a sigh of relief as his lover kissed him. “Once I got accepted to university, I left that damn house and left all of that life behind me.”

He began stroking his hair, noticing the more shaved sides and smiling. How had he not noticed the haircut before? "Well, now that you're with me, you have nothing to worry about~.", he said just before kissing his sweet, pink lips with his red ones. "Both my parents are dead. I loved them both dearly. My mother would have adored you."

“Tell me more about your mother.” Edward spoke softly as he looked up and into his lover’s eyes with a soft gaze. “I would love to hear everything.”

Oswald smiled and sat up slowly to gaze upon his lover's face. "She was an angel. A saint. She was always so kind and caring to everyone. Even though we barely had any money, she would still take care of me and cook... her cooking was amazing. I've been tempted to ask Olga to cook one of her recipes, but I'm not certain if I could handle that..." With a deep sigh, he leaned down and kissed the lovely lips of his partner.

“She sounds absolutely darling, Oswald.” The man assured with a soft smile. “I’m just sad I didn’t get to meet her, it sounds like I would’ve absolutely loved her.”

"Of course you would. She would've brought you in like her own son..."  
Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. "Breakfast, Mayor Kapelput.", Olga announced.

Ed’s head perked up at the knock, but then his anxiousness died down when he realized it was just Olga.

"One moment, Olga!", he called back before looking to his lover. "We might as well be decent." With a chuckle and a kiss on Ed's chiseled cheek, Oswald wore his robe and snuggled himself back into bed. Once Edward had dressed himself, he called his servant in.  
The woman hastily served them a lovely breakfast with waffles and fresh fruit. They had all sorts of syrup, chocolate, and powdered sugar over their delicious breakfast. "Thank you, Olga.", Oswald smiled.  
"Da.", she replied and walked out. The man returned to his partner, still smiling and showing off his high cheekbones. "I thought you might like another surprise. You like waffles, correct?"

“I do.” He spoke as his eyes glazed over all of the food Olga had cooked for the two of them. “You didn’t have to go through so much trouble though, Oswald...” He spoke in awe as he gave a soft chuckle and flashed his lover a toothy grin.

"Nonsense, it was no trouble at all.", he smiled happily and cut a small piece of their breakfast, including a lovely strawberry. "Open wide, my darling~. Tell me how it tastes~.", he said while holding the fork to the other's lips.

Edward opened up his mouth and bit down onto the fruit, slipping it off from the prongs of the fork, and onto his tongue. He pulled off of the utensil and smiled softly. “It’s delicious, as usual.” He commented with a soft blush.

"You're delicious~.", he complimented the lovely man. "Now, eat up as much as you'd like, gorgeous. You and I will be attending a conference in just a few hours, so there is no rush." The man took a small bite of his own. "Mm... fantastic~."

“Good right? Oh! Here..” The man picked up another fork and cut himself a small chunk of waffle. On top of it, he placed a small amount of whip cream, then some of the fresh fruit. He then offered the fork to his lover. “My favorite way to eat waffles~.”

"You eat well~.", he smiled and happily took the bite. "Mmm~. I should spoil you more often~. Perhaps tonight we could have another go at Moretti~."

“You really liked watching me torture him, huh?” He asked as he made a few more perfect bites for himself.

"You're quite talented~. It arouses me~.", he admitted in a continued smile as he finished off his waffle. "Let me know if you'd like anything more with your breakfast, my lovely pup~."

“I think what we have now is perfect.” He spoke with contempt as he took yet another bite. “Also, my talents arouse you~?”

"Everything about you arouses me~.", he chuckled. "You can sit there eating and talking and I’ll have another problem ready to ravish you~." After giggling, he finally finished his waffle and drank a bit of his orange juice. "I'm hopeful in today's conference. It seems like the rumors circulating our relationship have slowly died down. Those nasty reporters are nearly getting on my nerves..."

“Why not just be honest with them? They’d leave you alone then.” The man spoke casually as he took a sip of juice, but then with widened eyes he realized what he said and sputtered on his drink. “I mean- poor choice of words. I wouldn’t want your reputation as mayor to be sabotaged by something as trifle as that. What kind of chief of staff would I be? Honestly!” He continued to ramble off with a frantic look on his face.

Oswald sat silent for a long while, not saying a single word during Ed's little ramble. It almost got eerily quiet. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was better if they came clean.  
"No, I cannot cause that kind of controversy.", he said with a huff. "The mayor having a gay lover? One that works beneath him no less... my ratings would fall, people would accuse me of lowering the quality of work while being around you. I'd have a direct weakness. No." He shook his head firmly. "We cannot come clean."

“Of course! It’s utterly preposterous! Such an idea is just-it’s not logical-not smart.” The man reassured with the same huff as he downed the rest of his drink then sighed. “Forgive my incompetence.”

"Nonsense, my love. You shall never be incompetent in my eyes.", he assured with a warm hand over his shoulder. "Let me know when you've finished breakfast, I'll be in the bathroom to put of my makeup." The older man stood up and limped over to said room.

“Yea, okay. I’ll make myself useful and clean things up.” He spoke nonchalantly as he pushed up his glasses and began to take the plates of food carefully into his hands.

"Oh, darling, no--" he quickly came back out and took the plates from him. "I'll call Olga to do that. Take it easy this morning, we both had an energetic night~." He giggled softly and brought his Ed back to bed with a kiss on his forehead. "Let me know if you want anything." Oswald left the dishes on the floor outside the door before heading back to the bathroom.

The man blinked as he just sat in bed. He cursed at himself mentally. He really wanted to show Oswald that. That he wasn’t foolish. That he could do things.. but at the same time he didn’t want to upset his lover. So he sighed and laid back in bed, a frown painting his lips.

In about thirty minutes' time, he emerged from the bathroom with his hair and makeup done. "How do I look?", he asked with a smile at his partner. Seeing the frown on his face made his own smile drop. "Is everything alright, dearest?", he quickly followed up with another question as he walked ever closer to his Eddie.

As soon as that question was asked, Edward lost the frown and sat up, looking at his lover up and down with a nod. “You look perfect.”

Oswald's brow creased. "Edward, you looked upset." He sat beside the other and gently took his hand in his own. "If there's something upsetting you, you can always tell me. You know I'd never judge you, for anything."

“No, it’s nothing. I guess that’s just how my resting face was looking. I’m not upset about anything.” He was lying of course, but damn it. He was a good liar, especially when he reassured the man with a smile.

"Edward Nygma, I will not stand for this.", he said firmly, not in a shout but in a loud voice that he knew would capture Edward's attention. "I'm sick and tired of you always claiming that nothing is wrong when I know there is." He squeezed his hand tighter. "Please, just talk to me. It drives me mad when you leave me in the dark. Just tell me what's wrong." He looked deep into Edward's eyes, searching for anything that would open up.

“Oswald. Please.” The man urged. “Stop.” He spoke as his eyes watered and he yanked his hand away and got up off of the bed. He huffed and turned his face away from him. “I’m fine. I need to get ready now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

Oswald quickly stood up, posing straight as he stared at Edward with watery eyes of his own. He looked almost accusatory, like he was going to shout at him and get into another argument, but he didn't. He held it all in until Edward left the room. The minute he did, Oswald crumbled and fell back onto the bed, beginning to sob. The mayor ruined his mascara as he cried into his hands, trying his best to keep the sounds as quiet as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nil, this was the low point of the story for me. after this scene, I dislike every decision made afterward.


	34. Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst continues

Edward had made his way once again to his old room and picked out something nice and simple, elegant and classy, but not necessarily flashy. He didn’t wish to standout that day. Once he was done, he straightened up his hair and walked back out.

Oswald had still been holding back as much as he could from his terrible sobbing, but there wasn't much he could do about his makeup now. Why did Edward always have to break his heart. All he wanted to know was what had he done wrong. He wanted to make Edward feel like a king, and he failed. He failed as miserably as he did in the bedroom the night before. He could barely satisfy Ed anymore. Thinking of his own incompetence just made it harder for him to his the sobs he wept into his hands on the master bed.

Edward had been completely oblivious to how he made Oswald feel. He waited for a bit for his lover, but when he didn’t show he went back to the room and knocked softly on the door.

Oswald refused to open the door, not that he had much energy to. He didn't want to attend the conference any longer. He wasn't interested in reciting a speech if it meant breaking into tears each time he reminded himself of his failed relationship. That's what this was, wasn't it? A failed relationship. He continuously failed Edward, from five years ago to this very morning, and the day before, and the day before. He would continue to disappoint and degrade Edward, no matter what he tried. It was hopeless. 

Ed huffed then opened the door, about to tell Oswald that they had to start getting ready to leave, but then stopped when he saw the nervous wreck his lover was in. “Hey.. Oswald, are you okay?” He spoke as his tone went soft and he walked over and knelt down to his lover. “Hey-no, no. Don’t cry. Why’re you crying?” He spoke with a worried mother like tone.

Oswald shook his head and tried to quiet hs sniffles. He didn't even know what to do with Ed here with him. He didn't want to tell him what was going on because Edward wouldn't and never did tell him a damn thing. But at the same time maybe coming clean would invite Edward to speak with him as well. Perhaps pushing Ed away and refusing to pay any mind to him would make him touch starved and come back to him, but he knew from past attempts at this, that it never worked. Edward was a riddle, indeed, and Oswald was not nearly as clever as he thought he had been to figure him out.   
The Penguin simply continued sniffling into his mascara-ridded hands before his chief of staff, refusing to say anything or move any limb of his body.

Edward wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close against his chest and began to hum softly, trying desperately to calm his lover down as he ran a hand through his hair and kissed the man’s head. “It’s alright, I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay, Oswald.”

"N-N-No-o-N-No it's-it-i-it's-s-s n-no-n-not-ot...", he stuttered out in between sobs, which had actually just become louder. His breath was getting so ragged and constant, that he'd now resorted to hyperventilating. His thoughts of displeasing Edward and never being able to change that sealed over his mind and he just couldn't stop. He couldn't stop sobbing with Ed's arms around his stiff body on their luxurious bed.

Ed hugged the man even tighter and buried his face in the man’s hair, his body shaking slightly as he tried his very best not to start crying as well. “Please-I hate it when you cry. Don’t cry over me. Please-please, Oswald.”

He shook his head and finally broke himself from Edward's grasp. He didn't want him near. He didn't want the one person he'd ever loved and failed to try to worry and fuss over him.He didn't know if he wanted Edward father away or closer and he didn't know what would make his situation better with Edward. Oswald simply sat just a foot farther than he did before on the bed, still hiding his face in his hands.

Edward reached out with his hand and tried to grab at him like a child, but it didn’t work. His hand dropped down and he frowned heavily. “What did I do? Why’re you so upset with me?”

He sniffled and tried to stop his sobbing, but refusing to look up from his hands. "I sh-shou-sh-should-ld b-be ask-skin-ing you the sa-s-same thi-thi-ing-g...", he sputtered out. "A-Am I-- I-- I not-- no-good en-en-n-nou-nough fo-for y-you or s-s-someth-omethi-ing? Why-y don't y-you lo-lov-ove me-e?" He sniffled and tried to control his breathing as much as possible.

“What?! Of course I love you! Why in the hell would you think I don’t?!” The man spoke surprised as he grabbed at his chest, obviously shocked and hurt that his lover would think anything else.

"N-N-No-o yo-you don--", he cut his sentence short to continue his terrible sobbing. "Ca-C-Cance-cel th-the c-conf-onfer-ren-en-ence...", he sniffled out. "...'M n-ot go-going-ng..." He almost sounded like a child.

“We can’t cancel, Oswald. It would look bad on your part as mayor...” He spoke with a sigh as he pushed up his glasses. “I can go in your place...?” He suggested as he straighten up his tie. “I can address everything needed to be addressed, I have the schedule backwards and forewords in my brain.”

"F-F-Fin-ine...", he finally stood up, legs turning into jelly as he heavily limped into the bathroom. With his hands out of the way, Edward could see that his mascara was completely smudged all over his face and hands. The mayor closed the bathroom door, but his crying could still be heard through the other side. It wasn't until he started running water that they were drowned out.

Edward frowned softly, but then stood up and walked out of the room. When leaving, he instructed Olga to watch Oswald and make sure he was okay. He then headed out promptly to the meeting.

Olga kept herself by the door and offered herself as support to her employer. Oswald had run himself a bath, but never got out of it. He stayed in the water, silently crying against the porcelain while resting in slowly chilling water.  
During and after the meeting, incessant reporters were clamoring around Edward and asking him questions about the mayor.  
"Mr. Nygma, what do you have to say about the rumored relationship in between you can Mayor Cobblepot?"  
"There are several images of you and the mayor being more than friendly to one another. Would you care to comment?"  
"A past driver for Cobblepot claims to have seen you and him in a romantic relationship nearly six years ago. Is this true, Mr. Nygma?"

“Rumors. Only rumors. None of it it’s legitimately true. Now to answer your second question, as Mayor Cobblepot’s Chief Of staff, it is my duty to be at the mayors side at all times, his right hand man if you will. We are no strangers to being a bit closer, that’s only because Mayor Cobblepot has put a certain trust into me, and as his chief of staff I don’t wish to let him down. Now, as to the final comment, I didn’t know Mr Cobblepot 6 years ago, so I certainly don’t know what kind of blatant fallacy that is.” Edward was a damn good liar, calm and collected, shoulders back, chin up, giving an indignant glare at all the foolish questions.

"Mr. Nygma, Mr. Nygma what about the photo of when the Red Hood Gang was defeated at the Siren's club and you risked your life for Mr. Cobblepot? Certainly friends don't act that way.", one reporter called out.

“Are you meaning to tell me that if the mayors life was in danger, like it was that night, that I should’ve done nothing and let Mr. Cobblepot get hurt?” The man countered with a heavy glare as he fumed at the reporter. “What kind of man would I be to let the mayor of this great city enter harms way?”

"No! The photo!", the same reporter emphasized.  
"Yes, the photo where he kissed your face.", another reporter chimed in. "It was incredibly clear in the shot."  
Was this what Oswald always went through?

Edward just groaned and brushed the comment off. “Are there any serious comments about the city of Gotham, and not about the rumors of a supposed love life with Mayor Cobblepot and I?”

"Mr. Nygma, you are avoiding the question!", a third reporter exclaimed. The others chimed in unison, complaining about their lack of answers.

“I have no comment on that. Any other questions like that, and the reporters who ask them will be escorted off the premises. Please, and thank you.”

The reporters all internally groaned, as they had no conclusions to their thrilling articles. Little to Edward or the Mayor's knowledge but this entire scandal was talk of Gotham. It made everybody read all the papers.  
Nevertheless they left, ready to write how scathing the chief of staff was to them. And Oswald had stopped his tearful display. Thankfully now, he was ever closer to falling asleep in his cold, wet, porcelain prison.

Edward made his way back to the house, he looked frustrated as he trudged his way upstairs and to their room. “Oswald?”

There was no response. Olga had given up on trying to talk with her boss, and opted to simply clean the manor. The bath water had indeed run cold and was now near Oswald's stomach. It was almost impressive how he managed to stay in shape despite his prominent limp, lack of exercise, and large diet.   
The tear stains on his cheeks were quite prominent, seeing as he still never bothered to wipe away the dark makeup, even in the bath. His breathing was shaky in his sleep. This could be from one or the other or both, that he had been hyperventilating and was currently in a bath that lost its heat.

When Edward made it inside the room and saw that the bathroom door was still shut and that the light was on, Ed frowned and tried to open the door, but realized the man locked it. Nervousness flooding his senses, he banged on the door, and tried to get it open. After that didn’t work, he threw himself against the door until it flew out from the hinges and he broke in. When he saw his lover still in the bath and that he was sleeping and immediately his blood ran cold, from the look of it, he thought that Oswald was-was...  
“O-Oswald?” He called out in a choked voice as he stood on shaky knees.

At the sound of the door breaking in, Oswald shot up and gasped so hard, he started choking on the air. His shaking had grown more heavy as he realized how cold he was in the water. His consciousness didn't last ten seconds before he started crying into his hands again. He was bare and cold and crying in front of his chief of staff.

Edward rushed towards his lover and immediately, and without thinking, plunged himself into the ice cold bath and cling himself to his lover.

Oswald brought his legs up and corner himself into a little ball while in the bath, refusing to move anymore than that.

The man reached over and began draining the bathtub and continued to hold Oswald. “Those reporters were absolute vultures. And apparently there’s a photo out there of you kissing me.”

Oswald's sobs became louder. He just couldn’t handle these three things, Edward holding him with a ruined suit, the water draining away to leave him colder, and the note of more footage for those reporters. It was because of those reporters why his love life was such a terrible mess. It was because of those reporters that he was curled up, naked in an empty tub with his wet employee.

“I think. We should just tell them. Rip off the bandage. Expose the wound. Let it air out.” He spoke as his body radiated heat and hopefully it transferred to his naked partner.

Oswald shook his head and continued his loud sobbing. He didn't want them to know. He didn't want his love life open to the public. He didn't want an obvious weakness. He wanted privacy and security. And he wanted to have a stable relationship instead of one that was gossiped and spoken about and judged nearly every day. Or was that already happening?

Edward just began to shush his lover and continue to hold him and whisper sweet nothings. “Please, stop crying. Please. Do it for me, please, Oswald.”

He shook his head again. He couldn't stop. He wasn't able to stop his sobbing. If anything, they got louder and more ragged, almost like he was losing his voice from how much he was crying, especially with all that hyperventilating.

Edward didn’t want his boyfriend to pass out from exhaustion so he did what he thought he had to do. The man swiped Oswald’s hands away from his face and pinned his arms to the wall and held him firmly, no matter how hard he squirmed he held a stern grip and began to straddle his naked lover, in the otherwise, now completely empty tub. Once he did, he looked Oswald in the eye with a stern, yet caring look. “Oswald. Dear? Please stop crying. It’s all going to be okay.” Then, with the only logical thing in mind he leaned in and softly, in the most tender way he had ever done, pressed his lips against his lover’s.

Oswald's crying hadn't stopped, his lips were trembling and he could barely control his ragged breath. His sobbing only escalated the more Edward was around him, it seemed. The kiss, despite it's clear intent, did not sway Oswald's mood in the slightest. If anything, the moment the kiss stopped, Oswald put his head down and let the tears fall from his eyes and into Edward's lap.

“What kind of monster am I, if I upset you this much..” The man muttered sadly to himself as he watched the tears fall into his lap, and his hands slowly let go of Oswald’s arms. “I’m so sorry..” He spoke as he watched the man with sad eyes.

Oswald immediately returned them to his face, shielding them from looking at Edward. His leg was aching from Edward's added weight on such a hard and cramped surface.

Edward ended up getting up and off the man, getting out of the tub, in his damp suit. He sighed softly as he looked at the broken door. He picked up the poor broken thing, and laid it gently against the wall, as he then shed his overcoat as he began singing under his breath. “I light, another candle...” He began as he hung up his coat, and began to unbutton the shirt underneath.

At the sound of that tune and lyric against his crying, the mayor opened his eyes. To hear his singing more clearly, Oswald calmed his sobbing a bit. "Wh-Where-ere... di-did-id you-you hear tha-that son-on-ong?", he sniffled.

“You sang it to me once.. years ago.” He spoke softly as he continued to hum softly. “-dry the tears from my face...” He sang out softly as he looked over at his lover.

He sniffled again, smiling softly. "I s-ang-ang it to-to y-you thi-is mor-morn-ing...", he said with a shaking breath, still trying to calm down before the sobs tried to take over his body again. "I do-don't reme-mem-em-memb-ember... sing-ing-singing it to you y-ye-year-ears ag-g-go..."

“I don’t remember the exact day when you did.. but all I know is that, when you sang it to me this morning.. I heard it before, and I thought it was lovely.” He spoke softly as he smiled at his lover. “I have yet to know the origins of the such song though.” Hopefully this would encouraged Oswald to forget about continuing to sob, and just talk to him.

He smiled and let out a couple more tears. "It wa-was th-th-the so-s-song my mo-moth-ther sang t-to me as-as a ch-chi-child..." Still shivering in the bath, Oswald refused to move from it.

Edward’s smile grew more, and his face softened. “It’s a lovely song, no wonder your mother would’ve sung it to you when you were a child.” He spoke as he looked at the shivering man. “Are you cold?” He asked as if he was oblivious, but it was only to try and urge the man out of the now empty tub.

His partner smiled but soon shook his head. Liar. "N-No, I'm... perf-fect-ectly fi-i-ne...", he replied. "You sound... ab-absolut-utely beat-eatif-ful when y-you sin-ing it..."

“I can sing it for you again, as many times as you’d like.” He offered calmly as he slowly approached the tub, kneeling down to his lover’s level and looking him in the eye. “But, only if you get out of the tub, then so I can embrace you, and sing it into your ear..” He made sure to be cautious with his words as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

Oswald looked hopeful, but he quickly frowned and looked down into his lap. He looked like he was about to cry again. "So yo-you'll do a-all th-tha-that but you-you won't tell me-e what's wro-ong when I ask-sk y-you...", he sniffled.

“All I was pouting about, was how you sent me back to bed when I wanted to clean up our mess from breakfast.” The man chuckled as he looked down, and closed his eyes. “I know how.. dominant you like to be, and how you really do care for me, but sometimes I’d like to try and do things for you. Even if it’s something simple like that.” He admitted as he looked back up. “The reason why I didn’t tell you, is because I thought you’d think it was a foolish reason for me to be upset, so I just tried to keep it to myself. Now I see, that didn’t work out, at all.”

He sniffed with a shake of his head. "No, it re-really didn't... you bro-oke my h-heart, Eddie-ie..." Oswald finally tried and wiped his eyes of all that makeup, obviously being unsuccessful as it simply smudged over his cheeks. "...why c-c-couldn't you just tell m-me?

“Fear. My own personal mind that is always up to sabotage me.” He replied bluntly as he wiped off some of the smudged mascara from his cheek.

"Oh, darling...", he took his hand from his cheek and kissed it. "...I told you that you c-could tell me anything. If you wanted to c-clean the dishes, I would've understood. I c-could never judge you for anything.

“Look what I did though, I made the love of my life sob for hours, then fall asleep in the tub- you could’ve drowned! It’s so cold- you could’ve gotten hypothermia! Or-or a cold! Oh-Oswald, please get out of the tub.” He spoke as he stood up and extended an arm out to the man.

He shook his head but held onto his hand, still shaking. "I was only this way because I thought that there was nothing I could do to salvage our relationship. Many times when we got into a fight, or if something was wrong, I always resorted to being mean and intentionally making you touch-starved so you could come back to me. This morning I did my best to be firm but kind and understanding, and yet nothing worked. I thought something had happened in between us that I could never repair..."

“What?” The man asked with almost a chuckle, but held it back. “Making me touch starved, won’t work unless we for some reason broke up and you avoided me at all costs. You didn’t do anything wrong, there’s nothing to be repaired, I was just acting like a brat this morning.” He spoke as he held onto Oswald’s hand.

"Nonsense. I'm the bratty one. Come here..." he pulled Edward into a tight hug. "I love you, dearest. I love you with all my heart, and I'll never stop~."

“I love you too, Oswald.~” He smiled as he hugged his lover back. “Now, can you do me a favor and get your naked butt out of this empty tub?”


	35. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outta da bath

The moment he was out of the tub, his skinny, wet self wrapped arms around his partner to keep warm. "D-Darling, do get Olga to make us some tea this afternoon..."

“Certainly.” He spoke as he held onto his lover. “May I, pick you up?” He asked gently as he looked down into Oswald’s eyes.

Such a gentleman~. “Of course you may~." With a giggle, he wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette while he carried him wherever he wanted to. "You're so good to me. I hate it when we go through something like this. It nearly happens every day.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” He commented as he hummed and took the man out of the bathroom. Once into the bedroom, he pulled back the covers and placed Oswald down onto the bed.

"Are you leaving me in this bed alone and naked, Edward~?", the dripping man questioned. "You might as well strip down and come in with me~." His hands pawed at the other's damp clothes.

“I wouldn’t want to leave my darling alone, nor let him get cold again~.” He purred as he began to strip the remainder of his clothes off. “I’ll warm you up~.”

"Good boy~." He said with a smile as he sat up and tried to help him strip down. "I love those hips of yours~.", he commented as he slid his trousers off and rubbed the jutting hip bones. "Hurry up, my love, my hands are waiting~."

“Handsy~.” He purred as he was now then completely nude and began to make his own way onto the bed.

Oswald giggled as he held tightly onto his lover and pulled the covers over both their damp bodies. "Mmm..." his lips slowly grazed the other man's collarbone. "You’re so warm and perfect~." His fingers graced every inch of his back, then they moved down to his hips.

Edward relaxed into Oswald’s touch and let his eyes come to a close. When his lover’s hands moved down to his hips, his body tingled and he bit down on his lower lip.

Oswald's hands gazed the man's behind and his smile dropped. "Darling, may I ask you something?", he whispered to his partner in the sheets. "Did I... satisfy you last night?", he asked warily, brows still furrowed.

Edward's eyes slowly opened, and he looked down into Oswald’s eyes. “Yes, why do you ask?” He spoke in a soft tone.

"I don't feel like I did... I feel as though I had disappointed you with my performance... you can be honest with me if I didn't meet your needs..."

“I am being honest with you. You didn’t disappoint me in the slightest.. you never disappoint me, Oswald.”

"But... you weren't sore. I barely left a single bruise on you. All you wanted to do was go to sleep after we'd finished, no cuddling..."

“Do you really think, that in order to satisfy me, you have to make me super sore, and bruise me?” The man asked with a soft chuckle. “I was so exhausted that I did intend to cuddle with you, but I ended up passing out, and that was my bad.”

"That's what you wanted. You said you wanted to be so sore you couldn’t walk the next morning." Oswald kissed his cheek.

“That’s because I thought that’s what you wanted to do to me.” He spoke as he blushed softly from the kiss he received.

"I wanted to make slow, sweet love to you, my darling. You asked for me to pound you so hard that you'd see stars~. Every time I look at you, I want you see you under me, sweating and panting from how many rounds we've done together. And then you'll lay, sweetly, in my arms and whisper about how great it was and how much you love me~." Oswald pressed another kiss into his mouth. "Not to mention, I'd absolutely adore it if you were wearing something pretty~."

“If you’re on top of me, then I’m already wearing something pretty~.” The man spoke with a soft chuckle as he winked at Oswald and returned a soft kiss to his lover’s lips.

"Oh, you~.", he smiled and kissed him more. "I'll buy you something nice for the bedroom~. Tell me what you would like~." His hands squeezed at his bottom. "I would personally enjoy you in a French maid dress~. You could service me all day~."

“You have such a dirty mind, don’t you Oswald~?” The man teased as he rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his forehead.

"It’s all because of you~. You're so beautiful, I never want to leave the room we're in." Another kiss. "Care to...indulge with me~?", he asked while cupping his body below.

“Mmm, I’d be delighted to~.” The man purred softly in response as he gave his lover a smirk.

Oswald kissed his softly and began to stroke his lovely cock. "Do you know how beautiful and perfect you are?", he smiled, combing through his hair with his other hand. "You're my reliable chief of staff. My best employer, the most talented, brilliant employee of mine~."

“Oh please, I’m not that great..~” The man spoke with a smirk as he blushed softly. “But I do love it when you compliment me like that~.”

"Yes, you are darling~. You're wonderful~." His hand moved a little faster on Ed's shaft. "You're my perfect man. My future husband~. I want to marry you, darling~." His kisses grew more needy.

“Oh I know~.” The man replied cockily as he let out a soft groan at the touches his lover was bestowing upon him.

"I love you so much~. You're going to be my best boy~. My perfect puppy~." Oswald kissed his neck and tugged a little harder on his cock. It was taking a bit longer than usual to bring him to full size. "If you were going to propose to me, later down the line, how would you do it~?"

“Why would I tell you? I don’t want to ruin the surprise~.” The man purred as he felt himself harden slightly at the man’s touch. “Besides, I don’t want any hints given away, or else it wouldn’t be as perfect as I want~.”

"You're no fun~.", he giggled and kissed his cheek, trying to stroke him harder. He felt bad about not being able to make him harden immediately. It ruined his pride a bit. "Do you want some lube, baby~?", he whispered.

The man’s cheeks reddened completely and he felt his cock go rock hard at that point. “Why not~.”

Oswald smiled with a hum. Did he liked being called baby? The mayor reached into his bedside drawer and squeezed a bit of lube onto his hand before going back to pleasuring his love. "Tell me what you want. Not what I want. What you want."

Edward seemingly got redder as he avoided eye contact and fidgeted slightly with his hands. “Well...”  
‘Oh I know exactly what I would want to do, but I know you would be way too shy to do something like that...’  
Ed couldn’t even argue, because he knew his other half was right as he muttered an agreed under his breath.

"Come on, darling~. You can tell me~." Oswald kissed his pretty little lips. "I'll do anything for you~. Anything you want~." He kissed him again and stroked his quicker.

The man let out a soft moan as he bit down on his lip.  
‘Come on, Eddie, if you don’t ask him, I will~.’  
Ed shook his head and looked down, avoiding Oswald’s eye contact. “I-I uh. Sorry.”

Oswald slowly stopped his stroking and instead cupped Edward's cheek with his free hand. "Darling, are you alright?", he asked with a creased brow. "You're not looking at me..." with a small pout, he slowly sat up and held his partner dear.

“Sorry.. I’m just-it’s a stupid thought..” He spoke as he scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, then looked back up into his lover’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

Oswald sighed heavily and pulled all touch away from Edward. "I still can't believe you. After our talk and everything, you're still keeping secrets from me." The older man crossed his arms.

“I’m not keeping a secret!” The man spoke with an accusatory tone as he also sat up, but averted his eyes as his cheeks flared up again. “I just.. don’t think you’d be interested in my idea.. it might be...” He mumbled the last bit. Out of your comfort zone. 

"It might be what, Edward? I told you I'd do everything and anything for you. You don't trust me. You can never tell me a single thing about yourself when I ask, and I hate it. Just tell me what you want!"

“Ugh! Can I fuck you?!” The words burst out of his mouth in such a flurry and immediately he bit down on his tongue and stared dead on into Oswald’s eyes, his gaze undaunted. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

"Yes!" He put his hands on each side of Edward's face. "Of course, I wanted to hear that." His voice softened and he leaned in for a kiss. "Why was that so difficult to ask? I would've said yes in a heartbeat."

“I-I-I don’t know.” He stuttered out as he blinked in astonishment. “I didn’t think you would say yes, considering you are always on top...”

"I'm always on top because you're a total bottom~.", he teased. "But you should know I've been on the receiving end beforehand." A light chuckle fell from his lips.

Edward raised an eyebrow and let out a sly chuckle himself as he leaned down and got into Oswald’s face. “I’m only a total bottom because you haven’t seen me on top~.” He winked at Oswald and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And you’ve been on the, ‘receiving end’ before? Do tell~.”

"Hush, you are such a sub~." He giggled and kissed his neck in return. "It isn't something I'm proud to tell. I had to do many 'favours' for Maroni before I could get where I was five years ago."

Edward’s mouth fell open and he had to resist gasping out loud. “You... and Moretti?” He asked in awe, but then shook his head and crossed his arms. “For some reason, I’m really jealous hearing that...”

"Not Moretti, darling. Sal Maroni. Moretti's boss.", he clarified. "Don't be, Maroni is long dead."

“Thank god...” The man spoke with a chuckle as he gave the man a sadistic look. “Because if he were still alive, I would’ve had to go out and gut him like a fish~!”

"He'd be in the dungeon with Moretti~. Speaking of which, we need to finish him off, soon. He won't live for much longer." Oswald's lips claimed the other's neck with kisses and hickeys near the collarbone.

The man let out a humming moan in response. “We could’ve tortured them together. It would’ve been absolutely darling~.” He spoke in a dark tone as he cocked his neck to the side to expose more of his skin to his greedy lover.

Oswald nipped and sucked more areas of his skin. He'd need more makeup for the press. "Mine~.", he suddenly whispered, picking Edward up by his hips and pressing him into the bed below him. He already began rutting their hips together. "Who else has told you how gorgeous you are~?"

“Well actually there was this strapping young club owner years ago~ Oh wait~.” The man teased as he looked up at his lover. “Are you trying to fuck me, before I have a chance to fuck you~? Oh darling that’s dirty~.”

"Are you calling me old~?", he challenged back while squeezing his hip and reaching his other hand down to stroke them both at the same time.

“Mmm, I would never~!” He spoke with fake shock as he let out a soft groan at the man stroking him.

He began panting himself. "I'm sorry, puppy, but we cannot possibly have sex today. We have other needs that require more activity and mobility. Any other night, I'll comply to your request immediately..." Oswald slowed down a bit and kissed his lips before going right back and continuing. "Do you want me to call you baby? And puppy? And good boy?"

Edward actually looked like he was thinking about that question for a moment, then he blinked and gave Oswald a smirk. “How about, you call me by my name tonight~? Make it more.. intimate~?” The man spoke as he reached his hand up, and traced his lover’s jaw with his fingertips.

"Is that right, Edward~?", he asked. "You'd like me to call you by your name, Edward? Edward." He began stroking at a faster pace, even bucking his hips against him. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward--"

“Fuck~.” The man absent-mindedly cursed out as he landed softly and looked down to watch his lover stroke the two of them together.

Oswald sucked on his neck as his hand rubbed at and even quicker pace. "Oh, Edward~. Eddie~.", he whined in his ear with a hot voice.

Ed wrapped an arm around Oswald’s neck and brought him down closer as he let out a soft moan. “Keep saying my name, just like that~.”

"Ed~.", he moaned, still sloppily kissing his neck. "Oh, Edward~ I love you, baby~..."

Edward let out a soft gasp as he felt himself beginning to get close as he leaned up and began to bite onto Oswald’s neck.

Oswald moaned in a higher and louder pitch, bucking his hips so hard, the mattress shook as thought they were having sex under the sheets. "Oh, Edward, Oh, Ed--" he moaned again. "Eddie I'm so close~. I'm gonna cum, Ed~..."

“Mmm~! Me too, Ozzie~.” The man moaned against his lover’s soft porcelain skin as he kept biting down on the flesh.

"Eddie~! Ed~! Ed~!", he moaned against his partner while spilling all over his stomach and cock. His hand never stopped, however.

“Oswald~!” The man moaned, and as soon as he felt his partner cum, he followed right after and arched his back as he cursed then came on his partner. Hard. Panting softly, as he rode out his orgasm.

Oswald stroked them both until they were milked dry and then collapsed on his partner's sticky chest. With heaving breath, he played with his boyfriend's hair.

Edward hugged his lover to his body, still panting softly as Oswald played with his hair.

"You were so good, Eddie~. You did so well...", he panted and kissed his hot, sweaty skin.

“You were the one that was doing all the work~.” The man praised with a soft kiss to the man’s neck.

"Yes and you were beautiful~. Perfect and amazing~." He smiled and kissed him more. "I want to mark you so much, Eddie~."

“What’s stopping you then~?” The man joked as he traced circles onto the man’s bare back.

Oswald smirked and started viciously sucking on his neck, certain to leave dark marks for hours. He made sure to suck as hard and as long as he could before his little Eddie made a song. He didn't stop until every inch on his adorable neck was covered.

Ed let out sweet moans and cries of pleasure for his lover as he began to mark his neck. Edward simply loved how reckless Oswald could be when he was challenged.

Oswald chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You're just so incredibly cute~. I can't wait for you to try and cover this up~."

“That sounds like a challenge~.” The man purred back as he let out a soft chuckle.

"It is a challenge~. You won't be able to convince our reporters next week that your neck isn't bruised or shining with makeup~." He quickly moved his target to mangle his cute little ear. Several bites later, he squeezed Edward's behind hard and softly kissed the shell of his ear. "Now, how do you feel about a nice, long bath~?"

“You were just in the bath for hours, you goofball..” The man joked as he snuggled up to his lover. “Can we just shower instead? I don’t feel like waiting for a tub to fill up...”

"Mm, a shower it is. But, you must tend to my leg~.", he chuckled and sat up.


	36. A Rare Sight To Behold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ed and oz have fun in the shower

"We must wash off this off of us immediately, that way we can have endless time under the shower together~."

“We have things to do tonight, don’t forget. We can’t be messing around all night~.” He spoke as he swung his legs off of the bed, and scooped up Oswald in his arms.

Oswald giggled happily and held on tight. "You're my beautiful, strong man, aren't you, Eddie~." After several kisses and getting prepared for the shower, he gasped and smiled wide. "I miss when you would tell me riddles-- tell me a riddle, darling~!", he eagerly added.

“Oh~? Mm alright, let’s see~!” He spoke as he turned on the shower and tested the water with his hand. “What is always on its way here, but never arrives?”

Oswald paused to think, tapping the skin on his thigh as he thought. Usually Edward based his lovely riddles on current conversation. "It's tomorrow.", he answered with a content smile.

“Tomorrow’s a big day..” The man spoke with a smile as he let out a blush, there was a look in his eye that was a bit mischievous.

"Is it now? What would make it such a momentous occasion?", he smiled. He had the feeling Edward knew something he didn't.

“Oh~? Well that’s for me to know, and you to find out, my darling~.” He spoke with a wink as he changed the temperature of the water.

Oswald giggled. "I suppose I'll find out, then~. I might even bribe you into telling me what it is today~."

“Oh? I’d like to see you try~.” He challenged as he finally got the water temperature right. “The water is ready~.”

Oswald scoffed and spanked his round behind. "Don't talk to me like that, Nygma.", he growled, still smiling as he stepped in with him.

“Mmm, you sure do like any chance to play with my ass, don’t you?” The man teased as he felt the water droplets bead down his face from the water overhead.

He spanked the other again, this time his touch lingered and squeezed tightly onto the fat flesh. "Don't give me that tone, Edward, I know you love it~.", he grinned.

“Oh I do.. but I wonder~.” The man spoke as he wrapped Oswald in his arms, and let one of them trail slowly down his back. “What would happen..” He began as his hand slid onto his bare ass. “If I did this~?” With that, he gave it a firm squeeze.

From his touch, the mayor had already stiffened and blushed. "E-Ed--" his mumbling was cut short by the squeeze, to which he flushed a darker colour with wide eyes and looked away. A flustered Oswald was a rare sight to behold.

“Oswald~?” He whispered seductively into the man’s ear. “Why’re you looking away from me, darling~?”

He audibly hitched his breath and shuffled awkwardly, pressing his face into Edward's chest for comfort and safety. His own ass was certainly not as superb as Edward's but he had a bit of plumpness near his rear.

Edward raised an eyebrow cockily as he lowered his hand a bit more, and grasped at the lower part of the man’s ass. He smirked as he felt the plumpness fit beautifully into his palm.

Oswald gasped and hid himself further into Edward'a naked body. Poor little flustered bird. "D-- Darling, please--", he begged softly. "I-I'm not used to... th-this~!"

“Oh~?” The man cooed softly into his ear as he gently began to caress the man’s ass, with now both of his hands, making sure his touch was slow and lingering. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle~.”

Oswald whimpered out his partner's name several times as he further hid his embarrassed face.

Edward softly hummed into his lover’s ear as he continued to play around with Oswald’s poor ass~. “Oswald~? Why’re you hiding your face from me~?”

He simply gave out a small whine and wrapped his arms around the other boy's middle. "

“Oswald~.” The man spoke as he brought one of his arms back up the man’s back and slid it over his shoulder so he could reach over and pull out his face gently to look up at him. “Look at me.” He spoke with parted lips and half-lidded eyes.

Oswald closed his eyes and shook his head while trying to hide his face a second time.

“Please~?” He pleaded with puppy dog eyes as he urged the man slightly with the plea in his tone.

"No, Ed... I am... f-far too embarrassed..", he whispered back.

“Why’re you embarrassed~?” He cooed softly as he ran a hand gently through Oswald’s now wet hair. “Theres nothing to be embarrassed about, my darling~.”

"I haven't... felt this meek since... Maroni...", he mumbled back. "I'm just... not used to it any longer, I suppose..." the man tried to softly pull back while revealing his rosy face.

Edward blinked when he saw how red his lover’s face was. His fingers traveled underneath the man’s chin and held his face up carefully. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Oswald continued looking away from him. He even closed his eyes. "Just a touch.. But I'm fine, I promise. I'm not... against it." The dark haired mayor tried to pull away again.

“Your body language sure says otherwise.” The man spoke with a soft chuckle as he lowered his hand from the man’s chin. Beads of water dripping down his face as he observed his skittish looking lover.

He suddenly took a hold of his chief of staff's hands. "Eddie-- please-- I really don't want to fight right now. I just-- I'm really not in the mood for another one. I want to be on good terms for once. For just a day."

“Oh- don’t misunderstand me.” He spoke as he flipped some wet strands of hair out of his face. “I’m alright. I’m just glad you were upfront and honest.” He spoke with a smile as he then took his hands away and snapped his fingers. “We should probably finish showering before the water gets cold~!”

The snap made Oswald flinch way too hard. He was even panting afterward. How had Oswald gotten so scared?  
"R-Right, we should. This was my suggestion after all..." he took in a soft breath before grabbing a hold of his shampoo. "Do you have a preference for your hair, darling? I can always get you something that works better than mine."

“No, not particularly...” He spoke as he noticed how semi-frightened Oswald looked. He decided to not ponder on it.

"Why don't I help you wash it?", he smiled, already taking in a small amount into his hands. He turned back to face his lover, offering to do it.

“Oh-okay.” He responded with a smile. But then realized it might be a little difficult on the count of the height difference. So, he kneeled down, and bent his head over so that Oswald could easily wash his hair.

"There's my good puppy~.", he grinned and began washing his soft, wet hair. His leg was getting a big strained, but it shouldn't be too much of a bother. Oswald knew he could handle it. "Feel good?", he asked while scrubbing his scalp with his fingers.

“Mhm.” The man chimed in as he loved the feeling of his lover’s fingers being in his hair.

"Good boy~. Good Edward~.", he cooed, still massaging his hair with the shampoo. It felt nice to take care of his partner like this. He loved making sure his lovely Eddie was pampered and satisfied.

A little bit of the suds from the soap fell down his face, and in a mere moment they entered his eye. He gasped and immediately held his eye and cursed underneath his breath as he stood up abruptly.

Oswald gasped as well, immediately limping back slightly. "Oh! Oh, darling--" Oswald came forward and gently pressed his lover in the direction of the water. "I'm so sorry, I should've paid more attention. Just wash it away, it should clear."

And that is exactly what Edward did, as he flushed out his eye in the water. “Oh, no. It’s fine. It happens, but I’ll live to fight another day.” He spoke as he hissed from the stinging sensation.

"Do you need anything? I have eyedrops that prevent irritation and redness.", he said with a frown. His poor boy…

“Ah-I’ll be okay. But thank you anyway.” He spoke as he spent another moment cleaning out his eye, then turned back around towards Oswald.

"I'm terribly sorry, My dearest. I should've been more careful.", Oswald fussed before beginning to wash his own darker locks. Funny how they had been partially blonde before, and now they were straight black all over. How long would it take for the blonde to come back again?

“Oh it’s quite alright. Consider it payback for how uncomfortable I made you a little bit ago.” He joked as he watched his lover wash his hair.

"Nonsense.", he smiled back and shut his lovely blue eyes while scrubbing the rest of his hair and washing it out shortly after. "And what are we to do now? We've had our fun, cleaned up, washed ourselves... would you like to do something around the mansion together?", he offered while removing his wet self from the shower and reaching for the fluffy bathrobe on the rack. It had a lovely cursive "O.C." on the chest. Not to mention another beside it with "E.N." on the same spot. Were these always there?

“Well.. I’m In a bit of a reading mood.” He admitted as he stepped out of the shower and put on his robe after Oswald. “Just, something relaxing.”

"I was thinking the same thing.", he said with a grin that brought out his perfect cheekbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big sigh


	37. A Slut For Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the roles get reversed

"I would adore it if you read to me~. Your voice is such a pleasure to listen to~."

The man blinked as a soft blush came onto his face. “Oh. Alright.” He spoke. No one had ever asked him to read to them before, so he was a bit taken aback, but then he gave his lover a dorky grin.

"I love that smile of yours~. It’s absolutely perfect and most certainly cute~." He held Edward's hand and began to lead him towards the library. "I might have a book in mind~."

“What book might that be?” He asked as he watched the smaller man lead him down to the library.

"You might like it. It's a fantasy romance novel about vampires. Though, I'm sure you enjoy nonfiction more?", he smiled before putting on his slippers. No way was he going to walk around his cold mansion floor.

“Despite the material, I will love it, regardless. Also, it sounds very intriguing..” The man spoke with an amused chuckle.

"Intriguing, indeed~.", he chuckled softly while squeezing his hand.  
In the library, the older of the two sifted through a row of books and let out a small laugh as he pulled it out. It had a suggestive cover, with a nearly shirtless vampire sucking on the throat of a female victim. "I think you'll find this one... enjoyable~. Read it to me~."

The man raised an eyebrow and gave his lover a smirk as he took the book from his lover. “Alrighty.~” He spoke as he observed the rather provocative cover, then flipped open the novel to its first page.

It began with some mood setting, introducing a scene of a thick wooden forest where our female protagonist wandered around. As he heard Edward read the story aloud, he patted his knee as a way to offer up a seat. He needed a place to rest his pretty little ass~.

Ed glanced from the man’s lap, back to the book, then to his legs again. “I’ve already put too much pressure on your leg tonight, love.” He spoke as he sat down in a large lounge chair across from him. “Why don’t you.. come over here~?”

"Nonsense, I can handle it-- wait-- me? I-I'm far too heavy, darling." Oh please, his frame may have been a bit wider, but he was certainly near Edward's weight. It was clear he was simply embarrassed again, especially by the way he was squirming in his cushiony seat.

“Don’t be shy, come here, I won’t bite, Oswald.” He spoke with a charming yet semi-dorky grin as he looked at his lover with a semi pleading look.

Oh, how could he resist that face? The mayor gave in with a small sigh and carefully sat on his partner's lap, still wrapped up in their soft bath robes. "Read to me~.", he commanded again before pressing a light kiss into his hickey-ridden neck. "I want to hear your voice~."

With an arm wrapped around his lover, and one hand grasping the spine of the book, the man began to read the first chapter of the story. “Annabelle Hives was a woman of.. particular tastes~.” He began as he smirked at the words written on the page. “Unlike her neighbors, she only took a liking to the simple things in life, never really being seduced to the idea of something new~.”

Oswald bit his lip at every growl from the other's voice. If he could, he would tell Edward how sexy and irresistible he was, but it was rude to interrupt a reading of a young adult novel. He simply stayed quiet and listened.

Edward continued reading on, his facial expressions, along with his voice getting more and more into the book he was speaking aloud for his darling lover.

Oswald had closed his eyes just to hear the voice of his adorable boyfriend. Or partner. Or lover? They still hadn't made heads or tails of their official status. He simply sighed and let Edward read on. He couldn’t wait to hear him read the explicit sections~.

Edward peeked over at his lover, and smirked even wider when he saw that he had his eyes closed. He decided to take advantage of that~. With each word, Edward slowly brought his lips closer and closer to Oswald’s ear as he began to dramatically roll his r’s and speak with pure seduction.

Oswald bit his lip and pinched his eyebrows together in bliss. His blonde eyelashes fluttered open to see his darling in action, only to find he was right beside him. "You are quite the tease~." The mayor gave Ed a quick kiss on his perfect lips. "Keep reading, I'm in love with the story~. The narrator is to die for~."

With those words, Edward gave a soft growl as he turned the page swiftly, letting the book make a satisfying sound as he continued, each word perfectly coming off of his tongue, and flowing into his lover’s ear.

Oswald had read this book before, during his lonely nights far away from his brilliant Eddie. He knew in just a few more sentences, the book would go for a turn he hadn't expected on his first reading. He knew this would be the first sex scene of the vampire novel. He couldn't help but smile and wait to hear all the naughty words on the page on Edward's vibrantly pink lips.

As Edward was coming up to the part, that he knew Oswald so desperately wanted to hear, he took his time and went slowly, making sure that his lover would surely get impatient. Just right before the sex scene came up, Edward shut the book and purred into his lover’s ear. “That part is far too dirty for your precious ears, my darling~.”

The mayor groaned and sat up. "We've executed dirtier things in real life than what is inside this book's pages. The sole reason why I picked out that book was to hear you read it." He threw his arms around the other's shoulders and batted his eyes. "Please, my dearest~.", he smiled, recalling how said dearest had called him darling. "I promise to do anything in return~."

Edward raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue with a chuckle. “Anything~?” He spoke as he sat up slightly. “Oh, you’re going to regret giving me that power, Oswald~.”

"I would never regret anything I do for you. You are my light, and my one true love. I would do anything for you, any day, for any reason~." He sealed his promise with a deep kiss. "Tell me what I must do to have you read the rest of that chapter~."

The man tapped his chin and hummed softly, his brain thinking..  
That’s when he finally thought of it~.  
“Alright.. I’ll read the rest of the chapter, to my fullest ability, only if, while doing so~.”  
He spoke as he inched closer to his lover and his eyes glinted with hunger as he looked into his lover’s eyes.  
”You ride me~.”

His face slowly turned into one of shock. "You... you want to go again? We just had sex two hours ago-- I can't keep up like that at this age." Excuses, excuses. Where was his promise, again? "You must pick something else-- my leg, I won't be able to support myself with my leg--"

“Where was the supposed fire you had only a second ago~?” The man questioned with a tilt of his head as he looked into Oswald’s eyes. “You’re a 36 year old man, not a 60 year old with crippling arthritis.” He spoke with a smart tone as he eyed the man’s frame. “Is it perhaps.. that you’re reluctant... to have me take control?”

"No. No, no, never, my darling. It's just... it's been a long time since I did this, and I don't like you... seeing me in such a vulnerable way. I don't like anyone seeing me that way..." He took in a deep breath. "Alright... it would be shameful of me not to hold up to a promise I made to my most trusted friend. Make sure to tell Olga that she may leave for the rest of the day. I don't want her walking in on us so late in the afternoon..."

“Done.” Edward spoke as he sat up and gave his lover a dorky grin. “I already told her earlier in the day to take the rest of today off!” He spoke like an absolute dork as he pushed up his glasses.

"Naughty boy, you did that without my permission~.", he smirked and slowly sat up in Edward's lap. "I want to see how you will begin~. If you need a bit of help, I can guide you."

“Mmm, please do, I could certainly use a helping hand~.” Edward purred as he felt his member beneath his robe poke out as Oswald sat on his lap.

Oswald looked down while biting his lip and slowly undid the tie of the robe. Now he was revealing nearly all of himself, aside from his back. "I need a pillow for my knee, first of all. Then, I want to see your hand do what it thinks is best~."

Edward glanced to the nearby chair that just so happened to have a pillow on it. He reached over and snagged it quickly, then offered it to Oswald. “Oh? And what might that be~?” He teased with a wink.

"How should I know?", he asked as he sat on his knees and raised his hips up above the other man's crotch. "It's your hand~."  
After a soft chuckle, he used his hand to tilt up his partner's sculpted chin. "Do what you think is best. I'll guide you if something isn't to my liking, don't worry."

The man visibly and audibly gulped as he nodded his head slowly, and guided his hand towards his own member. “Do you need any lube~?” He asked with a cute yet worried tone.

"Yes, but... I think I can manage with saliva.", he assured. "Just do what you want to." The man smiled while wrapping his arms around the other.

Edward looked visibly a little bit nervous. He didn’t want to let his lover down. “Can you.. close your eyes for a moment?” He asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I can..." he gave an understanding nod before shutting them closed.

Once Oswald’s eyes were closed he closed his own for a minute, and let out a breath.  
‘Eddie... do you need some help from me~?’  
Not admitting it out-loud, Ed responded with a, ‘yes’ in his brain. Without a moments hesitation more, the lengthy man opened his eyes and brought his hand back, looking up at Oswald as he bit his lip. He began to trail his hand teasingly up his lover’s chest, then let his fingers rest at his lips.  
“Suck~.”

"Excuse me?" He asked while slowly opening his eyes again. Something was definitely off in a way he didn't like at all.

The man blinked and gave him a warm smile. “I mean, I could if you wanted me to..~”

Oswald still see something off about him. "I'm... not certain, Eddie"

The man slowly brought his fingers back down to his mouth and looked from Oswald’s eyes, then to his hand. “I’ll do it then..” He muttered with a semi-innocent tone, as he slowly began to insert the other man’s digits and took them into his mouth, putting on a little..  
Show.  
For Oswald.

Oswald quickly released his fingers from the other's mouth. "Please, don't play games with me. I know that something isn't right..."

The man blinked, slowly, at those words, Ed came back to the surface seamlessly, the change instant, and not at all dramatic like it used to be. You couldn’t even tell.  
“Are you alright?”

"I just-- I'm sorry, Ed, it just... you weren't acting like yourself. Did... he come out for a second? It just... it didn't feel like it was you...." he replied softly.

“Would you be mad if I said yes...” He spoke with an ashamed look as he averted his eyes downward and avoiding the eye contact.

His expression turned to one that said yes, but he slowly softened and sat back down his lap with an aching groan. "No, no, of course not... I'm not mad." He kissed his partner's lips. "But I would prefer it if you did these things yourself. You don't need him. And I don't want him. I want you, my darling~." The man smiled and left a sweet kiss on his temple. "Now, where were we?"

The man let out a very soft sigh as he looked into his lover’s eyes and nodded with a focused look. Slowly, but surely he let his hand slowly trace all the way up Oswald’s chest, and rest right underneath his chin. “You need to forgive me for my.. shyness. All I wish to do is impress you, because you hold me to such a high standard.” He spoke with a serious yet, dangerously low tone as he lifted up his lover’s chin with his index finger.  
“All I really wish to do, is please you, darling~.”

Poke. Oswald was completely hard and pressing Ed's robe with his free cock. "I don't mean to put pressure on you, beautiful. You could just kiss me and I'll be satisfied. You fulfill me with every little thing you do." Oswald kissed his cheek. "But it's only you. I don't want him. I never want him. I want you, Edward."

“A comment like that, might make him.. furiously jealous.” He warned the man with a smile. “But he can’t have you, because you’re all mine~.” He purred softly as he took his free hand and let it slide over towards his lover’s cock. “I won’t let him touch you, breathe the same air as you, pleasure you~.” He spoke softly as he let his fingers graze over the tip of Oswald’s cock.

He bit his lip and moaned softly. "I'm all yours, Edward~." The man growled dominantly as his hips softly thrust into his hand.

“Mmm, someone’s eager~.” He spoke as he sat up and let his palm slowly wrap itself around the base. “If you want to get fucked, you already know what to do~.” He spoke slyly as he moved his robe up and away from his now hard cock.

"You still need to prepare me~.", he smirked. "It's the dominant one's job to prepare their submissive~."

“Weren’t you the one that was just begging for me to fuck you~?” The mean teased as he ran a hand down Oswald’s back and to his firm ass.

"I need to be prepared before I can get fucked, silly boy~.", he whispered. "Finger me, dearest~."

With a swift motion, Edward raised his other hand to Oswald’s lips, smirking softly as he slightly grabbed the man’s ass with his other hand. “Suck, please~.”

Oswald froze against and tried looking into Edward's lovely eyes before making his decision. The older man softly suckled on his partner's fingers and gently rubbing his ass against the other's hand. Edward's hands were so large and long. He found it perfect. Well, that wasn't fair. He found nearly everything about Ed perfect.

Edward marveled at how delicately the man wrapped his tongue around his fingers, staring into his lover’s eyes with a magnified lust. “Mmm, good boy, Oswald~.” The man spoke with a smirk, realizing he took his lover’s signature phrase for whenever Oswald regraded Ed.

Oswald nipped the skin on his fingers with a smirk. "That's my line, darling~."

“Role reversal, remember~?” The man teased as he pulled his fingers away.

"Mm, I suppose. I could pretend to be you as well, you know~." Oswald suddenly let out a loud moan. "Oh, Ed~. Finger me please~. I want your fat cock so bad~. I need it~!" The young man pressed his ass against his lover's fingers.

“Fuck.. is that how hot I normally sound~?” Edward breathed out in a teasing tone as he suddenly without warning, shoved his two fingers inside of Oswald. “Mmm, I’d love to hear those words spill from your mouth again~.”

Suddenly, Oswald let out a genuine, quite high-pitched moan. "E-Edward~!", he squeaked as his eyes fell shut. "Be c-careful~..." his freckled cheeks were already flushed red from how utterly embarrassed he was.

“I thought you liked a little danger, Oswald~.” The man spoke with a smirk as he wiggled his fingers around in the man’s tight hole. “Mmm, that moan was glorious, give me another~.” He spoke greedily as he shoved the fingers further up, and brushed slightly past the man’s prostate.

He kept his lips tight, only ever humming out a needy moan. However, when he felt the tips of Ed's long fingers brush his prostate, he gasp loudly and whined in his lover's ear. "Oh, God-- darling~."

“Do you like that~?” The man asked with a deep tone as he pulled his fingers slightly out, then pushed them back in slowly, brushing the sensitive area once more.

"Unh~...", his brows pinched together as he continued looking up with his eyes closed. All he wanted to feel was the pleasure. "Y-Yes, yes~..."

“Mmmm.. beautiful~.” Edward purred seductively as he began to push in a third finger. “Just like that, darling~!”

"Ah-- ah~!" He let out another whimper before trying to control his breathing. With Maroni, he could barely take two of his dirty, fat fingers. With Ed, he was thin, long, and skilled with his beautiful digits. He hoped he could suck them after they were done.

“Let’s add another~.” Ed spoke with an almost giddy tone as he slipped yet another finger in and hummed softly as he did so.

Oswald opened his eyes wide and moaned even louder. "Oh my~! O-Oh my~!" His breath shuddered and the grip he pressed into Edward's shoulders slowly became tighter. "Ed-d-die~!"

“Mm, if I would’ve known you would moan like this, I would’ve fingered you earlier~.” Edward growled.

Oswald bit his lip and hummed loudly. "Growl like that again~. Oh, I love it when you growl~!" His hips began thrusting softly.

“Is my little bird fucking my fingers~? Oh, what a naughty man~.” He growled out once more, chuckling softly as he shoved his fingers up and collided right with the man’s prostate.

"O-o-oh!!" He gasped heavily and gripped tight at his lover's robe. "Oh, Eddie~. You are te-t-teasing me~!", he panted. "Just make love to me already, darling~!"

With those words, Edward slipped his fingers out and looked up at Oswald with a smirk. “Well then, what are you waiting for~?” He purred as he let out a soft moan as he felt his hard cock poke at Oswald’s now wet and prepped hole. “Ride me~.”

Oswald tried to relax himself as he felt the man's tip poke his hole. In his nervousness, he couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss his beautiful chief of staff. "I love you~...", he stuttered out as a moan while slowly sinking half-way down. He needed several moments to get used to Edward's length. Thank goodness he wasn't as girthy as Maroni.

Edward tilted his head back in ecstasy as he felt the tightness of his lover wrap around his length. “F-Fuck Oswald~.” He moaned out softly as he watched his little bird.

Oswald panted and slowly began thrusting his own hips. "I love you, darling.", he repeated. His movements were careful and incredibly slow.

“Mmm~! I love you too..” He moaned out softly as he grabbed the man’s hips and held onto him as he thrust his hips onto him.

"Ah~! E-Ed!" He pinched his brows together and squeezed tight when holding onto the other.

“Mmm~! Tight~.” The man panted our softly as he felt Oswald’s ass simply eat him up. Without any sort of warning, Ed thrust up even harder into Oswald and made sure his cock hit the area it needed to hit~.

"Oh!", he gasped and tried to steady his breathing as they began fucking much faster than he anticipated. "O-Oh-- fuck-- Eddie, you're so good to me~. Fuck, fuck~! Fuck, you're so good~!"

Every moan that spilled from Oswald’s mouth, only further encouraged Edward’s speed, slowly increasing it more and more, just so he could hear more of his lover’s sweet cries of pleasure.

"Ed-- Edward~!", he gasped and squeezed his shoulders so hard, he was certain he would bruise the man's skin. "Oh my-- Oh my God~! Yes~!" The mayor had turned into the chief of staff's perfect little cockslut.

“Mmm~.” The man moaned as he watched his lover with half-lidded eyes. “Do you like that, Oswald~?” He panted out as he continued to slam into the man’s greedy hole.

His nasally voice let out moans and embarrassing sounds, which were far louder than his usual childish tantrum screaming, as he felt his behind grow numb. "Yes~! Oh, Ed~! Fuck me harder~! Give me your thick seed~!"

With his hands now grasping at the man’s waist, he complied with his lover’s plea and began to thrust himself in even harder and faster, panting and moaning softly as he did so. “Fuck-Oswald~!”

He could feel the skin in that area bruise and ache, just all he could focus on was the pleasure in his ass and the strain of his bobbing cock. "Ed~! Ed~!", he cried out as tears slipped from his eyes. "God, you're ama-mazing~! You're so fucking gorgeous~!" The Penguin landed a sloppy kiss on his lover's mouth while squeezing his arms around the man's shoulders and neck.

Ed kissed the bird back passionately as he continued thrusting into the mayor. With every moan, he wanted more. He was determined to get more. With that, he moved one of his hands from Oswald’s hips, down to his poor unattended cock. He began to stroke the man’s length, humming as he did so.

Oswald let out a cry of pleasure, immediately bucking his hips in between the fat cock inside of him and the hand in front. "Oh, Edward~! Oh, Edward-- Ed-- Edward~!" He spilled over his boyfriend's chest, stomach, and robe while continuously calling his perfect name. "I fucking love you, baby~. I fucking love you~.", he moaned breathlessly.

Immediately following, Edward came hard inside of Oswald and let out a breathless moan as his head fell back and he held on tightly to his lover. “Fuck. I love you too Oswald~.”

Oswald panted and moaned softly as he rode out his orgasm with Edward. He was so spent, all he wanted to do was curl up on the bed and sleep with Edward cuddled up against him.

Edward still had his arms wrapped around Oswald as he planted softly into his ear. “I. Really. Fucking. Love. You.”

"I love you, too..." he kissed whatever skin was nearest to his slurring lips. "...I'm sorry I made a f-fuss earlier..."

“No worries, dear~.” The man purred out softly as he ran his hand through the man’s hair.

Oswald hummed back and closed his eyes while in Edward's embrace. After many minutes, the mayor had fallen asleep on his thinner lover, breathing in his perfect scent and getting a well-deserved rest from their recent drama.

Ed soon fell asleep as well, feeling contempt as he fell into a sweet dream that involved him and his lover.


	38. Soft Sobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oswald and ed wake up from their rambunctious time together

It wasn't clear how long they were asleep, or how long they were fucking, either. Oswald hadn't looked at the time before all of this. Edward hadn't even kept his promise. He was supposed to read the more vulgar parts of the novel, as stated by their earlier agreement. Oswald had certainly remembered that when he lifted his head off of his Ed-pillow. Perhaps he could hold it against his boyfriend playfully later that night.  
"Mmm...", he groaned and stretched slightly before immediately feeling pain shoot from his knee. "Ah! Ow! Ohhh..." he tried to sit up, but anywhere he sat was just in Edward's lap. He hissed while rubbing his leg. "Eddie. Eddie, wake up, please. My leg--", he urged while gently shaking the other man's shoulder.

Edward blinked softly as he let out a soft groan. He looked up at Oswald with a half concerned look, the other half being tired. “What is it? Are you alright?”

"N-No, I slept on my leg wrong-- ah..." he bit his lip and continued rubbing his knee. "Can you get me my pills, please? They're in every bathroom cabinet, a white bottle with a blue lid."

Edward sat up and nodded his head as he slowly and carefully began to get up. “Of course. I’ll get them right away.”

The mayor shifted and sat in the seat himself, feeling incredibly sticky and dirty as he rubbed the pain away. He couldn't wait to take those pills and be free of the shooting pain in his body. He couldn't believe how careless he was, sleeping in that kind of position. At the very least, he had been resting on his handsome, brilliant boyfriend.

Edward came back moments later with the bottle of pills and a nice tall glass of water for Oswald. “Here you are, Oswald.” He spoke as he knelt down beside the chair and handed the glass, and the pills to his lover.

Oswald immediately swallowed the pills and gulped the rest of the water with it. "God... fuck...", he muttered to himself as he continued his motions. "I didn't... I didn't hurt you did I?", he asked softly.

“God no.” The man breathed out instantly, but then blinked a few times and chuckled at how fast he responded. “You didn’t. You’re fine, Oswald.”

He sighed and slowly calmed down. "I don't feel clean...", he complained. "I've already taken a shower and a bath this morning..."

Ed rubbed his eyes as he yawned softly. “What would you like me to do about it?”

Oswald looked up and then back down to his lap. "Nothing, darling. You don't have to do anything." The mayor tied his robe and slowly got to his feet. His knee was already a bit painful as he put slight pressure on it. "I'll simply clean myself up in the bathroom."

“Alright.” Edward spoke as he rested his head onto the chair as Oswald walked off. He let out a soft yawn and stretched out his lengthy limbs.

Oswald frowned softly, but continued his journey to the bathroom. Why after his happiest moments did he always feel so heart broken?  
It took him close to half an hour to walk out of there in his fluffy robe, feet cold and tearful face. Both his eyes and hooked nose grew red and wet, but he did his best to try and hide his sadness. He hated this. He hated his emotional reactions to unspoken feelings. He couldn't let Edward see him like that.  
"Darling?", he called, clearing his throat after hearing his broken voice. "Ed, dearest?"

Edward was still currently in the library, He was snoring softly, curled up beside the chair, snuggling a pillow in between his arms. “mmm, Os...” He mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his head against the pillow.

Oswald smiled at such an adorable, sleepy sight. He approached the brunette and reached down to hug him. "Tired, love? Let's get you to bed. A brilliant mind needs the best of rest."  
After getting the young man to his feet, he lead him to bed and tucked him beneath the covers.

“Do you want to cuddle with me?” Edward asked in the most adorable innocent voice, tiredness still lingering as he said those words, but he was adamant on asking.

Oswald's heart thumped. "Y-Yes. Yes, of course I do, always." With a smile on his face, he slowly slipped into the bed with him. "I thought for sure you would want to be left alone...", he mumbled softly into the crook of the other's neck. His arms were wrapped tightly around the one he loved.

“Now why would my little Oswald think that?” He spoke as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him extra close.

The Penguin shuddered with happiness. "I-- I-I don't remember, I just... I thought you were getting tired of me...", he breathed out with a smile and glossy blue eyes.

“Never. I’ll never get tired of you.” He spoke softly as he rested his chin on his lover’s head.

"Oh Edward... do you mean that?", he sniffed and rubbed his lover's back. He felt so incredibly warm and safe with his lover actually holding him. His perfect Ed was holding him tight and everything.

“Of course I do.” The man spoke sincerely as he kissed his lover’s head and hummed softly.

Oswald sighed and let out a soft sob. "I love you, Ed. Thank you so much for being in my life..." the Penguin softly kissed his lover's skin and whatever else he could reach from his position.

“I love you too Oswald..” He muttered softly as he let sleep begin to overtake him once more.


	39. Today Is The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the day

They woke up early the next morning, near 5 o'clock. Oswald felt Ed's arms still loosely wrapped around his body. What a cutie. Oswald leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, darling~."

“Mmm. Morning, sweetie...” The man whispered out in a groggy voice as he began to rub circles into Oswald’s back.

The mayor sighed happily and kept his face nuzzled into his partner's. "Tell me, love..." Oswald shifted slightly and held onto his boy tighter. "...what duties are we appointed to this fine day?"

“Ossssssswaaaaaaaaallllddddd~!” The man whined as he pursed his lips. “I don’t want to try and think about thaaaat! It’s far too early~!”

Oh, he was so incredibly adorable~.  
Oswald smiled and peppered kisses into his skin. "That's what you get for distracting me~. I didn't get a chance to look at my schedule, thanks to you~." He sucked on the boy's skin, leaving another hickey amongst the sea. "Wear lots of makeup today~."

“Heh. You’re cute~.” The man giggled as he kissed his lover’s head. “Thanks for letting me, play around with you last night, darling. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t In love with it~.”

The mayor softly slapped Nygma on his pert behind. "Don't call it that~!", he scolded playfully. "We made love last night~."  
Out of nowhere, Oswald's stomach made a little rumbling noise. He apologized with a red face to his partner. Did they eat dinner last night? Or lunch?

“Mmm, hungry for round two~?” The man purred jokingly as he bit his lip and let out a soft chuckle.

"Not a chance~. I'm still sore from yesterday~.", he giggled and held onto the other tighter. "That's not to say I'm not tempted.", he added and kissed his lover's neck once again.

“Mmmmmm. Lovely thought, really~.” The man purred teasingly into his lover’s ears.

Oswald squeezed his behind softly and laughed. "Oh, stop it, you~. It's so early to be flirting~." The older man sat up, his dark hair sticking out in all directions. "Mm... I'm absolutely starving, beautiful. I want something juicy and soft~."

“Oh my, don’t give me any vulgar ideas..” The man half-joked as he also sat up, his hair also sticking around everywhere.

"Like you haven't been doing that since the moment you woke up~." He kissed his cheek and slipped out of bed. "Rise and shine, my dearest. It's time for a good breakfast." He smiled.  
The mayor reached into his closet for a deep brown suit to wear. Of course, Oswald needed to be impeccably dressed for every occasion but sex.

“But I’m not hungryyyy.” The man whined as he flopped back onto the bed.

"Nonsense. You're thinning to the bone, you deserve a good meal with your favourite mayor every morning.", he pronounced proudly. "I'll have Olga cook up your favourite~."

“Hmmm. What’s your favorite thing to eat Oswald~?” The man asked as he stood up off of the bed and smoothed his hair back.

"Oh, I'm not quite certain. Perhaps blueberry pancakes with a side of my Eddie's fat ass~." He giggled. "Though, I'm quite a fan of bacon, if I'm being honest. I like the traditional American breakfast most of all, I suppose."

“Then, why don’t we have that then? It sounds lovely.” He spoke as he began stretching out his arms, his joints popped loudly as he let out soft groans.

He cringed at the popping and mentally took note of it for his minions. "Exactly. I'll ask Olga to make that for me, and your favourite for you." And with that, he finished up his brocade tie and turned back to Ed.

“Hm. But I would like to eat what you’re eating.” Edward spoke with a soft smirk as he raised an eyebrow and admired his lover’s nice attire he had put on. “Or I can just eat you instead~.”

"Why you little--" he giggled and reached for his partner on the bed. The mayor pinned him down with ticklish kisses and touches that poked his sides and tickled the rest of his body. "You are an absolute tease~!"

Edward tried to hold himself back from laughing from all the tickles, but terribly failed as he began laughing and squirming slightly. “Ah! Oswald!!”

Oswald stopped after a few more seconds of merciless tickling, now lazily kissing the crook of his neck. "Get dressed, sweetheart, I'll meet you downstairs~."

“Mm, Alright, Fine.” The man spoke as he playfully rolled his eyes and got back up from the bed.

In the meantime, Oswald exited the room and headed downstairs. He was pleased to find his maid cleaning around the house. "Olga.", he smiled to get her attention. "Has Edward ever asked you to make his favorite meal?"

Edward was in the bathroom getting himself ready for the day. A nice clean shave, combing then slicking back his hair, giving it a proper blow dry so it didn’t look all wet and greasy, then he began to put on a nice 3 piece suit. White button up, dark green, black pinstriped vest, then overtop when a black suit jacket to tie it all together. He then put on his glasses, and exited the bathroom. Ed then proceeded to head downstairs.

No luck. Olga didn't know. The mayor whimpered and whined before pacing back and forth. "Well, what do you think he would like? I-I don't know what his favourite food is-- God, I'm a moron. I intend to marry a man whose favourite food I don't even know. I actually don't know much about Ed. Not anything at all. I know who he is, my endearing, shy, intelligent, calculating... ravenous boyfriend~." At this point he was simply rambling to the woman who barely even cared. "But I don't know what his interests are. He likes reading, puzzles... I-- I don't know what else he likes, Olga! I'm not even certain what kind of music he likes. Maybe we're not ready for marriage..." he continued pacing as Olga already began preparing. "Come to think of it, he never asks what I like... no, that's not fair. Edward is incredibly perceptive, he doesn't need to ask. Ugh! But he's so secretive! Every time I ask him a question, he avoids it. He makes snarky, flirty remarks to throw me off. Do you think he only wants me for sex, Olga?" The Penguin sighed. "Ah, look at me rambling on... I still haven't decided what to have made for Ed... what does he like? I have no clue what he likes, we haven't had enough dinners together. I can't ask him again, he'll avoid me... just give him the plate as what I'm having, Olga..."  
Oswald let out a big sigh and turned around. He leaned on his cane while limping out of the kitchen.

At that point, Edward came walking down the stairs, humming a nice jazz tune to himself as he ascended down. He made his way towards the kitchen and saw Olga making the breakfast. He blinked, wondering where Oswald was. “где Освальд?” He asked politely as he looked around, still not seeing his lover.

"в столовой. он суетится о тебе...", she replied, flipping pancakes and sizzling bacon. Edward looked confused, but nodded in an understanding manner, as he then walked out of the kitchen and made his way into the dining room. Meanwhile, in said dining room, Oswald continued pacing, but this time he kept his thoughts to himself. Why was he always so anxious about his love? Was he insecure of himself? Did he not trust Ed? Perhaps all of the recent fights put the thought of his chief of staff leaving him into his anxiety-ridden brain. Poor bird.

“Oswald?”

He flinched as he looked up. "Eddie~!" He stopped his pacing and smiled at the sight of his lover. "You look so handsome in that suit~. Is it new, my love~?", he asked while placing his hands over his arms and looking his figure over. He loved seeing such a perfect, confident man in a thin suit.

“It is, freshly steamed and tailored only mere days ago!” The man gushed as his eyes lit up. “You would not believe how skilled the tailor was, it was so seamless and-“ He then stopped himself and chuckled. “Sorry, I’m just a little giddy, I’m glad you like it.”

"Don't be sorry! I love listening to you ramble." He giggled, cheeks strained from how much he was smiling. "When-- when did you have this tailored, I don't remember you ordering a suit."

“It was a while ago... I remember getting it done while I was out running some errands. Talking to some our other elected officials on what moves to make next for Gotham, all that boring stuff.” He spoke with ease as he looked down at Oswald.

"Ah, I see!", he smiled and led the other to the table. "Olga will be making the same meal for us, unfortunately. You hadn't told me what your favourite breakfast food was..."

“How is that unfortunate?” The man asked as he pulled out Oswald’s chair so that he could let his lover sit first. “I wanted to eat the same breakfast as you, and we had my favorite a few days ago, don’t you remember?”

"What? We did?", he immediately perked up and did not sit in his chair. "Wh-What dish was it? Which one was your favourite?"

“It was the waffles, remember?” The man chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Waffles, right." Stupid, dumbass, moron, idiot. How could he have not remembered such an important detail. "Right, my apologies. But, um, for future reference, do you have a favourite dinner?"

“Hm.. I don’t really know about that one..” He spoke as he tapped his chin and scrunched his eyebrows.

"You don't have a favourite dinner?", he asked, a sad tone in his voice. How was he supposed to please his lover without pleasing his stomach??  
"Would it.... would it be more beneficial if I took you to a buffet and had you decide?", he asked hopefully. He had a lot of things he wanted to do for Ed. Take him to a buffet, finish torturing Moretti... perhaps they should get out of the house more often...

“Hmm. I dunno, was never a fan of buffets as a kid..” He replied honestly with a smile. “I would really just like to eat anything, just as long as it’s with you.”

Oswald smiled at the sentiment, but it soon faltered. "Well then... I, um, why don't you tell me other things you like? I'm aware of your adorable fascination with puzzles and riddles. Is there anything else you like?"

“I like.. learning.. I’m just, well, a nerd.” He admitted with a faltering chuckle.

"Yes, but--" Olga walked towards them with two plates of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and toast. She also brought Oswald his newspaper, for which he thanked her.  
He cleared his throat and sat down, beginning to eat. "Certainly you have hobbies I'm not aware of? Don't you get gifts? People had to know something about you before giving you something on the first of April or Christmas."

“G-Gifts? No. I don’t normally get those.” Edward spoke as he looked at the food Olga brought them. He said a quick thank-you to her in Russian, then turned back to Oswald. “As for other hobbies.. I do have a fondness for music.”

"Music?", he said with a smile. "Of course! Your piano! Yes, you play beautifully... wherever did that grand piano go? Not to mention that lovely voice~." He giggled and removed his attention away from his meal, despite his rumbling stomach. Edward was so much more important.

“I think I asked Olga if she could move it somewhere.. and as for the voice, it’s always right here~.” He purred softly with a wink as he gave the man a dorky grin.

Oswald blushed and shied away softly before returning to look his lover in the eyes. "Sing a song for me, beautiful~. I miss your amazing talents~."

“What would you like to hear?” He asked with a warm smile as his cheeks turned pink, the blush coming from how adorable Edward thought Oswald looked.

"Hm... sing 'Who's Sorry Now'.", he said with a wide smile. The mayor reached for his paper and set it on his lap before finally digging into his breakfast.

Edward nodded, and turned towards his breakfast, picking up a fork and a knife as he began to cut into his pancake. “Who's sorry now? Who's sorry now?~” He softly sang out as he took a bite of his food and hummed softly as he chewed then swallowed. “Whose heart is achin' for breakin' each vow?~”

He smiled at the sound of his lovers beautiful voice. He could melt to it. "Wonderful, my little genius~.", he praised while eating.  
After he finished the plate, Oswald picked up the newspaper and began reading. Of course, the cover story was 'Where is Mr. Cobblepot?' He supposed he had been absent for quite a while, on account of him and his husband-- boyfriend's fights. But then a small poll caught his eye.  
'Who is opposed to the relationship in between Edward Nygma and Mayor Cobblepot?' 89% said they were not opposed. 5% said they were unsure. 6% said they were against it.  
Oswald sat speechless, his mouth shape into a perfect O while his blue eyes went wide. As a young boy, he had always been bullied for being a freak and being gay. He was certain that everyone was onto this scandal because they wanted to bring his image down. But his polls have been getting higher and 90% of the people were not opposed to their relationship. Had he been wrong to hide it all this time?

Edward could see the shocked look on Oswald’s face from out of the corner of his eye, and put his fork down. “Oswald? Are you alright?” He asked as his eyes traveled to the newspaper. He glanced over to that, and read what had made Oswald look like he’d seen a ghost. “Oh, dear.”

"They.... The people... they're fine with it....", he whispered. "Ed... we... Edward, we no longer need to hide!" His expression quickly turned into a smile as he put the newspaper down. "The people will still be on our side!" He began giggling and wrapped his arms around the one he loved, instantly gifting him with a deep kiss.

Edward's eyes widened as he was so suddenly brought into a deep kiss, he gasped and pulled away, cheeks dark red as he gave out a nervous chuckle. “Okay. Alright. Back-track. Uh-I’m sorry.”

"Don't be sorry, my love. We're going to do what you've wanted to do for quite a while." The mayor smiled and pulled away, now limping towards the phone. After dialing a number he spoke once more. "Tarquin, make an announcement for me. In two hours, I will be making a very important statement. Make sure the press is there to see it." He hung up and walked back to his chief of staff. "We're going to reveal our relationship, my darling.", he announced with a smile.

Edward seamed awestruck, as his mouth was agape and he couldn’t get any words out. He sputtered, but then shut his mouth and just slowly nodded.

Oswald smiled. "Speechless?" He leaned in for another kiss. "Mm, I can finally parade you around and show how much I love you~. I’ll show all of Gotham my amazing, shining star~"

“Y-Yea.” He stuttered out as he looked back down at his food and suddenly didn’t feel so hungry anymore.

He kissed his lover a few more times before he sat back down at the head of the table. He couldn’t help giggling as he tried to steady his fluttering heart. "Finish eating, darling. It'll go cold."

“I think I’m full.” The man spoke simply. He hadn’t even eaten that much, but he swiftly took his plate and gave Oswald a quick smile.

"Full? You barely eaten anything!" He stood up and held his partner's arm. "Please finish, darling. We didn't eat dinner the night before, how can you not be starving?" He pouted and squeezed the suit with his hand. "Please finish your breakfast. For me?"

Edward felt his stomach turn. But just sighed softly and sat back down next to his lover, quickly eating the food as if his life depended on it, his mind racing with thoughts.  
‘You don’t think it’s a good idea do you? The whole, announcing to Gotham that you and Oswald are more than just... business partners..’  
Edward didn’t so much as make any eye contact, and completely ignored the figure that looked over Oswald. He just finished his plate of food and looked over at Oswald. “Well, I have some documents I need to fax to the rest of our team this morning, so, if you’ll excuse me.”

Oswald smiled towards him. "Of course. I'll be doing a bit of work myself. I shouldn't be so lazy. See you soon, my love~." With a happy giggle, the mayor limped towards his office to make a few calls.  
He wanted to take his precious Edward on a date after announcing their relationship. Something light and secret and perfect for just the two of them. Perhaps, with how ravenous his partner had been this morning, they could come back home to a bit more adventure in the bedroom~. He ordered handcuffs several days ago, but his little Eddie might want more variety. Oswald ordered a venue reservation, a man to set up the date, and several bondage items. Tonight would be a lovely night to explore their sexual habits. Would Edward like being gagged? He shivered at the thought as he grew more and more excitement for their announcement.

Oswald remained in his office for quite a while, making sure every detail of the venue would be perfect, and the sex toys were all a shade of purple or green. Of course, they had to be. He wanted toys that brought the absolute most pleasure in his perfect man. He felt as though his own efforts weren't nearly enough for him. Maybe more excitement in the bedroom was what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh


	40. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dark turn befalls the couple we know and love

Once Oswald was out of sight, Edward bolted for his own office. Once he got in, he locked the door promptly behind him and rubbed his temples, his other self appearing behind him.  
‘What’s the trouble, Eddie? You can tell me, I’m a great listener~.’  
Edward didn’t say anything, but his face really did say it all as he went to take a seat at his desk.  
‘You’re worried about what the public might think? But didn’t Oswald assure you that now it would be fine?’  
“I don’t want him getting hurt.”  
‘What’s a relationship without just a little bit of danger~?’  
His alter spoke slyly as he came around and rested his hands on Ed’s shoulders.  
‘Speaking of danger, I saw the way you made that little penguin moan like a little slut last night~ Bravo, Eddie~.’

An hour and thirty minutes passed and Oswald was fixing his outfit in his room. "Edward!", he called. "Get ready, we're leaving right now!"  
He later walked down the stairs and called for him again. "Eddie?"

Edward wasn’t. All the way there at this point, his stress and anxiety gave his other half the opportunity to come out to play. He made sure this time, Oswald wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. He was going to put on...  
A good front.  
He made his way downstairs and saw Oswald.  
“Right here!”

He smiled and walked towards the other, kissing his cheek. "There's my handsome..." he froze and stared at his lover. "...man...?" something wasn't right about him. It was in the eyes. He didn't look right. "Are you... okay, my love?", he asked.

“Peachy, why? Is there something on my face?” He asked, his eyes widening as he pressed his palms to his cheeks, perfectly replicating Edward’s quirky nature.

Oswald stepped back and shook his head. Since when had Ed ever said peachy? Edward just looked too animate and too cheery. These days, Ed was more relaxed and emotionless. "I just-- you're not--" he frowned heavily. It looked like he was Ed, but he knew it wasn't. In his gut, he felt something very, very wrong. "You're not Ed."

“I beg your pardon?” He asked with a frown as he crossed his arms. “That’s not really nice to say.”

"It's true, isn't it? You're not my Edward. You're Riddler." Oswald grit his teeth while scowling at the man. "What have you done to him? How could you!? How DARE you try to ruin such a special day!" Oswald was fuming. "I am not making the announcement with you."

“That’s rather rude.” The man spoke as he dropped the act and raised his chin, looking utterly defiant. “I’m a part of him, you can’t just treat me like trash. Seriously, I’m the one who helped you get elected after all.” He spoke as he straightened his tie and walked past the man.

"Riddler!", he growled and followed him. "You cannot do this to me! To Edward! We will be doing something incredibly important, something that I have denied him of in the past. You can't overtake his body at the moment that I need him the most!" A sudden sniff came from behind the brunette. "Please, Riddler! Just bring my dearest back!"

“Use your smart brain and just take a guess on how you think I got out, why I’m here.” He spoke bluntly as he turned around. “And straighten up, you’re a strong man, quit the blubbering. I hate seeing you act weak.”

"Wh-What? I... I didn't do anything to Ed! Everything was going fine. He was happy! We were happy!" He sniffled, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, now getting mascara smudged on his features. "Was it-- Was it because I made him eat more?"

The man rolled his eyes and stood right in front of Oswald. “He’s freaking out.” He spoke honestly as he looked down into his eyes. “For months you had been telling him it would be best to keep things secret, then when you decide to unveil it all, Edward was bombarded by the thoughts you put into his brain. About how you, or him could get hurt, all of the worst case scenarios.”

"I... B-But, I..." he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. "I thought h-h-he wanted th-this..." The mayor tried to wipe his eyes again but it was no use. "I th-thought-- I d-didn't know--" He could keep his words coherent in between his sobs. He thought this would finally be the day with no fuck-ups. He and Ed could finally have a normal day. For once...  
"Why e-even bother...", he sniffled. "This relationship has been a disaster from the very beginning..."

The man rolled his eyes and let out a groan as he took a step back. “You still don’t get it! Maybe if you quit making things about yourself, then you wouldn’t be digging yourself into such a damn hole!”

He sniffled and stood straight. "M-Maybe you're right... maybe I need to step out of h-his life. All I've ever done is ruin it, anyw-way..."  
The mayor wiped his eyes again before looking at Riddler. "I think we should break up."

“You. Still. Aren’t. Listening! This has nothing to do with boyfriend-boyfriend crap! Oswald!” He spoke as he gripped the mayors shoulders and sighed. “He doesn’t want you getting hurt. He doesn’t want anyone using him against you. Because that is something, that can damn well happen.”

"W-Well, then, he wasn't so concerned five years ago, now was he? He said it himself, he can manage just f-fine on his o-o-own.", he sniffed and tugged himself away from Riddler's grip. "I've done so much. What else am I supposed to do if it's just going to end in another fight?"

“It’s not a fight. He’s just. Hell, I don’t know. Can you blame him for being scared? Blame him for thinking you’re going to get hurt?”

"No, of course not. It's just... tiring. It's been like this for a week. I just want to have one day where I don't fuck everything up. Today was supposed to be that day. Today was supposed to be one of the best day of our lives." He began sobbing again. "Why doesn't he tell me anything? I always have to find out from you, or after I've hurt him. Why did you even pretend to be him? That's just-- it's cruel..."

“Oswald.” He spoke sternly, but had some emotion to his voice. “Calm down. You’re blaming yourself for things you shouldn’t be blaming yourself for. You’re stressed. And your sad, all because of Ed.”

"Of course I am!", he shouted and pushed at Riddler's chest in anger. "Ed is the only thing I have. If I can't take care of him properly, I might as well let him go." He tried to wipe his eyes again. "And whenever you come into the picture, I know it means that I fucked up so bad he doesn't even want to see me. He doesn't want to talk to me or confide in me. When you show up, it means he doesn't trust me and you see it as your opportunity to get my love, or whatever you're after." He shook, which in turn took an effect of his voice. "I hate you, Riddler! If you weren't in my boyfriend's body, I would fucking slap the shit out of your stupid face!" Oswald was heaving, face red and covered in tears, snot, and running makeup.

“Hit me.” The man muttered under his breath as he took a step forward. “It wouldn’t matter to Ed, anyway. He would probably thank you for doing it. So what are you waiting for? Hit. Me.”

Oswald grit his teeth and quickly reeled his hand back before bringing his palm down over Riddler's cheekbone. He continued panting and held his own hand from how hard he slapped the man. Not a single tinge of regret entered his heart as he looked back at the red handprint on Riddler's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R U H . R O H


	41. Twelve Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after this lover's quarrel?

The man looked baffled for a second that Oswald did that, but then he clicked his tongue and looked back down at the man, a soft chuckle beginning to slip its way out of his mouth. “That’s all you can do~?”

"You may be Riddler, but I know better than to d-damage my lover's face any further...", growled Oswald. While heavily breathing out of his nose, he limped off, now going towards the phone.  
"Tarquin. Cancel the announcement, my venue, and my orders. Yes, all of them. I don't care of this is last minute, you do as I say. It's off." The mayor slammed the phone down and limped his way back to his room, but not before passing by Riddler again. "If Ed comes back, tell him that I don't wish to speak with him for quite a while. As for you, do something useful and stay out of my sight." And with that, Oswald walked into his chambers and locked Riddler out. He was done.

“Deal.” He said as the man watched him walk up to his room. He hummed softly as he went over to the kitchen and saw Olga. He told her in her native tongue that she could have the rest of the night off, and smirked to himself as he watched her leave without a care. Once that was done he massaged his jaw, from the painful slap he was given, then stood in the kitchen for a moment. Thinking to himself...  
“Now.. what is darling Oswald’s favorite food~?”  
With that, a few hours had past, and the smell of something delectable was spreading throughout the house. A record player playing some nice soothing jazz, the sound peaking out from the kitchen and making its way to a hum up the stairs.

In a sudden burst of motion, the doors to Oswald's room opened. He was in his robe, clean-faced and furrowing brow. What the hell was that smell and that music? He hadn't told Olga to do anything but clean.  
"Olga, what the hell--"  
And that's when he saw Riddler. He knew it was him. Why in the world would his stressed-out Edward be making food and playing music? Speaking of which, he quickly turned that noise off and faced his enemy.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen?", he growled angrily.

The man was standing over a large pot, humming softly, as if Oswald wasn’t there. He didn’t pay him mind as he reached over to the cabinet, and grabbed a bowl. He then ladled some of the food out of the pot and into said bowl. Once it was full, he put it on the counter. “Hungarian style goulash, a lovely dish, hm?” He spoke softly as he turned off the burner on the stove. The alter turned around and looked right into Oswald’s eyes.

Oswald glared back and smashed the bowl off of the counter and onto the floor. He stepped over the split food and broken pieces to slap Riddler in the face once again. It wasn't as powerful as the first one, but it still left a sting and a sound that rung throughout the room.  
"Clean this up and throw that garbage away.", he ordered and quickly limped out of the kitchen.

“If you’re going to hit me.. do a better job at it.” The alter mumbled rather loudly under his breath as he bent down and began to pick up the shards of the broken bowl.

Oswald ignored him and went back to sulking in his room, doing whatever the hell he did in there. He didn't come out for the rest of the day, or the night. His quarters were continuously locked.

It had been multiple hours since the whole... ordeal.. and the man had cleaned up everything. Kitchen was spotless, as if he wasn’t there. He was just in his office, answering some phone calls that were being made by curious reporters.

The following morning, only Olga and some blonde assistant named Tarquin were allowed to enter his room. Tarquin was an exception from Olga, however. Instead of simply coming in, serving, and leaving, the assistant was allowed access into Penguin's chambers and was often in there for hours at a time. Penguin continuously refused to leave his room for the entire day. And the following day. And the day after. The only person that ever spoke to Riddler was Tarquin. During one evening, the blonde came forward to the brunette with a message from Oswald himself.  
"Mr. Cobblepot says that Mr. Moretti has, unfortunately, died as of this evening. I'm terribly sorry for your loss.", he informed the chief of staff. And then he left to Mayor Cobblepot's room.  
Days rose and fell and not a glimpse of Mr. Penguin was seen by Riddler. He was determined to stay in that room of his with Olga's food and that blonde twerp.

Riddler was sick of this blonde moron. Being able to enter Oswald’s room.. being the only person that the man talked to..  
But he couldn’t be jealous or anything? Right?  
It wasn’t like Oswald loved him. He only loved Ed..  
Yet Riddler couldn’t quite comprehend why he was feeling so possessive over Oswald.  
He decided he would handle some things the next time that Tarquin would come into his office. All he had to do was wait.

Tarquin entered the taller one's office once again in the11 days after Oswald and Riddler had their last interaction. "Mr. Nygma.", he greeted while entering the room. "You're more at expertise with this sort of paperwork, will you see that it gets taken care of properly?"

“Of course, I’d be more than happy to get it done.” He spoke with a smile as he stood up. “Oh! But I need you to do something for me, now that you’re here I’ve just remembered.” The man now stood in front of Tarquin, hands behind his back. With a swift movement, he brought out a stapler from behind him and knocked the man in the back of the head, catching him as he fainted into his arms.  
“Stay here for a while, I’ve gotta talk to my darling~.”

Oswald was in a three-piece suit, sitting by the bed, which was covered in paperwork. The door was still locked, and all he needed to hear was a knock or calling for him to open the door and let Tarquin in.

The alter made his way up the stairs and towards the man’s door, biting his lip in anticipation as he knocked on the mayor’s door.

Oswald got up from his bed. "Coming..." After unlocking the door, he stared, almost bewildered at the sight of Edward's face. But his eyes... it wasn't Edward. It was still Riddler. "What the hell are you doing here? Where is Tarquin?"

“He has an errand to run.” He brushed off, his lips twinging with jealousy at the name. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

"No.", he replied almost immediately, making sure the space for entrance was very small. "Go away, Riddler. I never want to speak with you."

“Oswald.” He said with a more stern tone, his eyebrows knitting together as he felt anger flow throughout his veins. “Please.”

"I said no. I'm giving you one last chance to leave.", he warned.

“And what happens if I don’t, hm?” He spoke threateningly, looking at the man with a smirk. “What are you going to do~?”

"I'll fire you and kick you out of my estate.", he deadpanned. "So, go away."

“Just.. let me talk to you.. let. Let him, talk to you.”

"Frankly, I don't care about you or him anymore.", he spat out. "You're lucky to still be in your position. So do what you're paid for, and leave me alone."

Riddler grabbed hold of the door and gave out a low animalistic growl, and with the strength he had he pushed back the door against Oswald and made his way into the room, he locked the door then blocked it with his body. He then pulled Oswald close to him and held him firmly. “I don’t believe you.”

Oswald pounded against his chest and pulled. "Let me go! You are this close to being fired!", he shrieked.  
Inside the room were many empty plates and glasses, paperwork strewn all over the bed, Edward the dog along with two bowls to eat and drink out of, and a box on the floor near the bed. The box had never been there before, and it was filled with all the belongings that Edward had in Oswald's room. Including photos that were in the mayor's possession. "Let go of me at once, Riddler! You will be sorry!"

Riddler looked around at the mess scattered all throughout his room. “Oh, Ozzie..” He spoke softly against the man’s cries as he looked at the mess.

"Don't you 'Ozzie' me!" He banged his forehead on Riddler's chest before sinking his teeth into where his nipple would be. "You are fired! Get out of my home and my sight!"

The man’s eyes widened at the feeling and gasped out harshly, hands clenching around Oswald. “O-Oswald-“

"GET OUT!", he roared and finally kneed Riddler in the crotch. The bird pulled away immediately, panting and heaving while holding himself. "I packed your things in advance! Take the rest of them to anywhere but here!"

“God damnit Oswald..” He groaned as he held onto his crotch. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we are better off unencumbered.” He spoke as he looked into the man’s eyes, he stood back up, approaching the man slowly. “Not before I do this.” He spoke as he leaned into the man and gave him a harsh, passionate kiss on the lips, letting his hand travel down the man’s back as he did so.

As he was kissed, his hand raised, almost as if he were going to slap Riddler once again, but it quickly dropped. Just as soon as it started, the taller man pulled away and was going to reach down for his things. Penguin felt himself close his eyes and lean into the kiss before Ed left the embrace. Why was he still so drawn to him?  
"Wait..." Oswald reached out for Riddler's hand as he went to grab his things in the box. "Can I... speak with him? I need closure..." his light grip on the taller boy's wrist was shaking ever slightly.

The man gulped and stood back up all he way, looking into the man’s eyes. “I. I haven’t heard his voice.. I don’t really know what has been happening.” He spoke seriously, his face contorted in confusion as he looked from Oswald’s eyes to his lips. “I’m sorry.. I can’t help myself-“ He cut himself off by leaning back in and giving the man yet another passionate kiss, not pulling away this time.

Oswald, on the contrary, did pull away. He turned to face away from him and looked down. "So... for... 12 days... nearly two weeks, he hasn't said a word?" Even without seeing his face, it was obvious in his voice that the man was tearing up. "Does he really hate me this much?"

“He doesn’t hate you.” He spoke honestly. “Normally I can hear him, even when he retreats back into my mind.. but I haven’t heard him since.. well since.. you yelled at me days ago.” He spoke as he crossed his arms and looked down.

"Pff..." he shook his head. "Then I suppose there will be nothing left of us...."  
After a sniffle or two, Oswald straightened up slightly, but did not turn around. "Goodbye, Riddler. Please be out by the end of today. And if Edward comes back, tell him that it's over."

“Can you help me?” He spoke suddenly. His voice very low as he looked down at the ground. “I mean. I can’t believe I’m asking this, but.. can you help me.. get him back?”

"No. He can come out himself.", he replied immediately. "If he doesn't want to speak with me, then he won't. So you and him can both fuck off."

“Oswald-please. Just. You brought him out by looking into my eyes right? Please. I’m. I- I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m worried.”

"Oh, shut up!", he screamed. "Fine, I'll do it..." Oswald turned around and looked up at his lover. The man cupped his cheeks and looked deep into his eyes. "Edward, my dearest, my sweetheart... come back to me, darling. Come back to me, Ed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger time~


	42. Alone and Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will ed come back?

The man felt his body strangely relax when his lover looked into his eyes. His eyelashes dipped down, and his cheeks turned red. He felt his mind go blank as he felt tears drip down his face. “Oswald.. I love you.. please.. don’t hate me..” The man whispered out softly.

"Ed?", he whispered back. "Is it you?"

“P-Please.. don’t throw me out, I’ll be a good boy..” His eyes seemingly changed, oh it was Edward all right.

Oswald let out a happy sigh and let go of his face. "It's good to see you." All the love he had displayed weeks before was gone. He was so much more monotone, more robotic. "You've been gone for nearly two weeks. Where have you been?"

“I don’t.. I don’t know. I-I..” More tears streamed down his face as he fell onto his knees. “All I remember. Was being scared.. then just.. black..”

Oswald would if he could, but he couldn't bend down onto his knees. It would be too painful for him. "So, you don't know what's happened since the day I wanted to make the announcement?"

“N-No. I’m sorry. P-Please. I-I just.” The man couldn’t sputter out any words as he fell forward a bit, his face looking pale.

"Ed--" He stepped forward and pet his hair softly. "Get off of the floor. I'll take you to your room." Not to bed. To his room. To Edward's room.

The mans body started to shake as he felt his consciousness slipping in and out. “Don’t hurt me-Dad-“ Was the last thing he muttered out as he collapsed on his back.

"Eddie!" He bent down on the floor, panicking and ignoring the pain in his knee. His puppy whimpered and ran into the bathroom out of fear. What!? What happened!?  
"Tarquin! Olga! Somebody help, please!", he shouted. "No, no, no-- Ed, you're going to be okay, you're gonna be okay..."  
Oswald managed to clear the bed a bit of the messy paperwork. He had done his best to pick the brunette up and have him face flat on the bed before Olga came by and tried to check him for a fever or anything immediately checkable. Would he need to bring in a doctor? Why did Ed call him Dad?

Ed twitched slightly on the bed, murmuring things in his sleep as his pale skin beaded sweat.

Oswald quickly got him a cold towel to put over his smart brain. "Oh, Ed... why did you have to do this now?", he mumbled to himself. "My babyboy..."

The man looked visibly like he was in pain as his eyebrows scrunched and he let out soft groans amongst his sleep.

Each time he groaned, Oswald hushed him and dabbed the cold cloth over his skin. "You're gonna be okay, dearest. You're okay." The mayor pressed a kiss to his temple.  
When it got later in the day, he still had Olga serve him dinner inside, but this time he asked her to take all the plates back to the kitchen to be washed. He wondered if Edward would be awake in time to eat. He didn't even know if Riddler ate regularly. Did he make his darling boy grow thinner?  
After eating his food and placing the plate somewhere for Olga to pick up in the morning, the bird moved the rest of the paperwork into a small, organized pile and gave them to Tarquin. He was paid not to say a word about anything. When Mr. Cobblepot grew tired, he dressed down into something more comfortable and snuggled against the side of Ed's body. He still smelled so nice and familiar, but it felt bittersweet to sense.

“...love... me...” The man mumbled in his sleep as he rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Oswald, in a pleading manner. “...I’m....weird.... not....he....did.....it...” He kept mumbling out words that didn’t quite make sense.

Oswald jolted awake at the feeling of his body being hugged. "E-Ed, sweetheart--" he saw his closed eyes and tired mumbles. "Dearest, please..." he set Edward back down into position and dabbed him with the cold cloth once again. "Shh.... you're okay...." The Penguin softly stroked the side of his cheek.

“I love you...I’m scared....don’t...hate me....” He mumbled as his eyes flickered open for a moment and he looked up at Oswald.

"Ed...", he breathed as he looked down at open eyes. "Hi... are you okay? How do you feel?" His hand continued stroking the side of his face.

The man blinked softly as he leaned into the man’s touch. “I love you..” He spoke gently.

"I know... but are you okay?" He didn't say 'I love you' back. He didn't even call him by one of his many pet names now.  
In all honesty, Oswald hadn't decided whether or not he wanted to take back Ed. He had already taken so many steps to break up with the man, and they'd grown apart over the last two weeks. He was quite truthfully done with their relationship after nearly a week-long streak of bad days.

“N-No.. my body feels... w-weak...” He stuttered out as he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry for making you care for me.. I’m a b-burden. I can g-go.”

"No, no, Ed. You're not a burden.", he insisted while still caressing his face. "I can't believe you passed out... you kept mumbling things in your sleep, you know..."

The man let out a dry chuckle as he snuggled into the bed and groaned softly. “That happens.. I call it, brain meltdown..”

"This has happened before?" He asked and tilted the man's head up again. He took the cloth and began to dab it against his face one last time.  
What was he going to do with him? Would he leave him for good?  
"Ed... I... I don't know if it's the right time to discuss this, but I believe that we should talk about... us..."

The man’s face immediately turned ghost white and he gulped softly. He knew what he was going to hear, and he wasn’t all too thrilled to hear it.  
“A-Alright..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun~ I might upload the rest if enough comments beg~


	43. Announcing Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues~~~

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to announce our relationship?", he asked and reached out to hold his... chief of staff's hand.

“I did. I wanted to announce it! I was just... scared..” He said meekly as he bit his tongue. “I didn’t want you getting hurt... the thought of something happening to you, was eating at my brain..”

"That's what I'm asking. Why didn't you say? Did you not trust me? Did you not love me enough to confide in me? You knew I would've listened and calmed your worries. Now, look at the mess we're in. I'm a fool and you've been gone for far too long."

“You’re not a fool! I’m the fool. Just look at me.” He spoke, gesturing to the mess that was himself. “I always end up ruining things.. I’m sorry.”

"No, it's me. I'm the ruiner. But-- ugh! I hate it when you dodge my questions!", he seethed. "Why don't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me your worries?"

“I’m not dodging anything! I answered the question-it’s just..” He began as he looked down. “I didn’t want him.. finding out... then coming to take me away from you...” He spoke in a very low tone, not looking at Oswald.

"Well, that didn't work, now, did it? He is you. He knows your thoughts. Of course he would find out." He let put a huff. "He pretended to be you. I can't believe him..."  
"And, no, Edward, you haven't answered. Why could you not tell me? Why do you never tell me anything?"

“No. I’m not. Worried about myself-oh dear.” He put his head down and let out another sigh. “I just.. I didn’t tell you because I was scared! Is that so hard to believe? I was scared. I was nervous. I was anxious. I didn’t want to ruin anything, but then the stress took a hold of me and and and.. you see how that turned out right? Right? I ruined everything. As I normally do. Good job, Edward! Smart man as always! Ruining every nice thing you’ve ever had since you were born!”

"It’s not hard to believe, Edward, it's just annoying when you don't tell me. I was supposed to be your partner, your husband. The one you could always confide in."  
Oswald sighed and wiped his wet eyes. "I just want to be there for you. I want to provide and care for you, but if I keep failing then I don't deserve you and I don't want to keep hurting you. I want you, Ed, but not if I contribute to your suffering."

“You’re not. Making me. Suffer.” He spoke firmly as he turned his head so he could look right at Oswald. “It seems like everything I do and don’t do makes you the one that’s suffering. You’re always getting so upset if something goes wrong, and it’s not healthy.”

"I'm upset because I'm making you upset.", he sniffled. "I get upset because my worst fear is disappointing you."

“You never disappoint me, Oswald. You never have, you never will. You have to believe me when I tell you that.” He spoke earnestly as he ran a hand through Oswald’s hair in order to comfort him.

"How can I believe it when you tell me, when you DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING!" Tears streamed down the mayor's face.

The man frowned and pulled the man into a comforting hug. “I’m sorry. I just. I don’t share with anyone, and it’s hard for me to share with you because I grew up being told to never share anything. Forcing to hide it. I’m sorry..”

Oswald held him back and sobbed into his chest. "I love you, Eddie. I don't want to lose you.", he said, muffled in his clothes. "Please stay with me. I'll make things right. We’ll make things better, I promise."

The man hugged him tighter and buried his face into Oswald’s shoulder, his body trembling as he silently sobbed.

Oswald sobbed with him and held him so tight he was scared he might squeeze him to death. He spent his time holding the brunette until he felt... less sad than he felt in this moment. It took him ten minutes to finally sit up and prop Edward up with him. "We'll be okay, my love. We're stronger together. But, y-you need to work with me, okay? You need to trust that I'll be there fo-for you, because I will."

The words made Edward sniffle loudly and nod his head in agreement. He avoided eye contact as the tears kept spilling. He wasn’t the biggest fan of showing those kinds of emotions.

Oswald kissed his tears and held him close against his chest. Like Edward often did for him, he rubbed circles into his back. "Edward, you are clever and handsome and you're are such a great man. You and I will accomplish so much in our time together. I will always stand by you." The mayor kissed his cheek and began petting his hair. "I love you, Edward. I love you so dearly, my beautiful genius."

The man sniffled like a child and looked into Oswald’s eyes, anguish and sorrow covering his face. “I-I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered our softly as his lip twitched.

"You're forgiven, darling. I forgive you." He held his face and gave him a kiss. "Let it out, sweetness, I'm here for you..."

The man’s lip quivered even more at those words as he threw himself back into Oswald’s arms and buried his face into the man’s chest.

"There we go, that's a good boy... you're doing great...", he whispered and rubbed his back. After a while, he found himself humming, doing his best to soothe his Edward. It was the same tune that he sung on a certain morning to his tired love. "The fire has gone out... there's snow up above... but nothing can warm me more..."

He kept sniffling quietly, his noises quieting down as he listened to Oswald’s humming.

"Than my... my mother's love...", he whispered and kissed his darling's messy hair. "I light another candle... wipe the tears..."  
Oswald's hands traveled across his back and continued to massage and rub the skin beneath.

Edward hummed softly along with what Oswald was singing, holding onto him as he closed his eyes.

Oswald smiled as he heard the man calm down and relax. "Good Edward... do you need to lie down, my love? A glass of water?" Oswals's touch never loosened for a second, he waited for Edward to pull away or squeeze tighter.

“No... I don’t want you to leave..” He muttered softly as he pressed a kiss to the man’s chest.

"I won't leave, dearest. I won't leave you, I promise..." The mayor returned his kiss by cupping his cheeks and pressing one to his sweetened lips. "I will never leave you from this day forth." He gave the man another kiss.

Edward's eyelashes fluttered softly from the kisses, and was slightly disappointed when they were over, so without warning, he leaned back into Oswald and pressed his lips against his in a wanting manner.

"Mmn~. There's my perfect Eddie~. My big, beautiful boy~." Oswald kissed him again and again, slowly pulling him down onto the bed.

Edward took this time to entangle his fingers in Oswald’s hair and pull him deeper into the kiss.

"Mmnhh~" The Penguin smiled and growled into his beautiful mouth. The two of them were now lying down on the bed together, wrapped in each other's warmth.

Edward ravished Oswald in this moment, tugging on his soft black locks as he passionately made out with him. His tongue invaded his lover’s mouth, and fought with Oswald’s own for dominance.

With a rather undignified moan, the dark-haired man let Edward know he loved getting his hair pulled. As always, Oswald let his lover's tongue and mouth overpower him. He loved how aggressive Edward could get, and this showed in the way he moaned and sighed happily. Suddenly, Mayor Cobblepot pulled back and paused the battle of lips just to whisper Ed's name and look deep into his eyes.

Ed looked into Oswald’s bright eyes dreamily, panting softly from their kiss that they just exchanged. “I love you so much, it’s insane..” He muttered out softly with a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"I'm certain that's true.", he said with a smile. "Mm... shall we get to bed? I have a feeling we have something very important to do tomorrow morning~." His hands began to twirl around the other man's tie.

“Can I kiss you some more?” He whispered gently as his hands continued to explore his lover’s hair.

"Of course, my love. But, are you okay with me... announcing our love tomorrow?", he asked cautiously.

“100% yes.” He spoke as a warm smile begin to morph its way onto his lips.


	44. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexy noises*

“I often wonder if the public will be jealous that I got to snag someone as lovely as Oswald Cobblepot to be my partner...” He muttered to himself with a soft chuckle.

He let out a happy chuckle and leaned up for a soft, sweet kiss. "They'll be equally jealous of me, having such a handsome, intelligent chief of staff all to myself~. Not to mention good in bed~."

Edward bit his lip rather seductively as he let out a devious chuckle. “Oh stop, you flatter me far too much~.”

"All I do is tell the truth, my love~. You are absolutely amazing~." Oswald reached for his back and felt around before taking a strong squeeze out of his behind.

Edward's breath delightfully hitched as he arched his back slightly, and his cheeks grew red. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re addicted to playing with my ass~.”

"You aren't too far off~." He giggled and began rubbing it. "What can I say? It's practically hypnotizing~. I miss seeing it in fishnets~."

“Hmmm. I don’t remember ever wearing fishnets.. maybe perhaps once at the Iceberg Lounge years ago. It’s sweet that you miss something like that~.” He purred into his lover’s ear as he kissed his jawline.

The man slipped his fingers into the hem of his partner's trousers. "Not even at the Iceberg Lounge~. I've imagine you in fishnets many times during lonely nights~. I'm surprised you've never tried to use your talents in the bedroom~." Oswald reached down and squeezed his ass through his underwear.

Ed bit down on his lip once more. “You have such a naughty mind, Oswald~.” He growled softly as he began to leave trails of kisses down the man’s neck.

"You're the only one who makes me think this way~.", he exhaled. "You're just so sexy, I can't help it~. I want to make love to you every night~."

“Then, do it~. I won’t stop you, darling~.” He spoke as he then bit down onto the man’s neck.

Oswald moaned and squeezed tighter. "Fuck, baby~. I shouldn't~. We need to rest~." His hands betrayed him, now touching and folding every bit of Edward he could feel.

“Your hands say otherwise~.” He softly moaned into his lover’s neck as he continued to mark the man’s skin with more bites and kisses.

"Oh darling~..." His cock bulged through his robe and pressed up against the other man. "Ride me, my love~. Please~. Bounce on my cock like a good boy~. Please~."

The idea of doing that, made Edward’s own cock twitch as he bit down a bit harder on his lover’s neck. “Fuck~. If you put it like that, I guess I have no choice~.”

Oswald moaned louder and bucked his hips upward. "The lube is in the right side of the drawer~.", he panted. What he didn't tell Ed was that there were also a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs in the same drawer.

Edward licked his lips as he reached over towards the drawer and opened it. Immediately he spotted the lube, but also the handcuffs. “Oh, Oswald~. You dirty, dirty, boy~.”

"I-I know the bottle's a bit empty, but I'm certain we have enough. I'd been thinking of you and your touch while you were gone..."

Instead of pulling out the lube, he pulled out the handcuffs and dangled them in front of his face. “You’ve been thinking about a lot, haven’t you~?”

"O-Oh, yes, I bought those weeks ago... I've been meaning for us to use them eventually."

Edward hummed softly as his eyes trailed over them a bit more carefully. “Is that so~?”

"I thought, um, I figured you would want a bit more... excitement... in the bedroom. Not to mention, uhm, my plan to buy more... toys... after our first announcement."

An eyebrow raised as he let out a chuckle and brought his lips alarmingly close to Oswald's. “Mmm, you have such a dirty mind~. What were you going to do, hm~? Tie me up, fill me up with toys, play with me until I reached my breaking point~? Let your cock twitch as I would moan out your name? O-Oswald~! O-Oswald~! I’m going to-“ He moaned out realistically, letting his still clothed ass bounce on the man’s bulge.

Oswald leaned back and moaned himself. "Fuck, Ed, fuck--", he breathed out. Just hearing him describe it nearly brought him to his breaking point. "Y-Yes, I want to do all of that with you~..."

“Mm, well that’s hardly fair, isn’t it~?” He spoke with a devious smirk as he continued to let his ass grind against his lover’s cock. “Do I get to play with you~?”

"Yes, of course-- ah~! Eddie~!", he groaned and let his head fall back with closed eyes. Fuck, this felt so good. "D-Darling, please~..."

“What~? Do you not like this~?” He purred dangerously as he let his ass slowly continue to brush against his cock.

His cock twitched under the other in frustration. "N-No I fucking love it~!", he insisted. "Please don't stop~! I want it, Eddie~!"

“How much do you want it~?” He panted out as he felt Oswald’s cock poke up and into his ass. It made him blush as he continued grinding.

His hips bucked upwards and his hands reached out to hold both cheeks. "Oh, I want it so bad~. I want you to rip my clothes off and put my cock in your tight little hole~. Oh~! Fuck, Eddie, stop stalling~." The older man reached out and squeezed his shoulders. "Finger yourself for me~."

With those words Edward smirked deviously, and let his hands trail down to his pants, unzipping his fly, then taking them off to reveal his tight-fitted briefs. With that article of clothing, he took his sweet time, after a minute, his cock spring out, and his bare ass was finally on display. “Mmm, you want me to finger myself for you~?” He spoke as he began to suck on his fingers.

Oswald let out a heavy, breathy moan. "More than anything~.", he replied. He wanted so badly to see his baby on display. "Please~."

“Yes, sir~.” He growled as he trailed his wet fingers down his back, and let his breath hitch as they reached his ass. He lifted up his hips slightly, as he slowly put in two of his fingers. “C-Christ...~”

Oswald shifted. "W-Wait, I want to see you~. I want to see you, Eddie~." The mayor tried positioning himself to sit upright with his own hand gently fondling his painful erection.

With that, Ed pulled his fingers out and watched as Oswald was trying to touch himself. This display made him smirk as an idea came to his head. Quickly, he grabbed the handcuffs that he had toyed with earlier and grabbed Oswald’s arms, pinning them above his head. “No touching yourself yet~. I don’t want you cumming before I have a chance to ride you~.”

Oswald gasped and looked from his darling to the fuzzy cuffs. "Well~... you better tie them behind my back, I can still touch myself if you cuff me like this~."

Edward’s smirk grew as he, rather roughly lifted Oswald’s back up, letting his lover’s cock slip slightly into the crack of his ass, as he pulled his arms behind him and cuffed him. “That good, darling~?”

The man let out another moan and trying bucking his hips into his lover. "Fuck-- fuck-- " Oswald moaned for Edward. "Please, I want you so bad, beautiful~."

“Mmmm~?” He spoke as he lifted his ass, and teasingly put the man’s tip against his entrance. “What was that~? I didn’t hear you~.”

"Ohhh~..." he heaved and bucked his hips once again. "Edward, I'm begging you~. Please~!" The sound of his handcuffs clinging together could be heard from behind him. "Please don't tease me~. I want to fuck you so bad~."

Edward licked his lips as he finally unclothed the man’s cock, and watched it spring up as he did so. “Fine~. Since you’ve been waiting so patiently-oh! Fair warning, I’m probably going to be very tight~.” He spoke as he began to lower himself onto the man’s cock.

"Fuck yes, my darling~. You'll be so fucking tight for me~." Oswald panted and leaned forward, trying to touch any part of Ed with his lips. Not using his arms was quite difficult.

Edward clenched his teeth as he slowly sunk down onto his lovers cock, his breath hitching at how big he was.

Oswald's head immediately retreated as he let out a low, load moan. "Oh dear~.", he breathed. "Oh, God, Ed~."  
He felt butterflies in his stomach from how excited he was to be ridden, but also from how nervous he was to hurt the other.

“Fuck~.” The man hissed out softly as he finally took in all of Oswald.

"Ohhh~!", he gasped as he felt Edward's entranced close around his cock. Fuck, the man wasn't stretching the truth. He was so tight~.  
"Oh, Eddie~... Ed, I love you, sweetheart~..." his chest heaved softly as his lustful eyes tried to track the other man's eyes.

Edward finally got himself all the way onto his lover and let out a soft moan. “Fuck, Oswald~.” He breathed out as he looked into his lover’s eyes.

"Kiss me~.", he begged. "Kiss me and ride me and make me cum hard inside you~." His skin had already flushed pink all over, filled with a longing sensation for sex in between himself and his chief of staff. He was in bliss.

Edward leaned down and passionately pressed his lips to Oswald’s, feeling that same bliss his beloved partner was feeling.

The man moaned and used his tongue within the kiss. If only he had hands to hold and cuddle his perfect boyfriend.

With that, Ed slowly raised his hips up, feeling his lover’s cock slide out, he bit his lip harshly as he then slowly brought himself back down and let out a moan.

Oswald's mouth formed the shape of a perfect O. He panted softly at the pleasure he was enduring from his favourite employee. "O-Oh, darling~...", he whispered and but his lip.

“If you’re going to say anything, don’t you dare whisper it~.” The man hissed softly as he raised himself again, but slammed down onto Oswald with a moan/chuckle.

Oswald's head raised back up to let out another moan, a very embarrassing whine. "Ed~!", he shouted and tried bucking his hips beneath the other.

“Mmm, you’re so cute~.” He purred softly as he then began to keep up a steady pace, letting out soft moans as he did so.

"H-Haah~... hah~...", he panted heavily and leaned back. "Oh, Eddie, I'm close~." The mayor's eyes rolled up into his head.  
Everything about his chief of staff made him so sensitive and willing to his touch. He couldn't help but cum a little prematurely.

“C-Christ, Oswald..~” The man moaned out softly as he felt his lover cum inside of him. “Here I thought you’d be the one riding me dry~.” He teased with a smirk.

Oswald panted in response, trying to catch his heaving breath as quickly as he could.  
"E-Edward...", he finally called after a minute or two of not speaking. The sweat made his dark hair stick to his forehead. Blonde roots were poking out once again. "My love, kiss me, please...", he begged.

Edward let his hands slowly trail from his lover’s chest, all the way to his cheeks. He lifted up Oswald’s head and promptly gave him a sweet kiss.

Oswald let out a breath through his nose and smiled as he was kissed. His heart thumped hard in his chest while he sat, lip to lip with the man he adored. "I love you~...", the Penguin whispered.

“Oh, I love you too, Oswald.” He spoke with a smile as he closed his eyes and softly caressed his lover’s cheeks.

The man's cuffs jiggled as he whined and tried to move. He even bucked his hips into Edward during the process. "Darling. Please let me touch you."

Edward's eyes fluttered as he felt the man push into him accidentally. He completely missed what Oswald said, as his body shuddered. “Oh dear~.” He whispered out softly.

"Dearest, please~." He begged and bucked his hips again. "Please, my love~." Oswald was such a needy, begging thing~.

Edward bit down on his lip and let out a sigh. Then, with his hands, Edward wrapped them around Oswald’s back and uncuffed him.

The moment he was free, the mayor cupped his chief of staff's face and brought him in for a deep kiss. After their lips were pushed together, he began bucking his hips up regularly and made his own hands wander. They moved across his back and rubbed his broad shoulders.

Ed had now had his eyes fluttering to a close as he felt his loved touch him, his cock throbbing as he continued to feel his lover thrust up into him.

Unfortunately, Oswald was completely oblivious to his partner's neglected cock. He was more focused on cumming a second time and holding Edward ever closer.

“Christ..~” The man whispered out as he licked his lips and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Mmh, Edward~!" Oswald moaned for him and reached down to squeeze the ass he was fucking. "You're doing so well, gorgeous~!"

“Are you trying to cum inside me-again~?” The man panted out as he felt his body finally beginning to tire out.

"Yes~!", he moaned and tightened his grip once again. "Fuck, Eddie--" his teeth latched onto one of Edward nipples and he began to nibble the sensitive flesh. His hips continuously fucked upwards, even despite the pain Oswald was forming in his leg.

Ed buried his face into Oswald’s tuff of hair and let himself moan as his lover greedily fucked him.

"Fuck yes~. Keep moaning like that~.", he ordered and kept a firm grip on Edward's hips as he made love to him. His cock went inside, balls deep, each time. He could feel his sack bounce upward into his employee's behind every half-second.  
As he indulged himself in Ed's moans and perfect, tight hole, his mouth suckled and nibbled on his nipple. His little Eddie was so fucking perfect~.

Edward bit down hard on his lip and raised his face from his lover’s soft nest of hair. “Y-You mean, like t-this?” He panted softly as he then let out a loud slutty moan and slammed himself down onto Oswald. “Fuck me harder, Oswald~.”

Oswald reacted to him slamming down with a out moan of his own, but oh God, it did not compare with Edward's. That singular moan was enough for him to cum again. "E-Ed~! Fuck, cum already~!" his hips suddenly thrust upwards into him at a much faster speed.

“F-Fuck~! Oswald~!” The man moaned out as he finally felt himself finally cum, waves of pleasure washing over him as he held on tightly to Oswald and let out slutty moans and cries.

The mayor panted as his own release began to fill up the taller one's tight hole. He, too, let out quite the provocative moan.  
"Oh darling...", he whispered while only tightly onto his lover. "You were so good..." Hands began caressing his face and body. "You did... so well, gorgeous..." Oswald did his best to calm down from the orgasm and treat Ed like a princess.

All the taller man was now at this point, was a tired, panting mess. His body light with dampness, sweat, from their activity. He couldn’t even get a word out as his heart thumped violently in his chest.

Oswald pet his damp locks, wanting so desperately to get up and take care of the other. He was just... so incredibly tired. Cumming twice was truly an energy drainer.  
It took him a well-spent five minutes, occupied with him kissing and cuddling the tired body in his arms, for the mayor to slowly lift Edward's hips up and lie him down in bed. Oswald bit his lip hard as he did so, the pain in his leg starting to act up. He didn't want to disturb or worry his partner. He could never enact such a burden onto his precious lover.  
"I'll be back in a moment.", he promised his love in a whisper, gently kissing his sweaty forehead. The man limped into the bathroom and took a few painkiller pills to sooth his agitated leg before he snuggled back inside the covers with the beautiful Edward Nygma. He came back just like he promised. "Are you okay, gorgeous?", he asked as he took the young man's glasses from his face and set them on the nightstand. "Do you need something?" His fingers slowly carded through his adorable brunette locks as he waited for an answer. 

“I need a shower.” He spoke softly, flipping up the covers and slowly getting out of the bed, he felt the man’s cum drip from his ass and cringed slightly at the foreign feeling. “Ill be back.” He spoke groggily as he ran a hand through his hair, and slowly walked his way over towards the bathroom.

'No, no, my love'. He wanted to say. 'Stay in bed, we can worry about that in the morning. Come back to me and get your proper rest'.  
But all he did was grab for empty air. With a sigh, he tried forcing himself awake until Edward returned. That failed, however. He was dead asleep within 20 seconds, face up with his leg in a comfortable position.

Edward cleaned himself up in the shower for a while, his body relaxing as he cleaned every area until it was spotless. Once he was done, he came back to the room and saw Oswald sleeping. He went over to his side of the bed and leaned down to give the man a kiss on the cheek, then he went over to his side of the bed, where he laid down, until sleep eventually took him.

The following morning, Edward would awake to a cold, empty bed.


	45. Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is the day-- for real though

Oswald wasn't in his usual spot, and he wasn't even in the chief of staff's line of sight. However, familiar humming slowly made way to the younger one's ears.  
Oh, good, Oswald was just getting ready in the bathroom. He was in his favourite purple three-piece suit and everything.

Edward was rather groggy, as he slowly sat up, his eyes trying to focus, but failing due to that fact that his glasses weren’t on his face. He reached around, till he felt them on the dresser next to the bed. He put them on and watched as his vision came back to him.

Oswald was still humming in the bathroom, taking care of his hair and makeup. "But nothing can warm me more~...", he suddenly sang softly to himself, still taking care of his highly-held appearance.

Edward let out a soft sigh as his vision came to him. He then began to slowly get out of bed, stretching his limbs as he listened dutifully to his lover humming in the bathroom.

Oswald walked back into the bedroom with a smile and came towards his amazing boyfriend. The mayor gently kissed the top of his head. "Good morning, gorgeous~. How did you sleep~?" His hands slowly stroked the sides of his hair and face.

“Nicely.” He replied simply as he gave Oswald a nod and a quirky smile. “Limbs are a bit sore though, my fault for not stretching them out...”

"Mm~. Is it bad that I kind of like that~?", he chuckled and gave him a few more kisses on his cheek. "Today's the big day. Would you like to come with me to the salon or stay here and get ready?"

“I can do whatever you’d like me to do, love.” He spoke with a soft smile as he gave his lover a curt head-nod.

"Stay here and get ready, then. I'm getting my roots done~." Oswald giggled and smiled as he walked out of the bedroom. "Have fun~."

“I’ll try.” He spoke as he waved off to his lover and smiled contently. “Don’t be too long! If you need anything, just call!”

"Of course, my love!", he called back proudly.  
The mayor blew a kiss and left the house with his cane and his limo, off to the salon to erase his blonde roots. He wondered why Ed had never questioned his natural hair colour after all this time. Maybe he didn't need to. Maybe he already knew.  
His new roots, including the drive there and back, took up an hour of time. And so, in around an hour, he returned home with new, beautiful raven hair and a wide smile. "Darling~.", he called for Ed. "It's time to go~."

Ed had taken his time getting ready at the house, making sure his hair was brushed back and perfect. His face was perfectly shaven, and looked beautifully sharp. He had also put on a three piece suit, black vest, white dress shirt, and a lovely green overcoat that made his look perfect.  
He walked out of the bathroom when he heard his lover, and gave him a smile. “Alright.”

Oswald saw his darling and his heart melted. "Wow~...", The Penguin sighed with delight. "You look gorgeous, as always, my darling~.", he complimented while grinning widely. "I love that suit~."

“Thank you, I do have a fondness for green, as you already know.” He spoke with a chuckle as he brushed his hands down his suit. “I think it brings out my eyes, gives my stature a nice pop of color.” He rambled with a slightly dorky grin.

Oswald slowly walked up the stairs with a grin as he spoke. "I know what else makes your colours pop~.", he smirked and put a hand around his waist before giving him a chaste kiss. "I would bruise them until they're red like cherries, but I prefer to be punctual for this announcement~. Let's go, my love." Oswald held him by the hand and lead him down to stairs to the limo outside.

“So forward, as always~.” The man replied with a seductive whisper into his lover’s ear as they exited the front doors of the mansion. “Does Mr. Cobblepot have an obsession with wanting to mark me as his own~?”

"Why ask that question when you know it to be true~. You're lucky we have makeup in your skin tone for all the hickeys I tattoo into your elegant neck~." Oswald hummed a chuckle while bringing his love into the car. While seated inside, he did not let go of his hand. Instead he rubbed the back of Ed's palm with his thumb.

“Well the same goes for you, just to let you know for future reference~.” He commented back, rather boldly as he watched Oswald rub the back of his palm.

Oswald felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he began giggling. "Mr. Nygma~."  
In ten minutes' time, they arrived at the destination with reporters clamoring around both men. They hadn't seen Nygma or Cobblepot in public in weeks.  
"Settle down, settle down...", he urged while making his way backstage alone with Edward.

“They’re like predators, trying to hunt their pray.. I swear...” Edward muttered under his breath, narrowly avoiding the reporters as Oswald led him backstage.

Oswald smiled and chuckled in agreement. "I'll be delivering the speech for a bit, but when I call for you, I want you to come to the stage with me. And we'll announce it together~." He giggled softly. "It almost sounds romantic~."

The man let out a soft chuckle and gave his lover a smile. “Confessing our love in front of the city? It does, doesn’t it?”

Oswald slowly slipped away. "I promise not to be too long."  
Finally, the mayor was at the front of the stage, having hundreds of pictures taken of him along with reporters asking him questions. When he reached the podium, he finally silenced them. "Ladies and gentlemen, please. I wish to speak uninterrupted..." The crowd calmed as he spoke into the microphone. "Thank you. It gives me great pleasure to come out and speak with you all today, but also great shame. I will admit, I have not been a good mayor as of late. I have declined meetings, appearances, and... I haven't even left my own house. I thought that by keeping this secret, that I would be safe, but it turned into the opposite. I was hurting those that I care for. I was doing disfavors by keeping this all a secret. But then, when I realized what had gone wrong, I knew I had to say something... Mr. Nygma? Will you come out with me, please?"

Edward nodded, but mainly to himself, as he stepped out onto the stage and stood by Oswald’s side, looking attentive and professional as can be as he gave his lover a confident look. “Citizens of Gotham, if I may.” He began looking at Oswald with a hopeful look. “Mayor Cobblepot is a man who has worked very hard to where he has gotten today, and on behalf of him and myself as his chief of staff, we apologize and hope that you may all forgive us for this slight hiccup. There is a reason, however, to why this has happened, and that’s where I will let our mayor take the honor of saying what that is.” He looked at his lover, hopping he had said the right thing as he gave Oswald his full attention.

Oswald quickly grabbed Edward by his perfect tie and yanked him into a powerful kiss. The entire crowd gasped and took thousands of photos for their articles. Oswald pulled away after a good fifteen seconds with a smile and blushing cheeks. "I'm in love with Edward Nygma.", he finally spoke into the mic, heart hammering as fast as a hummingbird.

Edward’s cheeks were just as red as he still stood up straight and let his eye lashes flutter softly from the passionate kiss his lover had just given him.

"I realized that keeping this all a secret, and lying to the press, wasn't healthy for our relationship. We were almost... separated at one point. But then Gotham Daily released that poll, and it made me think that coming out wasn't so bad. Unfortunately, we had a few bumps in the road before we could finally come to this moment. But we're here. And we love each other." Oswald leaned to kiss his cheek, to which the reporters took more photos.

For some reason Edward felt rather dirty that they were taking all of these photos of them kissing. He wasn’t a very public man when it came to affection, but he just thought he would have to get used to it. Besides, he could also look back and there would be the photographic proof of this glorious day. “Oh, hell..” He mumbled softly as he took Oswald into his arms and dipped him down gracefully, taking his lover into a full, deep, passionate kiss.

Oswald squeaked, but leaned up into it. He even had his bad leg rise into the air like in the movies. Oh, how perfect~. He could already feel his lips and cheeks reddening.  
When he pulled away, he tucked his head underneath Edward's chin with a giggle. "Eddie, you're such a romantic~.", the mayor whispered as he felt the press caging them in flashing lights.

“Only for you, darling.” He whispered back with a soft chuckle as he held him close and waved off the reporters. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some other business we must go and attend to.”

"We're both available for public appearances, but not open for questioning, thank you~!"  
Oswald held close to Ed as they walked backstage. "You were incredible! Wow! Oh, goodness, my heart is racing so fast~." He giggled softly with his head still over his darling's hard chest... and broad shoulders...

“Me? Oh please, it was all about you, and you were beautiful~.” He spoke lovingly as he ran a hand through Oswald’s hair. “But if those reporters think otherwise, I’ll kill them myself~.”

Oswald smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. "I'm so excited that we don't have to hide anymore~. I can't wait to take walks through the park and go to the beach and dance with you at parties~." He let out a small laugh. "But, first, let's go home and celebrate! We have some champagne and wine left over from our other dinners~."

“An afternoon in sounds lovely.” Edward agreed with a soft smirk as he kissed his lover’s head and hummed contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le big sigh* and that's the final high point, folks


	46. Wine and Wobble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha get it

Oswald held his hand and lead him back outside towards the limo. "Let's hurry~. I can't wait to celebrate and finally get a drink~."  
During the limo ride there, Oswald continued to hold his hand, but this time, a furious makeout session was added. The bird nipped at parts of his skin and turned his pink lips red. He was like a zombie, trying to eat Edward's soft flesh.

Edward just marveled at how greedy Oswald was getting, watching him with glittering eyes as his lips turned blood red. The moment the limo stopped, he pulled away and escorted his partner inside of their lovely mansion.

"Olga!", he announced proudly. "I would like a bottle of champagne and red wine, si vous plaît, and two glasses to share!" It seemed like Oswald was already drunk, or maybe high off of adrenaline. He mayor led his bruised chief of staff to the table with a wide smile.

Edward just watched his lover, his own stature calm and collected in oppose to the excitement that was blazing through Oswald’s body. “I love it when you get all excited~.”

The man giggled back. "I know! It's incredible! I still can't believe we're finally publicly together~!"  
Olga walked towards their table with the drinks and the mayor filled up both of their glasses with champagne first. "To us~.", the Penguin said with a smile. His glass was raised towards Ed.

Ed smiled curtly and clinked his glass against Oswald's. “To us.” He spoke as he then took a sip of the beverage.

Oswald sipped with him, but when he put his glass down, he might've taken a bigger sip than Edward. "Mm, so, my darling Eddie, what do you plan to do with our relationship now that we're out of the closet~?"

“Well. Nothing really has to change. We are just out to the public. That just means we don’t have to worry about people seeing us, right?”

Oswald pouted. "Is that all?" He swirled the bubbling liquid in his glass before downing the entire thing. He noted the fizz and slight burn down his throat. "I was thinking of a little pendant around your neck that says 'property of penguin'." He laughed at his own joke before gasping. "Or I could make you wear Edward's collar~."

“I swear, I would literally slap you if you put a collar around my neck.” Edward joked as he playfully shoved Oswald a bit, as he then took another sip of his drink.

"Mhm, well you promised me a few things in the bedroom~. One of them was a skirt or a thong, and the other was definitely a dog collar~." Oswald giggled to himself while pouring himself another blissful of champagne and refilled his boyfriend's.

“I don’t think I promised, per say, I think you’re just insistent on me looking like your pet.” He spoke with a warm chuckle as he sipped off his new glass.

"Mmaaayybbeeeee~. But you definitely promised me a skirt~. I've been waiting for you to say the word so I can buy a nice outfit for you~. What would you like~? A maid uniform~? A nurse uniform~? A cheerleader's outfit~? M-A-Y-O-R, fuck, oh~! Oh, Mr. Mayor~! Fuck me~!" Oswald performed several moaning imitations of his lover.

Edward rolled his eyes playfully and just watched Oswald get progressively more and more abrasive. “You’re ridiculous, Oswald.” He chuckled out softly as he downed the rest of his glass.

Oswald did the same and laughed. "You're ridiculous, you handsome little trouble maker~." A slightly less cheerful expression took over his face. "Is the other guy bothering you at all? You know, that twerp. That evil, conniving, insignificant son of a bitch that shares a headspace with you." The mayor began glaring into Ed's puppy brown eyes.

Edward blinked slowly and shrugged his shoulders. His body twitching slightly from the mention. But he tried not to focus too heavily on it, because he didn’t want him finding a way out.

"Good. I hope that thing rots in hell." The bird downed the rest of the glass and smiled. "Let us move onto the wine, beautiful~."

Edward gulped and nodded his head, his facial expression looking a little frazzled from the mention of his alter.. hopefully he could forget about it...

He refilled his glass with wine and let a smile onto his face. "Are you feeling anything yet? I'm feeling a little tipsy right now." Oswald chuckled softly and side-eyed his chief of staff. "Do you and the worst human being on Earth have different liquor tolerances?"

“I assume so.. I’ve never seen him drunk before..” He spoke honestly as he ran a hand through his hair and downed the rest of his champagne, so that Oswald could fill it with wine.

Oswald happily filled his glass before taking a long sip of his. He let out a long hum. "Oh, I love wine~. You know, I would drink more often, but I don't think you would like me while I’m intoxicated." He laughed. "But tonight is an exception~. It's our special coming out day~."

Ed chuckled softly as he saw how drunk Oswald was beginning to get. He didn’t know why he said that he wouldn’t like him inebriated, so he decided to keep a close eye and see exactly why.

"Baby, you're staring at me~.", he said with a blush. "See something you like~? Cuz I see a particularly handsome Edward Nygma just beside me~." His dark eyelashes fluttered. That mascara did wonders for his perfect sea blue eyes.

“That alcohol is really starting to take an effect on you, huh~?” Ed retorted playfully as he gave him a smile and crossed his arms.

"No~!", he giggled. "It's just... been a while, and I'm excited~. And you are handsome~." He took another sip.

“Mhm~.” He responded as he took another sip of his own drink, not really being phased by the alcohol.

After another sip, the mayor began to drum his fingers awkwardly on the dining table. "I've never felt the way I feel about you in my entire life~. You are my one true love~."

Edward just watched him, amusement plastered on his face as he smiled. “Quit it, you’re gonna make me blush..~”

"It's true!", he exclaimed happily. "You're my one and only perfect man~ l wish I could make everyone around us see that you're such an amazing partner and human being~."

“I’m not all that extravagant..” He spoke earnestly as he leaned back in his chair and took another sip of his drink. “You’re just biased, because you’re hopelessly in love with me~!”

Oswald giggled as he took a sip of his now empty drink. "Guilty~."

“Don’t drink to fast, I don’t want to have to clean up if you end up hurling all over the dinning room floor.” Edward jokes as he gave his lover a wink.

"Please, I'm not that much of a lightweight. If anything, I had assumed you would get drunk faster than I." The bird put the glass down and stood up from his chair. "I'm going to ask Olga to make us a cheese and cracker platter for lunch~."

“If you thought I was a major lightweight, you would be horribly mistaken, my good sir~!” He spoke flamboyantly as he dramatically flailed his arms in the air.

The mayor laughed and came behind Edward's chair to wrap his arms around him. "I love you~." After kissing his perfect cheekbone, the mayor walked towards the kitchen and asked Olga to make them a snack. Oswald returned not to long after and sat very properly in his seat. "Tell me, my love, is there anything you need? Do you want anything that I can supply for you?"

“Nope~! Everything that I could ever want is sitting right next to me.” He replied in a loving tone as he crossed his legs and gave his darling a smile.

"Aw, baby~.", he swooned over his words. "But, in all honesty, you're not in need of anything? No suits? No shoes? No personal needs? What if I gave you something that suits one of your hobbies?"

“It’s alright, Oswald. I don’t need anything else, everything I have is plenty.” He spoke as he took his lover’s hands into his own and gave him a reassuring look.

The bird frowned heavily and looked away. "Do you promise?", he asked sadly. "Do you promise you're not lying to me, and you're telling me everything on your mind?"

“Positive.” Edward replied honestly with a soft shrug.

Oswald let out a soft sigh. And leaned against his partner's hard chest from behind the table. His hand gracefully rubbed circles into his shoulder while he rambled. "I just want to make you happy and give you gifts. But I don't know what you like."

“Surprise me, I would adore anything you put the time in to get for me.” He replied softly, giving Oswald a dorky and half intoxicated grin.

Oswald shook his head. "It's not the same." He leaned back with a strong pout before hitting Ed's cheek with his hand. It wasn't a hard slap, not by any means. Oswald was far too buzzed (or should we say drunk at this point) to enact that type of force. No, he gave a small 'pap' to the cheek of his chief of staff. "Dummy.", he added, semi-joking with his partner.

“Don’t be so cruel! I am not a dummy sir! I am, the smartest man to ever live in Gotham!” He proclaimed as he stood up out of his chair, rather clumsily, the alcohol finally starting to get to him.

Oswald frowned and looked away. He felt his lip begin to wobble, but bit it to stop himself from even thinking about crying. Why did he feel so overwhelmed? So dejected? He hated it. He hated this feeling of being incompetent.

“But sometimes I might not be the brightest bulb in the drawer.. bulbs don’t come in a drawer... that’s really dangerous. Especially those swirly ones, that just spells out trouble. What am I even talking about-- Hey. Are you alright?”

Oswald shook his head and crossed his arms over the table. With a sniff, he looked in the opposite direction of his partner. "Not at all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> down, down the spiral we go. into a place in our rp where I wish I could've rewritten everything.


	47. Listen To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh ruh roh

“Was it something I said?” Edward asked more softly as he reached out to Oswald.

"Yes.", he said emphatically. "It’s always something you've said. Don't you understand that I'm trying to make things better between us?"  
The mayor sighed and stood up from his chair. "Has it still not occurred to you, that we know very little about each other?"

“Well. I guess it has, I just thought- well I guess I didn’t know what I thought.” He spoke honestly, his face soft as he looked at Oswald.

"Ed, you don't even know my middle name. You don't know the name of my father. I don't even think you know the name of my mother." He took in a deep breath. "I barely know anything about you either, Edward. The only things I know about you are tiny details. You like the colour green, you like riddles, you like waffles, you like to play the piano, your parents were abusive, but what else? Nothing."  
His fingers clenched the dining table beneath his palms. "And do you know why I know so little? Because all of my attempts at trying to know you better are refuted. Because you always say ‘no I like anything’, ‘no I don't want anything', 'you can have it your way Oswald'. Are you even your own person, Edward? Or do you just like being an empty husk for me to put my dick into?" He huffed defiantly. "I miss my old Edward."

Edward abruptly stood up, pushing his chair behind him as he took in his breath. “Your mother’s name, was Gertrud, and your fathers name was Elijah Van Dahl. The estate we are staying in is his, I know that.” He spoke firmly as he swallowed back what sounded to be anger.. “Furthermore, your middle name is Chesterfield. You never told me, but I found it out in only weeks of us meeting, and myself working under you.”  
Edward took a step back from the table, and from Oswald. He looked down at the man and clenched his fists at his sides. “Don’t you. Ever. Insinuate what I am. I am not an empty husk that you need to stick your dick into. I’m not your little bitch, Oswald.” He spoke, his voice getting louder with each word, until he was almost shouting. “You really want to know things about me? Ask. Fucking ask. I won’t make it seem like your talking to a blow-up doll with the brains of a fucking fly.”

"I AM ASKING!", he screeched back and hit the table with his fist. "I ask you for favourite food, you dance around it! Apparently you don't want me to make you a romantic dinner! I suppose I have to stress out about what foods you like because I don't know! I asked you TODAY, what you wanted to do in celebration of our coming out! I wanted to take you out on a date, but instead you brush it off as if today isn't something special and memorable to me-- to US!"  
His body began shaking with anger. "How in the FUCK am I supposed to know that you know these things about me if you don't ask!? Don't you want to have a dialogue with me!? Aren't you interested in the stories I want to share with you and bond over and laugh about!?"

Edward looked like he was going to say something. But instead he just looked at Oswald for a moment. His brain floating in his head from all the alcohol he consumed. Finally, it was really hitting him. He leaned down in a fit of passion and anger and pulled Oswald in for a kiss.

Oswald immediately pushed him away. "STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING SLUT AND ANSWER MY GODDAMN QUESTIONS!", he yelled again. "This isn't a petty fight, Edward! I'm actually mad at you! I'm confused because of you!"

“I don’t know what my favorite food is.” He finally answered as he stood back up, and distanced himself away from Oswald. “I don’t like to invest time in myself, because I don’t particularly like myself.” He spat out honestly as he turned his head away and crossed his arms. “And don’t fucking call me a slut, you simple minded, bitch..” He muttered to himself as he clawed at his arms with his nails, a nervous sort of tick, appearing.

"If you're not a slut, why the fuck are you trying to kiss me in the middle of a serious argument?!", he asked, finally calming his tone. "You know, Eddie, you could've told me these things. You could have confided in me. I don't know how many times I have to say I love you or that I will support you no matter what for you to open up to me in the slightest. I don't know how many fucking tears I have to shed for you to realize that your lack of conversation hurts me. When I say you're amazing, it's not because I'm holding you up to the standard of being spectacular. It's because who you are and what you do can be defined as amazing. I want you to know that you're worth praise and admiration and love and being loved by me but nothing I do ever gets you to open up to me. You have no reactions to my words, you lie, you tip-toe around conversations. May I remind you that we tortured a man together? There's nothing you can tell me to ever make me think less of you." Oswald let out a small, shaky exhale. "I just want to make sure I'm doing things right. And I'm not failing in this... toxic relationship..."

“T-toxic?” Edward’s voice perked up, cracking slightly as he looked at Oswald, not daring to look away. “When you have self crippling doubt, it doesn’t just go away, despite how much I love you, and how much you care. It’s always in the back of my brain, and I can’t ever focus properly sometimes. I don’t give myself time to really think, because if I do, I just. I just. I spiral.” He spoke as he plopped back down into his chair. “That’s on me, that’s my fault, that’s my burden I have to carry, you aren’t doing anything wrong.” He spoke as he put his head down on the table and banged it against the wood a few times.

"Ed. Ed. Ed, stop. Edward!" He finally pulled him away from the table. "Baby. I know these things won't go away, but I want to help. I want to be let in. I just want... I want to stop worrying about us. I want to do something nice that I know you'll like. I want to make your day just a little bit brighter. Instead of crying in a corner when you ignore me and lie to my face."

“I don’t. Want to burden you. I don’t. Want that..” He muttered softly as he tucked his head into his hands and let out a sigh. “You don’t want to be let in, trust me. You’ll regret every second..”

"Edward. The only reason why I am so passionate about you, is because you never let me in. You never tell me anything. I want to be let in. I want to know. I want you to 'burden' me. Please, Ed. I love you, I want you to communicate with me.", he begged.

“What can I do then... right now.. because it seems like the kinds of questions you want to ask me.. I don’t have answers for them..” He spoke softly into his hands, but still loud enough for Oswald to hear.

Oswald reached down and softly began to pet his soft locks. "How about, we start with this. Tell me how you're feeling right now. What are your emotions?"

“I feel frazzled. Like I don’t know what to think because my brain is just. Fried. Also, I’m drunk so that might not help.” Edward joked with a dry laugh as he leaned into Oswald’s touch.

Oswald laughed softly as well. "Do you need some water? I think Olga might be ready with our snack, darling."

“Water sounds fantastic.” The man breathed out as he gave a half smile to Oswald.

"Sit back, my love. I'll fetch it for you." Oswald kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, my perfect kincsem~.", he added in whisper.  
The mayor returned to their table with two ice cold glasses of water for the both of then. "Drink up, Eddie."

Edward took the glass and began to drink it slowly, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the cool taste of the beverage.

Oswald did the same before admiring his partner. "Edward?", he asked to grab his attention. "I need you to promise me something, and I need you to adhere to it..."

“What is it?” Edward breathed as he put down his now empty glass and sat a little bit back into his seat.

"I... I want you to promise me... that you'll be honest. And tell me how you feel. Even if it scares you to open up, I want you to know that you can trust me, and that I will never love you any less."

Edward let out a soft sigh as he gripped onto the sides of his chair. “I’ll try. But. Sometimes, I might not be entirely 100% comfortable to be open. I’ll try to be. But I can’t say I’ll be perfect.”

"No, of course not, but I want you to make an effort. If you can't communicate with me, then we'll only have more and more problems." Oswald reached down and tried to hold his hand. "And I'll make sure that bastard doesn't take advantage of you. You'll be safe, I promise, my darling."

“If only he could be controlled..” He muttered out as he grabbed Oswald’s hand and closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to slow.

Oswald reached with his other hand and slowly pet his hair again. "While I'm around, he won't. I never want to speak to that human embodiment of garbage. And I'll never say his name. I only need you, Ed."

“It won’t matter. Sometimes I just get so tired.. he just takes over..” He sighed as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"Then I'll bring you back, my love. I'll say your name a thousand times until you return. My Edward, you are such an important figure in my life, that is why I want this relationship ship to work. I love you, but I can't be left in the dark. Especially if you intend to marry me."

Edward nodded softly as he let out a breath and lifted his head. “I know, Oswald.”

"And, in return, I'll be just as open towards you. So, do you promise?" His thumb gently rubbed the back of his lover's hand.

“Sure. I promise.” He spoke as he let out a soft huff and closed his eyes once again.

Oswald smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie. That means a lot to me."  
Suddenly a pounding knock sounded at the mansion's front door. "OSWALD! Open the door this instant!"  
"God damn it...", he muttered. "Stay here, Ed. I'll take care of it." With a grunt, he stood up and answered the door.  
"James Gordon. Why am I not surprised. I thought you had finally given up on berating me for every single one of my choices. Or is it just because I've become mayor?" Oswald ended his little tangent with a smirk.  
"Oswald, I saw the news. You're not fooling anyone.", the blonde said gruffly.  
"Fooling? Whatever do you mean?" He pulled a rather confused face.  
"The news. Your announcement. It was only an hour ago, how do you not remember?"

Edward sank down into his chair, and crawled under the table. Not letting Gordon or Oswald see him as he eavesdropped on what the two were saying, as he stealthily hid. He was slightly frightened that Gordon would be here to attack Edward after all the dismay he put the detective in earlier in the years.

"Listen, James--"  
"No, you listen, Oswald. I'm onto you. I know this entire thing is a stunt. You don't really love someone like Edward Nygma."  
Oswald growled and pushed the officer's chest. "How dare you! You know nothing about my personal life. I do love him, and I've loved him for six years!"  
"You can't possibly feel affection for him!"  
"Oh yeah?", the mayor challenged. "And why not?"  
A beat of silence passed before Jim grabbed Oswald by the front of his suit and pulled him into a forceful kiss.


	48. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter

Edward watched with wide eyes, his mouth falling open as his entire body went cold. He clenched his hands and lifted himself out from under the table. He clenched his teeth and felt himself grow angry. He stormed over to James, and yanked him back off of Oswald by his collar, the force knocking Gordon to the floor as he scowled down at him.

Oswald panted and immediately clung to his darling Edward. "J-James-- what-- why did you do that!?", he sputtered out in shock.  
Gordon growled towards Edward. "You know, I can get you on assault charges for that."

“And I can’t get you on sexual assault charges, because I believe that disgusting thing you just did. Was not fucking consensual..” He spoke, his voice deep, and booming as he looked down at the detective. “What would the GCPD think, if they’re precious James Gordon, was caught red handed, on tape, kissing Oswald Cobblepot.” He spoke with a wide smirk as he pointed to two random objects in the room. “Had them installed last month, you know. Blackmail material purposes, robberies, you get the jist.”

James slowly got up from the floor and glared at the taller brunette while Oswald was still trying to gather his thoughts.  
"J-Jim... I'm not the same as I was then. That time in our lives has long passed. I... I have only ever loved one man and that will always be Ed. Please-- just go."  
The blonde let out a soft huff. "I will be back again. Whether you're lying or not." He walked back to the police car parked in front, conversing with Harvey about whatever he was talking about. Meanwhile, the mayor was still very much holding onto Edward and still trying to wrap his brain around everything. God, the alcohol in his system could only be controlled for so long before it messed with his brain.

“Oswald... would you like to tell me what just happened before I start getting upset?” Edward asked, his voice still low as he eyed James and Harvey outside, watching their every move like a predator stalking its prey.

"I... um... I don't know... what happened... can we close the door and go back to our lunch? I want to... forget about all of that nonsense..."

“Why’re you lying to me.” Edward stated, not even questioning it as he stepped away from Oswald. “You said you would be honest with me, if I was with you. So why can I tell that your lying right to my face?”

"I'm-- what? I'm not-- what could I possibly be lying about? I don't know why he did that..." he promised his boyfriend. His ocean green eyes made sure to look into his partner's for further assurance.

“J-Jim... I’m not the same as I was then. That time in our lives have long passed.” Edward quoted word for word, getting down on his knees dramatically as he held his lover’s hands. Once he was done speaking, he looked his lover in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh--" Oswald looked down towards him. "Darling, what are you doing down there? I'm telling the truth..."

“Then tell me. Why did you say that, if nothing happened.?”

"I didn't say nothing happened!" He answered while tugging his hands away. "I don't know why Jim kissed me, okay? That's all I said."

“Why. Did it happen?” He asked more sternly as he stood up and crossed his hands behind his back.

"I just told you that I don't know why!", he shouted back and turned away from Edward. The mayor walked back towards the dining table, where Olga had discreetly place the cheese and cracker platter he requested. With an outstretched hand, he grabbed a block of pepper Jack and chewed on it.

Edward cracked his neck from side to side. Crossing his arms as the visual of James kissing Oswald was now burned into his mind. “Oh really? You don’t know why James Gordon stormed in here and tried to make a move on you?!”

"I already told you that I don't know why!", he shouted before eating more crackers and cheese. "He doesn't have feelings for me. He never has."

“Then. Would you like to tell me what you meant by what you said to him?” He spoke as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the dinning table.

Oswald swallowed the rest of his snack and sighed. "After... a year of you being gone... I turned to James for comfort. We didn't do anything further than kissing and hugging, but, it meant a lot to me. I didn't love him, but I had feelings. However, I learned that he was trying to use me along with Sofia Falcone." Oswald turned to face Edward. "I kicked him out of my home and told him to never return as a friend."

Edwards face twitched. His lip curling into a snarl as he let out a soft chuckle. “You turned to James. James Gordon. For comfort. When all you could’ve done was come and save me from my dull life I was living? You turned to Mr. Gordon to make it all go away- and you had feelings. Alright. Alright.” The man spoke as he bit down on his fingernails, his other hand on the table, squeezing it so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"If you knew what I was going through at the time, you wouldn't want to be a part of it. I literally had a woman try to find my weaknesses and use them against me. If I had you in my life, I would've either had to give you up a second time or let you get killed." He shrugged. "It only lasted two weeks, my feelings immediately disappeared when I found out he was not only cheating on me, but spying on me for that deceptive bitch."

“I. I.” The man got stood up straight and looked away from Oswald. “I can’t.” He spoke as he walked over towards the door. “I really can’t, Oswald. I don’t want to be around you right now, or else I will kill you and laugh at your lifeless corpse.” He spat venomously as he opened the door.

"What-- are you kidding me!? This was five years ago! You can't possibly be upset over something stupid like that! Aren't you the one who tried to go after a certain Miss Kringle several months ago? Or should I remind you of Isabella, last month, who you went after DURING our relationship? You have absolutely no room to talk, Edward!"

“I didn’t like her like that, and don’t you dare try to turn this around me, you pompous asshole.” His voice boomed as he exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him as he then headed down the steps of the manor and going to who knows where.

Oswald growled and followed him outside, limping heavily after him. "Edward! Don't you dare! We were over! I had absolutely every right to go after another person!" He reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "I can't believe you're actually upset! You have no right to be! "

Edward turned around and raised his hand to slap Oswald. But then he stopped himself and let it fall to his side, yanking his arms away as he took a step back. “We were only over because you didn’t fucking want me, because you thought I was weak, and that I wouldn’t be able to handle you. News flash, I can take care of myself, and you’re the weak one.” With those words he turned back around and began to walk off.

"You're not allowed to come back!", he shouted. "We're over Ed! I'm sick and tired of dealing with you!" The mayor heaved his gimped body back in the direction of the mansion with tears clouding his vision. He wasn't going to accept his begging. He wasn't going to listen to him. They were officially done.  
And with that, he locked the mansion doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that. It's done. Now you see why I dislike this ending a lot. Le big sigh. I wanted them to get married and adopt Martin but... idk I guess I fucked up and my role-play partner and I decided to have them separate instead. We did have another time skip where they became villainous rivals, but I hate that too. 
> 
> Right now we started a new role-play about Oswald and Ed being masked at the Foxglove, but I don't want to make a fix about that.
> 
> If anyone wants to share their suggestions for new pics, or final thoughts of this one, go ahead. I'd love to read them.
> 
> Thank you for being along for the ride. 💕


End file.
